My Hunter Academia
by DrWriter21
Summary: For Killua Zoldyck, he couldn't care less about money, fame, or helping people. Becoming a hero was a means to an end. Along the way, he will get involved with Heroes and Villains while trying to conceal his immense power from either side. After all, how would they react to a child prodigy assassin with the ability to wield his own life force?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: A few of you are probably mad at me for starting a new story when I already have four that are incomplete. Idea kept on floating around in my mind and I eventually had to put it on paper. I just finished watching the third season of MHA and it was better than I ever thought it could be.**

 **I can't help but add my own crossover flair to this universe. To be honest, I don't see many good MHA crossovers and even fewer with HXH. I wanted to try my hand again at writing Killua as the main character because of how awesome he is. I tried this with RWBY, but the most recent season came out and it totally destroyed the lore I was trying to create. So, that's on hold for a bit.**

 **If you want to see more of this story, then review the Hell out of it. Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, criticisms, or just a small note telling me you enjoyed the chapter. It really helps and will guarantee future chapters. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HXH or MHA.**

* * *

My Hunter Academia

Killua Zoldyck, professional hunter, prodigy assassin, and all round badass, never thought he would see himself in this current situation. Sitting in a classroom with a large number of immature kids who were all aspiring to be heroes, he would have laughed at the impossibility of such a scenario.

But that's exactly what's been going on for the past six months.

Overall, it had been over a year since he found himself in this strange world. A world filled with people who had super powers, where being a hero was an actual occupation. If the former assassin didn't know any better, he would have thought Alluka transported him into an actual comic book.

Looking around, Killua scoffed at the excitement of his classmates. The teacher just asked what everyone wanted to do after they graduated, but didn't wait for anyone to answer because he knew being a hero was everyone's desire. To be honest, Killua was in the same crowd, though his reasons were much different.

From what he understood about this world so far, being a hero was like being a celebrity. You earn lots of money, have power and influence, gain access to information, attain certain privileges, and so much more. All in all, it wasn't that different from being a hunter.

Just keeping an ear open, Killua realized many students were motivated by different reasons to be Heroes. Some just wanted to be famous, others wanted money, and there were a few rare kids that actually wanted to help people.

Killua, on the other hand, knew exactly why he wanted to be a hero. It wasn't for fame, money, or popularity. To him, being a hero was just a means to an end. There was only one thing he wanted.

Information.

In the year he'd been stuck on this world, he learned that if you became a registered hero, you could gain access to information that was otherwise classified. People were more willing to talk to you, and you could do some serious networking among the other heroes in order to gain more knowledge.

That's what Killua was after when he decided to register for a hero course. He needed access to information, and the fasted way to do that was to become a hero. But why did he want information?

To find a way home.

Killua looked away from the other students and glanced out the window in contemplation. Since this world's population had a diverse number of quirks, surly there would be someone who had the ability to open portals between dimensions. He'd searched for the first few months after he realized what Alluka had done, but he turned up nothing. As he began to understand this world, he realized that the quickest way to gain information was to become a Hero.

That, or get involved with the undergrown. To speed things up, Killua decided to do both. Even after a year in this world, the young assassin didn't come close to finding someone who had the ability to warp between dimensions. It was beyond frustrating, but he knew he couldn't give up.

"Why did you do it Alluka?" Killua whispered to himself, his voice drowned out by the cheers of his fellow students. "Why did you send me away?"

Before he was sent to this place, Killua managed to avoid his family for a full year. He and Alluka traveled far and wide during that time, seeing as many sights as possible without going to places like the Dark Continent. A full year where they skillfully avoided the Zoldyck's influence.

Killua and Alluka knew it couldn't last forever though, and eventually, there family caught up to them. When confronted by Zeno, Silva, and Illumi, Alluka and Killua knew it was impossible to escape. Knowing how Powerful Nanika was, Killua contemplated asking her to kill them, but the Zoldyck's came prepared.

They found Gon and took him as a hostage, keeping him in the Family Manor. They said they would kill him if Killua tried anything.

Realizing they didn't have any options left, Killua and Alluka surrendered. It was a tough decision because they knew Illumi would shove needles in Killua's brain in order to control Nanika.

That's when everything went to hell. Before they Zoldyck's could take them, Alluka turned to her older brother and simply told him about how happy she'd been for the past year. She expressed how grateful she was when he rescued her, spent time with her, and loved her. Finally, she told him how grateful she was that he gave up so much to make her happy.

She then told him it was her turn to do the same.

The next thing Killua knew was waking up in a damp alleyway, rain soaking him to the skin. At first, he thought Alluka asked Nanika to take him somewhere far away so he had time to plan a rescue.

That was an understatement if he ever heard one.

After exploring the strange city for the better part of a day, he realized just how far away Nanika had sent him. He wasn't even in his own dimension anymore. While talking with some people and asking a few questions, he got some seriously weird looks when he asked where York New City was. Technology was pretty similar, so it didn't take long to find a computer terminal. When doing a few searches, he realized Nanika had sent him to a completely different reality.

Even a year later, Killua was trying to come to terms with this fact. Sure, it was theoretically possible that different dimensions existed, but to actually have the power to open portals between them...Alluka's power was even more incredible than he could fathom.

But that was the problem. His departure was so sudden that he didn't know what happened. What happened to his little sister? What happened to Gon? Did his family kill his best friend because of what Alluka did? Did his family capture his little sister and force her to do there bidding? He doubted it because he was the only one who Nanika liked. They would have to complete her favors in order to use her power.

Either way, Killua didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get home somehow.

For the first six months, Killua spent time researching and trying to understand this world. The people spoke the same language as him, but reading and writing was a different story. It took him a little while to learn the basics before he could do anything. After he began to understand how to read the language, knowledge of this world became so much easier to acquire.

The most interesting thing about this reality was that people were born with very interesting powers called quirks. Doing a little more research, it was almost like every person was born with a specialist ability.

But no one could use Nen. From what he could see so far, Quirks and Nen had nothing to do with each other. In fact, it didn't seem like anyone knew how to use Aura at all. That's not to say they didn't posses Aura, just couldn't utilize it. He could still sense everyone around him via Aura signatures since no one knew how to use ZETSU.

Realizing this, Killua decide to hide his ability to use Nen. He didn't know if these people were capable of using Aura, but he didn't see a point of testing it out. After all, almost everyone had a quirk instead. Why would they need Nen on top of that?

Glancing over the classroom, Killua's eyes rested on the one boy he knew didn't have a quirk. Apparently, there were a few people in this dimension who were born unlucky. They were referred to as quirkless and were treated as if second class citizens.

Izuku Midoriya, the hero fanboy of the classroom. Killua had seen the boy muttering to himself and writing in his notebook every time someone used their quirk. Poor kid must have been devastated after learning he didn't have one. Despite it all, there were few people who didn't know Midoriya wanted to be a hero. Even when bullied by nearly every person in the classroom, he still proclaimed his dream.

Speaking of bullies.

"Hey Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects."

Killua turned his gaze to the other student who was lazily resting his feet on his desk.

Bakugou Katsuki. An obnoxious loudmouth with a powerful quirk. The ability to create explosions at will with your hands was impressive…It really reminded him of the Bomber when he and Gon played Greed Island. In fact, the personally resemblance was pretty earie.

And that wasn't a good thing.

The kid was annoying beyond belief. With just one look, Killua could see that Bakugou thought he was better than anyone else just because he was born with a strong quirk. In a small way, the former assassin could understand because he was also born with incredible talent. The big difference between them?

Killua didn't look down on others because of their lack of talent anymore. Even the weakest person can become strong with the right training. And even the strongest person can be defeated by someone much weaker than them. Nen was the perfect example of this. It didn't matter if you had huge reserves of Aura, rather it was how creative you could be in applying it.

After living here for a year, Killua began to realize quirks were no different. People could train their quirks to be extremely powerful. But those who have strong quirks usually develop massive egos, resulting in never doing anything to improve their quirk.

Bakugou was an example of the latter.

Understandably, the rest of the class didn't take kindly to his declaration. They all screamed and whined about his attitude, none of them taking action.

Killua just rolled his eyes because it wasn't even worth it to get angry. If you had confidence in yourself, then you didn't let words affect you. The reason the rest of the class was mad was because they felt insecure about themselves, or they realized Bakugou was right and didn't appreciate him saying it how it was.

Glancing over at the only quirkless kid again, Killua saw that he also unaffected by the taunt, mostly because Midoriya was reading his notebook again while adding more entries. Even though he didn't have any powers, Midoriya was probably the only one who was trying to understand better applications of quirks. Since he didn't have one, he defaulted to taking notes on everyone else's instead. It was too bad he didn't have any powers because Midoriya would probably be the only one in this entire class who would explore the furthest reaches of his power.

Such a shame.

"You should all shut up like the extras you are!" Bakugou shouted, causing Killua to roll his eyes again. Seriously, did this kid think he was that important?

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugou?" The teacher asked.

Queue surprised gasp from everyone in the classroom. Killua didn't know why U.A. was so impressive, but everyone seemed to hold it in such high regard. It was probably because U.A. was for the best of the best. It a strange way, it was akin to the hunter exam where only the strongest could participate. Even before the exam started, you had to prove yourself to a series of examiners.

But U.A. was just a regular hero course school. Anyone could apply, so what was the big deal?

After doing his research, Killua decided to apply to U.A. because it had the reputation of being the best. And since Killua was the best, it was only fitting to go there.

"I aced all the tests! I'm the only one at this school who could possible get into U.A." Bakugou bragged to the entire classroom. "I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero."

All Might.

Killua smirked to himself when he thought about the one who was considered to be the best. Everywhere he looked, the former assassin saw the top hero's grinning face. He was on posters, shirts, TV shows, and even trading cards. His smile was so courageous, so charismatic, so heroic…

So fake.

All Might was a true hero who risked his life to save people on a daily basis…but the way he portrayed himself on the media was as fake as you could get. It was so obvious the man was putting on a face for the crowd, being the symbol of justice who runs into the fight with a smile. A Smile to conceal some kind of secret.

Killua had to admit, it was impressive how well All might could portray himself as the hero who would smile in the face of danger. But from a young age, the former assassin was trained to read between the lines. Maybe no one else could see it, but there was something about All Might that he was hiding.

What that was, Killua didn't know, nor did he care to find out. The man was a symbol of justice, so he had to keep up appearances. He had to show that there was nothing that could break his will, no matter how hard things got. In a way, Killua admired that about All Might.

But there was one little problem with that. Looking around at the society in this dimension, it seemed All Might was the lone pillar that kept it from completely collapsing. People relied too much on the guy, so much so that if something were to happen to him, Chaos would break out.

Already, everywhere he went, people acted as if the man would appear out of thin air to rescue them from there troubles. It created a society where no one was really independent anymore. And that was never a good thing.

"My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners! Everyone will know my name! And it all starts with U.A!"

Killua blinked a couple times and glanced up at Bakugou again. Was this kid still at it? How full of yourself could you get?

Before Bakugou could continue riding his high horse, the teacher had to open his big, fat mouth.

"Midoriya and Zoldyck, didn't you both want to go to U.A. as well?"

The entire classroom quieted down as everyone's heads turned towards the two kids. Killua groaned in annoyance. Why did the teacher need to say that? He really didn't need, nor want the attention.

During his time in School, he always kept to himself. He didn't have any friends and didn't associate with anyone. Heck, people even suspected he was quirkless because he never showed off his powers. Not that he ever intended to tell people about Nen. He would rather they think he was quirkless than realize how powerful he truly was.

Despite his annoyance, Killua turned to the quirkless kid again, a bit surprised and impressed by the announcement. Why would Midoriya try to get into U.A. despite being quirkless? Was it even possible? Sure, he wanted to be a hero, but there were other…less competitive places to go.

Bakugou looked like his entire world had imploded in on itself. The rest of the classroom was silent for a few seconds before everyone erupted in laughter. Fingers pointed in mocking at the poor quirkless boy.

"Midoriya and Zoldyck? Are you kidding me?"

"The two quirkless kids in the class actually want to go to U.A."

"Are you sure Zoldyck is quirkless?"

"He must be! We've never seen him use a quirk and he never mentioned having one."

"He's a freak. He doesn't have any friends and won't talk to anyone."

 _"_ _Well…That's rude."_ Killua thought to himself. True he didn't associate with anyone, but why did that make him a freak?

"There's no way you can get into U.A. without a quirk."

It looked like Izuku finally had enough ridicule as he stood from his seat. "Actually, they got rid of that rule. I could be the first one!"

His little comment snapped Bakugou out of his minor mental breakdown as he blew up the top of Izuku's desk. The kid went flying back and landed on his ass.

"Listen up DEKU!" Bakugou growled, smoke flowing from his hand.

DEKU…The nickname everyone in class called Midoriya. It basically meant he was useless. And seeing that the boy didn't do anything as Bakugou ridiculed him with words, Killua was starting to agree. Does not having a quirk mean you should let people walk all over you? Of course not, but Midoriya let it happen anyway. The former assassin even cringed in annoyance when Izuku started spouting off about not getting in Bakugou's way. Seriously, how much of a pansy could you be?

"It's always been my dream! I may not have a quirk, but I still have to try my hardest to be a hero." Izuku said in the most unconvincing way possible.

Killua rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. Seriously, how can you call it your dream when you say it with absolutely zero confidence. It was like he was just going to try, then give up. If you have a dream, make it a reality no matter what. If you half-ass it, then of course nothing will happen.

Naturally, he was ridiculed by everyone in the classroom again. But what can you expect if you talk about a dream you don't believe in? Who's going to believe in you if you don't believe in yourself?

"AND YOU!"

Killua realized his desk also exploded. Seriously, wasn't the teacher supposed to stop this before more school property was destroyed? The former assassin didn't even flinch as he looked up into Bakugou's angry gaze.

"Yes?" Killua asked politely.

"Listen freak! You think you're so cool transferring here and getting in my way? You think you can just apply to U.A. when you haven't so much as shown anyone your quirk? Do you even have a quirk, you white-haired loser?" Bakugou snapped, an almost psychotic grin on his face.

Killua simply looked at him with a blank expression before closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. He knew how to deal with people like Bakugou. All they did was bark loudly in the hopes of getting a rise, and if you didn't give them one, it drove them crazy. Apparently, it worked because Bakugou was turning red in the face.

"HA! What does that even mean? Are you so ashamed of your weak-ass quirk that you can't even say what it is? Just goes to show that not everyone can have an awesome quirk like mine. You might as well give up right now because you'll die in the exams, Guaranteed."

Killua looked up at the enraged boy again, his face showing the epitome of boredom. After a few seconds of silence, the assassin simply opened his mouth and said one thing.

"Dumbass."

It was silent. Not a single person dared to say a word because no one ever had the balls to snub Bakugou Katsuki like that. Even Midoriya stared at the former assassin, his large eyes widening in horror.

Bakugou simply gawked, as if his brain could not comprehend what just happened.

"What did you say?" He whispered, smoke already rolling off his hands.

Again, Killua shrugged and faced the front of the classroom, as if Bakugou wasn't even worth the air he breathed.

That ticked the angry boy off more than anything.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION FREAK!"

"Bakugou, that's enough. Save it for after class." The teacher said, finally stepping in.

Bakugou looked as if he were going to explode without the use of his quirk. He used every ounce of his willpower to step away and take a seat, defaulting to glaring at Killua for the remainder of the day.

Not that Killua cared in the slightest. Bakugou could do nothing to him. However, it did make the remainder of the period awkward as hell. Despite being in the same class for the past six months, no one knew anything about Killua Zoldyck. For most of the other students, this was the only time they heard him talk besides doing mandatory reading for the class. The fact that he brushed off Bakugou so easily really set them on edge.

* * *

Hours later, the final bell rung, signaling the end of classes for the day. About time too because Killua was bored out of his mind. There was nothing challenging about school. Even testing, which people thought was the bane of all existence, was so easy because the teacher talked about the answers during classes. You just had to pay attention.

Since he was trained from a young age to be an assassin, Killua never attended school. The only reason he was doing so now was because it was required. He needed to have some kind of educational background if he wanted to apply for a Hero course.

But after spending six months in school, he could see why his parents never made him attend one. It would've been a complete waste of time.

Everyone was packing up their things and getting ready to leave for the day. Killua did the same, putting his notebook back in his bag and standing from his desk. He barely made it two steps before Bakugou got in his way along with two generic looking cronies. Seriously, this was just annoying. What did they think they would accomplish here?

"Where do you think you're going freak?" Bakugou asked dangerously, sparks already dancing in his hands.

"Same place as always, dumbass." Killua said back, trying to step around the angered teen. The former assassin was getting annoyed. He hadn't so much as shared one conversation with Bakugou. And after his brief interaction with the boy, he realized why. Bakugou was just a generic, self-absorbed, Idiot. He thought that just because he was born with a powerful quirk that he was more important than anyone else. Seriously, who calls people extras, as if you're the main character of a story?

"You've sure got a mouth on you." Groupie #1 said. "You do realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Seriously, do you have a death wish or something?" Groupie #2 added.

Bakugou looked as if he simply couldn't understand that someone was talking to him like this. No one had ever dared stand up to him, less they get their ass blown to pieces.

"You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?" He asked, small explosions popping off his hands. "I think we need to teach you why I'm top dog around here."

"K-Knock it off Kacchan"

"EH!" Bakugou whirled around to see Midoriya standing there, trying to look tough, but failing miserably. "What did you say Deku? You're both really starting to piss me off! You think you're so cool, applying to U.A. just to get in my way? I should be the only one who's applying at this school and you two ruined it!"

"I…I'm not trying to get in your way. I've just…" Midoriya fell silent and clutched his notebook to his chest in defeat. He didn't have the courage to defy Bakugou when he was this angry. He'd been on the wrong side of his childhood friends temper before, and it never ended well.

"And what's that?" Bakugou asked, ripping Izuku's notebook out of his hands. He flipped through a few pages before snorting. "You really are a quirkless wannabe. As if a fanboy like you could become a hero."

Killua watched without saying a word as the three boys gained up on Midoriya. He wanted to see if Izuku would say anything that would prove Bakugou wrong. After all, the quirkless kid made an impression on the former assassin in applying to U.A. despite being powerless. Maybe Midoriya would stand up for himself when the going gets tough.

He didn't.

"I…Give it back."

Bakugou ignored him by blowing up the notebook and throwing it out the window near where Killua was standing. To be honest, Killua was a little disappointed that Midoriya didn't do or say anything to Bakugou. He just let it all happen.

The other boys were thinking the same thing.

"Man, I thought you would've said something. Guess not." Groupie #1 said as he, Groupie #2 and Bakugou began to exit the room.

Killua hated to admit it, but the kid had a point. Izuku didn't do anything to prove his class wrong. He just rolled over and let people bully him.

"Hey, I got a great idea Deku!" Bakugou said as he made his way toward the class exit. His voice took a vicious tone. "Take a chance at being born with a quirk in the next life…and dive off the school roof!"

…Wow…even Killua was a bit surprised by the taunt. From what he understood, Bakugou and Midoriya used to be friends in the past. It must not have meant much to Bakugou if he could easily tell Midoriya to kill himself. Izuku seemed to think the same because he turned to Bakugou, a look of anger in his eyes.

Killua thought for a brief moment that the quirkless kid might actually say something this time. But all it took was a small threat from Katsuki to break his spirit. Again, it was pretty disappointing.

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about you!" Bakugou said to Killua as he stood in the class doorway. "Watch your back because no one talks to me like that! You get in my way and I'll kill you!"

Killua had no reaction to such meaningless taunts. He was use to things like that because he was one of the youngest participants in the hunter's exam alongside Gon. People always talked down to him because he was a kid.

Izuku just stood there, looking completely pathetic. It was so annoying that Killua rolled his eyes and groaned as Bakugou finally left the classroom. He finished packing up his things and walked over to the depressed kid.

"Midoriya…?" Killua said, realizing he'd never had a conversation with Izuku before.

"Huh?" Izuku looked up at the former assassin. "Oh, um…Zoldyck, right?"

"Yeah…" Killua said flatly. Geeze, was even talking to a new person to much for the timid boy?

"Um hey…Y-You probably shouldn't…t-talk like that to…Kacchan. He can get…p-pretty violent."

Killua rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. "So?"

Izuku's eyebrows raised as he looked up at the uncaring expression on Killua's face. It was surprising because almost everyone he mentioned Kacchan to, they had some kind of fear or respect in their eyes. Killua had none.

"Midoriya, can I ask you something?" Killua asked, causing the boy to blink a few times and nod. "Why do you let him push you around?"

Izuku took a few moments to process his words before biting his lower lip and turning his head in shame. "Well…I-It's because I can't do anything about it. I'm…I'm quirkless."

"That doesn't mean you have to act like a doormat." Killua said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Izuku didn't know what to say. He just looked even more ashamed.

"You said your dream was to be a hero, right?" Killua asked, getting a small nod from Izuku. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound very confident in yourself."

"I-It can't be helped. I've always been made fun of for my dream."

"Have you done anything to prove them wrong?"

Blinking a couple times, Izuku looked up at the white-haired boy. "W-What do you mean?"

Killua felt his annoyance spike. "I mean have you done anything to make your dream a reality? Have you trained your body or mind? Have you stood up for yourself, or do you just let people push you down? You said you're going to apply to U.A…. Big fucking deal. Anyone can fill out a piece of paper. But so far, all I've seen you do is write in your notebook and mutter to yourself about how you want to be a hero."

"I…Um…" again, Izuku looked away because he knew Killua was right. He never so much as did a push up by himself. He was hesitant to tell people about his dream because he was afraid of more ridicule. It destroyed his confidence because there was always someone making fun of his aspirations.

"So far, you seem to be waiting for something to happen. Nothing will change unless do something." Killua said as he walked past Izuku. He didn't know why he was telling this to Midoriya, just he felt like he should. Maybe he admired the fact that Izuku was shooting to be a hero despite having a huge handicap of being quirkless. If nothing else, that got Midoriya a tiny bit of respect from Killua.

Now he just needed to actually grow a backbone and not let people walk all over him.

"Um…Z-Zoldyck…"

Killua paused as he turned his head. He saw Izuku still looking like a frightened puppy, but there was a morsel of determination in his eyes.

"Y-You're right. I haven't done much to make my dream a reality. For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a hero…It's what my heart longs for…but…can I ask you something."

"What?"

"Do…do think it's possible for me to be a hero, even if I don't have a quirk?" Izuku asked, his eyes facing the ground now.

Killua frowned. The tone in Izuku's voice…It sounded like he was trying to find some kind of validation, some form of encouragement, someone to believe in him. As if he was waiting for someone to give him permission to be a hero.

That was just stupid.

"Why are you asking me?" Killua said with a shrug. "My opinion should have no relevance. If you want to be a hero, then be one. The only one stopping you…is you! Stop with the excuses about being quirkless and actually do something to be a hero instead of waiting for someone to believe it you. I mean, no one's going to if you don't believe in yourself first. And if someone says you can't do it, make sure you do everything in your power to prove them wrong."

Killua finished his little speech before tossing something to Midoriya. The kid fumbled a little before catching the object, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline when he recognized his burnt notebook. He looked between it and Killua a few times, his mouth hanging open.

"This…When did you…How did you…"

Killua just gave a small shrug as he turned to leave the classroom. "Work hard Midoriya. If you apply yourself, I think you could become a hero."

With that, Killua left the classroom, missing the wide-eyed expression on Izuku's face and the tears streaming down his cheeks. The former assassin didn't know if Midoriya would act on his words or not. Either way, he didn't really care.

* * *

The walk home from school was just as uneventful as always. Sometimes he would be lucky enough to see a villain attack, but he never stepped in to help. It wasn't any of his business, and it wasn't like he was allowed to help either. You had to be a professional, registered hero in order to do anything. It was a strange system, but it kept people from recklessly using their quirks.

It didn't take long before Killua found his way back to his small house. It was quite a journey to get this piece of property because this dimension was annoying when it came to the legal age of adult hood. Back home, you could be a child and rent an apartment, or buy a house. Children could even participate in dangerous activities like the hunter's exam as long as you had your guardian's permission.

But here, you could hardly walk around on your own without adult supervision. It was so ridiculous trying to get this house. When he first got here, Killua was forced to live on the streets, learning to read and write. After that, he used his amazing skills at deception in order to convince a local landlady that he was representing his parents, who were working overseas a lot.

In the end, he was able to get a small apartment. Paying for it was another issue, but admittedly, he had to steal money from the local area to support himself until he could be self-sustaining. Unfortunately, there wasn't many options of earning money for someone who should be in middle school. So, the best way to earn some cash was falling back on his training.

No, he did not become an assassin for hire, even though that was an option. Rather, he used his intimate knowledge of finding undergrown activity to find opportunity to make some cash. Surly in a world where nearly everyone was born with powers, there would be some illegal undergrown fight clubs.

And there were…tons of them.

It wasn't hard to find either. All Killua had to do was keep his ears open for any whispers of people bidding on fighters. It was much more popular than he first expected. He thought the professional heroes would keep things like this from happening.

But just as powers made the good guys stronger, it made the bad guys stronger as well. The underground was vast and powerful in this dimension.

It didn't take long before he found someone who could sign him up for these fight clubs. While keeping his ear open, Killua kept hearing a name pop up again and again. Apparently, there was was a well-connected villain broker who had a major hard-on for money. After asking/interrogating some people under disguise, Killua found the man and told him his interest in fighting.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

"So…" A man behind his desk took a large inhale of tobacco and breathed out a steady stream of smoke. He had ashen hair and round glasses with a little stubble on his chin. Currently, he was staring at a young…person wearing a black hoodie, sunglasses, and a black mask that covered the lower half of his face. "What can I do for you? Usually, I'm the one finding people, so it's not every day I have someone seeking me out."

"You're the villain broker? I hear you have connections with the Illegal fight clubs around town."

The Villain broker gave a smile, showing off a mouth with one missing tooth. He was pushing a button on the bottom of his desk while stalling his guest. He had no idea where this young boy came from, nor how he got into his office, but didn't care to find out. He didn't even notice the boy the was there until he sat down and lit up a cigarette.

"You found the right guy, though I am surprised because not many people know where I am. Gotta keep out of the watchful eyes of pro heroes after all. Tell me, how did you know where to find me?"

The young boy shrugged. "People talk, you just need to listen."

"Indeed." The broker laughed. "So, you're interested in the fight clubs, are ya? Tell me, why would a kid like you want to bet on those fights? You don't look like you have lots of money"

"I don't, which is why I want to make some." The boy said. "I want you to sign me up for a fight."

The villain broker paused for a few moments before letting out a loud belly laugh. "Listen kid, those fights are very serious. Sponsors and those who bet on specific fighters often use dirty tactics to force others to lose. Blackmail, kidnapping family members, extortion, you name it. Trust me, you do not want to get involved unless you have nothing to lose." The Broker said, continuing to push the button on the bottom of his desk. He felt a bit of frustration because his men were not coming for some reason.

"You don't have to worry about me." The boy said with confidence. "I will be fine."

"Is that so?" The Broker said as if he were talking to a child. "Well, I don't suppose you have any prof that you can handle yourself."

"They aren't coming you know." The boy said, the temperature in the room dropping a couple degrees.

The broker felt cold chills run down his spine as he stared at the young person in front of him. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "Who are you talking about?"

"Your guards." The boy said. "It's really obvious your trying to stall me, but no matter how many times you push that button, no one will come."

The brokers eyes widened as a bit of fear creeped up his back. Even though he couldn't see the boy's mouth, he knew there was a grin on it.

"And why's that? Did you disable my alarm system or something? You know I can just yell and they'll come. Either way, I don't think you're getting out of here in once piece."

"Disabling the alarm? Sounds too complicated." The boy said with a shrug. "I just knocked everyone out instead. It was much easier."

It took a moment for the Broker to realize what the boy just said. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief before opening the laptop on his desk and looking at the surveillance system. The boy didn't do anything to stop him. Instantly, the broker's eyes widened as he saw all of his men on the ground, unconscious. It was…incredible. Some of those guards had impressive quirks, but they were all knocked out.

No wonder he didn't see anyone when he walked into the building.

"None of them are dead." The boy said. "Didn't think you'd be happy with that."

"…You're not wrong there." The broker responded as he closed his laptop. A sudden grin formed on his face as he could practically see the money flowing in. His guys were no pushovers, and if this kid could take them all out, then he must have a pretty devastating quirk. "Well, you've got me interested. Tell you what, I'll act as your sponsor for the first fight and well split the profit 30/70 if you win. Heck, I may even continue to be your sponsor if you make an impression."

"That 70% better be my share." The boy said.

"You're joking right? I'm the one with the connections and I have to fill out all the paperwork for your fights."

"And I'm the one doing all the actual work. 60/40, my way."

"I'm risking my reputation and my own money. That's a big sacrifice for me. 60/40 my way." The Broker said.

"And I'm risking my life here. 50/50 even." The boy retorted in annoyance. "Trust me, you will not regret it. If you don't take this deal, I'll simply go somewhere else and I promise you'll be kicking yourself for being too greedy."

The broker paused for a moment, stroking his chin in contemplation. The sheer confidence he could feel from this kid was astounding. He really thought he could win. If the boy did win, there was a ton of money to be made. And if he loss, well, it wouldn't put much of a dent in the brokers account.

"You have a deal…What am I supposed to call you?"

"Call me…The Hunter." The boy said.

"Well Hunter, my name is Giran, but I guess you already knew that." He said with a smile. "Let's make lots of money together."

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

And made money they did. After his first win against a guy called Spinner, Killua realized just how popular these fights were if his bank account had anything to say about it. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he saw how much was wired into his account. If this was only half, and Giran took the other half…Killua should have asked for a better percentage, but he was still getting ahold of how the economy worked.

The reason it was so much was because Giran put in a huge bid on him, while practically everyone else bid on Spinner. As usual, he was underestimated because he was a newcomer and a child. No one expected him to win against a trained and experienced villain. Since Giran knew about his strength, he felt confident enough to risk a bunch of money in order to make over ten times as much.

And it paid off big time.

The Hunters name was being spread through the undergrown, causing more and more people to request a fight with him. Thankfully, Giran took care of all the busy work and all Killua had to do was fight.

After his second match, Killua learned from Giran that a number of important sponsors were keeping an eye on him. If he continued his win streak, then he'd better start watching his back because people would try to find out his identity.

So far, only a single person had found out who The Hunter was. It was around the time he was still getting use to living in this dimension and seriously underestimated how tricky some quirks could be. Funny enough, the person was the opponent for his third underground fight and was interested in getting a bit of revenge after losing.

The only problem was that they couldn't get a jump on Killua without the former assassin noticing. After being rightly defeated, the person was easily swayed to keep quiet after Killua poured on the killing intent, though not because the person was frightened.

Rolling his eyes, Killua tried not to think of the strange individual. To distract him, his phone vibrated just as he walked into his house…A small three-bedroom, two-bathroom house he could afford after winning his fourth fight. Seriously, those fights earned him a lot of money.

Speaking of matches, upon opening his phone and checked out the caller ID. He smirked a little. Looks like he was in for another fight, one that would pay big bucks if he could win according to Giran.

What was he saying! He was Killua Zoldyck! There was no way he could lose to any of these chumps. So far, he hadn't come across anyone who could give him much of a challenge.

 _Hunter! We've got a big match tonight. Meet me at the usual place._

Killua almost laughed at his own moniker again. The reason he went with The Hunter was simply an homage to his occupation back home.

The former assassin pocketed his cell phone and went to his room to dawn his disguise. A simple black hoodie to cover his white hair, a pair of sunglasses, and a black mask that covered the lower half of his face. Admittedly, it wasn't his best disguise, but it got the job done. Now that everything was in place, Killua left his apartment, ready to make some sweet cash.

"So, who are we fighting today?" Killua asked nonchalantly as he followed his sponsor to the underground fight club.

"Someone who directly requested to fight you. Apparently, his sponsor was pretty mad after you thrashed his last fighter."

"…Who was that again? I've been pretty busy." Killua said with disinterest.

Giran laughed as he patted Killua on the back good-naturally. "You're a scary kid Hunter." The man said with a sadistic grin. "I can't believe someone like you just landed right in my lap. You've made me so much money these last few months."

"Its mutual. I needed cash and you…wanted cash." Killua responded, shrugging off Giran's hand. "You set up the matches, I fight people and earn a portion of the winnings. That is the extent of our partnership. I told you that you wouldn't regret it."

"And I haven't yet, so make me proud today! This fight is going to be worth a lot of money if you can pull it off, Hunter."

"Who am I fighting this time, Giran? Any information you can give me?"

The grey-haired man with the round glasses gave Killua a cautious look. "Not a clue this time. No information was shared about your opponent at all. Not what he looks like, not his quirk, nothing. It seems that a lot of people are frustrated that I don't share anything about your abilities, so they don't share there's anymore…not that I know what yours are anyway."

"You don't need to know."

"Yeah, but it would be convenient in getting more fights set up." Giran said, taking a deep puff of his cigarette. "I've watched you closely every time. I re-watch the recording of each fight, and I still can single out your quirk. It's starting to piss me off."

"I make you a lot of money. That should be enough." Killua said, rolling his eye under his sunglasses. "Besides, it doesn't seem hard for you to find fights for me."

"That's not the point. If I knew what your quirk is, I could set up matches where we are assured victory! That way, we could make even more money."

"I haven't lost yet, so you have no reason to think I will now." Killua said with annoyance.

"There's always a first. I mean, someone could have a quirk that surprises you."

"Unless it's some kind of mental quirk, I doubt it." Killua said honestly. "Mental quirks are by far the most annoying to deal with."

"You don't have to worry too much about that." Giran said with a grin. "Not many people with mental quirks like to fight in the criminal undergrown."

"Makes my life easier…"

There was a small silence between the two for a few moments. They continued to walk down the hallway in the direction of the underground arena. Before they arrived, Giran turned to his fighter.

"Hunter, I know I've asked this a few times, but would you consider joining the league of villains? They were badgering me again to ask you."

"I told you before Giran, I'm not interested in becoming a villain. I'm only fighting for the money right now."

The older man gave a huff and shrugged his shoulders. "A damn shame too. But I guess it doesn't matter to me that much. You already make me a lot of money in these undergrown fights."

That was the extent of their conversation as Giran lead Killua down a few flights of rickety stairs. When he first met this strange man, Killua knew Giran would be useful. He may not be physically strong, but he had strong connections to the criminal underground. A lot of people knew about him and his reputation. He would frequently bet on fights, hoping to earn some extra cash, but never outright sponsored anyone until Killua showed up.

After participating in a few fights, Killua learned why they were so popular. While the law states that you can't use your quirk to harm others, there are many who enjoy the thrill of fighting in order to better themselves. Some had quirks so powerful that the people who possessed them felt it was a waste not to use it.

Others had quirks that affected their personality, making the crave a good fight. It was interesting, and a bit sad because they were physically unable to live in the real world because of the way they were born.

Speaking of such a condition, Killua realized they were about to enter the arena room and sensed a familiar Aura signature. When he noticed it was slightly masked by another signature, he sighed.

"She's here…again…"

"She…Oh! You mean your little girlfriend Toga?" Giran smirked when he saw Killua's visibly twitch.

"For the hundredth time, She's not my girlfriend!" Killua growled in annoyance. "She's just some psycho who keeps stalking me after I beat her in my third fight."

"Yeah, he follows you around so much that I'm starting to wonder if she knows who you are. I mean, it's hard to ignore when she constantly attacks you before your fights."

"She's just mad that I beat her with a chop to the neck." Killua said, wishing that were the case with Toga.

"Yeah, her sponsor was mad too. He nearly broke my eardrum with all his screaming after the match." Giran said, glancing down at the hunter. "If you're so annoyed by it, why don't you threaten her…or something."

"I did…but then I realized how much of a mistake it was." Killua responded, shuttering at the memory.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

Something was very wrong.

Killua was walking back to his house after his fourth fight. He just confirmed that a substantial amount was wired into his account and was stopping by the local store for a quick bite. However, he realized someone was following him.

For some reason, a familiar Aura signature had skillfully tailed him after he left the arena. The problem was that he didn't notice it until after he changed out of his disguise. Whoever it was, they were really good at masking their Aura…almost like they were hiding it behind a weaker signature. He probably wouldn't have noticed either if the familiar signature didn't keep tailing him for a bit of time.

But how was that possible? He made sure that no one from the undergrown had followed him, but someone still managed to do it without him noticing.

Discretely, he'd been checking the area around him, but he didn't recognize anyone. It almost felt like someone would tail him, give up, and then another would start again. Maybe it was some kind of manipulation quirk where someone could be controlled. He shuttered a little because it was to similar to his brother, Illumi.

This continued until Killua finally had enough. He exited the store with his grocery bag and jogged down the street, making sure to act casual in order to avoid drawing attention to himself. He then made a quick right turn into an abandoned alleyway before finding a place to hid and activating ZETSU. He knew that whatever was following him probably couldn't sense Aura like he could, but making your presence vanish had its advantages. Especially for people with strong senses in general.

It didn't take long, but an unfamiliar man stepped into the alleyway, looking around in confusion. He took a couple more steps before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little knife.

A familiar little knife.

Killua's eyes narrowed as he recognized it as the weapon used by the girl in his third fight. Why would he have it? Why did his Aura signature match hers so closely? From what he knew about Aura, each person had a completely unique signature.

So why did this man have the same Aura?

Deciding he had enough, Killua moved faster than the person could react and appeared behind him. He still had his ZETSU activated, so the man didn't even notice until Killua kicked the back of his leg.

Instantly, the man fell to his knees in surprise, whipping the knife around in an attempt to slice whatever attacked him. The assassin simply snatched his wrist with one hand while placing his other on the back of the man's head, forcing the side of his face into the ground.

The man struggled hard to escape his grasp. But the instant Killua unleashed his insane killing intent, the man became motionless, staring up at Killua with one eye.

"So, here's how this is going to work…" Killua said carefully. He wanted to extract some information from this man before deciding what to do with him. "You are going to answer my questions, and I won't kill you in the most painful way I know."

The man simply blinked a couple times before a grin spread over his face. His reaction was so strange the it even caused Killua to pause for a moment.

"Wow…That's really scary. Who knew the calm Hunter had an intent like this?"

Killua blinked a couple times before tightening his grip on the man's head. His main Aura signature was so familiar, but the assassin couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are you? Did someone send you to spy on me?"

"Oh, absolutely not!" The man said with an earie cheerfulness that was extremely familiar. "I followed you for my own interests…and found something really interesting."

Before Killua's eyes, the man's face started to literally melt away.

"After you humiliated me, my sponsor dropped me. I wanted to cut you up nice and good, make you bleed as revenge. You were really hard to follow, but I'm used to stalking my targets. It's really hard to give me the slip, but you were really close."

Finally, the mans face melted enough to reveal a familiar face staring up at him. He cursed his carelessness. This world was making him soft, otherwise he would have dropped her as soon as he felt her Aura.

"Toga…Himiko" Killua growled. He knew quirks were powerful, but some were just so wacky that even he couldn't predict what they were. And apparently this crazy girl had the ability to turn into other people. Not only that, but she could almost hide her aura behind the person she transformed into.

Now that she was transformed back into her usual form, he could feel her signature loud and clear. He growled to himself again, promising never to make the same mistake.

"I was curious what you actually looked like, but I didn't think you would be the same age as me!" Toga said, her psychotic grin enveloping her face. "This is so interesting."

"What do you want?"

"I want revenge of course! You made me lose my sponsor, so now I don't have a way to make money. But…" She said, licking her lips and playfully struggling in his hold. "It seems you're stronger than I thought. If you let me cut you up, I won't let anyone know who you are. I really want to see you ble-"

She didn't even get to finish because a massive killing intent threatened to suffocate her. The grip on the back of her neck tightened painfully and Killua twisted her arm behind her back, to the point where it would break if he went any further.

"I have a different proposition." Killua said with cold disinterest.

Toga was gasping for breath, fear seeping into her very soul as she looked up into Killua's cold, hollow eyes. Killua continued. "Usually, I would just kill you right now to save me the trouble…"

The blood-hungry girl barely heard what he said because she was to preoccupied with his eyes. She had never seen such a frightening gaze in her life. They were so cold, so hollow, so utterly terrifying…

So fucking Sexy.

"But some of my best friends were my enemies at one point. I've learned not to be so hasty with killing everyone that bothers me, So I'm only going to tell you once…" Killua said, his fingernails turning sharp and piercing her skin, causing a steady stream of blood to leak from her neck. "If I so much as hear a whisper of my name being said by someone in the undergrown, or my description being shared anywhere. There is no place on earth you can hide. I will find you…And you will die a horribly painful death."

By this time, Toga realized who she was dealing with. Those cold eyes clearly told her he was not lying. No, it told her much more than that. This was a boy who had not only seen death, but caused it. He had killed so many people that it no longer affected him. His hands were soaked with so much blood that she could literally bathe in it.

After realizing this, it was almost too much for her to handle. A disturbing blush crossed her cheeks and that creepy grin crawled along her face again. It was so weird that even Killua was a bit disturbed by it, especially how she was staring to wriggle her body beneath him.

"I…understand, Killua dear. Not a soul will know who you are even if I'm tortured to death." Toga said, grinning back at him. "I really…REALLY want to make you bleed though. It would make you so…Cool!"

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Ever since then, Toga had shown up at nearly every one of his fights. She was true to her word and didn't reveal who he was…

But she was so Damn annoying! Every time he attended one of these damn matches, he had search for her Aura signature. It was a pain in the ass because she was usually transformed into someone else. Why did he have to do this?

Because she was constantly trying to catch him off guard and make him bleed!

Speaking of which.

Killua just entered the area when a stranger fell from the balcony overhead. It was a generic looking business man, but Killua had tuned his senses enough to realize who it really was. He took two quick steps backwards allowing the guy to slash downward right where he was standing. He landed on the ground like a cat ready to pounce again.

Instantly, the man sprang at Killua, who quickly blurred behind and grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully and causing the man to drop the knife. He then planted his foot against the man's backside, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"This is getting really old Toga." Killua said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"One day Hunter…" The man said, his skin starting to melt off, revealing a familiar psychotic girl sitting there. "One day I will figure out how you know it's me. I will plunge my blade into your body and watch the blood flow. It will be so…Awesome!" Toga finished as she grasped her cheeks in extasy at the mere thought of seeing him bleed.

"…That's disturbing no matter how many times I see it." Giran said as he scratched his head. "You have my condolences Hunter."

"Oh, shut up!" Killua barked as he turned to the crazy girl. "And you! How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"Oh Darling! I will never stop until I see you bleed." Toga said, reaching down and picking up her knife, licking it sensually before pulling herself to her feet. "When that day comes, you will be so cool that I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

Rolling his eyes, Killua walked past the demented girl. In a way, he felt a little sorry for her. It was obvious her quirk was the reason she was so crazy. Her quirk literally made her crave blood, and her mind was warped to enjoy watching people bleed and suffer.

He could still kill her, but Toga Himiko was one of the few people who actually knew the real Killua. In the year he'd been here, she was the only one who knew how much of a killer he was. And she didn't care, in fact she was attracted to it.

Gon was one of the few people who immediately accepted him after learning about his background in assassination. Toga didn't know he used to be an assassin, but she felt the full force of his killing intent, and still wanted to be around him. That was enough to spare her for now, no matter how annoying she was.

"Toga, leave him alone." Giran said as he realized she was about to attack The Hunter's as his back was turned. "He's got a match today and if you cause me to lose money, I'll hunt you down."

"Oh, I know about his match. Secretly, I'm hoping his opponent can make him bleed a little. Every time I watch one of these fights, it's always to boring because no one can make him bleed, and he beats everyone too quickly for me to watch them suffer." Toga said, a little disheartened.

"Girl, you have issues." Giran laughed.

"And you're one to talk, Mr. Piggy bank!" Killua jabbed as they approached the arena. He saw two other people standing there, so it looked like they were just in time. "So, you want this fight to be quick, or do you want me to draw it out for the crowd?"

"Hmmm…Give the crowd a show this time. I think they're tired of watching you end it with one chop."

"It's not my fault everyone is so weak. If you want me to draw it out, it'll cost you 60 percent this time."

"They aren't weak! You're just ridiculously strong. Whatever your quirk is, you are one lucky bastard it's so powerful." Giran said. "Now get in there, put on a show, and you got yourself a deal."

"Good luck Hunter! Make sure to bleed for me!" Toga cheered.

* * *

Killua was standing in the ring across from a seriously creepy looking dude. He was a balding, middle-aged guy with a nasty combover and a thin mustache. His body was fit and decently muscled while his height was above average. A white button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and white tennis shoes made up his clothing.

However, the most disturbing thing about the man was the way he looked at Killua. He had a freaky psychotic glint in his eye that was way different than Killua's stalker. Toga just looked like she was constantly excited about seeing blood, but that was as far as it went. This man had a different look, one that the former assassin easily recognized."

Lust…

Lust filled this mans gaze and was directed straight at Killua. It was pretty easy to notice because the former assassin had plenty of exposure to leers like that when interacting with someone like Hisoka.

"Ladies and Gentleman~ Sponsors and Fighters! Welcome to the fight you've all been waiting for!"

Killua tried to ignore the dramatic announcer and focus on the man standing in front of him. He was getting a really bad vibe for some reason. Most people he fought in the undergrown didn't put him on edge, but this creep did. That was enough to keep his guard up.

"And remember to submit your bids! Who knows the outcome when it comes to these two fighters! I can hardly wait for…" The announcer continued.

"This is very exciting." Killua heard his opponent say as the announcer continued his speech. "I couldn't believe it when I heard my sponsor mention a child fighting in the undergrown. Imagine my exhilaration when the possibility of fighting a little boy was possible. Such an…easy target."

Killua felt a disturbed shiver travel down his spine, similar to the time Hisoka was checking out his and Gon's ass on Greed island. The only difference was that Hisoka didn't have any interest in anyone sexually. No, Hisoka craved a challenging fight.

This guy just reeked of lust.

"You know, my sponsor was pretty quick to agree with me when I asked to fight you. Apparently, he was not happening when you defeated his last fighter so quickly. You lost him a lot of money, so he told me to…give you my special treatment." The man said, licking his lips sensually.

"Hmm…And what treatment would that be?" Killua asked, though he had a clue based on the vibe he was sensing from this guy.

"Oh, you'll see."

"In one corner, we have the undefeated fighter who has yet to reveal his identity or quirk, The Hunter!" The announcer screamed, causing a roar of approval from the crowd. "In the other corner, we have a rising villain who was recently put on the wanted list. Responsible for the rape and murder of several children within the past year, The Candy Man!"

The crowd reacted differently by the announcement. Some looked disturbed to a degree while others cheered, hoping to finally see someone take down the undefeated fighter. But there were others who were down-right disgusted with the announcement. Even though this place was run by the underground, most of them had some semblance of morals.

And then you had The Candy Man. Killua had actually heard about his person on the news recently. A reporter stated that Several children had gone missing below the age of sixteen, only to be found later.

Brutally murdered.

Now that Killua saw the one responsible right in front of him, he could only imagine the horrors experienced by the victims before there death. Even though he was a killer himself, there were some things even Killua wouldn't do. That was one of them.

"Now, this fight will be until one person is unconscious or dead. Forfeiting the match is not allowed, as requested and agreed by both sponsors."

 _"_ _Whoever hired this man must really want me to suffer."_ Killua thought to himself as he glanced over into the crowd where Giran was sitting. _"And why would Giran agree to these terms without telling me? This better be worth it."_

Speaking of Killua's sponsor, Giran felt a little disturbed by the announcement. He had no idea who was going to be fighting Hunter, but after realizing just who it was, he couldn't help but worry. No one knew what The Candy Man's quirk was, only that he used it to easily abduct people…especially children. Had he known, he didn't think he would have agreed to the terms of the fight.

"Are both fighters ready?" The announcer asked.

Killua and his opponent nodded, The Candy Man's terrifying smile increasing.

"START!"

"Before we begin, young child, since this will be your last fight, I will give you a handicap." The Candy Man said, as if he were doing Killua a huge favor.

"Is that right?" Killua said dully. He had to be careful because he didn't know what kind of quirk this man had. If it was some kind of mental quirk, it would be a problem.

"I usually let my victims know what my quirk is after they're under my spell, but this will be so much more fun. I want you to struggle against me, fight with all your might to escape my control after I have you. It will be so…wonderful." The Candy Man said, licking his lips as his face showed nothing but arousal. "My quirk, I call it Trust. If I touch a person with either of my hands, they will have no choice but to trust me completely. Even if I make the dumbest promise, like if I tell them I'll give them ten million Yen if they meet me somewhere, they'll believe me."

"Hmm…Scary." Killua said, placing his hands in his pockets. The former assassin had to admit, it was a powerful quirk. To influence someone completely and gain their trust at the touch of a hand was a terrifying ability in the wrong hands.

And it was in the wrong hands.

"I've used this quirk to lure children away from there parents at promise of money, candy, anything you can imagine. Even the strangest, most outrageous of promises, I am believed." He said, saliva almost dripping down his face. He was really getting off on this. "So, if I simply touch you and give you a promise that if you let me rape you right here in the arena, I will give you what you desire most…You will have no choice but to believe me. You won't resist because the reward is too great."

…Yes, truly in the wrong hands, this quirk was extremely dangerous. Killua really hated mental quirks. They were so annoying!

However, now that The Candy Man let Killua know how the quirk worked, there was nothing to worry about. Since the ability relied on a condition of touch, the solution was simple.

Don't get touched by The Candy Man.

"There is nothing I enjoy more than watching the life drain out of my victims, there eyes showing unwavering trust up until the end." The Candy Man finished as he massaged his hands, his fingers twitching in anticipation. "And now it's your tur-"

There was nothing else to say because Killua simply blurred past the man, faster than most could even see, let alone react to. The Candy Man didn't even have the chance to move before Killua was behind him.

At first, the deranged man didn't think anything happened, but then he started to feel it. A subtle feeling of coldness starting from his fingertips, slowly traveling up to his arms, then to his shoulders. The same strange coldness also started at his toes before spreading to his legs.

"You know…" Killua said, catching The Candy Man's attention. He slowly turned around to see Killua's back turned to him. "I don't enjoy killing as much as I used to. In fact, I try to avoid it."

The Candy Man stared at the young boy in confusion, the cold feeling already reaching his torso. It was a deep feeling, as if he would never be warm again. He saw Hunter slowly turn his head, looking him in the face. Though he couldn't see the boy's eyes because of the sunglasses, the sheer killing intent radiating off him was saturating the air.

"But sometimes, you meet someone who just needs to die."

Slowly, Killua brought his right hand in view. The Candy Man's eyes widened as he saw something in his opponent's palm.

A bloody, pulsating heart. The red liquid flowed through Hunters fingers and dripped to the ground as the heart continued to pump in a helpless attempt to keep its host alive.

"I am no stranger to killing. I've done it a lot in the past…just like you. But the difference between you and me?" Killua said, watching as The Candy Man's eyes widen in horror. "I learned to have standards. Luckily, you meet all of them."

Killua slowly crushed the heart into a bloody pulp of flesh. The Candy Man could do nothing as his eyes glazed over and he fell, face first onto the arena floor. The Hunter then slowly released the lump of flesh in his hand, a sickening splatter echoing through the underground arena.

It was completely silent in the room. Everyone watched with there mouths agape at the horrifying scene of someone having their heart literally ripped out and crushed. There was no hesitation in Hunters movements. He moved so fast that hardly anyone in the crowd was able to keep up with their eyes. No one even realized what he did until he showed the heart in his hand. How would someone be able to defend against something like that. Since no one knew what his quirk was, that made everything much more terrifying. Was it part of his quirk? Was it his skill? What the hell happened?

"Hey, announcer." Killua said, shaking the blood off his hand casually. The announcer flinched as he was brought back to reality. "This was a pretty boring match. You feel like asking if anyone else wants to play with me?"

"I…Um…"

A shiver ran down the crowd's spine. Everyone was trying to avoid eye contact with the merciless killer.

"I-I don't think so…Um…W-Winner is…THE HUNTER! What a frightening match! Can anyone stand up to this kid?" The announcer screamed into the microphone.

Again, there was mixed reactions from the viewers. Some of the cheered wildly, while others chose to remain silent, still horrified by the brutal show of violence.

* * *

Killua exited the arena and walked up to his sponsor, who was staring down at the boy with unease. Sure, Hunter was able to win the match…but this was the first time he had shown such brutality. Even seasoned villains and killers had some kind of hesitation when it came to taking a life…

But not The Hunter…

"Sorry, I wasn't able to draw out the fight. I didn't feel like putting on much of a show tonight." Killua said, though Giran knew the boy didn't mean a world of it. "I'll settle for my usual 50 percent."

Giving a sign, Giran shook his head. "Hunter…If anything, you put on the best damn show this arena had ever seen. I guarantee people will be talking about it for a while. Also, I'm glad you put him down quickly. I would be pretty disappointed if he did manage to use his quirk on you since you make me the most money."

"Speaking of which, how much did we win this time?"

Giran grinned widely. "A lot. Turns out a bunch of people knew about The Candy Man's quirk and were banking on him using it to win. I don't think anyone expected you to…break his poor little heart."

"Oh…Hilarious." Killua said dryly. "Just wire it to the usual account."

"You got it Hunter. Good work today. I'll let you know when we've got another fight…though after today's performance…I don't think many will be eager to fight you."

"I'm fine with that. I've got quite a bit of money stored up and I'm going to be busy for a bit." Killua said as he turned to the arena. "Do you think anyone will care if I take The Candy Man's body?"

"Um…Why?"

Killua shrugged. "No reason, just had an idea about what to do with it."

"Uhh…I don't think anyone would care…I guess"

"Cool." Killua responded as he walked onto the arena again. He reached down and picked up the body before leaving, everyone staring at him. "Well, I'm off. See you later old man."

"Hunter…" Giran said. "You ever going to tell me what your quirk is? I mean…after today's fight…I honestly don't know if you're going to get another match if I don't share it with other sponsors."

"Figure it out." Killua said as he turned and walked away, The Candy Man's corpse over his shoulder.

Giran watched as the young fighter disappeared into the distance. Even after taking a life, Hunter talked as if he were having a casual conversation. Killing someone meant nothing to him. There was not even so much as a quiver in his voice.

Frightening.

"You're a scary kid, Hunter."

* * *

It was pretty late in the evening when Killua finally returned to his house. He'd done what he wanted with the corpse of The Candy Man, knowing every news outlet in Japan would be all over this story come tomorrow. He was looking forward to reading about it. Who knows, maybe those who lost children to the horrible man would get some closure. After all, Killua did leave bread-crumb trail right to The Candy Man's house.

Before he could even enter the door, Killua rolled his eyes and leaned backwards just in time to dodge a knife aimed directly at his neck. He simply grabbed the wrist of his assailant and threw her over his shoulder. She gracefully flipped around and landed on her feet.

"Toga…it's way too late in the night for this." Killua said, turning to the girl. He expected her to attack again, but she just stood there, lowering the knife and staring at him. Her crazy smile wasn't even plastered on her face. Instead, she looked calm for once, which really threw him off.

"Your fight was amazing." She said with a smile. "The way you ripped his heart out and blood spilled through your fingers was super cool. I just wish I could feel his heart throbbing in my hands as he died. I mean, after what he said, I'm glad he's dead."

"Oh really?" Killua asked, pulling the key out of his pocket and unlocking his door. "And why do you care? Don't you attack and kill people too?"

"Attack, yes…Kills…Rarely." Toga admitted with a smile. "Its more fun to watch people bleed than kill them. If they're dead, they will eventually stop bleeding and we can't have that."

"You have a twisted way of viewing murder." Killua admitted as he opened his door. He walked inside and to his annoyance, Toga just strolled in right after him. "Why are you here Toga?"

"Hm? It's because I wanted to hang out. After watching you rip The Candy Man's heart out, my own heart won't stop beating so rapidly. I wanted to be near you for some reason."

"…Ok…Well, I'm planning on taking a shower and going to bed."

"Great! I can join you."

"And let you stab me in my sleep? Not a chance you crazy Psycho!" Killua growled, getting really annoyed as he watched Toga close the door behind her.

"Awe! How did you know exactly what I was going to do?" she pouted.

Geeze, this girl was so predictable. She had a one-track mind and was honest to a fault. Killua couldn't decide if she was an enhancer, or a transmuter because she was fickle, but earnest. It was a strange combination. Considering her quirk, she would probably fall under transmutation.

Same as him. Maybe that was why he didn't kill her yet.

"What if I promise not to stab you tonight."

"Still not happening Toga. Now get lost!"

"Oooo! You have a spare room?" Toga gasped, completely ignoring him as she saw the vacant room in his house. "Can I use it!? Please!? I don't want to sleep on the street tonight. After I lost my sponsor, I couldn't afford my hotel anymore."

"Ah…" Killua remembered how Toga lost her sponsor after their match a few months back. He didn't realize she was homeless because of him. "What about your parents?"

Instantly, Toga's demeaner dropped. She didn't even look Killua in the eyes as she started to emit a small killing intent. "Who cares about them."

There was obvious bitterness in her voice, so he could only guess that something transpired between the her and her parents. A complicated family dynamic…maybe he had more in common with Toga than he thought. He wasn't going to ask because it wasn't any of his business though.

But it didn't look like she had any money or anywhere to stay. He could tell because she hadn't changed out of her school girl uniform since they met. What did she do for food if she couldn't afford a change of clothing? Felling a little bad for her, he gave a sigh.

"Well, I don't really care either way." Killua said, turning away from her. "I'll make a deal with you. You can use the spare bedroom to sleep at night. But, as long as you're in my house, you are not allowed to attack me in any way!"

Toga instantly perked up at the thought of sleeping under a roof, but she also looked conflicted about the rule. "Awe, but-"

"No But's Toga. If you try to attack me, you're out of here!" Killua said dangerously. "I will never let you in my house again. You can spend your nights on the street, cold, dirty, and miserable for all I care."

Toga scratched her chin, thinking about the conditions for a few moments. "…Can I still attack you when you're out of the house? I…I really want to make you bleed. If I can't even try anymore…then it's not worth it."

Killua blinked his eyes a few times. Was this girl for real? He was giving her a good deal because he felt bad about making her homeless. But she was seriously considering rejecting it because she wanted to make him bleed.

"Why are you so obsessed?"

"Because I really like you Killua!" Toga said cheerfully, a blush forming on her cheeks. "And I love watching people I like bleed. It makes them so much cooler!"

Killua was no expert on relationships, but he was pretty sure it didn't work like that. But never the less, he rolled his eyes. If he agreed, then he could have some semblance of peace in his own house. If he didn't, then Toga would probably try to break in and attack him…again. He was tired of paying for new windows.

"Fine. But remember, no attacking me in my house!" Killua growled.

"YAY! A warm, soft place to sleep! You're the best Killua Darling." Toga said, attempting to throw her arms around his neck.

On reflex, the young assassin grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. She went flying before crashing painfully into the ground. "Owie! I just wanted to give you a hug!"

"I don't need one! There's a spare futon in the closet…and for God's sake, take a shower in the spare bathroom and go to bed!" Killua said as he walked away. He needed a shower himself and a change of cloths before hitting the hay. It'd been a long day. He had school tomorrow and an application for U.A to fill out.

After everything was said and done, he still wanted to be a registered Hero. He needed access to information, maybe even find someone with a teleportation quirk who could open doorways between dimensions so he could hopefully get home.

"Just wait a little longer…Alluka…Gon."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well, there you have it. This is the pilot chapter of my new story. I hope I set the tone. It will get pretty dark and gritty at times. MHA does a good job to show some of the darker themes, but in a world where everyone has a super power, there will be those who use them in disturbing and horrifying ways. The Candy Man is an OC I created to illustrate this. In fact, the whole illegal fighting matches are something I came up with…though it probably exists somewhere in MHA.**

 **Now, I know some people will try to poke holes in this story like "There's no way Killua wouldn't have noticed Toga." Or "Killua wouldn't feel guilty about making Toga homeless." Or "Killua should just kill Toga."**

 **…** **I know I will get a ton of these annoying kinds of reviews. Remember…this is MY story! I'm not going to let my reviewers' control what I do or do not write. That defeats the purpose of fanfiction. If you want to leave constructive criticism, then I'm all for it, but if you try to control what I write, then I will simply ignore you. For this story, I will try to reply to the reviewers in the Authors note in my next chapter, or even in a PM.**

 **So, if you like this story and want to see more, Review the Hell out of it! It helps me immensely and lets me know you want to see more! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the love and support on the first chapter of this story. It was pretty awesome to see so many people enjoy it. I mean, 60 reviews and over 100 favorites and follows. Geeze that's awesome. I was working on the next chapter of this story and I realized something. A ten-month skip is actually quite a long time. So, I thought, hey, Christmas should fall under one of those 10 months, so why not have a small Christmas special included in this chapter. I've been working on the Christmas special for Blank Slate and that is a huge chapter too. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. Leave a review if you can. Thanks, and Have a Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.**

* * *

My Hunter Academia

Chapter 2 and Christmas Special

"Pro heroes are always risking their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So, no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."

It was like the entire world collapsed in on Izuku Midoriya. He'd already had one earth-shattering reveal about his idol All Might. But now he was hearing the very man he admired, the symbol of justice and number one pro hero, tell him that it was impossible to become a hero without a quirk. It was too much for Izuku to handle. He couldn't say anything as the deflated version of All might took a step towards the stairwell.

"If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You could become a police officer. They get a lot of crap because the heroes usually capture all of the villains, but it's a fine profession." All Might continue.

Izuku knew what All Might was doing. The number one hero just destroyed his hopes and dreams. Now he was trying to make him feel better by giving him other options. Similar options, yes, but not the ones Midoriya wanted.

"It's not bad to have a dream young man…Just make sure your dreams are attainable…realistic…"

With every word, Izuku felt like his favorite hero was driving the knife further and further into his heart. Just like everyone else, All Might had said the same thing.

You can't be a hero without a quirk.

Yet again, another person who didn't believe he could do it. And not just any person, but the one who inspired him, the one he looked up to, the one who Izuku aspired to be like. If the number one hero, the best of the best, didn't think Midoriya could be a hero, then what was the point?

 _No one is going to believe in you if you don't believe in yourself first._

Those words, uttered just hours ago by a fellow student resonated in Izuku's mind before he could be overwhelmed with grief. Like a beacon of light, they bounced around in his brain, trying to pull him out of the brink of despair.

 _Stop with the excuses about being quirkless and actually do something to be a hero instead of waiting for someone to believe in you!_

Clenching his fist, Izuku looked up at the retreating form of All might. Slowly, the anguish disappeared from inside his soul as it was being replaced by something else. Born from despair and hopelessness was fiery determination.

 _If you want to be a hero, then be one! If someone says you can't do it, make sure you do everything in your power to prove them wrong!_

No more. There was no time to feel sorry for himself anymore. No one was going to believe in him if he wasn't the first to do so. He couldn't keep letting the opinion of others have a say in what he did with his life.

"A-All Might!"

The top hero paused in the doorway to the rooftop. He turned his head, focusing his sunken eyes on the young man. What All Might saw was…surprising to say the least. He expected to see the look of defeat, the look of someone who would give up and start looking for other options. Instead, he saw determination in those green eyes. It was a strange look for some scrawny looking, quirkless kid.

Izuku looked All Might in the eye, hesitating for a moment before opening his mouth. "S-Someone told me recently that if no one believes I can do it, I still have to try! I won't let anyone stop me from being a hero…not even the greatest hero in the world!" He said, clenching his fists tighter. Part of Midoriya couldn't believe he was talking to his idol like this, but he couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't stand up for himself right now, then he might as well throw his dream in the trash. "I-I won't give up! I Will be a hero!"

Toshinori Yagi stared at the young boy for a few seconds. The kid's eyes were nervous but unwavering as he declared his goal to the number one hero. All Might had hoped to dissuade him from chasing an unachievable dream, but for a brief moment, Toshinori saw his quirkless self in this boy.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but ultimately, All Might didn't say anything else as he turned around and walked through the door. He had said his piece, but if the kid was determined to follow this path, failure would be a better teacher than he.

* * *

Izuku didn't expect to feel this way as he walked down the street. For the first time in his life, he stood up for himself when someone told him he couldn't be a hero. Not only that, but the person he stood up to was his idol, All Might.

Midoriya was surprised with himself because he usually took All Might's words as gospel, something written in stone, but now Izuku felt more determined than ever to be a Hero. Like Killua said, the first person who had to believe in him…was himself.

Now, he needed to start doing something to be a hero. There was still a lot of time before the entrance exams for U.A. but if he took it easy, there was no way he was going to pass. He needed to train his body and mind, just like Killua said. He needed to find a way to even the paying field with those who had powers…but how?

BOOM!

Izuku's eyes shot open as he looked up to see a large group of people crowded around an alleyway. He cautiously approached to see what was going on, his notebook in hand and ready to analyze some quirks. As he got closer, his mouth fell open in horror.

The slime villain from before.

It took only a few seconds for the boy to realize what had happened and how it was his fault. He distracted All Might, and now this Villain had another victim in its grasp. Izuku remembered what it was like to be captured. How it was impossible to move and to breathe. In fact, if not for All Might, he would have died.

"LET ME GOO!"

More explosions erupted through the alleyway and Izuku's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd, hoping he heard wrong. He felt his blood run cold when he recognized his former friend encased in the slime villains' body. Bakugou was blowing up everything in sight in an attempt to escape, but the villain had a firm grip on him. Izuku knew the villain was trying to suffocate Bakugou and take over his body.

All around him, heroes were just standing there, doing nothing. Some were doing crowd control, but most were just watching, waiting, and hoping someone with a better quirk showed up. No one was even trying anymore.

 _If you want to be a hero, then DO something!_

Just as those words rang through his head, Izuku saw the helpless look in Bakugou's eyes. That was all he needed. Without any more thoughts, Izuku threw himself into the fight. No powers, no plan of action, just a pure desire to save another person.

* * *

Getting a full night's sleep had a different meaning to Killua than it did for everyone else. At an early age, his body was trained to be fully functional with just a few hours of rest. Which usually left him with a lot of free time.

Killua would use a lot of that time laying on his bed, wide awake at one in the morning. He had his smart phone open and was scrolling through a few news articles from around the world. Hero news was always a hot topic, so any reporter with half a brain would scramble to get a story if superpowers were involved. It made gathering surface level information rather easy, but most of the juicy stories were kept under wraps. Which was the exact reason Killua was aiming to be a Hero anyway. Getting to classified information was his main goal, but he also didn't know how long he was going to be in this dimension. It he was in it for the long term, being a hero sounded like a job with the most fun…and the most freedom.

Being a villain was also an option, but that meant he would have to watch himself when he went outside. Just for the inconvenience of being a villain, the former Assassin thought it would be better to be a hero instead.

So far, nothing terribly interesting was going on as he continued to scroll through his phone. There were still a couple hours before he started his morning workout routine. He discovered that the time between Three and Six AM were prime hours to work on his HATSU since no one was around his training area to see or hear it. Even his regular physical ability, which was beyond anything a normal person could do, had to be trained in secret.

Without aura, Killua was faster than the eye could track and strong enough to push open the 16-ton door to his family's estate. And that was before he left with Gon on there adventure. With Aura, he was able to open the 64-ton door to his family estate, which was beyond what most could do even if they had a strength quirk, save All Might.

Killua gave a frustrated sigh as he sat up, scrolling over the news feed and reading through some of the recent hero and villain activity. It was something he did every morning just in case a specific quirk was mentioned. A quirk that would be able to take him home…or even a quirk within the teleportation vein. At least it would give him an opportunity to investigate.

There was one thought that Killua was trying to avoid. He realized it a long time ago, but always kept it in the back of his mind. Even if he did somehow manage to find a person who could open portals between dimensions, it would probably be a waste of time. The theory of dimensions stated that there were endless dimensions. If he did meet someone with a quirk that could open dimensional gates, how would that help him? Unless Killua's dimension and this dimension were connected somehow, it would be impossible for someone to pinpoint his home out of an endless number of other dimensions.

It was a harrowing thought, but Killua would not give up yet. If there was a chance to get home, then the former assassin would do everything in his power to do it. After all, he had people waiting for him back here.

Checking his inbox, Killua saw that there wasn't any new information from Giran. Not another fight coming up, nor any news of recent villain activity. He had to admit, the Villain broker was a useful man. All it cost Killua was another five percent of his winnings in order to get access to Giran's personal information network. There was a lot of interesting information there, but none of it useful. Killua didn't have any interest in villain plans or activities, just certain quirks he wanted to keep an eye out for.

There was one person that sparked his interest in the past. A villain known as Kurogiri with a teleportation quirk. But after asking about Giran about it, Killua was disappointed to hear that teleportation was it. Kurogiri could only open portals to different places on this world, not anywhere else.

It was slightly infuriating to realize his lack of progress in the past year, but Killua was a patient kid. He would find a way home and save Alluka and Gon…if his family didn't kill them already.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he continued to scroll through his phone. There were endless news articles about hero activity all over the world. Most of it was boring propaganda and forced controversy, so he skipped over most of it…that was until he saw a certain title fly by, caused him to stop abruptly.

Killua slowly scrolled back to the title and read it again, making sure he didn't misread it.

"Quirkless child rushes into hostage situation." He said out loud. Intrigued, Killua opened the report before his eyes widened slightly. There was a huge article, probably written by a person who had no idea what they were talking about. He skipped over it and went straight for the video file attached. What he saw was both surprising and amusing.

"Midoriya…" Killua said as he watched the video taken on a bystander's cell phone. It showed a ton of heroes standing by, watching as Bakugou blew everything up while trying to escape the villain. While the heroes had the power to act, Killua thought it was interesting that the only powerless person there was the one actually DO anything.

Of course, Izuku didn't help to much, only forced the villain to allow Bakugou to take a breath of air. All Might flew in a moment later and blasted the slime villain to pieces.

Reading only a few lines of the article, Killua rolling his eyes and turning off the phone. Of course, the writer berated Izuku for getting involved, calling him quirkless, useless, an idiot, the whole nine yards. None of them seemed to understand that Midoriya was the only one who took action. The writer then praised the other heroes for keeping the damage to a minimum and controlling the crowd. Killua also wanted to gag when the article had the nerve to praise Bakugou for doing his best to fight back. It was simply unbelievable how differently Izuku was treated compared to everyone else. And yet, the most everyone else did was stand around and wait for someone else to solve the problem.

Big fucking deal. If not for All Might, those heroes would have probably let Bakugou and Midoriya die. It was annoying to see how much they praised heroes when they didn't do much most of the time. A lot of them gave off the impression that they only cared about money and fame.

Of course, if that was there motivation for being heroes, Killua didn't really see a problem with that. But when you let the world praise you for giving a shit when you actually don't, that gets annoying to read. Most of the heroes born with a powerful quirk took it for granted.

That kind of mentality was why Killua never gave anyone the ability to use Nen. No one would take it seriously enough to apply it. They would always fall back to using their quirk, and Nen would be left in the dust. It was either that, or someone would blab about how the power worked and millions of people would demand that the power be bestowed upon them.

After all, who wouldn't want a second source of power to go along with a quirk? In any case, it was not a good idea to spread the ability to use Aura to this world. Even in Killua's own world, the ability to use Nen was a secret that only hunters were supposed to know about. Since most everyone with powers in this world loved to flaunt them, the secret of Aura would be pubic in no time at all.

It would be an insult to the Hunter culture and everything Killua had come to care about. He would not allow that. The article he read about Midoriya and the slime villain just reinforced that mentality.

Laying back down on the bed, Killua couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to the quirkless boy. In the end, Izuku actually did take his advice and did something. The young boy always talked about wanting to be a hero, but never applied himself…until today. His quirkless ass rushed into a dangerous situation with nothing but his backpack and his knowledge as a weapon.

"Maybe…" Killua whispered to himself. If anyone had the right to use Nen…maybe it could be Izuku. After all, the young assassin was always curious to see if someone in this world could get the hang of Nen. And after seeing the article, Izuku proved to Killua that he was willing to do what it takes to be a hero. If he had the ability to use Nen, Killua was sure Midoriya would not take it for granted.

After all, how would someone take powers for granted when they never had them to begin with.

The more Killua thought about it, the more interesting it sounded to him. If he could unlock Izuku's aura, what would the boy do with it? Based on his personally, Izuku was most likely an enhancer…just like Gon.

The two shared a lot of similarities, but Izuku was more academically intelligent, and Gon was instinctually intelligent. Izuku would probably explore the furthest reaches of Nen, while Gon nearly fried his brain trying to think of a way to apply it. In the end, Gon did come up with an interesting way to maximize the utilization of his Aura, but what would Midoriya do?

It was pretty funny because just hours earlier, Killua didn't think Izuku had any determination in his goal. But after reading that article, he was curious how far Midoriya was willing to go. Based on what Killua could understand about Izuku's personality, the boy wanted to be a hero because he wanted to help people. He didn't want fame, fortune, or recognition, so maybe Izuku was the best choice.

Shaking his head, Killua sat up in his bed. He wasn't going to unlock his power yet. Midoriya may have taken the first step today, but he still needed to prove to Killua that he was going to actually ACT when it came to being a Hero. Izuku would have to better himself, show some determination, and apply himself to achieve his dream before Killua did anything to help.

And if that happened. If Izuku did train, prepare, and did everything he could in making his dream a reality, then maybe Killua would consider it.

* * *

It was a couple hours later that Killua walked out of his room. He noticed Toga's aura signature, signifying that she was still sleeping in the other room. It was pretty strange having a house guest for the first time in over a year.

However, that left him with a little problem. He couldn't really practice his less destructive Nen techniques while she was there. She was a crazy girl, but she was observant. With a quirk like here's, she had to be. If he started shooting lightning and showing off his incredible strength and speed, she would start asking obnoxious questions. The most he could do was just strengthen his spirit through meditation, but doing that wasn't enough to help him improve anymore.

So, he decided to go to his usual training area where he could practice HATSU without people noticing. It was in a secluded area and had to be early in the morning because of how loud his techniques could be. He'd found one a long time ago and usually went there in order to test some techniques without damaging his property. No one usually visited this place because of how trashy it was.

Leaving his house quietly, Killua made his way down the road in the direction of the beach. It was the safest place to use Nen techniques without being seen or heard. Since there was so much trash around the area, he didn't have to worry about people coming by that much. After all, there were plenty other places on the beach that were more appealing. Not to mention he could sense when someone was approaching because they gave off an aura signature.

That was such a handy ability, and since no one could use Zetsu, he could practically sense where everyone was. When he felt someone approaching the beach, he could tone it down a bit and wait for them to pass.

As usual, not a single soul was there on the beach at 4:00 in the morning. The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon yet, so it was perfect.

The sound of sand crunched beneath his shoes as he walked around the huge piles of garbage. No one was around, so he closed his eyes and focused his aura. He'd learned to keep his TEN up at all times, so that was second nature to him now. Instead, he clenched his fists and unleashed a torrent of Aura.

REN

Aura exploded out of his body, sending sand and small bits of garbage flying in all directions. Every day, he continued to train his aura to the point of exhaustion, so each day he was getting more and more powerful. He could clearly see his own aura, but if someone else was looking at him, it might seem like he was manipulating the wind around him to cause a disturbance in the sand.

Bringing his hands in front of him, Killua transmuted his Aura to his signature blue lightning. Each hand glowed with electrical power and it built up, each of his hands sounding like an electrical transformer. Then he thrust them forward and released the uncontrollable energy.

Two huge bolts of lightning exploded from his palms and the sound of thunder clapped loudly along the beach. He kept that position, transmuting as much electricity as possible before expelling it through his hands.

The continuous stream of lightning lit up the ocean in a florescent blue as Killua attempted to exhaust his aura reserves. It always took a little while because his reserves had increased dramatically. Just like the muscles in his body, the more he wore out his Aura, the stronger and more plentiful it became.

After a good ten minutes of continuously blasting lightning out of his hands, Killua felt the starting strains of aura fatigue. It took a huge amount of Aura to create lightning, and letting it out in a continuous stream was even more intense.

After a moment, he began to sweat and he dropped his hands to his sides. This was much more intense than simply using REN for extended periods of time. With a last clap of thunder, the lightning receded. That was another part of his power that was a little annoying. Lightning was ridiculously loud sometimes. He always needed to be in a secluded spot to practice, or he would draw the attention of every single person within a mile radius.

"Alright…Again!" He said as REN exploded around his body again.

* * *

It was about an hour later that sweat was dripping from Killua's face as he gasped for breath. This exercise was something he developed in order to exhaust his aura after using REN for extended periods of time didn't do the trick anymore. Even Kanmuru, which was the pinnacle of his abilities so far, didn't dispense as much electricity as it use to. With this exercise, he was literally blasting electricity out of his body instead of using it to control his body.

Killua wiped the sweat away and was about to start a different exercise when he felt a familiar Aura approach his area. It was surprising for the assassin because he'd usually have another hour before anyone came by. But what was most surprising was that he recognized this signature.

It was Midoriya.

What was he doing here so early in the morning? Why did he come to this place specifically? There was also another signature that was also approaching at the same time, but Killua didn't recognize this one.

After a couple minuets, the former assassin realized they weren't just walking by. They were actually approaching his training ground. Why?

Deciding he didn't really want to be social right now, Killua made himself scarce by leaving the immediate area. He found a good place to hide before he waited for Midoriya and the stranger to approach.

It didn't take long before he saw Midoriya's familiar face standing there on the beach, surrounded by piles of garbage. The man standing next to him was…unfamiliar. He was skinny, had blond hair, and sunken eyes, almost like he was on the verge of death.

"Glad you could make it here, young Midoriya." The skeleton said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, All Might!"

"…"

Killua blinked a couple times because he was sure he misheard what the young boy just said. Did Midoriya just say, All Might? What the hell? Did Izuku hit his head too hard yesterday with the incident involving the villain?

"SHH! Try not to say that too loud, Kid." The skeleton said. "Like I told you yesterday, only a few people know about my condition."

"Of course, Sir!"

" _Condition?"_ Killua thought to himself as he stared at the skinny man. The young assassin activated GYO and checked him to see if there was anything regarding Nen.

There wasn't.

Not a single one of his Aura nodes were open, meaning it wasn't a covenant and condition he was talking about. For a moment, Killua was actually a little excited at the thought of someone else knowing how to use Nen.

" _If it's not a Nen condition, then maybe a medical condition? Is this guy really All Might?"_ Killua thought as he continued to watch the two interact.

"Young Midoriya, do you know why I've called you here?" The skinny man asked.

"Um…N-No, I don't." Midoriya said as he looked around at all the piles of junk.

"Well, to be blunt, I called you here because you are going to clean this entire section of the beach!" The man said, his voice growing deeper and more charismatic.

That's when Killua's eyes widened drastically as the Skeleton's body suddenly expended instantly. His muscles enlarged, and his body grew to the point where the Number one hero stood in the place of the skinny man.

For a second, the young assassin had a flashback of when he saw Biscuit transform in front of his eyes. The similarities were so unnerving that he shuttered for moment. He was still suffering nightmares of that horrific day.

Killua simply couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him was a person who essentially had the same ability as Biscuit. The only difference was that All Might's common form was the Skeleton, not the heaping pile of muscle and smiles that stood right there.

…just like Gon…a long time ago.

What was going on? How did Izuku know All Might? Why was All Might training him? Why did All Might look like that? What in the world was going on?

So many questions were flying through Killua's head, but most were answered by the article he read just a few hours ago. He remembered All Might flying in to save the day after Midoriya ran into danger. Did something happen between the two?

"A-All Might sir!" Izuku stuttered. "Why am I doing this?"

"To test your determination Young Midoriya!" All might say, flexing his muscles dramatically. "You said you wanted to be a hero, a person who saves others with a smile. Your actions yesterday were commendable, but it was only the first step! Now, do you want to be a hero Izuku Midoriya? Do you want to inherit my power? If the answer is yes, then show it to me! Prove that you have what it takes to be the next number one hero!"

Killua's eyes widened when he heard all of this information. All Might chose Izuku to inherited his quirk? What did that even mean? Was his quirk like aura, where everyone had it and it needed to be awakened? Or was it a different process all together? What was going on?

After that bit of information, nothing else really interesting happened for a while. There was minimal talk between All Might and Izuku. Midoriya started cleaning up the beach slowly, dragging large pieces of metal and damaged appliances around the beach while All might (In skeleton form) acted like a drill Sargent.

With nothing else happening, Killua went back home. Although All Might didn't say it out loud, he was clearly trying to strengthen Izuku's body. The assassin had to admit, manual labor was a good way to do it. He remembered his own training at Greed island where he and Gon had to dig through mountains as part of their training.

Gon…

Killua closed his eyes and shook his head. Just like how he and Gon had gotten training from a veteran pro hunter, Izuku was getting training from the top hero. Despite being very different in personality, there were clear similarities between Killua's former best friend and Izuku.

This was getting interesting. Not only did Izuku want to be a hero, but he wanted to be the top hero now. And he was actually doing something in order to achieve that dream. If what All Might said was true, then he was also going to receive the top hero's quirk as well.

Killua had seen some of the things All Might could do through videos and articles. Even to someone who was experienced in Nen, the assassin had to admit that he didn't think he would ever be as physically strong as the number one hero. Killua was faster than All Might, that's for sure, but the assassin couldn't change the weather in a single punch.

If Izuku could master a power like that, then he would be unstoppable. Maybe he didn't need his Nen unlocked if he was going to inherit All Might's quirk.

"Or maybe…" Killua paused in the middle of the road. What if he did unlock Izuku's Aura and had All Might's power? What kind of unstoppable monster would he become if he had both? Knowing the kid, he had a strong sense of justice and wouldn't abuse that power…so maybe…

Maybe Killua would do the same thing as All might. Killua would watch and see if Izuku was actually determined to become the best of the best. He didn't know how long All Might was planning on training the boy, but the exams for U.A. were ten months away. If Izuku could last that long and prove his determination, then Maybe Killua would consider unlocking his aura.

It would be interesting to see someone who started with nothing end up being the best of the best.

* * *

It was past seven in the morning when Killua returned home. Toga was still sleeping in her room, so the assassin went to his bathroom and took a shower before getting ready for the day. He was in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast when Toga finally exited her room, dressed in the same exact clothing she had on yesterday. She stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Killua kept cooking a simple breakfast of beacon, eggs, and toast, pretending as if he didn't notice Himiko entering the Kitchen.

The deranged girl was staring at his back as he worked, biting her lower lip as if she were struggling to hold herself back. Her fingers stroked the knife attacked to her thigh as she thought about how awesome it would be to see some blood this early in the morning. She didn't even know she was emitting a small killing intent as she did so.

"Toga…" Killua said, glancing over his shoulder with a flat look. "You know the rules."

"I know!" Toga said dramatically. "No attacking you at home. But damn, is it hard! I want to see you-"

"You sound like a broken record." Killua rolled his eyes as he continued cooking. He was nearly done before he heard a growling noise behind him. Looking over his shoulder again, he saw Himiko massaging her stomach in obvious hunger. She slumped over his table, resting her chin on the hard wood.

"So hungry. I didn't eat anything yesterday." She whined as she shot him a playful, pleading look. "Make me something?"

"You're such a leech!" Killua said, his eyebrow twitching as he cracked a few more eggs in the pan and threw in more pieces of bacon. "You need to find a way to make money."

"I would still have a sponsor…if SOMEONE hadn't beaten me in a single chop!" Toga pouted.

"And I'm still paying for it to this day." Killua said. He finished cooking, prepared two plates of food, and brought them over to the table. He pushed one over to Himiko, who looked at him with a brief moment of surprise before happily wolfing it down like a stray dog that hadn't eaten in days.

Killua ate quietly while checking his phone, looking at a few more news feeds. Nothing really interesting was there except for one story. One that involved the little stunt he pulled yesterday.

"Oh! Oh! Killua!" Toga said, her mouth full of food. She was doing pretty much the same thing. I saw a small news article on my cell phone…"

"How do you have a cell phone if you're homeless?"

Toga ignored him. "I saw a story about the Candy Man!"

"Right…" Killua said as he scrolled through the front-page story. An article titled 'Candy Man Found Dead at Police Station' popped up. He read through the article and rolled his eyes. Again, the reported stated that people were happy the Candy Man was gone, but horrified that someone would kill him. The writer then said whoever killed the Candy Man was no different than all the other villains and that Vigilantism was Evil…Blah…blah…blah.

"He He, they're calling you a villain." Toga snickered, reading through the story.

"Anyone who doesn't follow the letter of the Law is considered a Villain." Killua stated.

"That's so True! I want to change that because living in this society is so hard for me." Toga said, leaning back in her chair as she finished her food. She gave her stomach a pat. "Thanks for breakfast, Killua Dear!"

"Don't get used to it." Killua said, giving her a serious look. "I let you say in the guest room as long as you follow the rules, but you need to find a way to make money and support yourself." The Assassin always had the mentality that people needed to be independent. They needed to learn things on their own without having someone solve all their problems for them. A helping hand was ok every now and then, but people needed to stand on their own feet.

"So, I can stay here for as long as I want if I don't attack you in your house?" Himiko asked cheerfully.

"That's what I said yesterday…"

"YAY!" Toga launched herself over the table, her arms wide open for a hug.

Sadly, she wasn't able to reach her target because Killua caught her face with his hand and held her just out of reach. He noticed there was a…foul odor coming from the girl and he didn't want to be hugged by that.

"Toga…When was the last time you washed your clothes?"

"Oh…" Toga actually looked a little embarrassed at being called out. "It's been a while. But what can I do? I've been living on the street!"

"Ugh!" Killua groaned as he shoved her back and reached into his wallet to pull out a few bills before tossing them at her. She caught them out of the air, staring at the money with wide eyes. "This is all the help I'm giving you. Get some new cloths and wash your old ones! You stink!"

"…Rude!" Toga said as she looked at the few bills in her hand. "But so nice! You're such a nice guy, Killua Dear! I wanna cut you up so bad now! Then hug you, then cut you some more, then hug you some more…" Toga started a mini montage with a huge smile that showed off her pointed canines. She tried to hug him again, but Killua leaned to the side and she flew over him before crashing to the floor in a heap.

"I'm going to school. I'll be back later in the afternoon. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone and if I find that you lead some villain to my house…" He let out a little bit of killing intent to make sure she got the message. "…Never mind. Just stay out of trouble and don't bring trouble to me."

"I got it!" Himiko said, rubbing the small lump on her forehead.

* * *

Nothing interesting was happening that morning at school except for the fact that everyone was talking two interesting stories in the news. The Slime Villain and The Candy Man. Bakugou was especially testy because everyone was asking him questions. He would freak out and send them packing though because he didn't like being seen as a victim. The explosion user also didn't like hearing anyone talk about it, so that topic was dropped pretty quick.

The story of the Candy Man didn't though. It was a pretty hot topic around the school that a villain was found dead in front of the police station. The details weren't too graphic in the report, but it was said that his heart was missing.

The article also mentioned that they found The Candy Man's address thanks to his cell phone, which was found on his body. The police managed to find a few victims that The Candy Man was saving for later.

Killua grinned in relief that the authorities figured it out so quickly. He intentionally left the cell phone on the candy man's body, hoping it could give the police a lead on where the Villain lived. After reading about the victims that were saved, Killua felt better.

He knew he couldn't go to the Candy Man's house without causing the other victims to panic, so he let trained people do it instead. It made his life a lot easier in the end.

To be honest, it was a bit amusing to listen to the students debate whether the Candy Man deserved his fate or not. Some thought he was better off dead while others thought that killing, in any sense of the word, was evil, pure and simple. Even if the Candy Man was a scumbag who liked to rape and kill children…Death was still too much of a punishment in their eyes.

Killua rolled his eyes at their immature mentality. But it wasn't really their fault for having that mindset. In the year he'd been here, Killua realized this was part of the social atmosphere. He wouldn't be surprised if most of the students were glad the Candy Man was dead and were only saying otherwise because they were afraid of what their peers would say.

After a few moments of sitting at his desk, listening to the conversations, Killua noticed a familiar aura approaching the classroom. It didn't take long before Midoriya walked through the door.

Already, there was a big difference to the boy. Usually, Midoriya would stumble into the classroom, his eyes timid and darting around with uncertainty as if he were expecting some kind of ridicule to appear out of thin air. This time though, there was a bit of confidence and hope in his eyes. He was still nervous and fidgety, but there was some hope in his countenance.

Izuku's eyes locked onto Killua's for a brief moment before he walked into the classroom, moving through the aisle of desks before standing next to the assassin. He didn't say anything at first, but it looked like Izuku was trying to find the right words. After a few moments, the atmosphere was becoming a little awkward, making Killua impatient.

"So…I read about your little adventure yesterday." Killua said with a raised eyebrow. "What you did was…pretty dumb."

Izuku stood there with his eyes wide in shock. "U-Um…I just…I wanted to…."

"Do something?" Killua finished with a smirk because it was too easy to mess with Midoriya. "Looks like you took my advice to heart. The video I saw, you were the only one to actually act besides All Might."

"O-Oh…" Izuku stuttered again, scratching the back of his head nervously. He couldn't tell if Killua was making fun of him or not.

"It was dumb…but pretty cool, I'll admit." Killua said. "I'll tell you again Midoriya, if you work hard, I think you could be a hero."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

" _Great…"_ Killua laminated as Bakugou stomped over to this desk.

"You actually think DEKU can be a hero? I heard what you guys were talking about and I'm just going to say it. Deku didn't do anything to help me! He was just a worthless pile of trash, like he usually is. There is no way he's going to be a hero!"

Killua opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and glanced over at Izuku. The assassin could easily defend the boy, but he wanted to see what Midoriya would do or say in his defense.

" _Show me your resolve, Izuku."_ Killua thought to himself.

"I…" Izuku started, turning to look Bakugou in the eye. "I…I was told that I could be a hero. There are people who believe I can do it…but even if there wasn't, I still have to give it my all!" He said as he clenched his fist. "No matter what you say Kacchan, I will become a hero!"

For the first time in years, Bakugou saw the determined look in Izuku's eyes. He knew that his childhood friend was going to go through with what he claimed. Even if it was against his wishes.

And it angered him to no end.

"Both of you…are really pissing me off!" Bakugou growled, small explosions popping off his hands. "You really think you can be a hero without a quirk? You'll just end up like yesterday, where you couldn't do anything to help! You'll get in the way of the real heroes and be nothing but a liability."

"Says the guy who got caught by the villain." Killua said dryly. "Even with a powerful quirk like yours, you were still useless. You even managed to make it more difficult for the other heroes to help because you were blowing everything up with no concern for those around you. It's almost impressive how much of a liability you were."

"You…" Bakugou was fuming with anger and hatred at being called out like that. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Bakugou, sit down!" The teacher said as he entered the classroom. "I don't want to report any more damaged school property."

Bakugou's hands were glowing red, just ready to blow like an atomic bomb, but he controlled himself. He threw one last look of pure hatred at Killua before taking his seat and waiting for class to begin.

Rolling his eyes, Killua glanced over at Izuku, who was looked back at him with concern and…surprise? He couldn't really tell.

"If no one else says it…" Killua said. "I think the only heroic ones yesterday were you and All Might. There's a big difference from those who act…" he said before gesturing to Bakugou. "and those who talk."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Bakugou screamed angrily. He was about to get up from his desk again, but a quick glare from the teacher stopped him.

"I…Um…Thanks…" Izuku said, biting his lower lip. "And…thanks for what you said yesterday. I'm…I'm going to start training really hard to prepare for the U.A. exams. Like you said, I haven't really done anything to pursue my dream. So, I-I thought I would start somewhere."

"Good to know." Responded casually, a small smirk forming on his face. "If you want my advice, I suggest you do some serious manual labor. It's kind of amazing how many muscles are worked when doing strenuous menial tasks, like digging holes, or…cleaning up heavy garbage off a beach…"

"…What?" Izuku said owlishly.

"It's just a suggestion." Killua said with a shrug, internally snickering at Izuku's reaction.

"Midoriya! Take a seat!" The teacher called.

* * *

Nothing else really interesting happened for the rest of the day. Bakugou tried to corner Killua after class, but it was way too easy to slip away. Izuku wasn't as fortunate though because Bakugou managed to drag him off to a secluded part of the school.

Killua didn't go after them though because Izuku needed more experience in defending himself. After his run in with the slime villain, Midoriya seemed to have grown a little more of a backbone. He was going to fight for his dream now, instead of let people walk all over him…

Well, he still kinda did that…but not as badly…

It most likely had something to do with All Might. Killua had to admit, he was curious as to what was going on between the number one hero and the young boy even though it was none of his business. How was all might go to give his quirk to Izuku? Was that why they were training?

Despite it being none of his concern, Killua was still curious about the details. Usually he wouldn't care, but this was just interesting enough for him to try and find out.

Killua continued to walk to his house before he noticed an annoyingly familiar aura tailing him again. He gave a sigh of longsuffering as he pretended not to notice. It wasn't until he rounded a corner when he stopped and pressed his back against the wall, crossing his arms and waiting.

Surly enough, another person rounded the corner a few moment later. The person froze solid when he saw Killua leaning there, staring at him with curious blue eyes. He was a middle-aged man with glasses and a business suit. He sincerely looked shocked to see Killua standing there casually with his back against the wall.

"Good afternoon sir." Killua said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, hello young man. Nice day today, isn't it?"

"It's a very nice day, almost good enough to stab an innocent child in an alleyway." Killua gave the person a flat look. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"…Awe, Damn it! I swear I have no idea how you always figure out it's me, Killua dear!" the man lamented before his face started to melt. Soon, it revealed Toga wearing an oversized suit instead. "I thought you always realized because I attack you first. But even the casual approach doesn't seem to work! I even tried to mask my sent with this suit. How do you always know?"

Killua shrugged his shoulder before narrowing his eyes at the psychotic girl. "Please tell me you didn't waste the money I gave you on a cheap suit."

Toga pouted as she crossed her arms. "No! I bought a couple more skirts, some blouses, a few stockings, and more panties…" a sly look crossed her face. "Wanna see?"

"No." Killua said as he turned around and started to head back to his house. "Where did you get the suit anyway?"

"Oh, this nasty thing?" Toga asked, pulling at the suit. "I got it off a guy who groped me on the train."

Killua blinked a couple times as he shot her a confused look. "You…took it from a guy who groped you?"

Toga nodded happily. "Yep! It was super easy to get him to follow me to a dark anyway. All I had to do was pretend I enjoyed it and ask him to ravish me out of sight." She said with a creepy smile. "Then I cut him up nice and good, stole his cloths and his wallet, and drained his bank account when I visited the bank transformed as him. I think I found an easy way to make money, Killua dear!"

"Oh…That's nice." Killua shrugged. Hey, if it worked for her, who was Killua to complain about it. "Is he still alive?"

"Eh, who knows." Himiko said, trotting up to him. "If he survives, I could just call it self-defense because he was trying to rape me. And because I was transformed into him when I visited the bank, there's no way to pin the theft on me either."

"Geeze." Killua shook his head again before whipping out his right hand and catching Toga's wrist. Her blade was inches from his neck, but his iron grip prevented her from going further. Even if she managed to reach his skin, there was no way for her to pierce his TEN.

Even so, he turned his face to give her a flat look. "Haven't you had your fill of blood today?"

Toga pouted again as she tugged her wrist away. "How do you do that? You weren't even looking at me?"

"It's because you're predictable." Killua shrugged. "You try to sneak up on me with a disguise, so obviously you were trying to stab me. I was waiting for it."

"One day Killua Dear, I'll catch you off guard. I haven't used my secret move yet…" She said with her usual cheerful smile. "But I'll stop for today. After all, you're right, I got my fix of cutting people up for now."

"Good for you." He responded as they walked to the house together.

"So, how was school? What is school like?" Toga asked when they reached the front door and walked through.

"Boring." Killua responded. "You get taught a lot of useless things you'll never apply in real life."

"It still sounds interesting. I didn't attend much school because of my…tendencies." Toga said as she flopped down on the couch. "I did some more shopping today. The money I took from the groper should last me a while."

Opening the refrigerator, Killua realized she was right. It was practically full, though she did leave some room for Killua to put more stuff in. He didn't say anything else as he wondered to his room and changed out of his school uniform and into something more casual. A pair of black shorts and white tang top shirt. He quickly checked Giran's villain network and found nothing interesting.

When he went back to the living room, he saw Himiko had also changed into more comfortable clothing. She wore a pair of short shorts, a white blouse, and black stockings. She still had her hair up in those messy buns, but she looked like she cleaned herself up pretty good.

The girl was watching the hero channel while picking her nails with her knife. She still had a smile on her face as she hummed a tune. It was probably one of the calmest he'd ever seen her.

Going over to the refrigerator, Killua pulled out a couple of his sodas before walking back to the living room.

"Anything good on?" He asked as he tossed on of the sodas to his new…roommate.

Toga gave a small gasp as she caught the can, a surprised look on her face before it transformed into a cheerful smile. "Not really. Just some more hero propaganda." She said, clicking the tab and taking a long drink. "Ah! Thanks, Killua Dear."

Killua nodded to her as he sat down next to the girl, taking a sip of his own drink. She was right, nothing really interesting on TV right now. Just a couple interviews with random heroes while they bragged about their heroic deeds. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Killua…Why are you going to school?" Toga asked curiously. She was curious about the strange boy sitting next to her. She wanted to cut him up, sure, but she was also interested in getting to know him.

"To become a hero." Killua said simply.

Toga nearly spit out her drink in surprise. "W-What!?" she gasped. "You want to be a hero? Why?"

"None of your business." Killua responded flatly while taking another sip of his drink.

"But…But you've killed people. You fight in the underground. You do illegal things. I saw you rip a person's heart out! Heroes don't do those kinds of things."

"Sure, and treating the professional hero occupation as a glorified popularity contest is what it means to be a hero, right?" Killua asked back sarcastically.

Toga opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't disagree. Most of the heroes she saw were in the industry for the money and for the fame. It wasn't really heroic, but Killua was a killer. Just thinking about him being a hero didn't make any sense to her.

"Why do you want to be a hero though?" Toga asked, genuinely curious. To be honest, she didn't really like heroes because they were all hypocrites. To hear that Killua was wanting to be one of them was a shock. "You don't really strike me as one who wants to save others."

"It's because I don't care about that. I don't care about fame, or money either. I only want access to certain information."

"Information? On what?"

"It doesn't concern you." Killua said in a tone that clearly told her to drop it. "Being a hero is just another job, so I treat it as such."

"Well…Does that mean you're going to turn me in when you become a hero?" Himiko asked.

"I don't think so. But if you get caught, you're on your own." Killua said as he turned and gave her a glare. "Just so you know, if you think you can blackmail me by threatening to tell the hero association about my participation in the underground, I'll kill you. Being a hero is a means to an end for me, but it's only a convenience, not something I desperately need. If people find out what I did and I can't be a hero, there are a lot of other things I can do."

"Yeesh! I got it!" Himiko waved him off and took another sip of her drink. "I already promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Good." Killua responded, leaning back on the couch.

"…You know, it really turns me on when you go all cold-blooded killer." Toga said with a crazy grin, licking her lips sensually. "You sure you don't want to see my new panties?"

"Psycho!"

* * *

It was two days later that Killua found himself hiding again when All Might and Izuku showed up at the same place. Izuku would clean, drag, and carry huge amounts of garbage off the beach while All Might acted like the perfect drill Sargent. So far, it didn't look like Izuku was giving up, but two days wasn't that much to brag about.

Seeing that nothing interesting was going to happen, Killua was about to leave again when something All Might said caught his ear. Izuku was trying with all his strength to pull a large refrigerator with All might sitting on top of it. Despite failing miserably, he was giving it his all and the huge man on top of it was nearly taunting him.

"Take a look at yourself! You're not ready for my power." All Might said, taking a few pictures of Izuku as he lay there pathetically.

Killua raised an eyebrow at the little tidbit of information. He knew the number one hero was going to somehow transfer his power to Izuku, but Killua didn't know the process of it. Apparently, it wasn't as simple as he first thought since Midoriya was still weak and pathetic.

"But you said I was worthy! AUGHH!"

Even Killua had to cringe at what a crybaby Izuku was being right now. Geeze, was he even listening to All Might? Pull it together man!

"I'm talking about your weak body! The combined physical abilities of everyone who ever used One for All creates a hurricane of pure force. If your body can't fully inherit it, your arms and legs would shoot off it you tried to."

 _All for one…all the people who have used it…_ Killua thought to himself. It was all starting to make sense now. All Might's quirk was actually given him by someone else…and the quirk somehow added the physical ability of each person who used it. That was a very interesting power indeed.

The remainder of the time, All Might talked about preparing Izuku's body for finally inheriting the quirk. He also talked about how heroes use to perform community service, which was part of the reason he tasked Izuku to clean up the beach. Finally, All Might task Izuku with following a strict dieting and training regimen in order to fully develop his body into a suitable host for One for All.

That was all Killua needed to hear as he walked away from the scene. Any longer, and he would start looking like a stalker. For the life of him, he didn't know why he cared about it. But whether he liked it or not, this who situation perked his curiosity. It was the first time since he got here that anything has caught his interest. The assassin wanted to see how far Izuku could go now that he had the opportunity.

"Ten months huh?" Killua said to himself as he walked down the street. "How much do you want to be a Hero? Let me see your resolve, Midoriya."

* * *

Seven months had passed since that day. Over half a year in this world and Killua was no closer to his objective of finding a way home. No recent hero news, no news from the underground, nothing.

The weather had gotten a lot colder though and yesterday was one of the rare days they got snow. It was barely anything, but was just enough to encase the surrounding area in white. Despite that, Killua was impressed to see Izuku pushing forward with his schedule. Even in the cold winter, he was still moving heaping piles of garbage off the beach area.

Every once in a while, Killua would stay a bit longer after his own work out and see if Midoriya had given up yet. Surprising, after Seven months, he'd yet to show signs of quitting. It looked as if All Might was pretty impressed too.

Classes were the same boing schedule as usual, only Killua found himself talking more and more with Midoriya. It was usually just a little before class and a little after because Izuku had a schedule to keep with All Might. But it was something the assassin would…actually enjoy a little. Izuku was a smart kid and had a lot of incites on various topics…usually involving quirks. It was fun to pick his brain and get him on a rambling session before realizing everyone was staring awkwardly at him.

On more than one occasion, Izuku asked Killua about his quirk, but Killua would just shrug and tell him it was a secret. Already, Midoriya had a few pages of notes on what it could be based on a few conversations they had.

The affiliation between Izuku and Killua probably couldn't quite be qualified at friendship yet, just well-known acquaintances at most. They didn't hang out with each other, but Killua was actually the only one Midoriya talked to and vice versa…When Bakugou wasn't screaming his head off in anger.

It took quite a while for things to die down with Bakugou as well. At first, the kid would fire off in an angry rant every time he saw Killua and Izuku, but he seemed to get tired after not getting much of a reaction anymore. He still shot glares at them, but that was the extent of it. To be honest, Izuku didn't have time to be bullied by Bakugou because he was working hard with All Might.

Killua gave a sigh as he leaned back in his desk. He thought to his own situation back at the house. Toga still lived there and was finding ways to make money to support herself, but a few months back, he convinced Giran to sponsor her in a few fights.

At first, Giran was pretty opposed to it, saying that it was to much of a risk on his finances. But after a bit of convincing on Killua's part, the Villain broker finally conceded and took her on as a sponsor. After months of trying to attack Killua and failing miserably, Himiko's own fighting ability had improved quite a bit. Her reaction time, agility, perseverance, and instincts were sharpened to the point of insanity. After all, months of trial and error, discovery and failure, and even getting a feedback on where she went wrong from the very one she was assaulting, she was turning herself into a serious threat.

Gian was pleasantly surprised when he witnessed how much she improved from before. Even Killua was taken aback a little when her match ended so quickly and her opponent was carried off the arena with blood squirting out of several precise cuts that severed arteries. He would have to be careful because he was unintentionally turning her into a skilled fighter.

Since she did so well, Giran took her on as a permanent sponsor and had her fighting more often. She seemed happy about it since that meant she didn't have to wait on the train for a groper to cope a feel anymore.

Killua's own situation was a little more complicated when it came to the underground. His match against The Candy Man was viral news and made it so many people avoided fighting him. If they did, the conditions were always forfeit or knock out, but never death.

In seven months, he'd only had three more matches. It was enough to support him for a while, but soon he'd have to enlist his services in other ways. With Giran on his side, it wouldn't be that hard to get odd jobs for the underground.

"Zoldyck…"

Killua rolled his eyes as he glanced over to see Izuku standing next to his desk. There was quite a bit that changed in the boy, but he was still awkward…all of the time. When was he ever going to grow out of that?

"I told you Izuku, call me Killua." Killua said. While he didn't mind being called Zoldyck, it was still strange to be called by your last name by everyone. Despite hating his family, he kept their name because it was a reminder of his goal to get home one day.

"R-Right, Killua…" Izuku said, still finding the name strange after all this time. "I was wondering…you said your parents are overseas for work, right?"

"Yeah…" Killua said. It was a cover story he came up with whenever anyone asked about his family. It's not like he could tell them that his parents were professional assassins from a different world.

"Well…" Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Are they coming home for Christmas?"

"…" Killua didn't respond because he actually didn't know much about the holiday. He remembered last year when he watched people put up holiday decorations, trees, wreaths, lights…and so much more. Even some fat old man in a red sleigh being pulled by reindeer came out of the woodworks…Yeah, Killua didn't understand the holiday at all.

Christmas wasn't a thing back in his own dimension. Sure, there were holiday celebrations, but none were the same as the ones here. Even last year, it was a bit of a surprise when everyone was putting up strange decorations.

"Probably not…" Killua said. He wasn't really planning on celebrating Christmas because he simply didn't see a reason for it. He had no connection to the holidays at all and just saw it as another day.

"Oh…I was wondering about that." Izuku said. "I mentioned to my mom that your parents worked overseas and might be gone for the holidays."

"…ok." Killua said, wondering why Izuku was telling him this.

"She asked me to…" Midoriya hesitated for a second. "Invite you over for Christmas dinner. She doesn't like the thought that you'll be alone for Christmas."

Killua paused for a moment, staring at the awkward boy for a few seconds. Instantly, he had a flashback to the time he visited Whale island with Gon. He remembered Gon inviting him to come home with him and to meet his Aunt. He remembered Mito treating him so kindly, almost like he was a second son to her. Lastly, he remembered just hanging out and having a blast with his best friend as they went fishing, hunting, and stargazing. It was an awesome memory.

"It's fine…" Killua said, shaking his head and trying to think of something else. As great as those memories were, it was still sad to realize that's all they were anymore. "I don't mind being on my own."

Izuku seemed like he didn't know what to say. Usually he would have left it at that, but something else prompted him to try a little harder.

"I-I'm afraid M-My mom had to insist." He said firmly. "She really doesn't like the thought that my friend doesn't have anywhere to go for Christmas. And…she kinda wants to meet you."

Friend…

Killua's eyebrow raised as he glanced over at Izuku. Did he really think of Killua as a friend? The most they did was chat a little here and there. It wasn't like they hung out a lot or did…anything together. Sure, it was fun to talk with Izuku, but did that qualify as friendship?

To be honest, the number of friends Killua had in the past could be nearly counted on one hand. It was difficult to make that kind of connection for him.

But here Izuku was, saying Killua was his friend. When did that happen?

"I mean, if you r-really don't want to, you don't have to." Izuku stuttered frantically. "I'm not forcing you to come over and have dinner with my mom…it's just…"

"Calm down Izuku." Killua chuckled. He didn't mind meeting new people, and it did sound fun to see the kind of woman who raised such an awkward kid. Would she be anything like Mito? Anything would be better than Killua's own mother. "If you're ok with having me, then sure."

"R-Really?" Izuku asked, clearly surprised. He knew how standoffish Killua was, so he was honestly surprised. This would be the first time they actually interacted for more than ten minutes at a time.

"Sure…just…" Killua suddenly remembered something. He didn't know much about Christmas, only that a lot of people thought it was a special holiday, one that no one wanted to spend alone. If he was going somewhere for dinner, it would be a dick move to leave a certain someone by themselves. "Can I bring a friend? She…also doesn't have anywhere to go for the holidays."

Of course, Killua was talking about Himiko Toga. He had no interest in the holidays, that didn't mean Toga didn't. The hyperactive girl was pretty much trying to decorate the entire house. She laughed her head off when she saw Killua's reaction to her recent changes. Bright lights were thrown up on the roof, an inflatable snowman was in the front yard, stocking hung by the chimney, and a large tree sat by a roaring fireplace. How she managed to do all that in the time he got back from school, Killua would never know.

She seemed oddly content as well. She didn't attack him all week and was very cheerful to be around. He had no idea why either.

"A friend?"

"Yeah. She's a little…out there." That's putting it mildly. "But she likes Christmas and was coming over to spend it with me since she's also alone for the holidays." Another cover story for someone like Toga.

"I don't think my mom would mind." Izuku said honestly. "T-The more the merrier."

"Thanks. Do I need to bring anything?" Killua asked.

"No! Just um…be at my apartment by tomorrow at five. I'll text you the address. Is that ok?"

"Sure. See you then."

* * *

It was kind of weird not feeling that familiar aura signature tailing him on his way home. Himiko had really calmed down for the holidays. When he approached his house, he scoffed at all the decorations, wondering why in the world Toga went so far. Why was she so excited about Christmas this year?

Walking through the front door, he gazed at all the decorations and couldn't help but smile a little. It was festive, which wasn't a bad thing, but there was no way Killua was going to put the effort into decorating this much.

"Killua!" Toga said, waving to him as he entered the living room. She had a bright smile on her face, showing off her pointed canines. She was sitting on the couch when he walked over to her.

As soon as Killua saw what she was wearing, he paused and raised an eyebrow. Toga was dressed in a red and white coat with a black belt and a fluffy V-neck collar. The coat went down to the middle of her thighs, showing off her creamy white legs. She had a cute little Santa hat on her head and her stocking were stripped red and white.

She tilted her head, trying to look cute, but it came off as really weird.

"…What are you wearing?" Killua asked finally, setting down his bag and walking to the refrigerator.

"It's a Santa outfit, silly!" Toga responded, bounding up behind him and popping her leg up in an adorable pose. "What do you think?"

"…Does Santa usually have a knife strapped to his leg?" Killua asked, glancing over his shoulder. He looked back in the frig and noticed it was full of eggnog. The first time he tried it Killua remembered thinking it was awesome. He always had a sweet tooth for candy and snacks.

Taking out a carton, he poured himself a glass.

"This Mrs. Clause does!" Toga said with a grin.

"Why are you so chipper anyway?" Killua asked. He was about to close the carton before Toga took it from him and poured herself a glass. She then dramatically clanked it against his before taking a long sip.

"It's Christmas Eve!" She exclaimed.

"So?" Killua moved to the living room before flopping down on the couch with his eggnog. "Why does that matter?"

"Because this is the first time in years that I haven't been alone on Christmas!" Toga said happily. "Every single year, I see so many people walking around with friends and family. They look like there having so much fun. Now I finally have a friend who I can spend time with on Christmas!"

Friend…

After seven months of Toga living there, the assassin realized that she was right. Even though she tried to stab him every chance she got, the crazy girl knew the real Killua.

That was the biggest difference between her and Izuku. If Izuku knew how many people Killua had killed in the past, he would be horrified. Gon was a rare case where he had no reaction whatsoever after learning about Killua being an assassin. But knowing Midoriya, he would never accept it. He was too much of a goodie two shoes.

But Toga was like Gon in the aspect that she didn't care about him killing people. She still didn't know about his past at all, but she knew he had no problems with ending someone's life. And it didn't bother her. On that level, she could understand him in a way Izuku could never.

"Yeah…a friend…" Killua said, glancing over at her with a small smile. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Well, of course we are!" Toga said with an enthusiastic smile. "You're my Bestest friend ever! I know because of how badly I want to cut you up."

"…And the moment is ruined." Killua said flatly, though it wouldn't be Himiko Toga if she didn't say something like that.

"Awe man! Here, let me make it up to you!" Himiko said, putting down her glass of eggnog and opening her arms wide. "Christmas hug!" She threw herself at the boy, but he leaned back, holding out his glass so he didn't drop it before placing his hand on her shoulder. She flailed her arms, trying to grab any part of him she could.

"Himiko! Knock it off!"

"C'mon Killua~! You never let me hug you!" She said, struggling to get her arms around his shoulders. "Please, Just this once! I'll consider it my Christmas present." A grin then spread across her face. "Or stabbing you could be my Christmas wish. What will it be, Killua Dear?"

"How about neither?"

"It doesn't work like that! Just a little hug. I promise you'll like it." Toga said in a begging tone, but Killua knew better. Himiko liked it when he resisted. To her, it made victory all the sweeter, even though she didn't win much when it came to Killua Zoldyck.

"…fine…" Killua whispered, a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He…wasn't really much for physical contact at all. He didn't hug people, people didn't hug him, and any time he had any kind of physical contact, it was usually the result of fighting. His family weren't affectionate and the most he'd received from them is torture training.

So, no, Killua never really craved physical affection. The only time it was a positive experience was when Alluka would do it. He had no fear of her ever having an ulterior motive. She genuinely liked being near him.

But Himiko Toga was a different story. He couldn't go ten feet outside his door without having to be mindful of her aura signature. But…maybe this once, just so she would stop asking.

"Yay! Finally!" Himiko cheered as she felt the lack of resistance against her shoulder. She nearly tackled him to the couch, causing the back of his head to smack against the arm rest. Her arms were curled around his neck and the side of her face pressed against his chest. She pushed her head up until it was resting just underneath his chin before giving a sigh of contentment. "That's better~"

"Don't…get use to it…" Killua said, wondering how he should feel about the current situation. He had a crazy girl laying on his chest, giggling gleefully just because she had the opportunity to hug someone. Maybe she was just as starved of affection as he was, just found different ways to deal with it, namely making people bleed.

"I won't! But for now, I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth." She said. Killua felt one of her arms uncurl from around his neck before slowly inching down toward the knife strapped to her thigh. She lifted the edge of her Santa coat so she could reach it before Killua decided to say something.

"Himiko…" He warned.

"Sorry! It's a force of habit!" she said sheepishly as she curled her arm around his neck again.

They lay there for a few moments in order to let Himiko get her fix. After that, they sat around the couch, playing video games, chatting, and watching Christmas specials on the TV. They even left the house to visit a few places where holiday attractions were set up. It was fun trying the different assortments of holiday foods that neither Killua, nor Himiko had ever tasted before. The sights were fun too. Shopping malls had Christmas decorations, a line of kids waited to sit on Santa's lap, and even countless trees were dressed up with ordainments and lights.

It almost looked like Killua and Himiko were on a date since there were so many other couples who were strolling around on Christmas Eve. Toga got a lot of funny looked because she was still wearing her Santa outfit. There were a tons of guys who were practically drooling at the sight, only to be slapped by their dates for daring to look.

All in all, it was…a fun time. Just hanging out with another person, talking and walking around was very enjoyable. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a fun experience with another person.

Eventually it had to come to an end. During the entire night, not once did Himiko try to stab him with her knife, even though Killua was expecting it. When everything was said and done, this experience was something the former assassin would remember for a long time.

* * *

"So…remember what I said yesterday Himiko?" Killua said sternly.

"I got it, I got it!" Toga responded. "No stabbing, no killing, no blood…"

"And no talking about any of those three things." Killua said. Currently, he and Toga were walking down the street towards the address Midoriya had texted to him. She was wearing a skirt and a white blouse with a sweater because Killua didn't think it would be smart for her to show up in her Santa outfit.

Himiko had an interesting reaction to when he said they were invited to dinner. It was a mixture between being excited and being homicidal. It was a weird reaction, but Killua laid down the rules. She could not do or say anything that might scare the Midoriya household. Izuku was Killua's friend and he didn't want Toga to completely freak him out with discussion of murder and blood.

"Remember, we're guests here, so behave."

"I know, Killua dear."

"And don't call me that!"

"Ok~"

Killua frowned in annoyance because of the uncommitted way she said it, but relented because they were now standing in front of Izuku's home. The former assassin was a little nervous because Himiko was unpredictable, but it was either now or never. Killua wrapped his knuckles on the door and waited for a few moments. It wasn't seconds later that footsteps could be heard on the other side and the door swung open.

Izuku was standing there awkwardly, but gave a friendly smile.

"Killua! Glad you could make it." He said before turning to Himiko. All of a sudden, his awkward levels went into overdrive. "O-o-oh, you must b-be his f-friend. I-I-it's nice to m-meet y-y-you. My n-n-name is M-Midoriya I-I-Izuku."

…Wow. Killua was simply amazed at the sheer level of awkwardness. It was almost an art to see him blush, fidget, stumble over his words, and even look around wildly. Has he never talked to a girl in his life?

"Hi!" Himiko said enthusiastically, noticing how nervous the boy was right away. A grin crawled up her face because she found a new plaything to torment. Not in a physical way, but in every other way possible. This was going to be so much fun. "My name is Himiko Toga! Thanks so much for having me over for dinner!"

"I-It's N-N-No pr-" Izuku started before Himiko literally threw her entire body at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him like a body pillow. Instantly, the boy's entire body froze up and his face went white as a sheet of paper before burning redder than a tomato. To make matters worse, Toga was really pushing herself against him to make sure he felt every curve.

"It was really nice of you and your mom to invite us over. Killua and I didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas." Toga said with a grin. Just like she thought, the poor boy couldn't handle this kind of physical contact. It was hilarious.

Killua wanted to face palm because he knew Toga was doing this intentionally. If she kept it up, Izuku was going to pass out from shock. Then again, it was pretty funny to watch the poor boy try to squirm out of her grasp.

"Izuku, are you going to let them in…oh?" A voice said from behind Izuku. The door opened a little more and Killua saw a plumb lady standing there with an apron on. She had a kind; round face, and her greenish hair was tied up in a bun. The lady's eyes were wide when she saw Toga hanging off her sons' neck.

With one look, Killua could tell where Izuku got most of his genes from. Not only that, but he could also see where he got his awkward levels from too. Just seeing Himiko hugging her son, Mrs. Midoriya's face was turning red and she started doing the same awkward things as Izuku. It was amazing.

"Y-Y-You must be k-k-Killua's friend, R-r-right?"

" _Oh God, there's two of them!"_ Killua thought to himself.

Apparently, Himiko thought the same thing because her vision zoomed in on another potentially easy target. She dropped off Izuku and bounded up to the lady, who was just as shocked to see her outgoing behavior as her son. Without any warning, Toga threw her arms around the lady's neck.

"And thank you too Mrs. Midoriya! It was super nice of you and your son to invite us over. If it was just me and Killua, we would be having instant ramen or something.

Killua gave his roommate a flat look which she didn't see, but calmly entered the house. Poor Izuku was still in shock from the sudden attack of affection, so Killua snapped in front of his face.

"Earth to Izuku! Do you copy?"

"Huh…Oh!" It seemed to do the trick. His face was still burning red, but he had recovered somewhat. "K-Killua…um…That's y-your friend…right?"

"Yes." Killua said with a small smile. "Sorry about her. She's a little…um…outgoing."

"I-It's fine." He responded as he looked back to see Himiko talking cheerfully to his mother. Izuku glanced between her and Killua a few times, trying to see how it was possible for his stoic classmates to be friends with such a hyperactive girl.

"Don't ask." Killua said. "It just happened."

"I-I see…"

* * *

Dinner with the Midoriya's was a hilarious affair. The food was excellent, but the conversation was all over the place. Killua was actually glad he brought Toga along because she was able to keep the conversations going despite how awkward the Midoriya's were. If it were just him, this would have been a very quiet dinner. But the crazy girl just fired off question after question. Luckily it there wasn't anything that had to do with killing or blood, but some questions were really out there.

"So Killua…" Mrs. Midoriya said, catching the former assassin's attention. Himiko was chatting with Izuku, who was red-faced from talking with a girl. "I heard from Izuku that you're planning on taking the entrance exam to U.A. alongside him."

"That right." Killua said, swallowing a mouthful of turkey.

"…I just wanted to ask you…" She said nervously. "Izuku mentioned that you told him he could be a hero…even though he doesn't have a quirk. I support my son's decision, but as a mother I can't help but worry. Why do you think he can do it?"

Killua stared at her for a few seconds before realizing something. Izuku never told his mother about training with All Might. He never told her about inheriting the number one heroes quirk. That was a dangerous game he was playing.

"I think anyone can do anything if they put enough effort into it." Killua said finally. Mrs. Midoriya stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Your son asked me if I thought it was possible for him to be a hero. I simply told him that if he wanted to be one, then work hard and become one. If he doesn't believe he can do it, why should anyone else? Being quirkless doesn't mean he shouldn't try."

Mrs. Midoriya bit her lower lip and dipper her head a little, as if she were thinking of something painful and sad. She then gave the former assassin a warm smile. "I'm glad he has friends like you. Lately, he's been working so hard, but sometimes I just worry that something will go horribly wrong and it won't work out for him. I want my boy to be happy."

"Then continue to support him." Killua said, thinking back to when he talked with his own father a long time ago. He remembered when his father gave him permission to travel with Gon, and how he made a promise never to abandon his friends. That was one of the very few moments where Killua was glad Silva was his father. The man probably had an ulterior motive, but at that moment, Killua was happy someone supported him.

"You…You're right." Mrs. Midoriya said with another warm smile. "I wish you both the best of luck in the entrance exam. I don't know how Izuku is going to do it, but I'll have faith in him."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Killua said with a smile. "When the time comes, he'll probably surprise you."

After dinner was done, Mrs. Midoriya packed some leftovers and gave them to Killua and Himiko. Toga had one last bit of fun by hugging Izuku for the last time, leaving him a blushing, stuttering mess. They bid farewell and left the apartment.

"It looked like you had fun." Killua said.

"It was fun!" Himiko said with a grin. "Izuku is so adorable! He'd be so much cuter if he blead a little though."

"No cutting up Izuku." Killua said flatly. "Or his mother."

"Yeah, Yeah." Himiko waved him off, before giving a huge grin. "This has been the best Christmas Holiday ever! I always wondered what it would be like to spend it with friends. Thanks, Killua Dear~" She tried to throw her arms around Killua's neck, but he caught her wrist.

"…Really?" Killua said, eyeing the knife in her hand that was directly aimed at his jugular.

"Wow, you're still on guard? Even after all the wonderful time we spent together?" Himiko asked in surprise.

"I'm never let my guard down."

"It's a good thing too, because I've got a week's worth of attacking you to make up for. I'll get you to bleed, just you wait." Toga said cheerfully.

"…Yay…"

* * *

 **Authors Note: A few of you are probably going to say that Hunter x Hunter has Christmas…but there is no definitive proof. I mean, Killua and Gon were with each other for a year and any kind of Holiday wasn't mentioned, especially Christmas. There world is one of fiction and does not take place in the real one, so I made it that Christmas was not a holiday celebrated in the Hunter X Hunter universe.**

 **This was a combination of the second chapter and a small Christmas special. I thought it would be fun to write since Christmas is right around the corner. Now, a few of you might be wondering if this is a Himiko X Killua fanfic. To be honest, I haven't gotten that far yet. They're friends right now. But you have to admit, who else could accept Killua for what he is?**

 **Izuku met Himiko earlier! How will this play out later in the story? I wonder…HaHaHa.**

 **I wanted to ask, Should Izuku have Aura? I was playing around with the idea and thought it would be fun. Usually I am against crossovers sharing powers of other universes, but this would be interesting to see where it goes. What do you think? Naturally, he would still have One for All.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, please review the Hell out of it. This was another HUGE chapter with over 14k words. As always, there will be a few grammar and spelling mistakes here and there with such a large chapter. Will I always make them this long? Probably not, unless I get some serious incentive.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey…Wow…You guys really like this story so far. I'm glad! I mean, this is amazing! Here's another chapter for you. Sorry it took so long, but the Christmas special for both Blank Slate and My Hunter Academia took a lot out of me.**

 **Thanks a ton for all your comments about the Izuku and NEN situation. This chapter will address this, so read and find out which route I took. Thanks again for all your comments.**

 **Now I got a few reviews that were clearly trying to control the story, saying things like "You better NOT do this…" Or "You NEED to include this…" And while you're free to leave any kind of reviews you wish, I have the freedom to ignore controlling reviews like the ones above. I do not mind suggestions, but when you start demanding I do something, you are trying to take away the freedom of writing.**

 **Funny enough, I got a lot of comments about Killua and Himiko. I was surprised by how many people are so worried about it…because they fear it will take a toll on Killua. HAHAHA! Are you serious? This is Killua Zoldyck were talking about! Geeze! Have a little faith in me. This story doesn't have a romance driven narrative, so don't worry so much.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review the HELL out of it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My Hunter Academia

Chapter 3

The last few months leading up to the entrance exam was pretty interesting. Ever since Izuku invited Killua over for Christmas, there friendship had grown a little more. They talked frequently before and after class, but never hung out because of Izuku's intense training schedule. It was understandable because there was a lot of work that needed to be done before the entrance exam.

Killua had to admit, All Might knew what he was doing. Izuku seemed more confident as the days went by. His body and mind were becoming stronger. The fact that Izuku would actually bring a hand grip to class and use it during lectures showed his dedication. With determination and resolve like that, maybe Izuku had enough drive to learn Nen.

Then again, Nen wasn't something you just picked up and mastered. Not many people were prodigies like Killua and Gon. Aura took a lot of time and effort to learn, and it was a never-ending process to master. Since Nen was as diverse as you made it, there were countless applications you could discover and experiment with.

This posed a problem because if Izuku was getting All Might's quirk, then it would probably be a better idea if he focused on improving himself in that field. After all, Nen would take up a lot of his time, and one power would eventually be neglected in favor of the other.

Either way, Killua was interested to see what Izuku would do for the initiation. Would his body be ready to accept All Might's quirk? Would he completely fail and give up on his dream? Would he succeed? Only tomorrow could tell.

Killua had other things to worry about other than the exam. For the entire ten months, he only had a couple more fights in the underground because everyone was cautious. The few matches he had consisted of knock-out only and it was against weak punks who thought they could take him on because of his age…or they wanted the glory of defeating someone as infamous as The Hunter. A decent amount of money was made from those fights, but finances weren't really a problem. The biggest annoyance about the situation was the fact that Killua was getting bored. He almost regretted killing the Candy Man because it ended up costing him his fighting career in the underground.

Keyword, ALMOST regretted it.

Himiko on the other hand was becoming very popular in the arena. Giran was happy for the return investment each of her matches brought and Killua was happy the girl was supporting herself and not being a complete mooch. She'd only been defeated a couple times by some big names, but that was only because her opponent's quirks were simply too powerful.

Because of how Himiko's own quirk worked, it was pretty much useless in a one on one fight unless she used her special move. In most situations, she was pretty much no different than a quirkless person. But even then, she managed to win a majority of her fights thanks to…how often she duked it out with her roommate.

Speaking of which…

Killua ducked and backpedaled as he thought back to his own problem. His mind drifted to what tomorrow would bring. Firstly, he was interested to see what his friend would do. Second, he was wondering about the exam itself. What kind of test would this be? Would it include a paper exam? If that was the only thing that happened, he'd be sorely disappointed in the renowned school of U.A. for supplying such a pathetic means of testing.

Leaning back in order to escape another slash to his eyes, Killua continued to think about his future as a hero. He did a bit of research in the past ten months and this line of work didn't seem to be all that great. There were a lot of rules and restrictions that needed to be followed.

"Gotcha!"

Killua sensed Himiko behind him and tilted his head to the side, allowing her blade to sail over his shoulder. He then grabbed her wrist, twisted it so she let go of the knife, and flipped her through the air. She rotated and twisted in order to land on her feet, but the assassin planted a foot into her stomach before she even touched the ground, sending her crashing backwards.

He watched as she clutched her belly in pain, his mind wondering to a few examples of hero restrictions he saw on the news recently. Apparently, the uprising hero Mount Lady, had to pay for the collateral damage right out of her paycheck whenever she did hero work. For someone with a quirk like hers, she was barely able to make a living because of it.

In Killua's mind, that seemed extremely ungrateful to the person who risks their safety for the lives of others. And most of the people being rescued or saved are the most selfish, entitled, useless humans the assassin had ever seen. Rarely does a hero get thanked for helping another person, and it's more common that the person being saved will whine and complain afterword's about some kind of bullshit.

There were those who were occasionally grateful, but those people were mostly fans or admirers. The general public felt entitled to being rescued from there troubles without putting forth any kind of work.

"…Killua!"

"Hm?" Killua hummed as he looked down at Himiko.

The blood crazy girl stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "How do you always know I'm there? I can't even sneak up on you with my special move!"

Killua smirked and shrugged, causing Himiko to puff out her cheeks. Toga's special move was pretty impressive. It was almost a perfect ZETSU and would be affective against nearly everyone, but there was a flaw.

Himiko wasn't sealing off her Aura, so Killua could still sense where she was. Even if his other senses were forced to look away, her aura sang loud and clear. With a little more practice, she might be able to pull off ZETSU in the future. After all, Gon was able to completely hide his presence from Hisoka before having his Nen unlocked.

"Killua~" Toga wined. "We've been living together for months and I still don't know what your Quirk is! Why won't you tell me?"

"You've been attacking me for months and still haven't figure it out?" Killua chuckled, knowing that Himiko would never be able to guess. After all, he didn't have a quirk.

"Is it some kind of awareness quirk? Is that why I can never sneak up on you?" Himiko asked, pushing herself to her feet. Her legs quivered a little, but she managed to stay upright.

Killua shrugged and Toga stuck her tongue out at him.

"You had enough, or do you still want to train?" Killua asked.

"…I think I'm done for tonight." Himiko said, holding her stomach. "That last one hurt."

"Yeah, getting hurt sucks, doesn't it…" Killua said with a grin. "Now you know why I don't want to be stabbed."

"MMMUU!" Toga grumbled. "That's different."

"Because you're not the one feeling pain?"

"That's right!" Himiko agreed shamelessly. "I love seeing other people suffer and bleed, but when it happens to me, it's not really fun."

"…"

Geeze she was so self-centered, but he couldn't really blame her. Her quirk messed her up, making it so she couldn't live a normal life. She literally needed to see blood in order to function semi-normally. It was a sad life indeed, but there was nothing that could be done about it. No hero could save her from her obsession and no society would accept her for what she was. The only person who could tolerate her was Killua…from what he knew at least.

That being said, Killua did notice Himiko had calmed down quite a bit from when he first met her. She still tried to cut him up, but after countless failed attempts, her ambushes because less and less frequent. More recently, he'd actually come home to see her sitting on the couch, watching TV or reading manga.

Instead of attacking him, she'd ask for a sparring session in the back yard. It was during those times that she'd really let loose and did everything in her power to land a hit. She had yet to be successful though and it was driving her crazy. After ten months of complete failure, her anticipation to finally see him bleed had turned into a full-blown sexual fantasy.

Killua was officially weirded out by that one.

But when she wasn't being completely nuts, Killua realized Himiko was actually super girly. She had completely taken over his spare room, decorating it with a combination of graphic, bloody posters and cute little stuffed animals. She took time to clean herself up and always worried about trying to be cute.

Walking back into the house, Himiko limped over to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple Soda's. Killua flopped onto the couch and his roommate joined him a second later, throwing him one of the drinks. At this point, it had become a nightly ritual to just relax and chat while watching TV at the end of the day.

"Tomorrows the big day, huh Killua Dear~" Toga said with a grin, knowing he hated that nickname.

A tick mark formed on his forehead, but he didn't feed her teasing this time. "Yep." He said, snapping open his drink and taking a long swig.

"Nervous?" She threw her legs over his lap as she leaned her back against the armrest. Her grin grew even wider when she saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. After a while of living here, Himiko realized Killua was not a touchy-feely person. Doing little things like this was the only way she could get revenge for ten months of him neglecting her need to see his blood. That, and she enjoyed skin ship with Killua.

For the most part, Killua tolerated it a bit more after her success on Christmas Eve.

"Not at all." Killua responded, flipping on the Television. "It'll probably be a breeze."

"Hm…" Himiko hummed as she took a long sip of her drink. "I heard it's one of the hardest schools to get into. It shouldn't be a walk in the park…but for you…" She trailed off as she set her drink on the coffee table. "Hey Killua…"

"Hm?" Killua glanced over at her and saw a rare look of seriousness on her face. That kind of expression was rare, so he knew something was on her mind that didn't involve blood.

"How did you get so strong?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, you're even younger than me…but I can't even touch you. No one in the underground has given you a challenge and they are twice, sometimes three times older and more experienced than you."

Killua paused for a moment, twirling his soda can in thought. He'd spent a long time with Himiko Toga these past ten months…and yet they didn't ask about each other's background. It was mutual respect for one another's privacy. They knew about the other's likes and goals, but Killua didn't know anything about Toga's family, and she didn't ask about his either.

In fact, this was one of the few times she actually inquired about his background.

"Older, yes," Killua agreed as he took a sip. "More experienced, probably not."

"Huh?" Himiko cocked her head in interest.

"My parents trained me from a really young age." Killua said simply.

"…Ok…" Himiko said, trying to squeeze a little more out of her best friend. "But how though? I can't see just any training making you as strong as you are."

Killua laughed a bit. "It wasn't just any training, trust me. They put me through hell growing up," He admitted. "For example, when I was six years old, my father dropped me off at an…illegal tournament filled with adults. He told me I'd have to stay there until I fought my way to the top."

Killua wasn't giving the whole truth, but just enough to get her to understand.

"What?" Himiko exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Not even the underground would allow something like that."

"This place did." Killua said. "Every day for two years, I'd get the snot beat out of me. I won a lot, and I lost a lot too. But in the end, I succeeded and returned home. After that, training just got harder and more intense."

"…Wow…" Himiko said in a tone that wasn't sure if she believed him or not. "Why did they train you so hard?"

"Because…they were assassins for hire." Killua said, causing Himiko's eyes to widen even further. "A lot of organizations hired them to kill certain people. They trained me because they wanted me to take over the…family business. They even sent me on plenty of assassinations too."

"…" Himiko was speechless. There were a lot of villains in the world and she didn't have a doubt that there were some people who took contracts for assassination. But for a family to make it a career, then train their kids to follow in the same footsteps. It was pretty mind-blowing…and disturbing.

But…

"If that's all true, then…why are you trying to be a hero?" She asked in confusion. It didn't make any sense to her. Killua was essentially the spawn of villains, and yet he wanted a career that involved saving people.

Giving a sigh, Killua glanced over at her with a somber smile. "Because after a while, I got tired of killing people."

Himiko stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You've probably already guessed, but I've killed a lot of people before." He said, waiting to her to nod. "But all it brought me was emptiness. There was no satisfaction, no sense of accomplishment…nothing. I got sick of everything. The missions, the assassinations, having someone else determine my future. So, I left my family to find my own way. And eventually, I did…"

"You…did?"

"Yeah. I met my first friend." Killua said with a fond smile, thinking back on Gon's goofy grin. "He didn't care about my past and we went on a lot of adventures together…for about a year." He glanced over at her. "That single year…it meant more to me than my entire life as an assassin."

"So…that's why you don't want to be a villain?"

"That's part of it." Killua admitted. "I've been on both sides of the spectrum. Even though I could probably get the information I need by being a villain, I want to try it as a hero first. Who knows, maybe it might be more fulfilling to me than being a villain."

"Wow…" Himiko said, thinking about his words. "I'm not sure I can understand. I mean…I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing blood."

"That's just something you enjoy, not who you are." Killua said. "Have you ever asked yourself what you wanted to do? Do you want to reach the end of your life and realize the only thing you did was cut people?"

"…"

"When I left my family, it was because I wanted to see if there was more to life. I wanted to find out what it was I actually wanted to do…what I wanted to accomplish."

Himiko didn't say anything as she stared at the boy sitting there. His words bounced around in her head like a pinball machine, making her ask very similar questions. What did she want to do with her life? What did she want to accomplish?

"What about you? Anything you want to share about your family?" Killua asked. He knew Himiko was tight-lipped about that specific subject, so he never asked. But since they were having a small heart-to-heart, maybe she might share something.

Predictably, Himiko's mouth formed a thin line. But after a couple moments, she gave a sigh and picked up her drink before taking a long swallow.

"My situation isn't as complicated as yours." She started. "My parents are just average people with average quirks. None of them wanted to be heroes or villains, just regular citizens. After my quirk manifested and people learned about how it worked, they began to treat me differently."

"…How so?"

"You know," she said, taking another swig from her drink. "Bullying, calling me names like disgusting, freak, vampire, anything you can think of. I didn't really care, but the worst part was how my parents started to act around me as the years went by."

Killua remained silent as he listened to Himiko's story.

"Eventually I became obsessed with blood." A small, creepy smile appeared on her face. "I remember as if it were yesterday. A boy from school was bullying me and tried to push me down. At this point, I was tired of it all and I fought back by scratching his cheek…" Her smile widened slightly. "The trail of red blood that streamed down his face was so…mesmerizing…so beautiful. After that, I was hooked. I eventually learned that my quirk was elevating my desire for blood, but that was the first trigger."

"After that, my parents had no idea what to do with me. They sent me to different therapy's, physiatrists, mental institutions, the works. None of them understood why my obsession took off so strongly and they started labeling me as insane."

She paused as she took another drink.

"It took a tole on my parents because they just wanted to fit in with the world. But how could they when their daughter was an insane, blood-obsessed freak? Eventually, word got out and it was affecting how the community saw my parents. They were ostracized by society and blamed for how I turned out. As the years went on, they grew bitter and resentful. When I turned twelve, they chased me out of the house and the rest is history."

She took another drink, eyeing Killua as if expecting him to say something, which he didn't. He just sat there silently and listened to what she was saying. It was…nice to realize someone cared enough to just listen.

"I learned to live off the streets, getting involved in the underground, cutting people up to sate my thirst for blood, and transforming into other people to steal from there families. I had to learn to fight quickly because I was caught and beat up more than a few times." She finally finished, drinking the last of her soda before putting it back on the coffee table.

"Hm…" Killua hummed as he took a drink from his soda in thought. "I guess we both had it pretty bad, huh?"

Himiko stared at him for a long time before bursting out in a belly laugh. "Yep we did!" She took a deep breath before giving the assassin a kind smile. "Thanks, Killua."

"Hm?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"For not saying you're sorry." She explained. "I didn't tell you because I wanted your pity or an apology. I don't! I'm much better without my parents anyway. All they did was yell at me and call me names."

"Sure thing, and thanks for accepting my background." Killua said. "Usually when people learn about me being an assassin, they get all weird."

"No prob!" Himiko grinned.

"But don't expect a Thank You in the future." Killua grinned.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I don't thank my friends." Killua said. "I believe friends should always have each other's back. They do things for each other without feeling obligated. To me, friendship isn't one person being in debt to the other, so thanks shouldn't really be necessary." He glanced over at her. "So, when the times comes that I do something for you, you don't need to thank me either."

"…"

The only way Himiko could respond was with a moment of pause before a grin crossed her face. Killua didn't acknowledge their friendship with words very often, so this was nice to hear.

"Yeah!" Himiko cheered. "I'm glad I met you Killua! It's not bad living alone on the streets, but it's even better living around friends. However," She gave him a smile. "I think I'll stick with the saying Thank You every once in a while. I like expressing gratitude because well…not many people do nice things for me."

"…Suit yourself." Killua said as he leaned back against the couch, finishing off the rest of his drink. Nothing else was said the entire night because both Himiko and Killua were lost in their own thoughts. After an hour or so, Himiko went to bed, leaving Killua alone to think about tomorrow.

* * *

Since Izuku and All Might occupied the beach for training, Killua made sure to arrive a couple hours before them, just to make sure he got his own training done. Every day, All Might was there, encouraging Izuku and drilling him to the point of exhaustion.

The assassin had to admit, he was impressed with Izuku's dedication so far. Even in school, the kid was still doing exercises in the middle of class. Every single day was a testament to Midoriya's desire to be a hero.

For ten whole months, he didn't take a single day off of his regimen, even going beyond to the point of exhaustion. But while he was working hard to achieve his dream, Killua was nowhere near closer to his. In fact, he was more frustrated than ever because of the sheer lack of progress.

When he decided to be a hero, he knew this path would take a long time, but he still kept his options open with the underground. In the illegal world, there weren't any whispers of a quirk that had the ability to open portals between dimensions.

It was a bit disheartening and kinda felt like Alluka made sure there was no way he could get back to rescue her and Gon. What the hell was she thinking? Why would she send him away with no possibility of return?

Killua grit his teeth as he dug his shoes into the sand and let loose a massive wave of lighting in anger. It flew across the ocean and the residual shockwave sent a wave crashing backwards into the beach. Nearly two years…and not a single lead. Two years with absolutely no results. It was beyond frustrating.

Taking a deep breath, Killua distracted himself by looking around the beach, admiring how clean it was now. In ten months, Izuku had kept his promise and pretty much cleared out the entire area. There was just a tiny section left and it'd be done.

And after a couple seconds, Killua sensed Izuku's aura approaching the area. It surprised him a little because there was still over an hour before he and All Might usually showed up. Was he starting early in order to finish the job?

Not wanting to be seen, Killua turned and jogged down the beach, up the walkway and into the tree line until he was out of sight. It wasn't but a few seconds later that Izuku popped up and began to work his ass of like usual. Since this was the last day, the Assassin wondered if now would be a good time to chat with his classmate about the entrance exam. He hadn't seen Izuku for a while because they were both on vacation before the semester started.

Killua Decided to stick around and parked himself on the ground, closing his eyes in meditation. Might as well train his spirit while Izuku finished up. He didn't have to wait long though because within the hour, Izuku was completely done clearing out the remainder of the garbage.

For a regular person with no training whatsoever, what Izuku did in ten months was pretty impressive. Killua opened his eyes and stood from his spot just as Izuku crawled up onto the mountain of trash and let out a roar of victory.

He gave a small smile because he could relate to what Izuku was feeling. There was nothing more satisfying than accomplishing a goal you've been working towards for a long time. Combined with the fact that Midoriya was going to get a quirk today, and he could only imagine how elated the boy was.

Shaking his head, Killua decided that right now probably wouldn't be the best time for them to talk. Him being there would only distract from the moment. He was about to turn away, but noticed that Izuku was swaying back and forth. Izuku suddenly lost his footing and stumble off the mountain of trash.

Without a moment's hesitation, Killua rushed forward and jumped over the railing, catching Izuku's arm before wrapping it over his shoulder and landing on the ground softly.

"Whoa, take it easy there Izuku."

"K-Killua! W-What the! Where-Where did you come from?" Izuku asked frantically. His head was darting around in a frenzy and Killua knew why. All Might's aura was closing in, probably in his deflated state. The number one hero was close enough that he was probably going to catch Midoriya had Killua not been there.

"I was going for a morning walk to clear my mind." Killua said, allowing Izuku to stand on his own two feet before looking around. "Wow, did you clean all this garbage yourself?"

"I-Um…I, well…Yes…" Izuku stuttered. "It was…part of my training."

Killua gave a low whistle, feigning surprise and really playing it up as he looked around the beach. His eyes came to rest on a shriveled-up man walking down the stairs towards them.

"And I guess that guy is your teacher?" Killua asked, pointing to the skinny dude.

Instantly, Izuku started to panic when he saw All Might in his skeleton form. He was trying his hardest to act casual about the whole thing, but was failing miserably. Killua was loving every second of it though, finding the situation completely hilarious. He wasn't supposed to know about All Might, which made this all the more fun.

"I, yes! He-he's my…um…trainer! Yeah, trainer! He's been helping me get ready for the entrance exam." Izuku said, leaping at the explanation in a heartbeat.

All Might approached slowly, trying to make himself look as weak and frail as possible. "Young Midoriya…a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Well…A classmate…" Izuku responded, still acting worried about the current development. Seriously, Izuku couldn't lie to save his life.

"Killua Zoldyck." Killua said with an enthusiastic smile, holding out his hand. "You did a great job with Izuku. I hardly recognized him."

"W-We see each other every day in class though." Izuku pointed out.

"We've been on vacation, so it's been a while." Killua countered.

All Might gave Killua a friendly smile as he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, young man. What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Eh, you know. A little training, a morning walk, take your pick." Killua said with a shrug. "I did notice that this area of the beach was getting cleaner and cleaner every time I saw it. So that was all you and Izuku?"

All Might gave a nod, a proud smile on his face. "Young Midoriya worked really hard these ten months to clean everything up as part of his training."

"O-Oh, that's right!" Izuku said, turning to All Might. "Killua is taking the exam too."

"You are?"

"Yep!" Killua said with a smile. "I want to be a hero, just like All Might!"

That declaration was complete and utter bullshit, but it was hilarious to watch All Might and Izuku fidget uncomfortably. They glanced at each other with unease before All Might gave a forced smile.

"Man, I sure wish I could meet him one day, that would be so cool! After all, he's the greatest hero in the world!" Killua continued, trying to lay it on really thick. This was too good an opportunity to pass up, especially since All Might was right there.

"I-I'm sure you will get your chance young man, especially if you're going to U.A." All Might said with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to young Midoriya for a bit in private. He needs a good pep talk before the exam."

"Oh, don't worry, I totally get it." Killua said as he turned around. "See you at the exam Izuku. And it was nice to meet you too…um…what's your name again?"

Killua was dying with laughter on the inside because All Might and Izuku were glancing back and forth nervously again. This was way too much fun.

"Um…Just call me Mr. Yagi." All Might said.

"You got it Mr. Yagi!" Killua said as he turned and left the area. He really enjoyed that little interaction. Maybe one day he'd tell Izuku that he knew everything, but for now he'd let his classmate focus on the exam. Even if Izuku had All Might's quirk, there was still a chance of failure…

And if he did fail, Killua wasn't going to be the reason why.

It was later in the morning that Killua finished getting dressed in his school uniform and walked out of his bedroom. He noticed Toga sitting at the table, munching down breakfast. When she saw him enter the room, she gave a wide smile.

"Good luck today, Killua Dear~!"

"Ugh…" Killua groaned. Why did she have to develop that annoying habit to act like they were a married couple…

Yikes, what a freaky image.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" Himiko asked, pursing her lips playfully. She knew this drove him insane, which was why she always did it. His reactions always brought her great joy.

"You can kiss the back of my fist again!" Killua grumbled as he walked past her.

"Oh Darling~ So frisky in the morning." She said, cupping her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm definitely the kind of girl that like's it rough."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Killua rolled his eyes. "I'll be back a bit later today."

"M'Kay! See you later!"

Killua closed the door as he left the house. Even though he and Toga bantered back and forth, it was never enough to make him truly annoyed. Sure, her antics got tiresome, but there was a certain…fulfilment having someone waiting for him at home, no matter how crazy they were.

She was getting really comfortable around Killua though, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. There little talk yesterday was proof of that, but there were other things she'd do that were unusual. On more than one occasion, she would simply plop down next to him on the couch in nothing but her underwear and ask what he thought of the style. There was always that smug grin on her face, as if she were expecting him to act like Izuku after receiving one of her hugs.

The only problem was that Killua never gave a reaction. From a very young age, he was trained to resist sexual advances. After all, it would damage his reputation of being a professional assassin if he froze upon seeing a pair of boobs. So that kind of hesitation was trained out of him a long time ago. Not saying he couldn't be aroused since his parents did want him to continue the family legacy of assassination. It just took something more genuine than teasing to make it happen.

Killua paused in the middle of the street as a terrifying thought occurred to him. If his family ever met Himiko Toga…they would probably approve of a relationship with her. She was a killer through and through, stealthy because of her quirk, and pretty strong considering she didn't have her aura unlocked.

He shuttered slightly when he thought about Toga meeting his mother. It would be interesting to see them interact considering how crazy they both were. Killua's mom got aroused at the thought of killing, blackmail, murder…ext., and Himiko got excited at the sight of blood…

They might just get along…

Breathing a sigh of relief, Killua started walking again while thanking whatever God who was listening that those two were in different dimensions.

* * *

It didn't take long before the former assassin was walking up the large pathway leading to U.A. The place was littered with eager students, ready to test themselves against the entrance exam of the most renounced hero academies in the country. In a really MINOR way, this kinda felt like the Hunters exam…just a hundred times less dangerous. Hundreds of applicants were gathering together from around the country, and even the world for a chance to enter the ranks of the best. Only a few would be chosen because of their skill, determination, talents, ingenuity,

…and quirks.

That was always one thing that bothered Killua about this dimension. A huge determining factor of how you were perceived by society was determined at birth. If you had a powerful quirk, you were treated with respect…but if your quirk was weak, strange, or different, everyone looked down on you.

God forbid you being quirkless because you were treated more like a second-class citizen than an actual person. There were hardly any opportunities for people like that. Himiko and Izuku were prime example so this. Because of the nature of Himiko's quirk, her life was going to be much more difficult because of it. And Izuku was born quirkless, so his opportunities were limited as well.

At least in Killua's own dimension, anyone could learn Nen. Sure, some people had more Aura capacity and talent than others, but if you worked hard enough, you could become something great.

Gazing over the vast ocean of students, Killua searched for a specific person who was supposed to be here by now. Eventually his eyes landed on the familiar green haired boy…floating next to a girl…

" _Odd…"_ Killua thought, walking up to them.

The girl had her hand on Izuku's back as he flailed around in the air. But carefully, she placed him on the ground and gave him a cheerful smile while talking to him about…something.

In typical Izuku fashion, the boy's face turned bright red and he sputtered almost incoherently. The girl wasn't really paying attention to his awkward habits and bid him farewell, walking ahead towards the entrance of the school.

With a small chuckle, Killua casually walked up behind the boy, who looked as if he were on cloud nine because of the small interaction. The look on his face told the whole story of how proud he was of himself for talking with a girl other than Himiko. Raising his right hand, Killua lightly smacked Izuku's back to bring him back down to earth.

"Easy their Tiger. Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack on the day of the examination now, would we?"

"Ouch! Killua!" Izuku exclaimed, stumbling forward. "Y-You saw that?"

"Who didn't?" Killua asked, gesturing around the area. Izuku's face heated up in embarrassment when he realized a lot of people were staring at him, laughing. "Not even day one and you almost fall flat on your face. You sure you're ready for this?"

"O-Of course I am!" Izuku said, but his eyes wavered a little. It was obvious he was really nervous about the whole thing.

Killua understood why of course. The number one hero probably transferred his quirk to Izuku already and there was a lot of pressure to actually pass this entrance exam. If he didn't, it was like he was letting down his idol. And just the thought of failing the number one hero put a huge amount of pressure on Izuku's shoulders.

"If you say so." Killua said with a sly grin. "Do you have a plan? After all, it's not like you developed a quirk out of thin air, right?"

"I…Um…Uh," Izuku was nervously looking around now, fidgeting and scratching the back of his head frantically. "Actually-"

"Anyway, I'll see you at the exam." Killua interrupted, internally laughing his ass off at Izuku's reaction. The kid was probably going to tell him that he did manifest a quirk, or some bullshit like that. While he was interested to see what excuse Izuku could come up with, there were more important things he had to think about. Neither he, nor Midoriya needed to be distracted right now.

The introduction was…interesting to say the least. There was a written exam, which would've been Gon's biggest nightmare if he were here. The test itself was pretty subjective if Killua were being honest. It was more of a way to test your knowledge rather than find a solution to the problem. Most of the questions had multiple ways of answering, but if the Assassin learned anything about this world in the past two years, it was the fact that there were very specific procedures that heroes needed to follow.

And for the written exam, the answers required knowledge of those exact procedure in order to deal with the villainous situations. So basically, it was a 'guess what the textbook answer is supposed to be' rather than 'find a solution' kind of test.

Which made it really easy, but also impractical. You couldn't always rely on the procedures when something unpredictable happened. Then again, asking kids who weren't even in high school those kinds of questions would result in even more failure that usual. Those lessons could be taught later, so Killua gave the written portion a pass.

What the assassin was really looking forward to was the practical exam. Would they be tested individually to assess their strengths and weaknesses? Would they cover each and every one of the students quirks to see which division of hero work they best fit into? Would their mental prowess be pushed to see if they were ready to deal with people who were out to kill them?

When it was finally revealed, Killua stared in awe at the sheer incompetence of the exam.

"…You've got to be kidding me…" Killua whispered when their practical exam was finally revealed by the flamboyant pro hero, President Mic. Instead of doing anything that could test the student's individual capabilities, the only thing they had to do was…

Destroy robots…

During the entire lecture, where president Mic talked about the point system, Killua was watching in disbelief. The only thing this exam really tested was how destructive or powerful a quirk was. Sure, you could apply SOME kind of strategy, but this was seriously slanted in favor of those with purely destructive quirks.

How was this a practical exam when it wasn't a practical way to test a person's full capability? It was like trying to test a Conjurer's ability using an Enhancer-focused testing system. It didn't make much sense.

Killua was so amazed by the ineffectiveness of this exam that he didn't even notice Izuku getting chastened for muttering during the entire thing. He would've poked fun since he was sitting right next to him, but the assassin simply shook his head in disappointment.

If they were fighting robots, this was going to be a walk in the park. In other words,

Boring.

Looking down at his card, he saw that his test was in battle zone B. Glancing over at Izuku's he was surprised to see that he was also in the same zone.

" _Hmm…Maybe it won't be as boring as I thought."_ Killua thought. Since the exam was a bust, maybe seeing what Midoriya would do would provide some entertainment.

It was a few moments later that Killua found himself standing in front of a massive gate. Even though the test itself was a huge disappointment, the former assassin had to admit that the school didn't do things half-assed. The battle center was GIGANTIC!

Massive skyscrapers towered over the already-huge walls, meaning there was an enormous area to work with. How did the school have the funds to make things like this that only served a purpose of being destroyed? Did they have someone with a building quirk?

Looking around, Killua saw Izuku standing there, shaking like a leaf. It looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Geeze, he was losing it. Silently walked up behind the kid, Killua reached up and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

Izuku yelped and stumbled forward a few feet before whipping around to see Killua's grinning face.

"W-What-Why?" Izuku exclaimed.

"To loosen you up." Killua explained. "This is what you've been training for, right? Are you really going to fail this early on because you lost your nerve? Get a grip man!"

"You two! Stop what you're doing this instant!" Killua turned to see a tall student walking towards them. He had a stern look on his face and wore glasses. "Are you trying to distract the rest of us here? Were you planted to get us to fail?"

"W-What? No!" Izuku stuttered.

"Buzz off, Killjoy." Killua said, causing the boy with glasses to glare at him.

"And you, have you no respect for the exam? You do not look as if you are even trying to focus on the objective!"

"You're the only one who's distracted right now." Killua pointed out. "Taking the time to lecture us while you should be worrying about the exam? Who's the one not taking this seriously again?"

"…"

There was a brief moment of pause before the tall boy realized Killua was right.

"Damn!"

"Go bother someone else. Despite what you think, we are preparing for the exam," Killua said, glancing over at Izuku. "Right?"

"O-Oh…" Izuku straightened up and slapped his cheeks. "You're right! I've been training months for this! I will pass this exam and become a hero!"

"That's more like it…" Izuku heard Killua say…though his voice was getting further and further away. "By the way, President Mic said the practical exam already started. Get a move on!"

Killua laughed as Izuku yelped in surprise, already being left in the dust. The assassin simply shook his head in amusement. If he passed or failed, Izuku was on his own now. The other boy…who didn't name himself, blasted ahead using his rocket powered calves. That was a really interesting quirk.

Making a swift right, Killua broke away from the crowd so he could be on his own. He didn't want anyone stealing his kills…this was already starting to sound like a video game. Of course, he had a plan in mind that would give him the best results without revealing to much about his powers, now it was time to put it in action.

Turning left and curling around a large building, the first wave of single point robots blocked his path. It did nothing to deter Killua's course and he casually ran up to them with his hands in his pockets. If anyone were watching, it probably looked like he didn't give a shit.

Instantly, there targeting system locked onto him and they charged. Killua did the same, leaning forward and increasing his pace. He withdrew his hands from his pockets, avoiding the thrust at his face before simply placing his hand on the robot's metal surface.

" _Lightning palm_."

A surge of electricity channeled from Killua's hand through the robot, frying all it's circuits instantly and causing it to simply collapse within a second. Killua casually rushed past the defeated foe and continued onward. Small arcs of blue lightning jumped between his fingers as he simply dodged, avoided, and slapped every robot in his way, conducting electricity through their systems.

It didn't matter if they were single point, double point, or triple point robots, all fell before his _Lightning Palm_. It didn't take long before he had a trail of robots in his wake as he sped through the road.

Just as he thought, this was a very uninteresting exam. The robots were pretty cool, but taking them down was way too simple. After a few moments, boredom caught up after the thrill of hunting robots had worn off. This caused the Killua to veer off in a different direction where more people were located, hoping that he might be entertained by seeing what others could do.

This proved to be so much more interesting because he managed to get a glimpse of some different quirks in action. Wacky powers were always fun to discover and seeing people use them was a rare occurrence. Since people typically weren't supposed to use their quirks in public, the only powers Killua saw were that of heroes and villains.

Despite how easy this exam was, Killua had to admit that he was impressed with a few people in how they applied their quirks. Some who weren't battle oriented had to think outside the box in order to effectively get points, like the girl who was talking with Izuku before the exam started.

Her quirk was something to behold. Killua raised an impressed eyebrow when she simply had to touch something in order to make it float. She then released her powers to make gravity do all the work for her.

It was kind of sad that Killua was more entertained by seeing what other people's quirks were than on the actual exam itself. He gave a bored sigh as he ducked under another robot, sending a surge of electricity through its body and frying all its circuits. He didn't even know how many points he had anymore but he was almost positive he managed to pass this exam.

Destroying another robot, Killua looked over to see someone really struggling with one of the single pointers. In fact, it didn't even look like he was trying to fight the thing because he was running away from it. Just as the robot thrust its arm at the person, the boy dove to the side and rolled over his shoulder with a frustrated look on his face.

He wasn't using his quirk…from what Killua could tell, or he was using his quirk and it wasn't effective. Either way, the assassin thought it was another easy point he could acquire while giving a hand to someone in need.

Killua was a nice guy like that.

Rushing over, he placed a _lightning palm_ on the back of the robot, causing it to fizzle slightly before collapsing. The boy was sitting on the ground, breathing hard and staring at Killua with wide and frustrated eyes. His teeth were clenched in a scowl that clearly said he was not pleased.

Deciding he didn't really care what the boy thought, Killua turned around to leave.

"That was amazing! What kind of quirk is that? You made destroying the bot look so easy."

Killua scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. The scowl was gone and its place was a more inviting look. The frustration on his face was still visible, but it looked as if he were trying his best to conceal it.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about the exa-?" Killua was about to respond, but something happened the instant he opened his mouth. Immediately, his mind felt trapped in a body that wasn't even his own. He could only watch like a prisoner as the boy stood up and brushed off his pants, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sorry in advance, but I don't have another way to compete in this exam." The boy said just as another robot rushed out from around another building. He simply pointed at it. "Now destroy that robot for me."

His body refused to listen, no matter how hard Killua tried to command it to stop. It felt like he didn't have any control whatsoever. Instead of obeying him, his body rushed forward. To Killua's horror, his right fist cocked back, ready to attack. The robot telegraphed a punch which he could have easily avoided, but he didn't. He was never commanded to avoid attacks, only to destroy the target. Before his fist could make contact, the robot smashed its metal appendage into Killua's face, throwing him backwards.

The boy looked on in horror and confusion as his victim crash-landed on his back. It didn't hurt thanks to TEN blocking most of the damage, but Killua was pissed. Thankfully, the successful attack seemed to knock him out of whatever trance had captured him, so he sat up.

"What are you doing? I said destroy the robot!" The boy barked.

Killua clenched his teeth in anger and jumped to his feet. He turned to the boy again, wondering what kind of quirk he had. Not knowing how it activated was the only thing that prevented him from getting any closer and giving the kid a piece of his mind.

Just thinking about losing all control over his body was freaky, making Killua cautious. He needed to know the condition upon activation. Since he still had control right now, it didn't happen automatically.

All in all, Killua was very angry. Not just because this boy was able to control him somehow, but because of how similar this ability was to the person he hated the most.

Illumi…

"What are you waiting for? Avoid the robot's attacks and destroy it!"

"Not after what yo-"

" _Shit!"_ It activated again. How? All he did was talk to the boy. Was that really all it took to activate his quirk and control another person? What a powerful ability!

The boy grinned again just as the robot attacked him. He managed to avoid it by rolling out of the way before pointing again.

"Avoid it's attacks and destroy it for me!" he commanded.

Killua clenched his teeth, fighting with all his might to regain control over his body. It was extremely hard to focus on anything but obeying this boys' commands. His body was starting to move towards the robot already.

What a sense of Déjà vu this was. He reminded Killua of when he was facing Rammot in the forest. How his brother's influential aura was constantly pinging in his mind, trying to convince him to run away. Resisting that command was one of the hardest things he ever did, which eventually resulted in Killua jamming his fingers into his head and removing the needle. This was very similar, but instead of influence, this boys quirk simply took control of him completely. How was he supposed to combat it? How did he get free the first time?

Oh yeah, he was punched in the face. The small amount of pain was able to jog him out of the trance. His brain started to formulate a plan as the robot turned to face him. Its red lens flared as it locked onto him as its next target. Killua needed to act now. He needed to put himself through some pain to break free.

" _Easy…"_ Killua thought smugly. It took effort and sheer willpower, but he managed to transmute some of his aura into electricity before channeling it through his entire body. The resulting shock was what Killua was use to since it was a byproduct of his HATSU, but provided just enough pain for him to snap out of the boys control.

Just as the robot was about to land another hit, Killua ducked and slammed his fist into its midsection. A surge of electricity blasted through its body, completely frying its insides causing it to slump to the ground it a heaping pile of smoldering metal.

Taking a deep breath, Killua stood up fully and turned to the boy. Getting a good look at him now, he noticed the boy had spikey purple hair and bags under his similarly purple eyes. He still had that grin on his face, as if he thought Killua was still under his control.

"Good, now follow m-"

That's when the boy felt it.

A deep feeling of helplessness as if he were going to die. His eyes widened it horror as a massive amount of killing intent washed over him like a tidal wave. A cold sweat broke out over his forehead as he stared into the eyes of his supposed victim.

They were cold and terrifying, like looking into the eyes of a demon. Instantly, the boy knew he messed with the wrong person. This wasn't just a random person taking the entrance exam. Was it part of his quirk? No, that didn't make any sense. Then what was this feeling of horror and complete despair?

Killua slowly walked over to the boy, emitting a bit of killing intent just for good measure. He was pissed, but he also realized that everyone was using their quirks to try and pass the exam. So, he couldn't really hold it against this kid for doing everything in his power to pass. That being said, he wasn't going to let him off easy. Now that Killua understood how the quirk worked and how to escape it, he was no longer worried about it.

"You are NOT going to do that again." Killua said coldly. The tone of his voice sent tremors of terror down the boy's spine. He was so afraid that he didn't even try to activate his quirk. He took a step back before stumbling backwards. "Are you scared of me?"

The boy didn't answer, just continued to look on in horror.

"There will be a lot of scarier things if you become a hero." Killua said, easing off the Killing intent so the boy could take a deep breath of relief. He was still sweating and shaking nervously, but Killua knew he made his point. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

The boy clenched his teeth and staggered to his feet, trying to ignore the horror he just witnessed. It was difficult though because he was truly afraid of this boy. "Y-Yes! My quirk might not be strong like yours, but it's always been my dream to be a hero."

Killua was impressed how fast the boy recovered. Even more so, he was impressed with how powerful his quirk actually was. To be able to control someone almost completely when they respond to you…or talk to you…was very powerful.

" _Mental quirks are such a pain in the ass._ " Killua thought to himself. "I figured out how your quirk works and how to counter it, so don't bother using it again."

The boy's teeth clenched and he was tempted to use it again, but hesitated. The killing intent he felt before was still on his mind. No matter what, he did not want to feel that again.

"You only have about five minuets left." Killua said, turning around. "You better get moving if you want to pass."

"It's no use." The boy said, his hand clenched into fists. "This test isn't meant for people like me."

Killua had to agree. This kids quirk was incredible, but in a test like this, it was pretty much useless.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" The boy snapped. "Shouldn't you be worried about getting more points with that flashy quirk of yours?"

"I've got plenty of points." Killua shrugged.

"Yeah, well not all of us were born lucky. Some have to make do with what we've got." The boy growled. "Which was why I needed to control you. How did you escape anyway?"

Killua grinned, wondering if he should indulge the boy for a bit. It would be interesting to see his reaction. "My older brother had a quirk similar to yours." He started, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow. "But instead of getting someone to respond in order to activate it, he needed a focus point to conduct his influence. His favorite item was needles."

The boy was starting to feel uncomfortable as Killua described this quirk…almost too casually. "I don't know how or when, but he jammed a needle in my head in order to influence my thoughts and actions. Let me tell you, when I found out, it took a lot of willpower to ignore him and I had a painful time trying to remove the needle."

The boy's mouth dropped open in shock, completely horrified. It did sound similar to his, but the influence was more permanent as long as the focus point was there. And…Needles? Really? How disgusting!

"I guess because of that, I have a bit more resistance to mind control." Killua chuckled before looking the boy in the eyes. "We all have things that hold us back, and sometimes we need to overcome them to become stronger."

The boy bit his lower lip, still frustrated. A few moments later, he shook his head. "My name is Hitoshi Shinso. If what you're saying is true, then it was just my luck to run into someone who's resistant to my quirk." He said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Killua Zoldyck. You have an incredible quirk." Killua admitted, causing Shinso to look up at him. "This test is useless for someone like you, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Humph!" Shinso turned his back to Killua. "I'm not giving up. Even if I fail the practical, I'm going to do what it takes to become a hero…. It's what I long for." With that, he ran off to hopefully find a different person to control.

This situation was exactly what Killua worried about. Here was a person who had an incredible ability, something so powerful that he could end conflict in an instant. And he was going to fail because of the incompetence of this exam.

Shaking his head, Killua decided not to think about it. It wasn't anything he needed to worry about since it didn't affect him. He ran down the road where a group of students had gathered together to take down a wave or robots.

Without warning, the ground started to rumble. Killua and the other students looked up to see a massive robot peaking its mechanical head around the edge of one of the buildings. Its size was absolutely huge! Reaching back one of its massive fists, it swung forward with devastating power, smashing it into the ground with an earth-shattering force.

A small grin crawled along Killua's face as most of the students began to run past him in the opposite direction of the massive zero-pointer. This was just the thing he was waiting for, something that would make this exam a bit more interesting. So many possibilities were flying through his head on how he could take it down. Maybe he could run to its feet and test the limits of his _lightning palm_ , or maybe leap above it and strike it with _Narukami (Thunderbolt),_ Or even activate one of his other abilities he'd been developing the past two years.

With so many possibilities, Killua was about to jump into action before he heard a small whimper of pain. He screeched to a halt because he was detecting an aura signature in the cloud of debris caused by the zero-pointer. The dust settled just enough for the Assassin to see a person pinned down by a large piece of concrete.

It was the anti-gravity girl.

Killua raised an eyebrow, wondering why she wasn't using her quirk. If she didn't get a move on, she was going to be crushed under the huge robot. After all, everyone was running away so no one was going to rush in to save her, not if there wasn't any kind of rewar-

He couldn't even finish his own thought because a single person suddenly blasted past him, running as fast as he could towards the girl.

It was Izuku.

Killua blinked a couple times before huffing in amusement. Of course, Izuku would dash into danger if it meant saving someone. After all, he was the one who tried to save Bakugou of all people despite being powerless.

Jogging after Izuku, Killua wondered what he would do. Would he run up to the girl and use All Might's power to lift the slab of concrete? Would he find a metal bar and pry the girl free?

Nope…

Killua watched in disbelief as Izuku crouched down and blasted into the sky. Currents of air whipped around his body as he sailed straight at the Zero-pointers head, cocking his fist back as if he were going to punch it.

…This really reminded Killua of when Gon punched the giant cyclopes in the face during there first day on greed island. No plan of action, no focusing on how to solve the problem, just jump up and punch the damn thing.

The former assassin didn't know if Izuku's method was going to be affective, so he rushed forward to the trapped girl. She was looking up at Izuku's flying body before she noticed Killua standing in front of her. Her eyes widened when he simply placed one hand under the slab of concrete and effortlessly lifted it off of her leg. She yelped in surprise when he used his other hand to grab the back of her shirt and pull her out.

"T-Thank-"

 _BAMMM_

Killua and the girl looked up to see Izuku land a devastating attack on the Zero-pointers robotic head. Its entire torso whipped back from the sheer force and its face turned into a crater. The entire framework of its spine bent backwards, collapsing under the weight of its body.

"…Wow…" Killua said, clearly impressed with the sudden feat of strength. He'd seen a lot of videos about all Might and his feats of strength, but he didn't think Izuku could do all that on day one.

And he was right.

Killua noticed Izuku was falling towards the ground at an accelerated rate. His legs and arm were flailing in the updraft, meaning they were probably broken. If he hit the ground from that height, he would die instantly.

Crouching in a ready position, Killua prepared to catch his buddy, but he felt a tug on his sleeve before he could do anything. Looking down, he saw the girl he just pulled out of the rubble. She had a determined look on her face as she pointed towards a piece of machinery from a three-pointer.

"Hurry! Put me on top of that, please!"

Realizing she had a plan, Killua grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck. He dragged her over to the piece of robot, leaped on top and dropped her. The girl wasted no time in slapping her fingers on the cold surface and they instantly started to rise into the air.

Killua was seriously impressed with this ability, thought it looked like it had a limit. With each foot they rose, the girl looked more and more nauseous. Maybe that's why she couldn't get herself out of the rubble, meaning she was really pushing herself now.

Looking up, Izuku was still falling towards the earth. Killua crouched down again, just in case something went wrong.

Luckily it didn't. Hilariously, the girl slapped Izuku right on the face and her quirk activated. His body harmlessly floated in the air and the girl instantly released her quirk, causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"…"

Now…that entire situation was really…fun. Killua looked down at Izuku, who was in really bad shape. Both of his legs and his right arm were destroyed. Forget the exam, if he didn't get help soon, he was going to be disabled for the rest of his life.

Even with those horrendous injuries, Izuku was still crawling with his one good arm, saying all he wanted to do was get a single point. That kind of determination was…admirable, but this could not go on.

Killua ignored the girl as she threw up rainbows and leaped down to Izuku just as the time ran out. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Once again, he was the only one who acted in order to try and save someone. Everyone else knew there wasn't a reward for taking on the Zero-pointer, so they didn't step in to help.

And by stepping in, Izuku didn't get a single point.

It was a difficult situation. Just by looking at his injuries, Izuku had no control over his abilities. It was like someone just forcefully awakened his Nen and expected him to develop a HATSU on the spot, which was impossible.

Shaking his head, he reached down and rested a hand on Izuku's back. Barely conscious, the boy looked up at Killua with tears in his eyes.

"K-Killua…"

Even Killua had to wince at how crushed Izuku looked…both physically and emotionally. It was like his hopes and dream went up in smoke. Not only that, but he felt like he failed his Idol, the very person who entrusted his quirk to. All of that reflected in his eyes.

The assassin gave a sigh. "We'll get you fixed up, so take it easy."

His words didn't do anything to help sooth Izuku's mind, but he was in so much pain that he simply passed out. Probably a good thing too because his limbs were a little more than hamburger at the moment.

A small crowd of people gathered around to see who caused so much damage to the huge robot. Most of them winced when seeing the condition Izuku was in, but admired how powerful his quirk was, or how lucky he was to have such a strong ability.

The fools. Why were they wasting time instead of calling for help? Weren't they supposed to be potential heroes?

"Alright, Alright, everyone who's injured, please come to me."

It was like music to Killua's ears. There was a doctor here? Thank god! Would they be able to fix Izuku?

"Over here!" Killua beckoned to the person who called out. He blinked a couple times when he saw a little old lady. She was handing out gummies to people…for some reason, even passed Killua couple as she moved around him to look down at Izuku.

"Oh my! Your quirk did all of this damage to you?" She asked.

Killua was really interested to see what was going to happen. However, his eyes widened in horror when her little old lady lips stretched towards Izuku's head and she planted a kiss.

"Um…" Killua said before his eyes widened even further at what came next. Izuku's mangled limbs suddenly glowed green and twisted themselves into place. After a few seconds, they were back to how they were supposed to be. Killua glanced at the old lady again, clearly impressed with such a powerful ability.

"You're not hurt, are you sonny?" The old lady asked, turning to Killua. He just shook his head and she smiled before assisting everyone else who needed help.

Taking one more look at Izuku, Killua gave a somber smile and stood up. He knew Izuku would be devastated when he came to…after all, this was his dream to get into the school. If there weren't any other qualifications other than destroying robots, then he didn't stand a chance.

He started to walk away now that he knew his friend would be ok…physically at least. Maybe he'd bring Himiko over to his house tomorrow and they could go for ice cream to try and cheer him up. They might be going to different schools, but that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends.

"Um…excuse me…"

Killua looked over his shoulder to see the anti-gravity girl standing there. She had a nervous look on her face as she glanced over at Izuku before looking back up at Killua.

"Yes?"

"Y-You two saved me…" She said. "I just wanted to thank you."

Killua shook his head. "You should thank Izuku. He's the one who acted first."

"I wanted to thank him…" She said, looking over at Izuku again, who was being hauled off on a stretcher. "But…he didn't get a single point. He might not make it into U.A. because he decided to help me."

"…That's true."

The girl looked even more uncomfortable, but a determined expression crossed her face. "I have to do something about this! He can't fail because he chose to save me!" she declared before blinking a few times. "You said his name is Izuku, right? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, were friends." Killua said with a sigh. "If something happens and he doesn't make it into U.A. I'll tell him what you said."

"Oh!" She had a small smile on her face. "Thank you so much! But I feel awful that he might fail because of me. He even got hurt…"

"Don't blame yourself to much." Killua said with a small smile of his own. "That's just who Izuku is. He recklessly rushes into situations without thinking…" Just like Gon. "You know what, I have a good feeling about all this for some reason."

"Huh?"

Killua shrugged. "You just do what you think is right. I think it will turn out alright in the end though." He turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder really quick. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me." The girl said with an embarrassed smile. "My name is Ochako Uraraka, I'm sorry I never introduced myself."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Killua Zoldyck. Not much for formality, so just call me Killua."

"Um…alright, Killua." She said nervously. "S-So, maybe I'll see you at U.A?"

"If you end up passing, then yes." Killua said smugly before waving over his shoulder. "See you around."

* * *

"Quite a talented group of kids this year, don't you think?" All Might said, glancing over at principle Nezu. The small mouse president was scratching his chin in contemplation before looking up at all might with a smile. He glanced around to make sure they were the only people in the room.

"You chose a good kid as a successor All Might." Nezu said. "Despite not getting a single combat point, he managed to pass with just rescue points alone. That says a lot about his character."

"Yes, I had a good feeling about this one." All Might said as he looked at the leaderboard. Izuku did quite well for himself so far. He'd have to hurry up and let him know he passed. Knowing Midoriya's personality, he was probably stressing out about the entire situation.

Reading up the list, All Might's eye landed on the name of who got first place. Blinking a couple times, he realized the name was familiar…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Killua Zoldyck…" All Might said. Why did that name sound familiar? It rolled off his tongue like he heard it recently.

"Hm? Oh, the kid who got the most points." Nezu said, nodding in interest. "He also rushed in to save Mrs. Uraraka and earned himself some rescue points too. Add to the fact that he managed to get the most combat points by far, and you have a kid who broke the previous record by quite a bit." Nezu tapped a few buttons on his monitor and pulled up a picture of Killua.

"O-Oh!" All Might said as he remembered their small interaction that morning. How could he forget Izuku's friend?

"You know this boy?"

"Not really, but young Midoriya does. They're friends, so I think they go to the same middle school. What's his quirk anyway?"

"Hmm…" Nezu said, pulling up Killua's profile. "According to his application, his quirk says Electricity…"

"Yeah, that makes sense…" All Might said as he watched a recording of Killua rushing through a mass of robots, simply laying his hand on them before rending them immobile with a blast of electricity. "He has an impressive amount of control over it so far."

"Indeed, he does, but that is not what's most interesting." Nezu said, holding up a remote and fast forwarding to the part where Killua was talking with Shinso. There was a moment where the mouse principal halted the footage, just as the camera landed on Killua's face.

All Might saw it clearly.

"What a scary face…" He said, feeling chills running down his spine.

"Indeed. That's not just someone being angry, All Might." Nezu said with a serious tone. "That is the look of someone who can be very dangerous."

"This kid?" All Might asked.

Nezu nodded. "For someone so young to be able to use Killing Intent with such control…something must have happened to him when he was very young."

"Killing intent huh?" All Might said. "That is very dangerous. I feel bad for…whoever's on the receiving end of it."

"Hm…" Nezu said, humming in though. "We might be able to use this though."

"How?"

Nezu continued to ponder, scratching his chin. "If someone can use Killing intent like that, we could train the students to resist it. That way, they won't have to risk their lives if they freeze up against someone really trying to kill them."

"…You make a good point, but…" All Might paused. "That also might alienate young Zoldyck from the rest of his class. After all, it's difficult to be friends with someone you're scared of."

"It was just a suggestion." Nezu said before fast-forwarding to another part of Killua's exam. He stopped it at the part where he and Izuku were running towards the Zero-pointer. While Izuku went flying into the air, Killua rushed forward and helped Ochako free of the rubble. "This is also something I found interesting. Did you notice it?"

"Um…Notice what?"

Nezu rewound the footage slightly, right as Killua lifted a huge piece of concrete with one hand while dragging Ochako out with the other. "See it yet?"

"I don't understand. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Nezu chuckled a little as he pointed up at the freeze-frame. "How heavy do you think that slab of concrete is?"

"I don't know, a few hundred pounds…" All Might trailed off as he realized what Nezu was getting at.

"Exactly…Not everyone is as strong as you, All Might," Nezu said as he looked back up at the picture. It didn't even look like Killua was straining himself to lift that large piece of concrete with one hand. The only reason Ochako's leg wasn't crushed was because it was resting on an angle. "Curious that he listed his quirk as electricity, but is able to lift something so heavy with seemingly little effort. Not only that…" Nezu fast-forwarded a little. "But he was able to leap onto that piece of machinery while carrying Mrs. Uraraka with seemingly no effort."

All Might placed his hand in his chin in contemplation. "A dual quirk maybe, like Endeavors kid?"

Nezu shrugged as he turned off the TV. "It's unlikely, but possible. He listed that his parents were away for work oversees and didn't list their quirks. One of these days, we might have to ask him, but for now, I'm interested to see how this plays out."

All might simply looked over at the little rodent principal. That was totally what Nezu would do if something caught his interest.

"If nothing else, he is a very powerful child, one with a lot of potential." Nezu continued. "During the entire exam, he didn't look stressed or flustered…" He paused as he laughed slightly. "He looked bored, like this wasn't even a challenge for him. I mean, did you see the way he was running down the street with his hands in his pockets? It's like he didn't even care,"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Another mystery to solve." Nezu said, feeling a little excited about what this year was going to bring. They both left the room without another word.

* * *

Killua had gotten used to being ambushed by Toga on his way home, so it was a little surprising to realize she wasn't hiding anywhere nearby. He actually had a pleasant walk home, which was a rare occurrence.

Walking through his front door, he noticed Himiko was cooking away in the kitchen. The smell of cooked beef wafted through the room and Killua's mouth was starting to water…

That was until he looked over her shoulder to see the meat she was _cooking_ was still pretty much raw. She barley let it sizzle on both sides before removing it from the pan. It was pretty much still mooing.

"You're eating that?"

"Oh, you're back!" Toga said, spinning around and giving Killua her signature grin. "Of course, I am! A steak is only good if its still covered in blood."

"…Riiiight…." Killua rolled his eyes as he walked to his room and changed out of his cloths. He walked back downstairs to see Himiko digging into the bloody piece of meat. Nasty…

"So, how did it go? Did you pass? Are you going to be a good little hero and turn me in to the big bad police? How could you do that to me! I thought you loved me!" Himiko asked with her mouth full and blood running down her chin.

"Keep talking like that, and I might turn you in." Killua said, pulling out some leftover to be reheated. "I saw Izuku there…"

That got her attention really quick. "He was! Awe man! I wish I could've watched. I bet he got hurt really badly and was bleeding all over the place."

"Eh…Close enough." Killua responded, taking his food out of the microwave and sitting at the table. "Don't know if he passed or not, but he probably thinks he didn't."

"Bet that sucked. How bad was he hurt? Were his entrails strewn across the ground? Or was he was slashed to pieces, or maybe-"

"None of the above…" Killua said flatly, putting his fork down because he just about lost his appetite. Why did she have to say things like that when he was about to eat? "He's alright, just busted up his arm and legs."

"Oh, that's boring." Himiko said, losing interest in the story. "But you said he might fail?"

"Yeah…" Killua said before he looked up at Himiko with a smirk. "Maybe we should go over and cheer him up tomorrow."

"What! Really!" Toga said, standing from the table in excitement. "I haven't seen his cute little face in months! Can I cut him this time!? Please! Just a little bit!"

Killua deadpanned. "We're trying to cheer him up, not cut him up."

"Hm…" Himiko pondered for a moment, trying to think of a way she could do both at the same time. When he couldn't think of a way to do that, another idea cross her mind. An idea so wonderfully evil that her she couldn't help but grin.

"…What are you scheming?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Killua Dear~" She said, her grin getting wider. "I have the perfect way to see his blood without cutting him."

"Ok…how?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Himiko finished. "But I can't wait to visit Izuku tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll cheer him right up."

"…Poor Izuku…" Killua chuckled. Now that Toga had him on her radar, the boy would have to be careful.

The next morning, Killua and Himiko were walking in the direction of Izuku's house. Himiko was practically skipping, so excited to see her easy target after so many months.

"Remember Himiko, were here to cheer him up, so go easy on him." Killua said.

"You got it! I'll make him so cheerful that he'll let me taste his yummy blood."

"Yeah…I doubt that." Killua said as he and Toga walked up to the front door to the Midoriya residence. He knocked and it only took a few seconds before someone answered.

Inko's kind and round face poked through the opening with a look of confusion. It suddenly transformed into a kind smile when she realized who it was.

"Oh, Killua!" She said cheerfully, before glancing over at Himiko. Her smile grew a little more nervous after seeing her. "And Himiko. It's been a while. How are you two today?"

"Just peachy Mrs. Midoriya!" Himiko said as she quickly approached the door and threw her arms around a surprised Inko's neck. "It's so good to see you again! It's been way to long."

"O-Oh, why yes, it has…" Inko said, awkwardly patting the girl on the back. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Actually, we're here to see Izuku." Killua said, rescuing Inko by grabbing the back of Himiko's sweater and yanking her off. "We both took the exam yesterday and I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Oh…" Inko's smile dropped a little.

"Based on your reaction, I'm guessing he told you how he did."

"…Yeah…" Inko said, her voice trembling.

Killua scratched the back of his head as he gave a sigh. "We didn't get to talk after the exam, so we wanted to…um…check up on him. Could you send him down?"

"T-That's very kind of you!" Inko said with a happy smile. "Thank you so much! Come in please. I'll be right back with him."

Izuku was Devastated.

Yesterday's exam had been a complete disaster. Sure, he did ok on the written portion, but he doubted he'd get accepted into U.A. with a big fat zero on the practical. Currently, he was sitting on his bed, looking down at his phone in the hopes that All Might would contact him.

But he hadn't.

Did that mean All Might was extremely disappointed in his performance? Was All Might regretting his decision to give Izuku the responsibility that came with One for All?

Izuku couldn't stop such thoughts from bombarding his brain and all he could do was curl his free weight to keep his mind on track. It had been like all night and this morning. He barely got any sleep because of how stressed he was.

Thankfully he was saved from his dooming thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in Mom…" Izuku said in a dejected tone.

"Izuku honey…" Inko said, opening the door with a cheerful smile. "Killua and Himiko are downstairs. They want to see you."

Izuku actually blinked a couple times. He did not expect a surprise visit from his friend. And…Himiko was with him too? He blushed a little when he remembered the girl's antics and their interaction during Christmas. Why were they here?

"I'll be right down." He said as he stood from his bed. He changed into more casual clothing and walked out the door. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Killua and Himiko sitting there, casually chatting with his mother.

"Um…Killua…Himiko…" Izuku said awkwardly. "W-what's up-"

"IZUKUUUU~~"

What happened next would be ingrained in the poor boy's mind forever. He never had much female attention his life…or rather, he never had much female interaction before. So, he was not expecting Himiko to jump out of her seat and literally throw her entire body at him. It was like she was in slow motion as her entire frame slowly got closer. What was worse was how Himiko directly aimed herself. If her calculations were correct, Izuku would find himself in a position he'd never been in before…

With a girl's chest pressed right into his face…

" _Perfect!"_ Himiko thought evilly as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and her legs around his waist. "Oh Izuku! I heard about what happened during the entrance exam! I was so worried when Killua told me you got hurt and that you might not pass. All because you risked yourself to save someone else! You're so awesome, so heroic!"

Izuku's brain short-circuited and his body went ridged as a plank of wood. His face burned red with the intensity of an active volcano as he was trying to wrap his mind around what Himiko was doing.

Killua blinked a couple times, completely surprised at first. But then he rolled his eyes because he knew Himiko was doing this just to get a funny reaction. And she was getting what she wanted because Izuku started flailing his arms around wildly, his muffled words barely heard through her sweater.

She was really laying it on thick too, saying how worried she was in order to justify her actions. Glancing over at Inko, Killua saw that her eyes were wide in shock and her face about as red as her son's.

"I bet you were super cool, rushing in like that and punching a huge robot. I wish I could've seen it all happen, especially the aftermath~" Himiko said, actually rubbing her body all over the poor boy. "Seeing you writhed on the ground, broken bones and bloo-"

"What she means to say was that we're glad you're ok." Killua cut in before Himiko could go completely homicidal. He stood up, deciding it was time to save Izuku before he had a mental breakdown. He grabbed the back of Himiko's sweater and pried her off. But by doing so, he got a good look at Izuku's face and nearly burst out laughing himself. His face was bright red and his eyes were swirling as his mind tried to wrap around what just happened.

Himiko was very satisfied with her work if the grin had anything to say about it. He definitely had his mind off the entrance exam now. But more than that, her goal had been accomplished.

Why?

Because a small trail of blood leaked out of Izuku's nose when his brain was finally able to accept what just happened. After all, he was still a young boy who just got his face squashed by a pair of boobs from a pretty girl.

Killua stared at the small trail before looking at Himiko. She briefly threw him a smug look. A look that clearly told him that she kept all the rules and still got what she wanted. A tick mark formed on his head, but Himiko didn't notice as her attention was back on Izuku.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Himiko said dramatically, pretending it was all an accident. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you still injured from the exam?"

" _Clever girl…"_ Killua thought, shaking his head in amusement. Himiko was doing a good job at hiding it, but she was basically drooling at the sight of Izuku's blood.

"N-N-No, it's ok." Izuku assured her quickly, his face still beat red. Himiko quickly pulled out a handkerchief and stepped up close. Immediately, Izuku started to blush again as she gently began to dab the blood off his nose, her cheeks turning rosier with each passing second. It looked like she was barely holding it together now.

"Well…" Killua said, trying to pull the attention away from her. "Listen Izuku, we both know the exam didn't go so well for you…"

"Yeah…" Izuku admitted, trying to ignore Toga fawning all over him. "I know I did well on the written exam, but the practical…"

"It really messed you up." Killua said bluntly. "How about we go out for some ice cream, you know, get your mind off this for a bit." he grinned evilly before an overdramatic sulking expression crossed his face. He folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "And then you can tell me all about this amazing quirk you've been hiding ALL along."

Instantly, Izuku's face paled a little. "I-I didn't hide it."

"Yeah, Sure you didn't," Killua said, really laying on the tone of disbelief. "And here I thought we were friends, and you've been holding out on me this _Whooole_ time."

"K-Killua! I swear I wasn't doing that!" Izuku waved his hands wildly. "My quirk just came out of nowhere! It was a…late development and it suddenly appea-"

"Izuku…" Killua rolled his eyes with a grin. "I'm kidding. I knew you wouldn't lie about being quirkless."

"o-oh…" Izuku's face burned with humiliation as he scratched the back of his head. "That was mean."

Killua laughed lightly, which was echoed by the rest of the occupants in the kitchen. "Let me make it up to you. Himiko and I are gonna drag you out for some ice cream. My treat."

"That-"

"That's a great idea!" Inko suddenly interjected. This whole time, she was so happy to see a few people taking such interest in her son. He'd been so down since he came back from the exam and he could use a distraction.

"Yeah! And Killua's paying! This is awesome!" Himiko added, pocketing the handkerchief without anyone besides Killua noticing. "Let's get going then! I know this really great place that serves the best ice cream in town. C'mon!"

Izuku blushed again as Himiko captured his arm in her embrace and practically dragged him out of the house.

Killua looked at Inko apologetically. "Sorry about that, but you know Himiko,"

"Yes, she is a very…energetic girl." Inko said, watching Killua turn away from her. "Killua…"

"Hm?" Killua glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you this. Izuku really needed to get his mind off the exam. He hasn't even gotten his letter yet and he's been so stressed about it."

"Not a problem." Killua assured the woman. "He's a friend, and I thought he could use something to cheer him up."

That was half the truth though. Killua had another objective when he invited Izuku out to have some fun. He was really interested to see what choice hid friend would make when it came to a power boost.

"He's lucky to have friends like you two." Inko said happily.

Killua simply smiled as he turned and followed Izuku and Himiko out the door.

* * *

The outing was a pretty hilarious affair. Izuku had a permanent blush on his face as Himiko practically dragged him around to different shops after they had ice cream. He had no idea how to handle all this attention from a pretty girl, stuttering constantly, fidgeting, stumbling over his words…it was funny to see.

Himiko thought so too because she was doing her best to see how far she could push the boy before he broke. She was having way too much fun at his expense.

They went to various different places around town. The arcade, which Izuku was surprising good at, the shopping center, where Himiko tried on a few different suggestive outfits to further tease the blushing boy, and then the local park where they just walked around and talked.

For Izuku, this was exactly what he needed. The thought of failing the entrance exam for U.A. was still in the back of his mind, but it was a lot of fun hanging out with friends. The last time he did that, he was still semi-friends with Kacchan. It had been actual years since he had a fun outing.

It was in the middle of the park where Killua suddenly stopped walked. There weren't many people around so he was thinking this might be a good an opportunity as any. Izuku and Himiko also paused when they noticed he wasn't following anymore.

"Himiko, why don't you go on ahead. I need to talk with Izuku about something." Killua said.

"Awe!" Himiko pouted. "Why? What kind of juicy secrets are you hiding from me? I promise I'm a great at keeping secrets."

"It's guy talk." Killua said flatly. "We'll meet you back at the ice-cream parlor in a half-hour."

Himiko puffed out her cheeks before twirling around and crossing her arms dramatically. "Fine, be that way! I'll just go over here, all lonely, without any friends, by myself…"

"Such a drama queen." Killua scoffed as he made a shooing motion. Thankfully, Himiko simply pouted before walking away.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at Killua, who was waiting until Toga was out of hearing range. "Um…What's up Killua?"

Killua paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to start this conversation. "Back at the entrance exam, your quirk was pretty awesome."

Immediately, Izuku felt uncomfortable. His eyes darted away from Killua and he started scratching the back of his neck nervously. "U-U-Um, y-yeah. It just sorta happened to develop at a later time. T-There has been plenty of records of people's quirks developing later in life…"

"Yeah…" Killua said slowly, using a tone that clearly said he didn't believe a word Izuku just said. "I thought it was strange you're quirk just so happened to appear out of nowhere, just as the entrance exam was about to start…at just the right time you needed one. Pretty big coincidence huh?"

Izuku paused as he began to sweat nervously. Unlike his mother, he could tell Killua was not convinced in the slightest by his excuse. Everything he said was true about this happening at just the right time.

"B-But what else could it be?" Izuku tried to justify. "How else would I get one?"

"Oh, I don't know," Killua shrugged dramatically. "I mean, it's not like someone could just give you one, right?"

Izuku felt his stomach drop into his lower intestine as those words rolled out of Killua's mouth. More sweat started to build up on his forehead.

"Y-yeah…"

Killua rolled his eyes as chuckled lightly. "Izuku, really it's none of my business how you got a quirk. But just to be clear, I'm guessing that your quirk didn't just develop out of nowhere. There are way too many coincidences that don't make sense."

"W-why would you say that? I-It's impossible to p-p-pass on quirks, right?"

Killua blinked a couple times, surprised the conversation was going just how he wanted it too. And Izuku had a horrified look on his face as if he didn't mean for those words to pop out.

"It's not impossible…because that's exactly what I wanted to do for you." Killua said, his eyes sharp and serious.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Izuku tried absorb what his friend just said. His eyes widened drastically when he realized how serious Killua was being. Was it possible? Was there another person who had the ability to pass on a quirk?

"W-W-What?"

"My quirk is…very unique." Killua said, staring Izuku right in the eyes to make sure he knew how serious this was. "It is so unique because it can be granted to others."

Izuku was still trying to wrap his mind around what Killua was saying. It was impossible, simply impossible that there was another person with the ability to pass on quirks. Not to mention that the person was one of his friends. Killua had to be pulling his leg. He had to be!

"W-What is your quirk?"

"Before I tell you that, I have to know something." Killua said, crossing his arms. "Whether you believe me or not, I have the ability to grant someone a…quirk similar to mine. But because I have this ability only give me more incentive to believe that someone else can grand quirks. And I have reason to believe that happened to you."

Izuku was feeling really nervous right now. All Might's warning about how dangerous it was for people to know about One for All's secret was bouncing around in his mind. Now he was standing in front of a person who was on the cusp of learning about it, because he claimed to have a quirk that could also be passed on.

"You look pretty stressed right now. I'm right, aren't I?" Killua asked simply, making Izuku's blood run cold. "And I'm not supposed to know about it."

Seeing that he was trapped in a corner with no way out, Izuku simply nodded. He felt horrible that he was betraying the trust of the very person who had given him everything. But what was he supposed to do in this situation? Killua apparently had the ability to grant a quirk, and he guessed how Izuku got his quirk because of that.

Giving a sigh, Killua reached out and rested a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "You really shouldn't worry so much Izuku." He said calmly, causing the boy to look up at him. "I know the importance of keeping a secret like that. So far, you are the only person I've told about my ability to grant a quirk. I mean, could you imagine what kind of harassment I would get if people knew? I'd have every damn hero banging on my front door for a power boost."

Izuku was staring up at Killua, the feeling of dread dimming slightly.

"So, I won't tell anyone I know, and I won't ask who gave you a quirk. It really is none of my business, but I had to clear the air between us."

Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Clear the air about what?"

"About whether to accept the quirk I'm offering or not." Killua said simply, causing Izuku's eyes to widen. "I wanted you to understand fully what I'm offering."

"Y-You were thinking about giving me a quirk? Why?" Izuku asked, still having a hard time believing what Killua was saying.

"Because you seemed like the kind of person who'd take it seriously." Killua confessed. "This ability I grant is very powerful…but it takes a very long time to learn and master. You'd have to spend your entire life making it stronger, improving upon it using your own creativity, and constantly pushing yourself to the limit to make it more powerful."

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Killua actually serious? Could he really grant a quirk? Was it possible to have another quirk on top of One for All?

"But therein lies the problem." Killua said, causing Izuku to look at him in confusion. "If you do accept the power I grant, you'd have to train with it every day. Like I said, it's a powerful ability, but very difficult to master. If you chose this power, you will most likely neglect to improve your current quirk. If you train both at the same time, you won't make much progress on either because they are very different. So, you have to focus on one or the other."

Hearing this warning sent Izuku deep in thought. Killua was completely correct here. If he did accept this mysterious power, he might end up neglecting One for All. But if he focused on One for All, he would be insulting Killua by not using the power he granted. It was a catch 22.

"So, what is you're choice Izuku?" Killua asked, placing his hands in his pockets. "I planned on giving you this power if you actually stuck to your training and made it to the exam. It was a test of your resolve and you really impressed me. Whether you passed of failed, I was going to give you this power. But now that someone beat me to it, it might not be worth it."

Izuku was deep in thought as he racked his brain for answers. He went through all the pros and cons of having another quirk alongside One for All. But then again, Killua made a good point about neglecting one power over the other.

For a good five minutes, Izuku thought about it before he looked up into Killua's eyes with determination. He clenched his right fist and brought it up between them.

"Killua…whether you're telling me the truth or not, I appreciate your offer. But you're right, I was granted this quirk by someone who trusted me with it. I made him a promise I would use this quirk and make it my own. I would rise to the top and become the number one hero. So, thank you for the offer…"

Killua gave a satisfied smile because he knew where this was going.

"But I have to refuse. I can't neglect this quirk I've been given, not even if it means more power. I have to work harder than everyone else to master it since the others have had there quirks their entire lives. In respect for the person who entrusted it to me, I…can't accept your power." Izuku finished.

Killua's smile increased because Izuku made the right decision. It would be an insult to All Might if Izuku focused on developing Aura instead of One for All. And neglecting Aura in favor of One for All would be an insult to Killua. By taking this route, Izuku just proved he was mature enough to understand the ramifications of a hasty decision for more power.

That was something Gon didn't understand…and that's why he lost his Aura.

"Then work hard Izuku, because you have to eventually defeat me if you want to be number one." Killua said with a grin. "Too bad you got zero points on the practical. You might not even make it into U.A. with that abysmal score."

It was an instant reaction for Izuku because all his fiery determination was doused and a massive storm cloud hovered over his head. Killua almost felt bad he brought it up again.

"Don't worry too much about it. I have a good feeling that everything will work out."

That did end up making Izuku feel a little better.

"By the way, don't tell anyone about my ability, all right?" Killua said sternly.

"O-Of course! B-But what is your quirk Killua?"

Killua grinned like the Cheshire cat. "It's too late to ask that now. You rejected my quirk, so you have to figure it out on your own." He said smugly while walking away to find Himiko.

"K-Killua, come on!" Izuku wined.

"Nope!"

* * *

It was a little later in the evening when Killua and Himiko dropped off Izuku. By that time, Inko practically dragged her son into the apartment, raving on about how he got his letter in the mail. Not wanting to intrude on the moment, Killua left with Himiko in tow.

"This was so much fun Killua!" Himiko gushed as she skipped down the street. "Izuku is so adorable, I just want to squeeze the life out of him."

"You almost did." Killua said as they approached the house. "Do you really need to torment him so much?"

"Torment? What do you mean?" Himiko asked, feigning innocence. "I was only trying to help him feel better."

"Yeah…sure you were." Killua rolled his eyes. "and the constant hugs were to draw his mind away from his score in the entrance exam?"

"Hey, no need to be jealous Killua dear," Himiko grinned when she saw his eyebrow twitch. "If you'd just let me hug you more often, I wouldn't have to resort getting my fix off Izuku."

"Uh huh…" Killua scoffed. "And a knife in my back would be a result of that."

"Not every time though. Here, watch!" Himiko said, throwing herself onto Killua's back. Surprisingly, the assassin didn't resist this time and she got her arms around his neck. She was so surprised by her success that she nearly forgot about her desire for his blood. This was the perfect opportunity to pull out her knife and jam it into him.

On instinct, she quickly wrapped her right arm around his neck and used her left to reach for her knife. The only problem was her holster was empty. Instantly, her eyes widened when she realized her knife was gone.

"So predictable Himiko." Killua said with a sigh of longsuffering. He grabbed her wrist, uncurled her arm and twisted it behind her back. She felt the cold metal of her knife against her throat. When and where he managed to pluck it from her holster, she would never know.

"H-How?" She asked, wincing a little because of the awkward position of her arm.

"You weren't prepared." Killua said simply, releasing her and flipping the knife in his hand. "You didn't expect to get you're arms around me and forgot to attack. I gave you the perfect opportunity and you were too slow to take it."

"I-I-"

"That was you're only chance, what a shame." Killua grinned like a cat as he tossed the knife to her. He reached down to pick up the single envelop on the doorstep before entering the safety of his house.

"Killluuuaaa~~~"

The rest of the night, Killua ignored Himiko's pestering about giving her another chance to catch him off guard. He simply shook his head, telling her she wasted it. This was payback for every time she would annoy him and he was loving every moment of it. Later in the evening, he retreated to his room to open his U.A. letter, wondering if he managed to get into the school or not.

What was he thinking? He was Killua Zoldyck! There was no way he failed to pass such an easy exam.

Opening the letter, he found a small circular device inside. Instantly, a projector displayed itself from it.

"Hello Killua Zoldyck,"

Killua raised an eyebrow as he watched the hologram. In the recording was a white…mouse of some kind. It was talking like a regular human being. Interesting, but after seeing creatures like the chimera ants, it wasn't the strangest thing he had seen before.

"Well done on your performance on both the written and practical exams. I just wanted to say, I was very impressed with how you preformed." The little mouse said. "If you didn't know already, my name is Nezu and I'm the principal of U.A. Now normally, I don't send these notices out, but you managed to catch my eye during your practical exam."

"Hmm…" Killua hummed as he leaned back in his chair, waiting to for the Principal to continue. He wasn't that surprised to see an animal as the head of U.A. figuring there was something special about him…maybe his quirk.

"I have to say, you have a very good grasp of your electrical quirk for someone so young. To be able to localize electricity to a single part of the body is impressive. Your application was very efficient in destroying the robots without much effort being used."

Killua was impressed the principal was able to figure it out so quickly, but he was a little surprised by learning that it was supposedly difficult to do something as simple as _Lightning Palm_. Did that mean other Electrical users didn't know how to localize or direct electrical currents?

"However, achieving combat points was only one portion of the exam. There was a secondary part that I believe you should be aware of since you managed to get a decent amount of points in that category." Nezu said with a beaming smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Killua was treated to a scene where he and Izuku rushed into danger in order to help out Ochako. While Izuku shot himself into the air, Killua kept on the ground and managed to free the girl from the debris.

"Having combat ability is important to being a hero, but more important is the ability to help others. To put others before yourself." Nezu continued before Killua saw another chart alongside combat points. "For this purpose, Rescue points are awarded to those who sacrifice their valuable time to help someone else."

Killua saw a number under his rescue points that read 35. So, helping out Ochako wasn't a complete waste of time either. Apparently, the girl got some rescue points for helping out Izuku.

"With the combination of combat points, rescue points, and your written exam, I have to congratulate you on creating a new entrance exam Record."

"…Yay…" Killua said dryly as he sat back in his desk. Realizing there was another portion of the test, Killua knew Izuku would probably be just fine then. After all, he was the one who blew all his time in order to rescue the gravity girl.

"Congratulations Killua Zoldyck. You are on your way to becoming a splendid hero. We look forward to having you at our illustrious school. As the student who achieved first place in the exam, you will be…"

Killua was barely paying attention anymore after knowing he passed because his phone just vibrated. Grabbing it, he flipped it on to see a new message from Giran.

" _Hunter, we've got another fight tomorrow night. This one's going to be worth a LOT, so bring your A-game. The sponsors and investors this time are no joke. You've really snagged the interest of some really important people this time."_

" _When and where?"_ Killua text back casually.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well, there you have it. This took a long time to get out, so I made this chapter extra-long for you. 18k words…geese, don't expect them to be this long in the future. It's a pain to edit so much.**

 **When it came to Izuku getting aura or not, it was pretty half and half. But I ultimately decided against it. It would make things complicated and tedious. If someone eventually gets aura or not remains to be seen.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter and want more, review the hell out of it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. Not much to say except thanks for the support for the last chapter. This is a fun story to write and I'm glad everyone's enjoying the ride so far.**

 **Ok, I know a lot of people are itching for Killua to show off some of his powers, but please be patient. A key component of storytelling is pacing. If had Killua suddenly reveal all of his abilities for NO reason other than to get a cheap WOW moment, I destroy the pacing of my story. There is no build up, no anticipation, no excitement, no character development, no wonder, no NOTHING. People who write like that have no idea how to pace a story and just want everyone to admire the MC.**

 **And don't get me started on how that makes the MC look. If they simply show off their powers for no reason, it makes them look like a cringy douche that needs the attention of everyone to feel validated. Does that sound like Killua to you? NO! Killua is a master of subtlety, only using his best abilities when the situation is required. If not, then he sticks with more mundane techniques like neck chops, lightning palms, or killing intent. Did he use Snakes Awakening in heavens arena? No, he used it against a chimera ant, who was an actual threat.**

 **You have to understand something about me as a writer. I've said it before and I'll say it a thousand more times.**

 **I. HATE. EARLY. REVEALS.**

 **What do I mean by that? I'm talking about when characters reveal their origins too quickly, or shows off their powers for dumb reasons. It kills any kind of excitement, destroys all the pacing, and I usually drop the story instantly.**

 **So, I only reveal abilities, backstories, and other secrets when the time is right. I mean, what's better? Having Killua waste the big reveal of Godspeed, one of his Best abilities, against Iida in a 50-meter dash (When he is more than fast enough without aura), or having him reveal it when an actual threat comes along?**

 **You see what I mean? So, be patient and know those things will come in the future. And I understand that people will argue that there will never be enough of a threat to actually use Godspeed, but that doesn't mean there aren't other situations where it's appropriate. I already have a plan of when and how he will use it in the future.**

 **Anyway, that is my little lesson on pacing, something that Kingdom Hearts 3 severely lacked. Still disappointed about how that game turned out. If you're interested in my thoughts, check out my Authors note for Blank Slate Chapter 26.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My Hunter Academia

Chapter 4

"…You better be joking about his, Giran." Killua said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Oh, C'mon Hunter. Remember what you did to The Candy man? Just do the same thing and you'll be alright." Giran responded as he lit up a smoke. Their footsteps echoed through the small hallway leading to the fighting arena.

"Giran, seriously? No warning whatsoever? You'd think to clue me in when you make these kinds of decisions."

"It slipped my mind."

"Because it was too focused on money?" Killua growled. He was not amused by the stunt his sponsor pulled for this fight.

"…I neither confirm nor deny."

"Ugh! I expect you to tell me next time, or we are done."

"Geeze, lighten up Hunter." Giran said dramatically. "I wasn't kidding when I said this match is going to be worth a lot. Did you see how many zeros there were? How many people are betting against you? Do you have any idea what kind of gold mine I found? You should be thanking me, really."

"Thanks isn't the word I would use when I get signed up for a damn death match. And you can't even tell me anything about who I'm fighting?" Killua snapped as they continued to walk. He was very, very annoyed that Giran would pull a stunt like this.

"…Hunter, that's the problem with hiding your quirk. If you don't share certain information, then others will be stingy too. You've upset a lot of people, so they're trying to do everything they can to make you pay."

Currently, Killua and Giran were making there way to the place where the fight was going to be held. Giran had conveniently left out the part where this was a Death match until this very moment, obviously meaning a fight to the death. They were rare, even in the underground. because only the most diabolical and bloodthirsty people signed up for death matches.

But that also drew in the big money. Since they were so rare, some of the most disturbing and influential figures in the underground attended, betting large sums of cash on whoever they fancy. Giran must have had an offer so ludicrous that he signed Hunter up without even telling him.

Which was why they were arguing back and forth right now. Killua was fine with killing, but he would rather not do it anymore. If there was another way to get past a situation without ending a life, he'd wanted take it…

Unless you were someone like The Candy Man. Then you could burn in Hell.

"I mean it Giran, you pull something like this again and you can find yourself another fighter." Killua groused. "You're lucky I don't just walk out right now."

"Alright, Alright, I get it." Giran grinned. "But you'll be singing a different tune when you check your bank account later."

"75%"

"…Excuse me?"

"You're giving me 75% of all royalties this time for what you pulled." Killua said, using a tone that left no room for argument.

…That didn't mean Giran wasn't going to try.

"Y-you can't be serious."

"Dead serious."

"C-C-C'mon Hunter, y-you can't do that to me!" Giran begged, looking at him with wide eyes under his glasses.

Killua felt enormous satisfaction upon seeing his sponsor squirm. The worst thing you could do to the villain broker was take away his money. After all, that's the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"You signed me up for a death match without my consent, you didn't get any information about who I'm fighting, and you expect me to be ok with that? If you're going to screw me over like that, then prepare to face the consequences." Killua said smugly. He saw the amount of money this fight was worth, not even including the cut from the betting process. It was enough to make anyone's mouth water. If he was getting 75% of it, that was the best way to get back at Giran.

They walked through the doors that lead to the hidden arena and Killua had to whistle at how…impressive it was. It was in a huge room with a flat floor. He was use to smaller fighting areas, about the side of a boxing arena, but this was more like an indoor soccer field. There were raised stands with numerous people sitting there, all eagerly anticipating a fight. Inside the arena, the announcer was doing a splendid job of getting the crowd riled up.

"Well…here we are…" Giran said with a dejected tone. He couldn't believe he was losing 25% of his cut. He could attempt to trick the Hunter, but there was also a side of him that valued his life. Hunter would not take kindly to that and Giran couldn't make money if he were dead.

"Cheer up Giran." Killua said. "Be grateful I haven't just left. If I did that, then you wouldn't be making any money today and your reputation would be destroyed."

"…fine…" Giran grumbled as he crossed his arms. "You better make this worth it. Put on a damn good show and send a message to the underground that you can't mess with the Hunter."

"Gladly." Killua said as he approached the arena while Giran departed to the stands above.

"AND HERE HE IS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer shouted through the mic, waving his arm charismatically. "Undefeated in all his fights, his name has been whispered with fear throughout the underground. The Hunter!"

There was a string of cheers and booing from the audience. The booing was surprisingly more prevalent than before. Maybe pissing people off by making their fighters look like complete pushovers wasn't best idea. A single chop to end a fight wasn't exciting, nor was losing a bunch of money from a badly placed bet.

But what could Killua do? All his opponents were weak, so there was no point in using any of his advanced abilities.

The former assassin entered the arena, looking around for anyone who might be his opponent. His eyes finally landed on…something…near the other end of the arena. Whatever it was, it wasn't human...or so he thought.

"And in the other corner, we have the devastating newcomer. A fearsome beast who's stood triumphant in its last three death matches. The prototype Anti-symbol of peace, NOMU!"

A loud cheering echoed through the arena as the…beast…walked forward. Killua was able to get a good look at it and his eyes widened slightly.

This thing was…appalling. It was about the size of a tall man, but dense muscles rippled through its body. Its eyes were spinning around wildly before they locked onto him. The skin on its body was pitch black and it lacked lips, leaving a set of white teeth exposed. Finally, its brain was on full display. How the creature was moving around was a complete mystery to Killua. Was it part of its quirk? For some reason, he didn't think so. This looked more like an experiment gone wrong than someone born with a nasty quirk…but then again, that could be the case too.

"Since its arrival in the underground, this creature has been a fan favorite. It doesn't say anything; it simply destroys every single opponent it faces with no mercy. You are in for a treat tonight folks, so start casting your bids!"

Killua narrowed his eyes, looking back into the crowd to find Giran. This…thing…seemed like pretty common news in the fighting world, so why didn't his sponsor know anything about it? Surly someone would have posted about how it managed to kill its last three opponents. Did Giran just look at the amount of money and blindly accept without doing any research?

He'd have to chew Giran out later. Right now, Killua had money to make and a beast to kill. Just looking at it, ha couldn't even tell if it was capable of complex thought. The blank stare in its eyes clearly said it only have one objective.

To kill him.

"The bets are in! Are both fighters ready!?" The announcer shouted dramatically while backing up into a small lift that took him to the stands.

Killua nodded his head, but the Nomu didn't react whatsoever. Its creepy eyes were locked onto him, as if there was nothing more important than destroying him. It was very interesting and somewhat disturbing to see. There was nothing in its stance that gave off the impression that it had anything else on its…exposed mind.

"BEGIN!"

Right as the last syllable exited the announcer's mouth, the Nomu shot at Killua with surprisingly fast speed, cocking back its fist. For a moment, the former assassin was impressed. This thing could move faster than almost anyone he'd met so far in this world.

Maybe this might be more exciting than he thought.

Air currents rippled around the things fist as it exploded at Killua like a loaded cannon. Killua blurred to the side, allowing the attack to sail past him before he clenched his own hand and smashed it into the Nomu's face. He had to be cautious not to use anything but TEN when it came to fighting with Nen so he didn't accidently blow open aura nodes, but his regular strength was nothing to scoff at.

So, imagine his surprise when the Nomu wasn't fazed in the slightest. Its beady eye looked straight at him and its other fist cocked back like a shotgun. It released another attack, sending it right at Killua and forcing him to cross his arms to block.

The sheer impact was like a freight train and Killua was sent skidding backwards, his arm's shaking because of the sheer amount of strength behind that punch. There wasn't any lasting damage, but it would surly buise over later.

"W-Would you look at that! Hunter has finally taken a hit! Looks like he's in trouble!" The announcer shouted, followed by a stream of cheering from the crowd.

Killua ignored it all because he was simply amazed that something hit him that hard. It had been over two years since he'd been fazed by anything. Two full years of boring, uninteresting fights…until now.

Two years since he felt a sense of excitement at the prospect of a strong opponent.

…

Was this how Hisoka always felt? In a scary way, Killua kinda understood him a little better.

He didn't have time to ponder that because the Nomu was racing towards him again, clasping its hands together and raising them high above its head. Again, the former assassin was surprised because he barely had a second to recover before the Nomu was attacking again. It truly didn't have any other thoughts besides taking him down.

Killua jumped backwards just as the Nomu brought its attack downward, hitting the ground with the force of an earthquake. The concrete cracked beneath the two fighters, but the Nomu paid it no attention as it continued its assault. There was a flurry of fists as the creature unleashed a barrage of attacks. Killua was dodging them so quickly that it looked like he was phasing around the Nomu, which confused it a bit. He then rushed forward and punched its side, but it didn't have any result. No wince of pain, no hesitation to process the attack, nothing.

It was strange, almost like the creature didn't even feel Killua's attacks. The former assassin narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. This thing had his attention now and he was very interested to find out what quirk it had. Maybe a few more hits to test out durability of this creature.

Ducking under another punch, Killua rushed forward and his own fists became a blur as he laughed a barrage of his own punches on the Nomu's torso. The creature didn't even seem to register the attacks as it completely ignored them and started a bombardment of its own.

Killua was forced to jump into the air before spinning around and landing an axe kick on the things shoulder.

Again, no reaction, but to his surprise, the Nomu actually grabbed his leg and whirled him around like a propeller before flinging him across the arena.

Ok, this thing was no joke. It was time to stop holding back so much. Maybe it was a good idea to use a bit more of his assassin abilities to fight this thing, but not enough to show all his cards. Killua twisted in the air and landed on his feet, only to immediately jump to the right as the Nomu crashed its fist into the ground where he was standing.

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! This is the fight of the century! Can you believe what you're seeing?" The announcer shouted over the sound of the cheering crowd. To be fair, this was a very thrilling match.

For the first time in a while, Killua was getting excited. He actually had to use a bit more of his strength to fight this thing. So many possibilities were racing through his mind about how he might be able to take it down. Obviously, blunt force was not working, so a chop to the neck was out of the question. And using electricity was a bad idea altogether as that would eventually lead people to conclude that Killua Zoldyck and The Hunter were one and the same. He could kiss U.A. behind if he did that.

That's when a genius idea came to him. This was the perfect opportunity to sever the connection between Killua and the Hunter, or at least make it more difficult to draw a connection. Slowly, Killua stood up and faced the Nomu. It already crouched down and blasted forward.

" _It's been a long time…"_

The Nomu reached him, its fist clenched and ready to turn Killua's head into a bloody stain on the ground.

" _Since I flipped this switch…Snakes awakening."_

Nomu's fist drew closer and it was just about to reach Killua before it exploded into a shower of blood and shredded flesh. Killua's arms were lashing around like a couple of whips, slicing up the Nomu's arms and grinding it to ribbons. This time, there was a visible reaction from the Nomu, almost like the creature couldn't comprehend what happened.

Just before its entire arm was frayed to the shoulder, the Nomu jumped back. Blood was gushing out of it's severed limp and its eyes were flailing around wildly.

Killua's arms lowered to his sides and a satisfied smile crossed his lips. Both his hands were manipulated and his nails were pointed, so it looked quite frightening. It appeared that this thing wasn't immune to damage, just blunt force. It could be cut and shredded.

The entire audience was silent as they witnessed the counter attack. Most of them were gleefully anticipating the Hunters inevitable defeat, so none of them were expecting him to sever the Nomu's arm using a technique they'd never seen before.

"W-W-What an amazing comeback! The Hunter has never shown such power before! I hope you all remember this day. Could this be his quirk? Is the hunter finally being serious about his fight!" The announcer shouted. He was having way too much fun with this.

Suddenly, a wave of shouts and curses ripped through the crowd. They were expecting a quick match where Killua would be nothing but a bloody smear on the concrete, just like Nomu's other opponents. But he was actually putting up a decent fight now and that had them concerned about their money.

More than that, Nomu was now one arm short. It looked like the match was in favor of The Hunter now. And they were not happy about that.

Of so they thought…

Killua assume he had this fight in the bag, but he was about to be surprised when the Nomu's eyes started flailing around again before settling on him. A mass of flesh suddenly sprung from the creature's stump. It quickly grew and began to take the appropriate shape before skin crawled along the exposed muscle. Within a matter of seconds, a new arm replaced the one that had been destroyed.

The former assassin simply blinked because he'd never seen something quite like it before. Sure, expert level enhancers could heal quickly, but regenerate limbs…no way. The only time he'd seen something even close to it was when the breath of the archangel had restored Gon's hand. But to have a quirk that quickly regenerates entire limbs within seconds?

Killua couldn't stop a small grin from forming on his masked face. This match just got on a whole new level of interesting. More theories began to develop in his mind on how he was supposed to defeat this thing.

The crowd was getting hyped up too because there was intense cheering throughout the arena. After all, how could a creature with regeneration be defeated by anyone? They thought the hunter had no chance.

Again, Killua started to scheme different ways he might be able to kill this thing. It could regenerate limbs, but could it do the same with internal organs? A number of possibilities ran through his head, but he was brought back to focus on the Nomu as it charged again. It was truly like a mindless beast, hoping to overpower him with sheer force and not even taking the time to formulate a plan. So, either it was a beast of pure instinct, or someone was giving it commands.

Either way, it didn't matter. Killua would be victorious in the end.

He flipped over the creature before rotating in the air and launching a kick a the Nomu's face. It didn't react and tried to use its other hand to grab him, but Killua was wiser this time and kicked off the Nomu's arm to put some distance between them. Nomu didn't let him get far and charged again, but Killua was waiting for it this time. Since it was so much like a beast, it didn't learn from past mistakes, which meant the former assassin was ready.

His hand was still manipulated, so he leaned to the side and dodged the Nomu's attack. Moving forward, he thrust his hand deep into the creature's chest and grabbed its heart. He could feel it pumping rigorously in his palm before pulling it out with a sickening squelch. Killua then jumped away with the heart in his hand, staring at the Nomu to see if its extensive regeneration encompassed organs as well.

"THERE IT IS! HUNTERS HEART-BREAK! We will never forget the day he used such a deadly technique against the candy man! Since then, that battle has been one of the most requested and downloaded fights on Black Market Media! It's a treat to get to see it again!" The announcer shouted.

Killua tried to ignore him as he watched the Nomu stand there like a statue. Blood was gushing out of the open wound, but again his eyes widened as the hole in the creature's chest started to close. He got a brief glimpse of a heart reforming before the black flesh completely healed itself.

Now that was impressive. Not only did it have some kind of blunt force immunity, but it also had a super regeneration ability that extended to internal organs.

The bloody heart in Killua's hand had long since stopped beating, so he dropped it to the ground. He began to think again, wondering where the source of the regeneration was coming from. The only place he could think of was the brain. But if that were the case, then why was it out in the open? Why was it basically a target?

Either way, that was his next objective. If this Nomu would be able to regenerate its entire head, then there might be a bit of a problem.

The roaring crowd was intense, meaning they thought this match was foolproof. There was just no way that Hunter could win this. He was going to die and they would get their mountains of money.

Or so they thought.

 _I guess now is the best time to cut the connection between Hunter and Killua._ " Killua thought as he started to walk slowly around the Nomu. The creature watched him like a hawk. Either it learned to be cautious around him, or whoever was controlling it was trying to be more methodical than simply telling the monster to attack randomly.

The crowd was watching intently while Killua slowly continued to walk around the creature.

But suddenly, a hush fell upon everyone as The Hunters body began to split itself into duplicates. It started as just two, before it became four, then eight, then sixteen. Everyone was speechless because they didn't know what they were seeing.

"W-What is this? Have we finally witnessed hunters quirk? Make sure to watch carefully and plan accordingly because this is the first time we've seen it, ladies and gentlemen."

The Nomu was looking around wildly, trying to find the correct person to attack. It was just as confused as everyone else in the arena.

" _Rhythm echo."_

The numerous amounts of Hunters continued to circle around the Nomu while everyone watched in awe. Duplication quirks were very…VERY uncommon, so it was stunning to see one in action.

And the Nomu seemed to think this was also something of duplication quirk, which only meant he'd have more than one enemy to attack. Its eyes continued to spin around wildly before they latched onto one of The Hunters. Instantly, it rushed forward and thrust its fist at him.

But instead of actually landing an attack, its fist went right through Hunters body and the image disappeared.

"Wrong…"

That was the last thing the Nomu heard as a powerful hand gripped the back of its skull while another hand sliced through its neck. Within a fraction of a second, the creatures head was completely severed from its shoulders.

Killua jumped back while a fountain of blood gushed up from the Nomu's new stump like a geyser. Surprisingly, its eyes were still moving around, but Killua wasn't going to wait to see if it could regenerate an entire new body…or if the body would regenerate its head. If it managed to do that, then he might be in trouble.

Tossing the head into the air, Killua waited until it started to descend before his arms blurred in a flurry of motion and the head exploded into a shower of flesh, blood, and brains.

Again, everyone was silent as they watched the sheer brutality of the attack. An attack that lasted a little more than a single minute.

Killua stared at the Nomu, wondering if it had the ability to regenerate a head. But like he suspected, the mutant creature fell to its knees before collapsing onto the ground, unmoving. So, the regeneration quirk did stem from the brain, and once you took that out of the equation, the thing would die.

Bummer.

Part of him was hoping it would regenerate so the interesting fight would continue. Sadly, all good things came to an end.

There wasn't a single sound heard through the entire arena as everyone watched with there mouths dropped open. None of them anticipated a result like this. They were fully expecting the Hunter to finally become the hunted…

But that was not going to happen. Killua stood there in the middle of the arena, drenched in the creature's gore before casually shaking his hands a few times to rid himself of the excess blood. This entire fight was…entertaining. It was actually a little fun since he got to use some of his assassin abilities instead of finishing without any effort.

His arms were still shaking a little from tanking a punch from this thing. Even with TEN, it managed to leave a pretty big bruise. Maybe if he focused a little more Aura into his defense using KEN or RYU, then he'd avoid any damage at all. So many lessons to learn from having a good fight…

It's just disappointing that the thing was dead now. What even was it anyway? How did it have more than one quirk? From what Killua understood, each person could only have one…or there were very rare cases where some could be born with two, but this didn't seem like the case. Was it even human? It certainly didn't look like it.

"A-A-A-Amazing! Simply Amazing! Despite all odd and having everything stacked against him, the Hunter remains undefeated! Who can stand against the might of the Hunter? What a thrilling battle! Remember, the footage can be downloaded for a limited time on Black Market Media, so be sure to visit it quick!"

There was an eruption of noise from the crowd, mostly in angr as people started throwing curses and shouts towards the hunter. It seemed that so many of them had betted against him because they knew what he was up against, but he still managed to win.

Killua didn't really care though. He got a big paycheck and a good fight. Today was a good day so far. Not only that, but he had school tomorrow, so there was yet another thing he was looking forward to.

The announcer continued to go on his little monologue to promote the fight footage as Killua exited the arena. The sound of booing and death threats followed him, but it didn't matter. He entered the hallway and caught sight of Giran standing there, his arms folded and a massive grin on his greedy face.

"Wow, well done hunter. Well done." He said, his smile growing in size.

"I supposed that was a good enough show?"

Giran was literally rubbing his hands together now, like he was the personification of greediness. "Good enough? Good enough!? HAHA!" he started laughing manically and Killua could see the dollar sighs rolling around in his eyes. "I was getting 25% less because of our deal, so I had to find a way to make it up, and boy did I hit the gold mine. No, I hit the gold mine and the fucking mountains on top of it."

"Hm? Enlighten me." Killua said as he and Giran started to leave the arena.

"Well, you know how nearly everyone bet against you?" Giran asked, "Well, I put nearly every penny I had on you. Do you realize what kind of risk that was for me? That's how much faith I have in you, Hunter."

"Don't try to butter me up, Giran." Killua scoffed. "You're only trying to make up for screwing me over."

"And I was really worried that I did for a moment." Giran admitted. "When that…thing started to regenerate, I thought all my money was gone! Do you understand me? Gone! Everything I ever worked for would've went up in smoke."

Killua looked over at him flatly. Of course, Giran didn't give a shit about him, just how much money he would've lost in this fight.

"But it didn't! You pulled through again Hunter, and we will be rolling in the doe for a good long while. Hell, I even managed to make a deal with the arena so we'd get a portion of the fight footage royalties if you won."

"…Does your greed know no end?" Killua asked dryly, even though he was happy to get a significant amount more than what was originally promised.

"There is no such thing as too much when it come to money." Giran said, taking a long drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves. He looked like he just snorted a line of cocaine and was barely keeping it together. They must have made out like kings if he was this happy. "And now, I finally know what your quirk is."

"Yep…" Killua rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "It's called Rhythm echo. It allows me to make illusionary duplicates of myself when I walk a certain way."

"Hmm…Not really what I was expecting…" Giran said as he took another drag. "But still very useful. The way you confused that monster and attacked it while it was focused on something else was brilliant. But what about those claws? If your quirk is…um…copy echo…then what was that all about?"

"Oh that?" Killua said, casually raising his right hand. "That's not even a quirk. With enough practice, anyone can manipulate their hands if they know what there doing." Veins protruded out of his hands and his nails sharpened.

"Really?" Giran didn't look convinced. "And how did you learn something like that?"

"…you could say my family had an unusual way of training me." Killua responded as he relaxed his hand.

"Well…it's not like it matters." Giran concluded. "But you ripped off its damn head using that technique! Geeze, you're a scary kid."

"It was the only way I thought I could kill it. I assumed its brain was key to its regeneration."

"And you'd be correct…"

Hearing a new voice join the conversation, Giran and Killua turned around to see someone standing there in the hallway behind them. It was a skinny looking person with tattered grey hair. His face and torso were…covered in…hands? What the hell?

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd personally show up, Shigaraki Tomura." Giran said, taking another puff of his cancer stick.

"I was just interested to personally meet the boy who killed our Nomu prototype."

"Hm…" Killua hummed. "I remember the announcer saying it was a prototype. So, I'm guessing there's more where that came from?"

"Yes indeed." Shigaraki nodded. It was difficult to see his expression under the hand that covered his face, but his eyes painted a pretty clear picture of what he was thinking. "We used the underground arenas as a testing ground for our little projects." He raised his hands dramatically. "We could examine their durability, find better ways of controlling them, fix their weaknesses, and turn them into the perfect killing machines."

…Ok, now he was just bragging. Why was he explaining all of this anyway?

"That's nice. What do you want?" Killua asked indifferently.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." He said. There was a bit of killing intent radiating off of Shigaraki as he stared at him. "There have been many times we've invited you to join the league of villains, but you've rudely refused every time."

"And?"

"And I wanted to personally try to convince you again. You see, our leader was the one who requested you specifically to fight our Nomu. He's been very interested in your talents and thought they could be put to good use."

Killua scoffed. "If that's true, then why didn't he come here himself? Why send a foot soldier to do his dirty work."

Shigaraki froze at the comment, his killing intent increased quite a bit. "You mock me? Don't you know who I man?"

"I've read about you through the underground villain network." Killua said. "Shigaraki Tomura. Supposed leader of the league of villains. Giran asked me a few times if I'd be interested in joining, but I'm just not interested in being the puppet of a puppet."

"Y-You!"

"So, tell your leader that if he's interested in talking to me, to actually come in person instead of sending an entitled grunt."

"Hunter…" Giran said, worry clear in his voice.

Shigaraki looked like he was losing it. He was frantically scratching the sides of his neck, his eyes wide with anger. "I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you for such disrespect. No one insults me and my master like that and lives to tell about it." Shigaraki said, crouching down in an offensive stance.

"…Is that so…"

The area was suddenly flooded in killing intent, completely drowning Shirgaraki's own meager intent in a tsunami of bloodlust. It was so intense that Shigaraki halted in his tracks. His only visibly eye widened immensely as he saw his own head being ripped right from his shoulders…just like the Nomu.

"You just saw what I'm capably of. If I wanted to, you'd be dead before you knew what happened. I don't care about your league of villains, I'm not scared of whoever your boss is, so killing you would be no different than having an afternoon snack."

Just feeling the crushing weight of Hunters killing intent was enough to convince the villain that Hunter was telling the truth. This was truly a person not to be messed with. The only time he had ever felt this kind of fear was when his master was truly upset about something.

Just as fast as it came, the killing intent faded away and Killua turned to walk away, leaving Shigaraki shaking behind him. Giran followed while whipping the cold sweat from his forehead. "Hunter…"

"What?"

"I know you're strong, but it's not smart to make enemies of the league. You're right about Shigaraki being a grunt, but the person truly in charge of the league is one to be feared."

"And you know who that is?"

Giran looked away, but didn't say anything. It was clear he was very uncomfortable talking about it so freely.

Giving a sigh, Killua let it go. "Let me worry about that."

Giran sucked on his cigarette as he chose not the pursue the matter further. It wasn't any of his business and he didn't want to piss hunter off, especially after his performance in this fight. If he wanted to antagonize the league, he was free to do so.

Damn, and Hunter was a profitable client too. It was too bad the league would probably kill him later.

* * *

Killua stretched his arms over his head as he walked down the dark road. It had been a few hours since the fight and he finally had a chance to view his bank details to see how much they actually made. His eyes nearly budged out of his sockets when the amount was far more than Giran mentioned. Despite being a greedy sleaze bag, the guy knew how to make a profit. Killua did a few calculations in his head and found that the villain broker didn't try to pull a fast one with the percentages.

Good. It would've been very stupid if he did.

The fight was still on his mind. That creature, the Nomu, was artificially created to be a killing machine. Not only that, but it was infused with multiple quirks. He had to wonder why though. Why did they create such a monster? Was there a purpose besides have a strong ace up their sleeves? Were the villains up to something? Did they have some kind of future plan with the Nomu's?

Either way, it didn't matter. Killua was only in it for the money and the information. Beyond that, he really didn't give a crap. He had only one goal and would do anything to accomplish it.

It was a peaceful walk home, but the former assassin kept his awareness up. It was pretty likely that a certain someone was lurking around the corner, waiting to give him a good stab. Funny enough, he did sense Toga nearby, but she wasn't sneaking around like she usually would. In fact, she was walking right towards him out in the open, not even transformed as someone else.

She had that creepy smile on her face and her hands were empty. It wasn't but a second later that she was standing right in front of him, her arms pulled up to her chest while her body wriggled from right to left. Her face was bright red as if she could barely contain her excitement.

"…I'm guessing you really liked the fight." Killua said as he continued walking, trying to ignore her antics.

"Liked the fight? Liked the Fight!?" Himiko exclaimed, skipping up next to him. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one! You ripped off his head Killua! His head! The fountain of blood gushing out, it looked like you did that just for me! I knew you loved me!"

"Ugh…" Killua groaned, dodging her hug attempt. She was way too unstable right now to trust with any physical contact.

"And when you shredded his arms to pieces, then ripped out his heart, and…and…" Himiko was seriously losing her cool. Her body was squirming with pleasure as she replayed those moments again and again in her mind. "You were so cool, covered in so much blood and soaking the area in killing intent. My poor maiden heart couldn't handle it Killua! Look at what you've done to me!"

"Breath Himiko." Killua said dryly. Even for her, this was pretty intense.

"But more than that, I finally got to see your quirk in action!" She gushed. "Is that how you keep avoiding me so easily? You make a clone of yourself and I end up attacking it instead of you?"

"Eh, yeah, sure. Why not…" Killua shrugged as they walked down the street together. There weren't many people around, so no one important was listening to there conversation. A good thing too because the two kids would've gotten a lot of weird looks at their choice of conversation.

"I was pretty surprised when I heard Giran signed you up for a death match." Himiko continued. "And he didn't even tell you about it. Not to mention it was someone with a regeneration quirk."

"Huh, you were worried about me?" Killua asked, genuinely surprised.

"…Hmm…" Himiko hummed, scratching her cheek. "I don't know. A part of me was worried when I saw that thing regenerate. There was a possibility that you might die because there didn't look like a way to kill it. But a bigger part of me was hoping it would hurt you a little bit so I could see you bleed for the first time. That would've made this fight so…SO…" She cupped her cheeks and her face turned bright red. Drool was trailing down her chin now.

"Calm down!" Killua said, looking around in the hopes that no one could see her so aroused. That would be hard to explain. Luckily, no one was near them, so he let her live in her fantasy for a bit. "It was an interesting fight, but Giran should've told me it was a Death match."

"Did you at least get a bunch of money from it?"

"I did." Killua grinned. "A lot of people thought I would lose today when they made their bets, and you know Giran can't help but take advantage of an opportunity like that."

"Awesome! Let's go out for ice cream to celebrate! I need something to cool off this hot and bothered body." She said with a seductive grin. "Your treat."

"My treat? You're crazy! You should be treating me!" Killua fired back.

"Killua, Killua, Killua" Himiko said, shaking her head and shrugging dramatically. "You need to take responsibility for what you did to me today. And besides, aren't men always supposed to pay for dates." Himiko grinned at Killua's annoyed expression.

"That's Bullshit!? Who'd want to go on a date with a psycho like you? Pay for your own damn self!" he said, but Himiko was already prancing down the street. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Get back here!"

Himiko laughed as she skipped away with Killua in toe. They bantered back and forth all night long while having a bit of fun in town. During the entire evening, not once did Himiko draw her knife and attack him. Maybe she thought her friend deserved a break after his match, maybe there was another reason.

Who knew?

* * *

Killua winced while walking back home from his intensive early morning training. His right arm had some severe burns and was coated in blood. Deep cuts ran from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers.

"Damn…I need to be careful when experimenting…" He mumbled to himself as he looked at his sliced-up and burned hand. "Need to focus more on using protective Nen before the surrounding gas ionizes…"

What a way to begin the day. And he was supposed to start school in a few hours. This would be annoying to explain if anyone asked about it.

He entered his house and noticed Himiko's aura was still in her room. Good, because if she saw this nasty injury, she would have lost it completely. She'd never seen him injured before, so witnessing his blood-soaked arm…he didn't want to think about. Especially after seeing her antics yesterday.

Killua was applying a bit of enhancer aura to his arm in order to speed up the healing process, but it would take a little longer before he was completely recovered. He wasn't an enhancer, but it was close enough to his own category that he could use it pretty well.

" _What a dangerous technique."_ He thought to himself as he washed off the blood in the shower, letting the warm water sooth his sore muscles and raw skin. _"If I lost any more control, I might've cut off my own arm."_

That was something to think about later. He turned off the water and applied some bandages to his arm before changing into his brand new U.A. uniform. Deciding it would be best if he left earlier than usual, he exited the house before Himiko was even done showering. He didn't need her asking questions about the bandages on his arm and hoped his wounds would be a lot less noticeable by the time he returned.

He really didn't need her salivating over his injury.

As Killua walked to school, he stared at his bandaged hand in contemplation. He never did stop training, even though he was transported to a world where he was critically overpowered. When he did eventually return to his own dimension, he'd have to make sure his skills were top notch in order to rescue Gon and Alluka…

…

He paused mid-step as he thought about that again. It had been over two years, so what was the possibility that they were still alive? Killua knew what his family was like, so they either tortured Gon to insanity, or they simply killed him after getting what they wanted. They probably wouldn't do much to Alluka because they wanted to figure out a way to control her, but he was still worried beyond belief.

Killua clenched his fists and grit his teeth at the thought. He hated not having closure and no way of knowing what happened. If there was a way home, he needed to find it and fast. Even if they were both gone, he needed to know…

He started walking again while trying to think of something else. There was no point in stressing over it because that didn't help anyone. Staying in good health and keeping a sound mind would be the best thing he could do while he looked for a way to return home.

* * *

Eventually, he made it to the huge campus and walked through the front gate. He took a moment to admire how large the school was. This certainly lived up to its reputation so far. The building itself was pristine, announcing to the world that it was a place demanding respect.

But to Killua, it was just another building. He didn't have any special feelings upon arriving at the school, not like the other students who were reveling in the fact that this was another step in accomplishing their dreams.

Speaking of which.

"Killua! Oi! Killua!"

Killua looked over his shoulder to see a girl running up behind him, waving her hand as a large smile split her face. He recognized her instantly as the gravity girl he and Izuku helped out during the entrance exam.

When she was close enough, he gave her a not of acknowledgment. "Looks like you passed too…Uraraka."

"I know right!?" Uraraka said with a beaming smile. "I was so relieved when I got my letter in the mail! Thank goodness too, because I wouldn't know what I'd do If I didn't pass. I sent a picture to my parents right away and they were so happy for me!"

"Um…that's nice." Killua said as he and Uraraka started walking towards the entrance.

"Oh, sorry." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "I didn't mean to bombard you like that. I'm just so excited and um…nervous! You passed as well! Great job!"

"Thanks." Killua said with a small smile of his own. There was a small silence as they continued walking, as if they didn't know what to talk about next. Killua noticed Uraraka taking a couple glances at his bandaged arm and opening her mouth before snapping it closed. It looked like she wanted to ask, but didn't want to come off as nosey. Instead, she went with the safer approach.

"What do you think our first class will be like?" She asked suddenly. "I've never been to such a high-end school in my life, so I'm really nervous. How about you?"

"Nah." Killua shrugged. "I mean, we're only going to the most renowned hero academy in the world. No pressure, right?"

"H-Hey! That's not helping!" Uraraka said with a pout. She could tell by the smug grin on Killua's face that he was just yanking her chain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Killua said with a flat expression. "I'll be sure to do better in the future. Here, let me try again." He cleared his throat and gave her the fakest, biggest smile he could. "It will be just fine Uraraka, so don't worry at all. Classes will be a piece of cake and you'll graduate without any troubles whatsoever. And after that, the best Hero association in the world will scoop you right up and you'll be…"

"Alright, I get it!" She puffed her cheeks out adorably. "You're kinda mean."

"Hey, you're not as nervous as you were before, right?"

She paused for a moment before letting out a small giggle. "I guess." There was another small pause as they continued to walk to their classroom. "Soo…" She said awkwardly. "Do you think your friend passed too?"

"Izuku? Eh, probably." Killua shrugged. He already knew the answer because he could feel his friend's aura signature from around the corner. He was really glad Izuku managed to pass. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Huh? How do you know that…wait! There he is!" Uraraka exclaimed as she pointed down the hallway. Indeed, Izuku was standing right in front of the HUGE doorway that read 1-A. "And we're in the same class too! This is so exciting!"

"It looks like we are." Killua agreed.

"I'm going to go say hi!" Uraraka said as she quickly made her way down the hallway. Izuku was in the middle of nervously talking with Killjoy, so he didn't notice the girl until she was standing right behind him. Of course, before Uraraka finished her first sentence, Izuku became a blushing, awkward mess of jumbled words and stuttering speech.

Was he ever going to get use to talking with a girl? Killua really needed to bring over Himiko more often so she could break him out of that. I mean, he was literally covering his face with his arms as if to protect himself from Uraraka's enthusiastic cuteness.

"Huh, so you managed to pass after all." Killua said as he approached the trio. All three heads turned to him and there was a spark of relief in Izuku's face when he recognized his friend.

"Killua!" Izuku said with a large smile. "You're in class 1-A too?"

"You know it!" Killua said with a grin, holding out his left fist for Izuku. "I knew everything would turn out alright."

"D-Did you?" Izuku asked suspiciously. "I remember you saying that you didn't think I would pass with zero combat points."

"Oh, did I say that?" Killua had that cat-grin on his face. "I don't even remember."

"Ugh, whatever…" Izuku said, raising his fist to give a bump before he noticed Killua's bandages covering his right hand. They had a red tinge to them that was obviously blood. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Hm, oh this?" Killua asked, raising his right hand up for Izuku, Uraraka, and Killjoy to see. "This is nothing, just a little mishap with training."

Before Izuku could get a word out, Killjoy pushed Izuku aside to get a better look at the injury. His eyes narrowed suspiciously behind his glasses. "What kind of training would cause an injury like that!?" He said, placing his hands on his hips. "I hope you were being responsible with your quirk, as it is against the rules to use it in public."

"Oh, Killjoy, when did you get here?" Killua asked, rolling his eyes

The boy got seriously overdramatic as he flailed his arms around with each syllable. "Refrain from calling me that, as my name is Tenya Iida! Fellow students should have a higher respect for each other. And I've been here the whole time!"

"Ah, I apologize for not noticing you." Killua said with an overly cheery smile. Tenya seemed to buy it, but Uraraka started giggling for some reason and Izuku had to stifle a smile. "My name is Killua Zoldyck."

"Very nice to meet you! I was just talking with Midoriya about the complexity of the exam. It appears that both of you noticed something that I did not."

" _Complexity? Not really."_ Killua thought. "If you're talking about the rescue points, we had no idea." He said, causing Iida and Uraraka to stare at them. "We were just trying to help someone in need instead of running away. I guess it can't be helped if everyone else was too preoccupied with getting combat points to do the right thing." He finished with a dramatic shrug.

Iida looked like he was sucking on a lemon. By this time, a lot of people in the classroom were listening in on the conversation. It was clear as day that Killua was being extremely passive-aggressive…or sarcastic…or…they couldn't really tell.

"Killua…" Izuku groaned, already use to Killua's sarcastic nature.

"That…if the situation were different, I would have done the same!" Tenya said with confidence.

"Uh huh."

"It's true!"

"I believe you." Killua said flatly.

"I…" Iida placed his fists on his hips. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"It's one of my charm points."

"Hey, how long are you going to stand there before you realize I'm here." A new voice entered the conversation.

Killua actually noticed for a while, but chose to ignore the strange man as he inch-wormed his way down the hall towards them. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw someone laying on the floor…in a sleeping bag…looking as if he didn't get a good night's rest.

Weird…

"It took you all about eight seconds to realize I was here. How long are you going to waste time standing in the hallway?" the person said as he stood up and pulled the sleeping bag off. He also looked down at Killua's bandaged arm with a frown. "It's not very responsible to show up with an injury on the initial day of class. Not a good first impression."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Yes, it was. "So, it shouldn't stop me from participating."

The man stared at him again before shrugging. "If you're certain, but make sure to visit recovery girl after class then."

" _What a great idea!"_ Killua thought, remembering Recovery girls amazing quirk. If he could get her to heal his arm, then he wouldn't have to worry about Himiko finding out when he got home.

The man walked into the classroom, facing everyone. "My name is Aizawa Shouta. From this day onward, I'll be your homeroom teacher. It's nice to meet everyone."

Seeing that class was going to start, Killua, Iida, Izuku, and Uraraka were about to take their seats when their teacher stopped them.

"There is no need for that." He said, reaching into his sleeping bag and pulling out a track uniform. "I know this is sudden, but put these on and meet me on the field."

* * *

It was a few moments later everyone was standing outside in front of there new teacher. Killua listened as Aizawa took this opportunity to explain what they were doing. Apparently, this was an evaluation of their abilities, quirks included. It wasn't very interesting, so Killua looked around and familiarize himself with his new classmates. After all, he was going to be spending the next three years with them.

There was quite a variety of interesting characters to see. Everything from a giant boy with six arms, all the way to a tiny kid with purple…hair? Was that hair or balls growing off the top of his head…

Quirks were so weird. They could literally be anything. One girl even had auxiliary jacks as earlobes. How does that happen? It didn't make any sense besides being a part of this very strange dimension. At lease it was never boring to discover what crazy powers someone could possess.

"DIE!"

Killua heard a loud explosion and a minor shockwave rippled through the area. He looked back to the front of the class just as Bakugou launched a ball into the air using his explosion quirk. It was…Killua hated to admit it…pretty badass. As much of a pain Bakugou was, he did have a really cool quirk.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said as he showed them a distance meter that read 705.2. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

"…"

" _Is it really?"_ Killua thought to himself. This was just like the entrance exam, where their potential was determined based on how much damage you could do to robot. But what about mental capabilities? How they would react in a crisis? How they would handle someone trying to kill them? So many things were not tested when only worrying about physical ability.

These were his thoughts as the rest of the students started to get excited about using their quirks. But before they could get to ahead of themselves, Aizawa said something that earned him a few respect points from Killua.

"You will be preforming in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will immediately be expelled."

Killua blinked a couple times, a grin forming on his face. _"Now we're talking."_ He thought. This way, the students not only had to deal with physical testing, but a test of there fortitude as well. With the threat of being expelled, there came pressure. And pressure was a good way to strengthen your mentality.

Sadly, not many people saw it like that and a few of them even started to complain.

"That's not fair! We just got here!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Oh, and life is fair?" Aizawa said. "Is a natural disaster fair? Or how about a villain with a powerful quirk causing untold destruction? Is that fair too?"

That definitely brought about silence. Killua could only nod because his teacher was making some very good points. Every time Aizawa spoke, the former assassin had more and more respect for him.

"It's the job of a hero to combat that unfairness. If you're going to be a pro, you're going to have to push yourself beyond you're limits. Plus Ultra."

…Ok, Aizawa knew how to teach a class. Killua was impressed so far. This was nothing like middle school where you just floundered away your time. There were actual stakes here, ones that would test them mentally and physically.

"Now show me that it's not a mistake that you're here." Aizawa finished.

" _Alright, what to do, what to do?"_ Killua thought to himself as all the students crowded around the 50-meter dash area. He had a bit of a dilemma on his hands. On his registration, he said his quirk was electricity. Meaning it would be very difficult to explain his strength and speed. In this world, his natural abilities could be considered a quirk. He could say some B.S. that he used electrical pulses to stimulate his muscles, but that could only go so far. The body had natural limits and it would be suspicious if he greatly surpassed them with such a flimsy excuse. Also, he didn't want to use any of his assassin techniques because that would link him to The Hunter.

Now that he showed off skills like Snakes Awaken and Rhythm Echo, he had to be cautious from now on because he didn't know if there were any pro heroes serving undercover and knew about his alter-identity. If anyone found out about him, hero or villain, he could kiss his heroic future goodbye.

Watching absently, Killua was mildly entertained by seeing some quirks in action, especially some of the stranger ones. Like the boy with the weird-ass bellybutton laser, or the frog-like girl.

"Killua Zoldyck and Shoto Todoroki, you're next." Aizawa drawled. He appeared to be disinterested, but there was also a part of him that was keeping an eye on these two. Todoroki got through by recommendations, and Zoldyck had gotten the top score in the entrance exam. He had watched each of his student's performance during the exam, and Killua's had caught his attention. Not just because he got the best score, but because of his overall attitude.

It pissed Aizawa off a little. There was a fine line between confident and arrogant, and Killua was straddling that line during the exam. Running down the street with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face while everyone was giving it there all really rubbed Aizawa the wrong way.

But that didn't mean he wasn't skilled.

Killua walked up and glanced at the boy standing next to him. His hair was half red and half white, not to mention a nasty burn over his left eye. The boy didn't even glance at Killua as he approached the track, just got down in the starting area.

Shrugging, Killua followed suit, wondering how much speed he should use. Without any kind of enhancement, he was still much faster than the eye could track, but it would be annoying to explain that to his classmates. This world seemed to have a much narrower strength scale than back home, so the fastest someone could move without a quirk was very…VERY slow.

"Start!"

Instantly, a stream of ice formed under Todoroki's foot and it launched him forward. The ice was angled upward to give him more speed. Clever.

Killua grinned a little as he shot off too. He had seen a few ice quirks before, but this kind of control was on a different level. The ice started crawling over to his side of the track, forcing him to use a bit more of his speed to stay ahead of it. Without meaning to, he ended up neck and neck with Todoroki.

The ice boy glanced over at Killua with the side of his eye before increasing his speed just at they were about to cross the finish line. It put him slightly ahead.

"4.05" the computer called out.

Killua passed just a fraction of a second later.

"4.12."

Obviously, he could've done it much faster had he actually tried, but he knew that would lead to a lot of annoying questions from the rest of his classmates, as well as his teacher. They didn't need to know his physical capabilities unless he was forced to show them. He could just imagine the look on their faces if he used _Kanmaru._ It would've been hilarious, but that was his best technique. It would be unwise to show it off here.

Despite all that, 4.12 was an insane speed for someone without any kind of speed enhancement quirk. No one seemed to notice though because all of the attention was on Todoroki for the awesome use of his quirk. There were a few students gathered around to ask him questions, but the boy didn't seem to want the attention because he simply walked away. He did shoot Killua a small glace though as he did, simply curious.

The only one who paid attention to Killua's performance was there teacher, who narrowed his eyes at him a little after he finished. There was no obvious sign of quirk usage, so getting that kind of time was incredibly impressive. Was he discreetly using it somehow? Before quirks were a thing, the fastest 50-meter dash in the world was set by Donovan Baily at 5.56 seconds. To beat that score by over a second was…impossible without a quirk.

Shaking his head, he decided to move on to the next test, the grip strength. From now on, he was going to keep an eye on Killua Zoldyck. There was something suspicious about him. Aizawa saw what the kid could do during the exam and how easily he handled it. He even witnessed his terrifying Killing Intent against the other boy, Shinso. The one thing that irked the teacher was how casual Killua was being through the entire process. It looked like he wasn't taking it seriously at all.

And that really bothered him. If you didn't have any passion to be a hero, then why were you even here?

During the next test, Aizawa took his class into the gym where the grip equipment was. Again, he looked over all his students, who's faces were strained as they exerted as much force as they could. Some did very well, like Mezo shoji, while others did averagely, like Izuku Midoriya. So far, everyone looked like they were giving it there all…

Except for Killua Zoldyck.

Aizawa's eye twitched in annoyance as he saw his expression of not giving a shit on the grip training. From watching the portion of the exam footage where Killua lifted a multi-hundred slab of concrete, he should've done even better than Shoji. But when the tests return, the homeroom teacher glowered at the results.

253 Kilograms…While very impressive for someone without a strength quirk, it was suspicious considering he was able to roll a multi-hundred-pound slab of cement off of Uraraka with one hand. Why wasn't he putting his all into it? Sure, his numbers were impressive, but it didn't even look like he was trying.

That was infuriating considering everyone else was struggling to do their best. It was an insult to those around him that he wasn't giving the same respect.

And no one else noticed because there was at least one other student who got a better score than Killua. It was like he was trying to stay out of the spotlight, like he didn't want the admiration of his peers…

Was that the reason? On some level, Aizawa could relate because he also hated the spotlight. Even so, that never lead him to holding back during important testing.

The next test was the long jump. Once again, everyone was doing there best and there was a lot of impressive results because of ingenious quirk application. But when it was Killua's turn, he took his spot with that same bored look on his face. A look that was starting to drive Aizawa mad.

His results were impressive as he was able to clear the sand pit, but there were still a couple students that did better. The way Killua moved and the way he landed, it was as if there were no force or impact. How was he getting such results without using his quirk? Wasn't his quirk electricity? If that were the case, then these numbers were completely ridiculous. How could he use electricity like this without giving any solid clues of what he was doing?

Next was the side to side steps. Another test where he got a great score, but was outstripped by Minoru Mineta.

By this time, Aizawa was fed up. Killua's grades might be impressive, but Eraser Head had a feeling his student was still half-assing the whole time. And that would not fly in his class. If someone was not taking this seriously, there was no place them at this school.

"Next is the ball throw." Aizawa said as he watched the rest of the class walk over to him. He looked over everyone, seeing them all nervous. Good. It meant they took his threat of expulsion seriously. They all looked a little stressed and a bit tired from all the testing…Well…except for Killua.

Speaking of which.

"Killua Zoldyck, you will go first." He said in his drawled voice.

Killua shrugged as he started to walk up to the plate. But before he could reach it, he was stopped by his home teacher.

"What?" Killua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…The other students might not realize it, but it hasn't gotten past me." Aizawa said. The rest of the class wasn't really paying attention because Killua had yet to do something to catch their eye. Each one of the tests, there was at least one person that stole the spotlight, but it was never him.

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked innocently.

"During the entrance exam, you showed tremendous potential, but your attitude is lacking." He said. "So far, it seems like you've not taken this seriously, which I have a big problem with."

"Hm…is that so?" Killua said, clearly not intimidated at all by the look his teacher was giving him. "I thought my results were pretty good."

"Be that as it may, I won't tolerate anyone insulting my class by not giving it there all." He said as he tossed Killua a ball. "If you continue this, I might as well expel you right now. There is no room for people who don't take the hero occupation seriously."

Killua caught the ball with a sigh. He really didn't want attention. He wasn't like Bakugou, who needed people around him to admire his strength and think he was the best. He didn't need anyone else to verify his strength because Killua _knew_ he was the best.

But…

"Fine…" Killua said as he approached the plate. During the small exchange, a couple students started paying attention now because they heard what their teacher said. Most were confused because Killua didn't do anything that stood out majorly.

Standing on the plate, Killua looked at the ball in his hand and decided to do a little experiment. " _Not conductive at all, but this will be a good test…"_ he thought as he coated the ball in aura using SHU. Since the ball wasn't conductive, he couldn't infuse it with electricity, so he had to take it a step further and cover the ball in Nen first.

In his eyes, the ball was glowing with aura now. But to everyone else, it looked like he was just standing there awkwardly, looking at the ball.

" _Now, transmute the aura around the ball into electricity and give it a positive charge…"_ Killua thought as he focused his Nen. Small arcs of energy sparked around the ball and it became visible to the others. A low hum of power could be heard by the entire class. For the first time, people were actually watching him, interested to see what he would do.

Killua could feel the electricity jumping over the ball, but he had to keep supplying it with aura since it wasn't conductive. _"Finally, transmute the aura over my hand into electricity and give it a separate, positive charge."_ Killua thought finally. The instant he did that, he had to grip his fingers over the ball because it immediately tried to leap out of his hand. The two positive charges were trying there hardest to repel each other.

He had to finish quicker because it was tricky to keep two different positive electrical charges at once. Increasing his aura output by a significant amount, the veins in his arm and bicep began to bulge as he struggled to hold onto the ball.

This was good enough for now. He winded his arm back…

…and threw.

The ball exploded out of his hand like a cannon, a single arch of electricity leaped between the ball and his hand as it sailed through the air and a small clap of thunder echoed across the field.

Silence.

No one said anything, just watched as the ball continued to fly upward. They were clearly impressed based on their gob smacked expressions.

But Killua wasn't.

" _Tsk…I thought so…"_ Killua thought in annoyance. " _Using repelling charges is more difficult with non-conductors. And it uses a lot more Nen too."_ His mind raced as he hypothesized more about the application of this ability. He'd been working on it for a while, but changing the charge of his electricity was difficult.

But his little experiment was a success. All he needed now was more practice and refinement before he could freely use repelling and attracting magnetism. The biggest problem he discovered so far was that he needed to touch whatever he wanted to magnify. Because he wasn't an emitter or a manipulator, he had to rely on infusing an object with electricity first before transmuting it with positive or negative properties. So right now, doing that at a distance was a no go. He couldn't just shoot lighting at something and transmute it yet.

"840.3" Aizawa said with a satisfied grunt. "Better. Make sure you to keep up this level of effort and don't insult my class again."

"…Yeah, sure." Killua said, shaking his head. Little did Aizawa know, Killua still held back because he wanted to play with his new technique. If he wanted to completely blow them away, he would have used KO on his entire hand and blasted the damn ball into the stratosphere.

Izuku was staring, slack-jawed because this was the first time he'd ever seen Killua use his quirk before. He had tons of theories in his notebooks, but this was far from what he thought it was. Along with the rest of the class, he heard the ball hum with electrical power before it was released and he heard the clap of thunder…so…was it lightning…or electricity…or something else entirely?

He frowned a little because his conversation with Killua a few days back was still fresh on his mind. Didn't he say he had the ability to grant a quirk? When he mentioned that, Izuku had jotted down a few more thoughts into his notebook about what Killua's quirk could be.

But this didn't make any sense. How could you pass on an electrical quirk? Didn't he also say he could pass on a quirk that was _Similar_ to his? What was similar to electricity? Did…

Did Killua lie?

Shaking his head, Izuku decided not to think about it like that. Killua had no reason to lie to him about something so important. There must be an explanation…and hopefully Killua wouldn't be secretive about it. He would have to ask later because he was up next for the ball through. Just thinking about how the test was going caused Izuku to shake in his boots.

Bakugou also stared at Killua with a scowl. For a while, he knew there was something fishy about his middle-school classmate. The way he was so cocky, or the way he dismissed Bakugou as not being worth his time really said something about his confidence. There was always that air of superiority about him that really rubbed Katsuki the wrong way. After all, Killua never showed off his quirk, so he assumed it was something to be ashamed of. Something so incredibly weak.

Boy was he wrong.

Just hearing that Killua got a better score than him in anything caused Bakugou to grind his teeth in anger. Admittedly, he hadn't been keeping a close eye on Killua during the testing because most of his attention was on Deku. After all, Deku was supposed to be quirk-less, but he managed to pass the entrance exam.

Killua felt a couple eyes on him, but made his way back to the cluster of students.

"W-Wow…that was awesome!"

"Great…" He mumbled. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Already, a small group of other students were making there way to him with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, what's you're name? Was that electricity you used? How did you do that?" asked a yellow haired guy with black highlights. He had an anticipated look on his face along with an eager smile.

"Hm? Oh, I…"

"My name is Mina Ashido! What kind of quirk do you have?" a bubbly girl jumped up to him, a wide smile on her face. She looked pretty interesting with her back eyes, pink skin, and horns. He saw her use her quirk during the 50-meter dash and had to wonder how it was related to her strange appearance.

"…Electricity." Killua said, a little annoyed by the interruption.

"That's what it looked like, but I wasn't sure." The boy said again as he raised his right hand. There was a surge of yellow voltage sparking around his fingers. "Name's Denki Kaminari. I can use electricity too! I can't believe there are two in this class!"

Killua's eyebrows raised a little. Seeing someone with an electrical quirk was rare, so he didn't get many opportunities to ask them questions. Maybe they had new ideas of how to further utilize electricity since they had their abilities from a young age. Killua on the other hand, had only developed electricity for the past three or so years. Surly they would have more experience, right?

He was about to open his mouth and ask, but Aizawa interrupted them.

"Hey! Stop talking while others are doing their tests."

"Ops, sorry sir." Kaminari said sheepishly, shooting Killua a grin. "After class then. Maybe we can chat about our quirks."

"Not a bad idea." Killua agreed.

Ashido looked like she wanted to say something else, but decided to keep quiet and turn her attention back to where it was supposed to be.

Killua also turned back to the plate and saw that Izuku was standing there now. During the entire testing procedure, the young boy looked like he was in a state of complete panic. His test scores were mediocre at best and there wasn't a single portion he excelled at. He was so preoccupied with his own predicament that he didn't take much time to focus on anyone else.

Did that mean he still had no idea how to use his quirk? Sure, it had only been a day or so, but he really needed to learn to control it. Was it like Nen, where it took a lifetime to master?

Izuku stood there, pondering for a moment before winding back his arm to launch the ball into the air. Instead of doing anything impressive, the ball sailed for a few moments until it landed on the ground with a thud. It didn't go very far, so no one looked impressed.

Killua raised an eyebrow in confusion because it looked like Izuku was about to do something crazy. But to then have such a mediocre score…it was strange.

That was until Aizawa opened his mouth.

"I erased your quirk." He said, his eyes glowing red.

The rest of the class heard their teacher speak and turned their attention to him, Killua included. His eyes widened a little when he realized the implications of Aizawa's quirk. The ability to erase quirks.

" _This is bad…"_ He thought to himself as he stared at the man, the person who would be his homeroom teacher for the next three years. _"Nen isn't a quirk…so if he uses his quirk on me and I still use electricity, he'll know something's up."_

Killua cursed his luck seeing that he got the only teacher that could possible figure out that his abilities weren't because of a quirk. He'd have to be very careful from now on.

Aizawa went on to tell Izuku about the ramifications of using his quirk recklessly and about how he would hold others back if he became to injured to care for himself. He mentioned some really good points and made sure to take this opportunity to teach the rest of there class about being a liability in battle as well. Their teacher really understood what he was talking about, probably because he had similar experience in the past.

After he was done talking, he deactivated his quirk and gave Izuku another chance to throw the ball. Everyone was watching now because they were interested to see what he would do. Killua did as well. He remembered seeing Izuku's broken and tattered body laying on the ground after destroying the zero-pointer. What would he do to avoid that kind of damage this time?

What caused the damage anyway? Why did using his quirk destroy his body in the process? Killua made sure to pay close attention, just in case he saw something that might help his friend out.

Izuku didn't move for a couple moments before he suddenly wound back his arm again, the same determined look in his eyes. What happened next surprised even Killua. He was watching intently as Izuku stretched back his arm and used a single finger to propel the ball into the air. There was a minor shockwave because of the sheer power of that throw and the ball traveled hundreds of yards before hitting the ground. Of course, his finger was shattered, but the damage was minimized and everyone was staring with their mouths dropped open. Hell, even Aizawa was impressed by his resourcefulness.

But Killua narrowed his eyes a little as Izuku clenched his fist in pain. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about the way Izuku used his power. It was very similar to the way KO was utilized, where 100% of your aura was focused into a single point to deliver devastating impact. Maybe…maybe that was what Izuku was doing with One for All.

Could the same principles be used to help him control his power? Killua didn't know, but was interested to find out.

"Teacher…" Izuku gasped. "I…can still fight…"

If nothing else, Killua knew Izuku had resolve. The current holder of One for All knew his finger would be shattered and it would cause him immense pain, but he was still willing to put himself through that for the sake of a simple test. That kind of drive was admirable.

Bakugou was pissed and rushed at Izuku in anger, but was stopped by Aizawa before he could get any closer. Good thing to, because if he didn't stop the angry boy, Killua would've.

The next test consisted of a long-distance run, which was so blandly dull that Killua nearly fell asleep while jogging. Since this wasn't really a test of speed, he just floundered about, not really caring about his placement.

The sit up portion came next, meaning he'd have to talk to someone as everyone was starting to pair up. Most of the class had already chosen their partners, but there was one person who was looking around with disinterest. Not many people approached him because he didn't say a word during the entire class period. There was an aura around him that screamed unsociable, making it difficult for most to even approach him.

But since Killua didn't have a partner either, he decided to try his luck instead.

"Hey,"

The boy turned to him with a look of indifference. It was the same boy who he raced against during the 50-meter dash. Shoto Todoroki…

"Wanna team up?"

"…Sure."

Yep, this was definitely an unsocial person. Even the way he talked clearly said he didn't want to interact with anyone. They made there way to an empty area and Killua decided to go first while Todoroki held his feet.

Again, it was such a simple test that Killua managed to do exceptionally. When he was done, a surprised expression broke through Todoroki's cold exterior. They switched spots and it was his turn. He did very well too, but not nearly as good as Killua. An ice quirk didn't really help you do sit-ups any quicker than usual.

The last test they needed to do was the seated tow touch to examine their flexibility. Killua had the perfect physic since he never let his skills dull, so he was able to get a ridiculous score, while Todoroki got an above average one.

"So…" Killua said awkwardly as they finished the last test. "Ice huh? That's pretty cool."

Todoroki grunted, but didn't respond as he stood up. He, along with everyone else in the class, were making there way back outside to see their results of the testing.

"Shoto Todoroki, right?" Killua said, trying to make conversation. "My name's Killua Zoldyck."

"…Nice to meet you." Shoto greeted quickly.

Hey, he spoke more than two words this time. Progress!

"Yeah…so…pretty easy tests, huh? How do you think you did?"

"Good enough to not get expelled."

"Same…"

"…"

Ok, this guy obviously didn't want to talk and Killua wasn't the best at making conversation either. He was use to being around others who did most of the talking, like Himiko and Izuku, but being around someone even more anti-social as himself was kinda difficult.

Instead of trying again, they stayed silent and walked over to the rest of the class. They were all staring at the holographic screen which showed their placement. Overall, Killua really wasn't expecting that high of a score because he kinda half-assed it during the entire testing period. He ended up getting third place behind a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki. Scanning through the list, he saw that Izuku was last…

Bummer. Everyone knew what that meant.

Part of Killua felt really bad about this, but he also knew that if Izuku didn't find a way to control his power, he would be useless. Having a hidden ace up your sleeve was good, but not if it left you broken in the end. Maybe he wasn't quite ready for U.A. and needed more time to master his quirk.

"Oh, and I was lying about the lowest person getting expelled." Aizawa said with a grin.

"…"

Killua didn't know how he was supposed to feel about that. On one hand, he was glad Izuku had another chance to stay in school. But on the other hand, it felt like a cop out, like there was no risks to begin with.

And that was boring.

Giving a sigh, Killua turned to leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see his teacher standing there with a stern look on his face.

"The rest of you can go back to class and pick up a syllabus before you leave for the day. I need a few words with Zoldyck."

There were a few confused looks as everyone glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. Killua shrugged as he followed his teacher off the field and into the building.

* * *

"Ah, I've been expecting you. Please come in. Aizawa, you can return to your classroom. This won't take more than a few minutes."

The exhausted teacher nodded as he turned and left the headmasters office. Killua blinked a couple times when he saw the familiar mouse-principle from his hologram sitting behind a desk. It was even stranger to see in person, but not the weirdest thing he's ever seen.

Nezu seemed to notice the look Killua was giving him because he gave a large smile. "Am I a mouse, or a bear, or a cat? Who knows, but all I know is that I'm the principal!"

"…Yeah, you told me that in my letter." Killua said, looking around the office and wondering why he was here.

"Indeed." Nezu said. "Speaking of which, your performance was most impressive during the exam. It was shown to all the teachers and they agreed you are someone to keep an eye on."

"Um…Thank." Killua said with a shrug.

"But it was also agreed that you could be someone very dangerous." Nezu said as he casually took a sip of his tea. He peaked at Killua to gauge his reaction, but was surprised to see one he wasn't expecting. Instead of looking uncomfortable or panicked, the young boy had the fakest look of astonishment Nezu had ever seen in his life.

"Really? Why do you think that? I'm just a regular kid who wants to be a hero, just like All Might." Killua said with a cheery smile.

"…Uh huh…" Nezu said. Right then and there, he wanted to toss Killua out of his academy. The innocent smile on his face was so phony that the principal was positive he knew no one would buy it, no matter how stupid. Why not even make an effort if you were someone who was dangerous?

It only meant one thing.

This kid was dangerous and he knew Nezu knew it.

Killua did expect the teachers might be suspicious of him because of his use of Killing intent during the exam. It was a bit of a slip up on his part and was actually surprised Aizawa was so relaxed when talking to him. Especially if he saw the exam footage. Killing intent wasn't used that much in this world.

Nezu was simply puzzled by his reaction. Why didn't the boy try to hide it? Why did he have to act so casual about there suspicions of him? He wasn't offended, or angry, or anything. He took there uncertainties almost as a joke.

"Tell me, Killua Zoldyck…" Nezu said, putting on a rare, serous expression. "Are you a dangerous person?"

Killua's innocent smile disappeared as he put his hands in his pockets. "That's a very interesting question." He said. "Isn't anyone with a quirk dangerous?"

"Yes, they are, but it's your mentality I'm talking about." Nezu clarified. "Did you join this school for malicious reasons? Maybe to hurt your fellow students or the staff at U.A?"

"um…No." Killua said, a bit confused. Now he was a little worried that they might know something he didn't. Sure, he used Killing Intent during the exam, but did that automatically mean he was a threat to the school? Did they already draw a line between him and the Hunter? If so, how? He made it really difficult to make that connection with his last fight against the Nomu.

"I am only asking because there are very few people who know how to use Killing Intent as well as you demonstrated." Nezu said with a smile. "It made me a bit more paranoid about you, so I took a closer look at your application…as well as your public records."

" _Not good…"_ Killua didn't like where this was going.

"Imagine my surprise when I found a lot of forged information."

" _Shit…"_

"Hmm…" Nezu nodded as he brought up a hologram of Killua's records. "Parents are away overseas…Such a cliché reason to be living alone, don't you think? Other than that, your information was very well counterfeit. You must have hired someone very skilled to make it for you. But I see many fake applications every year, so it's easy to spot inconsistencies."

" _Damn you Giran! You said those forgeries wouldn't be detected."_ Killua thought, trying to keep on his best poker face. "So…what happens now?"

"Wow…not even trying to deny it, are you?" Nezu said with an amused grin.

Killua shrugged and gave a sigh. "You seem to know what you're doing, so there's no point."

"Very true. But getting back on topic. Usually I'd throw you out of U.A. right away and call the authorities to figure things out…"

Well, that was it. Knowing his life as a hero was probably over at this point, Killua was starting to go over plans in his head about being more involved in the underground. He could probably strike another deal with Giran and take on some contracts for villains, or other mob bosses. Hell, he might even join the league of Villains.

"But I'm more interested to know why you forged your public records and why you even applied to the hero course. I can only suspect that it's because you're either not really called Killua Zoldyck, or you have family issues that you don't want in the public."

"… _Not even suspecting that I'm some kind of spy? No…he probably does, but didn't want to give lay it on the table yet. Smart."_ Killua thought as he opened his mouth. "…I'm guessing you've seen situations like this before?"

"Some of the best pro heroes come from very unfortunate circumstances." Nezu said. "Some have abusive families; some even have other family members who were villains at one point…"

"You…hit the nail on the head with that one." Killua said, thinking on his feet. He had to come up with a convincible lie, or he would say goodbye to being a hero.

"So, tell me a story, Killua Zoldyck…if that's actually your name. Why are your documents forged? Why go through all the trouble to make us think your parents are overseas? And how can you use Killing Intent with such ferocity? You really put a lot of the teacher on edge with your little display."

Killua scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought that would bite me later. He just pissed me off because he used his quirk on me…and it reminded me of something in the past…I don't really like talking about it." Killua said, trying to sound as dramatic as possible. But in reality, he was just trying to buy time to form a story in his mind.

"Unfortunately, you must tell me if you want to stay at U.A." Nezu said seriously. "We cannot have a threat in our school, for the sake of our students. I'm sure you understand."

Killua gave a sigh as he made eye contact with the mouse. "It all started with my older brother."

"…Go on."

"He had a quirk very similar to Shinso's." He explained. "And he used it on me without my knowledge…for years. It was a form of mind control…But he needed a focus point to conduct the influence of his quirk. So, he stuck a needle in my head."

Nezu looked a bit uncomfortable when that bit of info was revealed. "Something like that would be illegal…Why didn't you or your family report it to the authorities?"

"Because Illumi was a villain." Killua said simply.

That really got Nezu's attention quick. "And I assume Illumi is your brother's name?"

Killua nodded. "His quirk…warped his mind, making him think that other people were just puppets to him, and his abilities were a way to control them. So that's what he did."

"What is his villain name? We might have him in our database."

"It's doubtful." Killua said, lowering his gaze. "He didn't use his villain name much, but he called himself Gittarackur."

"Ok then…go on. What about the rest of your family?" Nezu asked, keeping that name in the back of his mind for later.

"Killed." Killua said with a stone face. It was almost scary the way he proclaimed it so casually. "I wasn't the only one who Illumi had under his control. He had my whole family under his control. When I was young, he practiced using his powers on my parents and my other older brother, forcing them to do…whatever he wanted."

Nezu was starting to feel really uncomfortable with this story. It was easy to visualize this kind of scenario because someone like Shinso was apart of the school. If the young boy simply ordered someone else to rob a bank, no one would know it was him. It was a blessing that he chose to be a hero, rather than a villain.

"Since he was still learning how to use his powers, he ended up accidently destroying their minds because of his influence, leaving them no better than empty husks." Killua said, referring to the needle men. "The only reason they were still functional at all was because of Illumi's quirk."

Nezu remained quiet and eyed the young student. If he was lying, it didn't show very well. Most of what he said seemed true though…which was terrifying.

"But by that time, he had enough control over his power to use it efficiently on me."

"Why didn't you end up like the rest of your family?"

"Because…in a very strange way, Illumi loved me the most." Killua said, shuttering slightly at his brothers horrifying way of showing his affection. "He stuck a needle in my head and used his quirk sparingly to influence my thoughts. It was like he was constantly whispering in my ear, controlling me, telling me to do things."

"And…he no longer does it?" Nezu asked suspiciously.

Killua sighed. He was speaking in half truths the whole time, but that didn't mean the principal was buying it. He was most likely going to be expelled and he'd have to join the underground full time in order to get what he wanted.

Damn…

And prospect of being a hero was just starting to get interesting.

"You were curious how I could use Killing Intent so well…" Killua said. "It's because I figured out what Illumi had done…both to me and my family. I managed to remove the needle before he destroyed my mind. I was so angry at him; my quirk went out of control…and I accidently killed him. And because he died…the rest of my family died along with him since there was no one left to control them."

This was it. Killua thought for sure Nezu was going to expel him without a second thought. He knew what this world was like, and there was rarely a time where killing someone was ok.

"Very, very interesting…" Nezu said, eyeing Killua with his beady little eyes.

"After that, I was on my own. I trained with everything I had because I knew I needed to learn how to control my quirk, or I risked killing someone again. Even though Illumi was a monster, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"And yet, you don't look very guilty about killing him."

"Am I supposed to feel guilty about accidently killing that monster?"

"Hm…I guess I can see why you're so casual about combat. You clearly have more experience than a boy your age should." Nezu said in contemplation, stroking his chin.

"So, now you know. I didn't think others would take well to knowing my brother was a villain. Most of my information is forged because people would start asking annoying questions if they knew my parents were dead and that I was living off their inheritance. I wanted a fresh start, a new life where I could leave my past behind me…" Killua said before putting the cherry on top of his little sob story. "And maybe help prevent someone else from experiencing what I did."

Most of the story was complete B.S. but Killua thought he did a good job at playing a victim. If it didn't work, then it didn't matter that much anyway. He had no real drive to be a hero. It would just be disappointing that he wouldn't get to hang out with Izuku again. If he couldn't be a hero, he was going to join the other side. And he knew Izuku would not accept that.

"You have given me a lot to think about, Killua Zoldyck." Nezu said with a calm smile. "But know that I noticed a few holes in your story…"

"I gave you the abbreviated version."

"I'm sure you did. But there are some things you aren't telling me. However, I've already pried enough concerning your personal matters. I will ask again though…" he said, staring at Killua with a very serious expression. "Did you join the hero course with the intent of harming the students or staff?"

"Not in the slightest." Killua said instantly. That was the truth at least. He had no qualms with anyone, period. He didn't even have to fight in the underground anymore because of the amount of money in his bank account. Hopefully Nezu didn't have access to that information because it would be very hard to explain the random influx of cashflow.

"…I believe you. For now."

"…You do?"

"Should I not?"

"Um…It's just surprising." Killua admitted. "I mean, I told you what happened in the past…about how I killed my older brother. I honestly didn't think you'd be ok with it."

Nezu gave a deep sigh as he stood from his desk and looked out the window. "This world is unpredictable and unfair, young Zoldyck. Sometimes, people are born with very dangerous quirks and we have no idea how to identify them until they manifest. And sometimes, they manifest in the worst possible ways."

"…I can imagine."

"There are countless reports of children accidently killing their parents, or vice versa. Sometimes, a quirk goes out of control and people are hurt, sometimes leading to death. We understand this and know that these accidents happen." He looked over at Killua. "The people who accidently kill there loves ones always end up in a horrible state, and that's enough of a punishment for them, don't you think? The real monsters are those who intentionally use their powers for evil."

Slowly, Killua nodded.

"What I'm trying to say, is that we aren't heartless enough to lock everyone up who's had a malfunction with there quirk. So, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, only because I've seen how much control you've gained over your powers. It's actually quite remarkable…"

"From the entrance exam?"

"From the tests too. I never thought it was possible for someone to have such control over electricity that they can manipulate positive and negative charges. It's…simply incredible."

"Oh…you saw that too." Killua said, a small feeling of relief forming in his chest. Maybe it wasn't all over for him.

"Indeed, and letting someone with such potential escape me is something I cannot allow." Nezu said, a disturbing smile crossing his face.

"um…"

"So, no, I will not expel you, Killua Zoldyck. And this conversation will stay between you and me. I haven't informed the staff about your forged public records because they wouldn't be as understanding as I. I know a few things about keeping confidentialities."

"I…appreciate it. My past is not something I like to share often." Not that he could remember all that B.S. he just spewed.

"In return, I do have a request regarding your killing intent." He said, his dark look increasing.

"Yeah? Do tell." Killua replied with interest, sitting down in his chair.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well, there was a lot of crap Killua said in this chapter. Hopefully Nezu buys it for now…hehe. Before anyone askes, the magnetism didn't cause Killua's injury. That was left vague on purpose to keep you guys wondering, but i'm sure a lot of you will guess what it is soon enough.**

 **To be honest, I think the times I rehash the original storyline is the hardest to write. You don't want to give to much detail since everyone knows what's happening, but you also don't want to leave everything out because it becomes a wasted opportunity for some character interaction. That whole scene of testing wasn't my favorite part of the chapter and it felt a little off, but I tried my best to make it interesting.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. It was another big one, so please review. Thank!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone!**

 **Thanks a TON for all comments on the story. I didn't think so many people would like it and many of you have such high expectations from me. I will try to deliver. There was one person who didn't like my story that much. They left a pretty rough review, but it was an** _ **actual**_ **Review.**

 **Not a flame.**

 **They gave me the reason they didn't like the story without attacking me personally or my writing style. Even though it was a negative review, it was constructive at least, which I appreciate.**

 **I knew there would be some people who wouldn't like this story, but that's fine! People are different and they like different things. A difference of opinion is a beautiful thing, as long as there is mutual discussion instead of a war of words. I appreciate they gave this story the time of day and even took more time to leave their thoughts on why they weren't a fan.**

 **But I also greatly appreciate all the encouraging words from people who enjoy the story. It's so much fun to read what you guys think. So, don't forget to leave a review. I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My Hunter Academia

Chapter 5

"Hmm…Interesting…"

Killua was walking down the school hallway after his chat with the principal of U.A. Their conversation was on his mind, especially the last portion. A small crawled along his lips when he realized Nezu wasn't quite as composed as he was letting on. The small mouse-bear-thing definitely had a dark side to his personality, which he let slip through the mask of professionalism during there conversation.

Nezu was pretty forward with his intent in using Killua's talents to his advantage. He definitely was someone who was willing to grasp an opportunity when it presented itself. Maybe that was the main reason Killua wasn't kicked out already.

There was a strong indication that the principal didn't quite buy everything Killua said about his past, but Nezu was willing to look past it in order to benefit from the assassin's abilities. That was quite a risk the mouse was willing to take for the gain of his students.

Overall, there interaction was engaging. In the little time Killua had spent at this school, the prospect of being a hero had become more appealing. People like Aizawa and Nezu provided thought provoking ideas of what it means to be a hero and why heroes are necessary in this world. They clearly had the experience and knowledge required to lead the next generations of students into the world of heroes and villains.

It was too bad Killua didn't care much about that. He only had one goal.

A small itch on his arm reminded him of the injury he gave himself that morning. He glanced down at the bandaged appendage. Nezu told him to visit recovery girl after there meeting, as she could help him heal instantly. When asked about it, Killua said it was just a misstep in a new application of his quirk. The mouse principal looked a little interested, but didn't enquire further.

It wasn't long before Killua opened the door to the infirmary to see a couple familiar figures already inside.

One was the little old lady from the entrance exam, and the other was Izuku. The current holder of One for All had his finger bandaged, so it looked like Recovery girl already fixed him up. He looked a little weary too. Why was that?

"Oh, Izuku." Killua nodded as he entered the room.

Izuku opened his mouth for a brief moment before closing it and looking away, his eyebrows scrunched. The action was bit confusing, but Killua let it slide as he walked over to the older lady.

Recovery girl noticed the bandages right away and frowned. "So, what happened? Were you being as reckless with your quirk as this boy?" She asked, gesturing to a sheepish and tired Izuku.

"You could say that." Killua said as he took a seat next to his friend.

"Well, let's see what the damage is." She said with a longsuffering sigh. Just watching her mannerisms, it was easy to tell she had to deal with this sort of thing way too often. U.A. was only able to get away with their insane practices because of her, after all.

Killua nodded as he took off his uniform coat and unbuttoned his shirt. Soon he was sitting there with a bare torso before he started unwrapping the bandages that covered him from his fingers to his shoulder. He let them fall to the floor, slowly revealing the grotesque injury.

There was a collective gasp as both Izuku and Recovery girl stared in horror. Their eyes were glued to the burned and mangled flesh that resembled and arm. There reaction was a bit funny to Killua because his arm actually looked much better than it did that morning. He really needed to be more careful when experimenting with HATSU.

"Good lord…What in the world did you do?" Recovery girl asked as she scooted forward to get a better look.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Killua said with a shrug.

"Not as bad as it looks…Why did you participate in the quirk assessment testing if you had an injury like this!" She admonished, taking his hand within her own and looking over the arm. "This should be causing you an incredible amount of pain."

"It…stings…a little."

She stared at him suspiciously. "And how often does something like this happen?"

Killua looked away sheepishly, which caused Recovery girl's gaze to intensify. He could feel her eyes boring into his soul.

" _Why do I have such a hard time with old ladies!?"_ Killua thought to himself. "Every once in a while, my…um…experiments have bad results…But…um…It's not that often!"

She continued to glower at him before giving a sigh. "Be more careful from now on, sonny. I just admonished young Midoriya about being reckless with his quirk. Don't make me do that same to you." She said before her lips stretched out to his hand. The instant she made contact; a green glow began to envelop his entire arm. A soothing feeling, like he dunked his entire limb in warm water, washed over the appendage.

Killua knew something was up. Not only was his arm healing at an insane rate, but he could feel his aura draining while it happened. Since it was pounded in his head by biscuit to use GYO when something seemed out of place, Killua activated the technique to watch his arm.

Incredible.

His jaw dropped a little and his eyes widened when he saw his arm coated in aura. It was as if Recovery Girl's quirk was forcing his Nen to focus on the injured part of his arm, similar to KO. However, the aura being used…Killua knew what it was.

Enhancer Nen.

He was a Transmute, but he knew a thing or two about using the Enhancer category to strengthen things and heal his own body. So, he recognized what was happening right away. He didn't really notice the interworking's of her quirk during the entrance exam because she used it on Izuku. But now that she was using it on him, he could actually feel how it worked.

But…there was a catch, it seemed. Since her quirk was forcing his body to use Enhancer Nen to heal, it was being inefficiently utilized. Meaning his aura was being drained much faster than usual. Thankfully his reserves were quite vast, but even he was starting to feel a little tired when the injury was completely healed.

"Wow…" Killua said, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice. This was one of the first times he had ever seen an application of Nen in this world. He looked up at Recovery girl, wondering if she knew the interworking's of her own quirk.

"Now, my quirk stimulates the natural healing process of the body and accelerates it. That takes energy." She said, looking at his surprised expression. "Since your injuries were so severe, you might want to take a nap until you regain your strength…"

She paused as she noticed something seriously off. The extent of his injury was so severe that healing it should've knocked him out for at least a few hours, but Killua was still awake. His eyes were a little weary, but he was observing his arm with an astonished gleam in his eyes.

That was impossible. With years of healing people under her belt, she developed a good understanding of how much energy it would take to heal certain injuries. Meaning she could adjust the power of her quirk to heal as much as possible without killing the other person.

For heaven's sake, she just healed Izuku's broken finger and he was now exhausted. So why did it look like Killua had more energy than he did? His injuries were far more serious than Izuku's, yet he looked as if all he needed was a small power nap when he got home.

Killua clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before giving recovery girl a smile. "I think I'll be fine." He said. There was a significant dent in his aura, but nothing he couldn't handle. "Thanks for your help! If I ever hurt myself again on accident, can I come back?"

Recovery girl was shaken from her astonishment as she sent him a stern look. "I will not enable you to be reckless with your quirk. If I find out you intentionally take risks while knowing the repercussions, I will not heal you. Do you understand me?"

"Tsk. Stingy old lady…" Killua grumbled.

"Rude little punk." Came Recovery Girl's calm rebuttal. "Now, both of you go home and stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah." Killua stood from his spot before glancing at Izuku. The young boy had been very quiet during the entire exchange, but there was a look on his face that told Killua there was something on his mind. When he turned to leave the room, Izuku stood up and wordlessly followed behind him.

When they left the infirmary and started walking down the hallway, there was an awkwardly, tense silence between them. It was a little confusing because Killua had no idea why Izuku was acting this way. He glanced over his shoulder to see the boy staring at him intently.

"...Alright, you're starting to creep me out." Killua said, stopping in the middle of the hall. "What's on your mind?"

"…"

Silence followed for a few moments as Izuku's eyes darted around to see if anyone was within hearing distance. Thankfully, it was near the end of the day, so the hallway was empty. Izuku turned back and gave Killua a surprisingly serious look.

"Killua…" He said. "Did…Did you lie to me?"

"Huh?" Killua responded, a frown on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You said…you said you had the ability to grant a quirk…" Izuku started, looking a little more upset before he hardened his gaze. "But, did you only say that because you suspected I got my quirk from someone else? Did you think it would be easier to get me to confess if you claimed you could give me a quirk?"

"You…" Killua had no idea where Izuku got this idea from. "Why are you saying that? Of course I didn't lie!"

Izuku looked a little more frustrated as he clenched his fists. "But I saw you use your quirk. It was electricity…of some kind. While uncommon, it's not particularly rare or unique. How…How can something like that be granted to someone else? From what you told me; I thought your quirk would be similar to…"

Killua raised an eyebrow when he saw Izuku halt mid-sentence and snap his jaw shut. A good thing too because Izuku was treading into dangerous territory. Killua didn't comment on it because he knew how bad Izuku was at lying. It would've just added unnecessary stress to the situation.

Instead, he gave a sigh as he raised his right hand while Izuku watched him intently, waiting for a reply. "What you saw during the testing was an application…of an application…of my quirk." Killua started as he transmuted a bit of his Nen into electricity. The blue power sparked between his fingers, giving Izuku a spectacle to look at.

Izuku frowned as his mind tried to work out what Killua was saying. "An application of an application?"

"Right." Killua said, letting his electricity fade. "I didn't lie about my ability to grant a quirk. From what you observed during the assessment, what exactly do you think my quirk is?"

"Um…" Izuku paused again. "Just…electricity?"

Killua gave his signature cat-like grin as he turned away from Izuku. "Wrong!"

Izuku just stood there, dumbfounded. What did Killua mean? It was clearly electricity! He just showed it off one second ago! "I-I don't understand."

"I'll give you a hint." Killua said, shooting him a smug look over his shoulder. "Electricity is an Application of my actual quirk. Just like how you used an application of your strength quirk to launch the ball with a single finger, I figured out how to manipulate my quirk to utilize electricity. It took me a while to figure out, but it's the main way I use my quirk."

A small silence followed as Killua finished explaining. "I'll tell you again. The way my quirk become stronger depends on the creativity and resolve of the person using it. So, the way I use it, and…" He turned around and pointed at Izuku. "The way you would've used it, had you accepted it, would've been completely different."

Izuku was trying to piece everything together in his head, but it wasn't making any sense. It didn't help that Killua was being infuriatingly coy about what his powers were. Just looking at his smug grin told Izuku how much he was enjoying this. But a fraction of a second later, that smug look transformed into a familiar pouty sulk.

"But man~" Killua folded his arms dramatically, closing his eyes and looking overly disappointed. "You really thought I would lie about that? Geeze, do you not have any faith in your friends, Izuku?"

Izuku knew what Killua was doing, but he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt anyway. "I…I couldn't help it. When I saw your quirk, I didn't understand how it could be granted to someone else."

"Oh, so your first assumption was that I lied to you?" Killua sighed and shrugged helplessly. "You keep doubting your buddies like that, and you won't have any left."

"Mmmm." Izuku grimaced. Killua's passive aggressive nature was sometimes annoying to deal with. His pouty comments were always laced with truths, which often resulted in the other person feeling like crap. "If you would just tell me what your quirk is, I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

"But I thought you liked theorizing what other people's quirks are." Killua grinned.

"I do! But I just don't understand! How can electricity be an application of a quirk?" Izuku countered as they started walking down the hallway again. "Magnetism maybe?"

"Nope."

"C'mon Killua!" Izuku said. "We've known each other for over a year now. Haven't you had enough fun making me die of curiosity? You know how much I love analyzing quirks."

There was a small pause as they continued walking. "I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, I put electricity on my U.A. application and it would be annoying if more people found out and started asking questions."

"Wait…Why did you do that?" Izuku asked. "Why not tell them what kind of quirk you actually have?"

"Eh, because electricity is much easier to explain that what my actual quirk is." Killua justified, which was partially true. He was sure people would ask a lot of questions if he put down Nen on his application. After all, that didn't explain what he could do and it would've probably affected his chances of getting into U.A. "So, I'm a little worried that if I tell you what my quirk is, you'll start randomly muttering about it. If someone manages to hear you, I'm sure I'll get an earful from the teachers."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment, while grumbling. Killua wasn't lying about that. There were countless times Izuku got busted for muttering during class.

But the fact that Killua lied on his application didn't quite sit well with Izuku. He frowned as he glanced over at his friend.

"You still shouldn't have lied about what your quirk was on your application." Izuku said. "They use that information to figure out the best ways to train us."

"Oh?" Killua shot Izuku a look of disbelief. "And did you put the real name of your quirk on your application? Or is it under a fake name to protect the one who gave it to you?"

Instantly, Izuku's mouth snapped shut with a click and he looked away.

Killua knew it wasn't fair to say something like that because he wasn't supposed to know about One for All. But he didn't want to try and justify putting down a fake quirk on his application. If people began to understand the full potential of Nen, they would demand it for themselves. If Killua did slip up and accidently bestow Nen upon someone, it would spread through the world like a plague.

"That's different…" Izuku muttered lamely.

"Not really." Killua countered. "If people knew how my quirk worked, it's likely they'll come to the conclusion that it could be granted to someone else."

"Really? How?"

Killua stopped himself before he said too much and gave Izuku a deadpanned stare. "Nice try."

Izuku pouted again as he folded his arms. He started muttering like a madman about different theories of what Killua's quirk could be since he had a little more information to go on. If someone knew what it was, they might realize it could be given to someone else.

Before the entire hallway could be filled with a stream of his unbreakable chain of theories, Killua decided to put a stop to it.

"Why do you want to know so badly? Will it really change anything?"

"Huh?" Izuku said, a bit taken aback by the question. He paused as he thought about why he really wanted to know. Of course, it was natural to be curious, but was it really necessary? Clearly, Killua didn't like talking about it. Just from there conversation, Izuku realized his friend wasn't just being coy, but he was protected himself and his quirk. It was similar to his own situation with All Might. Society would freak out if they realized how the Symbol of Peace's quirk actually worked, so that had to be protected at all costs. "I guess, it won't." he finished, his mood becoming a little depressed.

Killua's eyebrows scrunched up as he saw Izuku's demeanor drop. The kid really wanted to know, didn't he…And…Izuku might've been good at masking it, but there was also a part of him that still believed Killua was still lying about his quirk.

To be fair, he was being intentionally obnoxious about the whole thing. And if he wanted to help Izuku with his own quirk, he would have to reveal it eventually. Maybe this was a good opportunity…

He just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

Giving another sigh, Killua made his choice and turned to his friend. "If you really want to know, I guess I'll tell you. Chances are, I won't be able to hid it for very long anyway if were going to spend the next three years in the same class."

Izuku's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" He instantly pulled out his notebook from absolutely nowhere and had a page open, pen ready and eyes bloodshot. Killua managed to get a peak at the page and nearly sweat dropped because there was a drawing of him with a bunch of side notes.

"Woah, calm down." Killua said waving his hands dismissively. "Not right here and not right now." He laughed as Izuku blushed in embarrassment and stored his notebook away.

"Um…ok…" Izuku said. His expression begged Killua for a timetable, but Killua just laughed and started walking down the hallway again with Izuku following.

"We're not that different when it comes to our reasons for hiding our quirks, Izuku." Killua said. "We both don't want to share the ins and outs of how our powers work because of how society would react. But it's because we are so similar that I'm willing to tell you…and I have a few theories of my own about how your quirk."

"What! You do?" Izuku said, looking over at Killua with wide eyes.

"Just theories, don't get your hopes to high." He laughed as he glanced over at Izuku with the side of his eye. "I'll also tell you because…well…because you're my friend. That means I can trust you, right?"

Izuku felt surprised. Not often did Killua reconfirm their friendship, so he felt happy that his friend actually trusted him with such an important secret.

Suddenly, Killua gave Izuku the biggest stink eye imaginable. "But it looks like that trust only goes one way. Too bad you couldn't show me the same respect and automatically assumed I lied to you."

"Ughh…" Izuku felt guilty all over again. He was never going to get use to the way Killua did that. He knew Killua was messing around again, but his words were laced with truth. It was obvious he was a bit disappointed Izuku thought so little of him and this was his way of expressing that without getting too serious. "Sorry…"

Killua grinned and slapped Izuku hard on the back, sending him stumbling forward a couple feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

For the past couple weeks, Himiko had stopped trying to ambush Killua on his way home. This was probably due to the fact that they sparred every few days so she could work off some of her endless energy. So Killua was a bit surprised when he sensed her aura darting around building alleyways.

He was still a few blocks away from his house, so he knew she would catch up really soon. In fact, he could sense her jogging up behind him now that the street was deserted. No witnesses meant no one would call the cops or heroes. No cops or heroes mean you might get away with stabbing someone in broad daylight.

"It's been a while since you tried this, Himiko." Killua said with a loud yawn. The day had worn him out a little. With the combination of his morning training, the slow usage of his Nen throughout the day to heal himself, the quirk assessment, and finally having recovery girl forcefully activate his enhancer Nen, he was a bit tired. Maybe he would sleep an extra hour or so to recover. With that in mind, he slowly turned around to see who Toga decided to turn into this time.

However, he was actually surprised to see Izuku standing there…in a skirt and blouse…

It was so startling that he barely had time to avoid an attack aimed directly at his face. A knife actually grazed his cheek because he seriously didn't expect Himiko to be transformed as Izuku while wearing that. When did she even manage to get his blood-

Oh…

The outing a few days ago. When she gave Izuku a nosebleed.

Even though the knife managed to make contact with his cheek, Killua's TEN was able to deflect the blow, making the blade slide right off his face without leaving so much as a scratch. Getting he bearings together, Killua rushed forward and punched 'Izuku's' exposed ribs.

'Izuku' was stunned for a second and Killua used that time to grab the arm that went over his shoulder. He pivoted on his feet so his back was facing his assailant and flipped him over before slamming him on the ground.

"That…wasn't to bad…" Killua admitted, pressing a knee into the middle of 'Izuku's' back while taking another long yawn.

"…" 'Izuku' was staring up at him, but his face melted into the familiar image of Himiko. Only, she didn't have that creepy grin on her face like she usually did. No, this look was a look of suspicion and disbelief. She was eyeing his cheek fervently. "I hit you…I know I did." She whispered.

"…" Killua just stared down at her wordlessly.

"You aren't bleeding. I saw my knife hit your skin and I was so ready to see you finally bleed." Himiko said, struggling under his grip. "I was so patient. I saved Izuku's delicious blood for this exact moment…and you aren't bleeding." She sounded completely confused and devastated.

"…No, I'm not bleeding." Killua said, moving off of the girl. She rolled over and sat up, her face courted in frustration.

"Why?" Himiko said after a few seconds of silence. "How did I not cut you? I sharpened that knife this morning!"

Killua looked at the knife in his hand, wondering what he was supposed to say. Himiko actually caught him off guard by disguising herself as Izuku just so he would hesitate for the nanosecond she needed. With everything else that happened today, she managed to graze him. And now he was stuck in this predicament. She was much cleverer and more patient than he gave her credit for.

"You sure you didn't miss?" Killua asked, tossing the knife to her while looking away sheepishly.

"Positive!" Himiko caught the knife and jumped to her feet. "What's going on? I cut you and you're not bleeding! How?"

"…Your imagining things." Killua began walking away.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Himiko screeched as she finally lost her patience. He trotted past him and blocked his path. "Killua…you're still hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Killua challenged. "You do realize I'm not the only one, right?"

"Huh?" Himiko looked confused for a brief moment, her eyes narrowing. "We are talking about you, mister. Not me!"

"I just pointing out the hypocrisy of your argument." Killua shrugged before he shot her a knowing look. "Toga Himiko, of the influential Toga family."

Instantly, Himiko's face went from accusatory to shocked. It was an expression she didn't use that often. There were a few moments of silence between them as she processed his words. A frown spread across her face when it finally did. "How did you…"

"It wasn't hard." Killua said simply. "The Toga family is pretty well known, but it was interesting to discover how hard they tried to conceal the fact they had a daughter at one point. They never kicked you out, did they? It was you that ran away after you attacked one of your classmates in middle school."

"Killua…" Toga frowned. "That's none of your business."

"And it's your business to know everything about me?" Killua asked. "Yes, there are a lot of things I haven't told you about myself. I'm just pointing out that everyone has secrets they don't like sharing."

"Mmm…" Himiko pouted as she crossed her arms. "Why did you do that though? Why dig through my past? What I told you wasn't that different then what actually happened, so there was no reason."

That was the million-dollar question, wasn't it? Killua knew Himiko's mental problems stemmed from her quirk, but there was also a portion of him that thought maybe it had something to do with her past. Maybe learning about who her family was, or even about what actually happened to her could answer a few questions.

Sadly, she was truthful with most of her story about how her parents sent her to different therapists. None of those sessions were successful and after she couldn't take wearing the mask anymore, she finally broke.

That's as far as he concluded though. There was nothing in her past that he could use…to help her.

After months of living with this crazy girl, Killua had come to see her as a friend. When he eventually became a hero, what would she do? There was no way she could live in his house forever because that would interfere with his own plans. Just thinking about her going back to the streets didn't sit well with him. So, he tried digging up a few things to see if there was anything that might help her overcome her tendencies and act more like a normal person.

There wasn't. This was just who she was.

"I was curious about something." Killua finally said. "But it was a dead end."

"What were you curious about? I could've just told you."

"Yeah? And would you have told me the truth?"

"Maybe~" Himiko said, giving him a sly look. "But it looks like we were both a little dishonest about ourselves. But now it looks like you know pretty much everything about me. It's only fair I know more about you too, right?"

Killua paused for a moment and chuckled. He began walking again with Toga following alongside. "Yeah, I know pretty much everything. I'll tell you what," He said as she shot her a smile. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine. That fair?"

Himiko's smile grew exponentially before fading slightly as something occurred to her. "But you know almost everything about me now. What could you possibly ask?"

"I'm just kinda curious why you only told part of the truth? I mean, most of it was accurate, but the part where you ran away instead of being kicked out…It kinda sounded like you wanted to feel like a victim, or something."

"I am a victim!" Himiko countered. "I'm a victim of my own quirk. As long as I can remember, I've been fascinated by blood and it creeped my parents out. They told me never to show that side of myself, so I hid it for years. One day, I couldn't take it anymore and I cut open the first boy I fell in love with."

"Ok…" Creepy, but not that different than usual. "Not surprising, but why not simply tell me that instead of your other sob story?"

"Because everyone I've ever told that story to has run away from me." She said, her tone one of annoyance. "If I make myself out to be a victim of circumstance, people listen to me longer."

"…You sure they aren't running away because they're trying to escape you with their lives?"

"Oh, c'mon Killua~" Toga waved him off casually. "I wouldn't cut them up that badly. Just a few gashes here and there while I told my story."

"Uh huh." Killua sweat dropped.

"But I didn't want you to run away from me either." She said, twiddled her fingers. "So, I fibbed a little…"

"That's…silly." Killua chuckled, causing Himiko to pout. "You aren't exactly subtle about wanting to make me bleed. If I didn't want to be around you, I wouldn't be the one running anyway. I would probably just kill you because I know you won't give up trying to cut me."

Himiko blushed a little as she clasped her cheeks. "I love it when you talk that way, Killua Dear~ The threatening undertone in your voice, the casual declaration of death…ohhh, you know all the right buttons to push."

"Ignoring that," Killua rolled his eyes. "The point is, I really don't care about your past. I don't care about the people you hurt or killed, just like you don't care about what I've done. We would still be friends regardless, so don't feel like you have to lie in order to maintain our friendship."

"…Killua…" Himiko lowered her hands, a big, watery smile on her face. "Ignore what I said before. I like hearing this a lot better!"

"Yeah well, don't get used to it."

"Hehe, you're such a tsundere."

"Shut up!" Killua barked, but Himiko just continued smiling happily. "So, you want to know how you weren't able to cut me, right?"

"YES! HOW!" Himiko exploded, finally getting back on track with her original thought.

"…well, it was probably because of my quirk." Killua said casually.

"Your quirk?" Himiko was completely confused now. "How did that copy thingy stop my knife from cutting you? I felt my knife hit something solid."

"Well…I didn't exactly say Rhythm echo was my quirk. I just let you think it was." Killua admitted with a grin.

"WHAT!" Himiko erupted. "What do you mean that's not your quirk!? If that's not your quirk, then how did you do that?"

"It's something my family taught me." Killua said. "I didn't lie about my past, unlike you. I really was raised by a family of assassins. Rhythm echo is an incredibly difficult technique that takes years to master, but all of them could do it."

Himiko's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. She just gaped as if she couldn't comprehend what he just said.

"But…that's…you're lying!"

Killua shrugged indifferently and continued walking. "If that's what you want to think, then sure."

Himiko paused for a couple moments before catching up to him and placing her hands on her hips. "Killua~" she whined. "That doesn't make any sense! How can someone learn to make illusionary duplicates of themselves without a quirk?"

"Rhythm Echo is accomplished by emitting a very specific cadence frequency when I walk. The mind interprets this frequency as the illusion you and everyone else saw." He said as he glanced over at her bewildered look. "It took a while to master, but it's a good scapegoat of what my quirk actually is."

Himiko stared at him as they continued to walk down the road. She seriously could not tell if he was lying or not. It drove her crazy because she just saw her knife refuse to break his skin, so there was some merit to his word. How else would it be possible if not for a quirk?

"Is that all true?" She asked. "Could I learn Rhythm Echo too?"

"Probably not." Killua said. "The training required to learn Rhythm Echo is extreme, so it's best to start from a young age when your mind is still forming habits and muscle memory is developing."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Himiko threw him an accusatory look.

"Like I said, if that's what you want to think, then sure." Killua repeated as he glanced over at her. "Listen Himiko, we're friends, but that doesn't mean I need to convince you of anything. Whether you believe me or not, it really doesn't make a difference."

"But Killua~" Himiko moaned. "At least make an effort to get me to believe you! You had me thinking this echo ability was your quirk. Now you're saying it isn't! Can you see why that's a bit confusing?"

"You convinced yourself of what my quirk was. I just went with it."

Himiko stuck her tongue out at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "Then…What is your quirk?" She asked. "Is it some kind of hardening ability? My knife didn't even leave a scratch."

"It's not hardening…" Killua said as he paused. "It's complicated, so do you really want to know?"

"YES!" She exploded. "I'm so confused right now, and I hate it! I really, really want to know now."

"Alright fine…" Killua relented. "Tomorrow, after I get done with school, meet me on the beach near the shopping district."

"Why can't you tell me right now!"

"Do you want to know, or not?"

"Ughhh…" She threw her hands in the air in defeat. "You drive me crazy!"

"The feeling's mutual."

"…You always have a smart comment, don't you?"

"Yep."

There was a bit of silence between the two, but Killua could tell Himiko was quite annoyed at the moment. To her, it looked like he was simply making excuses and keeping secrets from her. Just then, an idea popped into his head about how he could cheer her up.

"Izuku will be there too." Killua said, hoping she would perk up. Worked like a charm.

A scary smile crawled along her face. "Really!?"

"Yes, but Himiko…"

"I know! No cutting." She said with a sly smile. "I have other ways of making him bleed though."

"Yeah, just take it easy on him. He handles girls about as well as his own quirk."

"I know, that's what makes him so adorable." Himiko clasped her cheeks. "But why is he going to be there?"

"Because I plan on telling him what my quirk is too. I just didn't want to explain it more than once." Killua said. "We are going to be in the same class for the next three years. Might has well have someone know the truth about my abilities."

Himiko looked a little conflicted as she crossed her arms. "So, I've been living with you for almost a year, and Izuku gets to know about your quirk right off the bat?"

"I've known Izuku longer than you, you know." Killua shot her a raised eyebrow. "And I've never told him what my quirk is either. So, stop complaining, your drama queen."

"Humph."

They made it back to Killua's house and walked through the front door. Killua went to his room and changed into more casual clothing before making his way back into the living room. For the first time in a long while, he actually felt tired. He leaped onto the couch, landing on his back and placing an arm over his eyes. A plan was formulating in his mind about how he could explain his Nen abilities to both Izuku and Himiko without it sounding crazy. Also, there were things he could tell Izuku about Aura, but not Himiko because it was related to some theories he had about One For All. So, he would need an excuse to get rid of Himiko while he had a private conversation with Izuku…

Ugh, why was this situation so annoying!

Killua heard Himiko's footsteps enter the living room before a weight pressed on the back of the couch. He removed his arm a little to see his roommate hanging over the couch with a grin on her face. "So, what did you think of my plan? I was saving Izuku's blood just to get the jump on you, and I thought it would work."

"It was a good plan. You caught me off guard, but you're really going to have to try harder if you actually want to cut me." Killua said with a grin of his own. "Especially when you finally learn how my quirk works." He let out a long yawn.

Himiko's smile grew in intensity at the challenging remark. She licked her knife sensually before placing it back in the holster. "Don't worry, Killua dear~ I'll surprise you one day."

"Good luck…" He yawned again before placing his arm over his eyes again.

"You tired?"

"A bit. It was a long day."

"Hmm…" Himiko hummed. There was a brief pause before Killua heard Himiko cackle a little. What was she up to now? He was tempted to look, but who knew what was going on in that crazy mind of hers.

Unfortunately, he got his answer when he felt the couch tilt slightly before a weight landed right on his stomach.

"Ooof! What the…!" Killua removed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Himiko had jumped over the back of the couch and landed her rear end right on his stomach before kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "You were hogging the couch. Where else was I supposed to sit?" she asked smugly.

"On the other couch!" Killua snapped, pointing to a completely free sofa not three feet away.

"Awe! But Killua, I'm tired too! You expect me to walk all the way over there when I have a nice, comfy seat right here?" Himiko wiggled her butt while picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

"Himiko…Get off." Killua growled.

"Hmm…" She took a thinking pose. "Nah!" She then had the audacity to lean back against the couch, sneaking glances at his annoyed expression with the utmost glee.

"Second warning Himiko."

"Oh? And what's going to happen if I get three strikes?" Himiko taunted, grinding down on his stomach. "Are you finally going to ravage me like the hormonal boy you are? I knew you couldn't hold it back for much longer."

"…Hey Himiko," Killua said with a suspiciously cheerful smile. "How about I give you a preview of what my quirk is?"

"Huh?" Himiko looked completely confused.

Killua focused a tiny bit of aura around his stomach, then transmuted it into electricity. The effects were both effective and hilarious.

There was a small, audible snap before Himiko's face courted in pain. "YOWCH!" She blasted off Killua nearly three feet in the air before landing in a heap behind the couch. "Owie, Owie, Owie!" She then started bounced around the living room, holding her rear end while Killua laughed.

"There you have it." He said, watching her continue jumping around the living room, hands clasped over her bum. "Should've took my warnings to heart."

"K-K-Killua!" she exclaimed, "W-What did you do? That hurt my heinie!"

"Oh chill," Killua placed his arm over his eyes again. "I barely did anything."

"You…YOU!"

Toga decided relaxing would come later because she pounced on Killua in an attempt to exact her vengeance.

"Oi! Oi! Didn't you learn your lesson? Get off me you psycho!"

"Revenge! I must have it!"

The sound of laughter from both teens echoed through the house as they just goofed around for a bit before going to bed.

* * *

" _Damn, I thought I was done with this in middle school."_ Killua thought to himself. He was sitting in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by students as President Mic rambled on about English.

His cheek rested in the palm of his hand as he listened to the lecture. Thankfully their teacher was overly energetic, so that helped with the boredom. But he was seriously disappointed that they still had to sit through the dull stuff required of High School. Math, Language, history, all the usual things taught at regular school was also in the hero course.

In the back of his mind, Killua was hoping they would deal strictly with hero training. But that was just wishful thinking. They were still high school students and had to learn everything everyone else did along with the lessons meant for Heroes.

Which meant a ton more work was required! Not only for regular courses, but for the hero teachings as well.

Thankfully, the lessons were much more interesting than they were in middle school. Since this was U.A, a well-known hero was usually a teacher and they had much more passion for teaching than the middle school instructors. This made the lessons much more bearable, but still pretty dull compared to everything else.

It was the middle of the day when the bell rung again, signaling lunch time. Immediately, everyone started moving to their little clicks before heading out the lunch. Killua followed suit, hanging around Izuku, Ochako, and Iida. They chatted about mundane things while waiting in the cafeteria line to get lunch.

There was a lot of really good options since the cook at U.A. was the hero known as Lunch-Rush. Usually, Killua would have thought this was a very strange profession, but there were gourmet hunters back in his world. It seemed there weren't many differences between hunters and heroes when it came to how you applied your craft. You could be any kind of hero you wanted, from bounty hunter heroes, to teaching heroes, to even cooking heroes. Of course, that was all surface level. There were plenty more differences than there were similarities, but it was cool to see the slight connection.

Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida bought their lunches and looked around for a table. Killua was about to follow them, but something else caught his eye. Since it was lunchtime for everyone in the school, all of the classes were gathered in the cafeteria. There was someone familiar sitting at the far back, all alone. A few of the students were looking in his direction with unease and Killua knew why. After all, he had been on the opposing end of this guy's quirk before.

Hitoshi Shinso.

The brain-washer was sitting there alone, calmly eating from his plate as he ignored the whispers the sounded around him. From the reactions of the other students, they knew what his quirk was now. Whether they found out because Shinso used it on someone, or he just told them, Killua didn't know. But he knew that a quirk like that would cause some kind of concern.

"Hey, guys…" Killua said, getting the three of them to glance over at him. "I'll join you in class after lunch."

"Huh?" Izuku said.

"You don't want to sit with us?" Uraraka asked with a frown

"It's not that." Killua assured his fellow students. "I just spotted someone I met from the entrance exam and wanted to say hello."

"Oh, I see!" Tenya nodded. "Well, be sure to sit with us next time. It is important to develop relationships with our fellow classmates as we will be working with each other in the future. And do not be late for class either. It is important for a hero to be punctual."

"Osu." Killua said, slightly amused. Iida took everything way to seriously. They went in separate directions and Killua made his way to where Shinso was sitting. Based on how his quirk worked, it was surprising to see him in U.A. at all. How did he get points?

Shinso was not having a good time so far. Just as he suspected, he failed the practical exam and didn't get into the hero course. He did apply for general studies, but that was far from what he wanted to do. And to top it all off, just two days into the school year and all of his classmates already knew about his quirk. Why did he have to open his big mouth and let someone know what it was? Maybe part of him held onto the hope that this time it would be different, that kids in high school would act more mature than they did in middle school.

Boy was he wrong.

Just informing a single person had caused gossip to spread across the class like wildfire. Everywhere he looked, it was the same. All of his classmates looked at him with either fear, disgust, or concern. He heard their hushed whispers about how his powers were perfect for a villain, how they didn't want to so much as want to talk to him when he introduced himself.

At least they still talked to him in middle school, even though there was an undertone of fear and caution.

Now it was even worse. Why couldn't they see he wanted to be just like them. He was part of U.A. because he wanted to be a hero, not a villain. But just like before, he was judged because of what his powers were, rather than how he could use them to help people. It was so unbelievably frustrating.

"Is this spot taken?"

Shinso was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice anyone walk up to him. He didn't expect somebody to approach because of the rumors, so it was shocking to realized someone was actually talking to him.

Looking up, he blinked a couple times when he saw a familiar person standing there with a tray of food. He stared for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow. Out of all the people who could approach him, he least expected Killua Zoldyck. After all, Killua was the only person in this entire school who had been on the other end of his quirk.

"…Hello? Anyone home?" Killua asked.

Shinso shook his head as he looked back down at his food. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to eat?"

"…So am I, but I need to sit down first." Killua said cheekily. "Can I?"

"No one's stopping you." Shinso grumbled.

"…"

Without another word, Killua sat across from Shinso and set his tray down. He broke his chopsticks before digging in. Shinso also ate, but briefly glanced up, wondering why the only person in the school he expected to avoid him was actually sitting with him. Even now as he looked around, a few students from his class and other classes were looking in their direction and whispering among themselves.

"Did you want something?" Shinso asked after the silence became awkward.

"Yeah, I want to eat." Killua took another bite of his ramen, slurping it up without a care in the world.

"Ok, but you could have done that anywhere. Why aren't you sitting with your class or friends?"

"But Shinso," Killua said with a concerningly fake smile. "Aren't we friends? I mean, with the history we have, we're practically best buddies! I also wanted to come over and congratulate you on making it into U.A."

"Don't patronize me!" Shinso growled. "If you came over just to gloat about getting into the hero course, where I'm stuck in general ed, then you can screw right off!"

"Yesh." Killua scoffed. "I was just kidding. No need to get all snappy…" He lowered his voice a little. "Especially since you tried to use me to get points during the exam."

"So that's it, huh?" Shinso said bitterly. "Since I used my quirk on you during the exam, you thought this was a good opportunity to get back at me by rubbing it in my face that you got into the hero course when I didn't."

Killua gave a sigh as he took another bite of his food. He was never really good at making conversation with people, especially when they took every word he said seriously.

"So, you actually didn't do well in the exam. I thought you were here at U.A. because you managed to get some points. It's only been two days, so I didn't know about the general courses. I wasn't rubbing it in or gloating. I was just making conversation by asking about the exam."

Shinso eyed him for a couple seconds before calming down and taking a bite of his food. "…Sorry. It's been a rough couple of days." Shinso admitted. "I didn't get any combat points during the exam, but I did well enough on the written. I failed to get into the hero course and landed in general education instead."

Killua slurped up more noodles as he listened. "So, I'm guessing general education is different from the hero course at U.A?"

Shinso opened his mouth angrily because it sounded like Killua was playing dumb, but he calmed down and answered. "No. U.A. is a really good school for regular education, but general ed does not have any hero course work. You cannot get your hero license if you are not apart of the hero courses."

"…That sucks." Killua said blatantly.

Shinso blinked as he looked up at Killua, smiling bitterly. "Yeah, it does."

"…And there's nothing you can do about it?" Killua asked. "I mean, the exam clearly wasn't designed with people like you in mind. But your quirk would be seriously obnoxious for any villain to deal with." The assassin wasn't kidding there. Mental quirks were insufferable to deal with and with a quirk like his, there were so many situations where it could be utilized. Why didn't anyone at U.A. realize that?

Shinso looked up at Killua, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was silence between them for a couple moments before a genuine chuckle escaped his mouth. "You know, I think you're the first person to actually say something like that."

"Huh? Why?"

"Not many people say my quirk can be used heroically because they think it's more suited for a villain."

"Well…it is." Killua said flatly. "But that's also what would make it so powerful against said villains."

An array of emotions ran through Shinso as Killua spoke that sentence. First it was annoyance that he was so forthcoming about his quirk's perception, but then curious as to how he was describing it.

"Yeah? How so?" Shinso asked, surprised he was having such a casual conversation with another person. When was the last time that happened? Usually people would be nervous around him or not speak to him at all. Every single one of them worried about him taking over their minds with his quirk. So, it was…refreshing to talk with someone who was not afraid, and even giving him some analysis about his own power.

A power he had come to detest over the years.

"It's like…" Killua started. "You've probably noticed that the general public sees superheroes as these beacons of heroic courage and light. They have quirks that reflect that value. So, anyone who has a power that goes against the ideal, they're pretty much shunned." He said, thinking about Himiko specifically. Even if she weren't completely insane, the public would never accept her as a hero. If she tried to be one, she would be shunned and ostracized among her peers and the public…

Much like how Shinso was right now. Maybe they should meet and become friends…

Nah, that was probably a really bad idea.

"You…got that right." Shinso said.

"But that can also be used to your advantage." Killua said as he pondered a bit. "Your quirk is akin to a villain, so an actual villain won't see it coming. Since most of them expect heroes to conform to a certain standard with their quirks, no one would expect one like yours to show up."

"Huh…" Shinso said, thinking for a moment. "I never really thought about it like that."

"Well, you should." Killua said. "You should always find new ways of applying your abilities. That's the only way you're going to get stronger." He finished, talking more about himself than he was Shinso now. Nen was something he had to constantly work at in order to improve. So, why couldn't it be the same for quirks?

"I guess your right…" He said. "Maybe there's still a chance for me then."

"Hmm?" Killua took another bite of food.

"In a few months' time, there is the U.A. sports festival…" Shinso said. "A rumor's floating around that if a general education student does exceptionally well, they could be transferred to the hero course."

"Interesting…"

"You've heard of the U.A. Festival, right? The most popular event of the year. An event broadcasted around the world."

"Um…Y-Yeah…" Killua looked away suspiciously.

Shinso's eyebrow twitched, but he let it go. "As I said, if I do well, I could be transferred in and someone could be transferred out." He continued. "That's probably my best bet at this point."

"So, there is…somewhat of a second chance."

"It's unlikely though."

"Cool, Cool. So, what are you going to do about it? How is this going to be any different than the entrance exam?"

"Because this will be against people instead of machines." Shinso said immediately. "As you know, my quirk specializes in people."

"Ok…and?"

"And what?"

"What else are you going to do to prepare? It's not like everyone else in the hero course is going to be sitting on there hands the whole time. We have specialized classes that teach us to deal with stressful situations. Are you seriously going to do nothing else but wait until the festival?" Killua asked in disbelief. It felt like he was talking to Izuku all over again. What's the deal with so many people sitting around waiting for something to happen?

Shinso looked a bit perplexed, as if waiting around was exactly what he was going to do. Sure, his quirk was powerful and he could probably do very well in the festival with it, but there was a huge disadvantage when it came to his powers.

If someone knew about his quirk, he would be powerless against them. What would he do in a scenario where they simply didn't answer him?

"I haven't thought about it." Shinso admitted. "It's only been two days since the semester started."

"…True." Killua chuckled. "But if you really want to get into the hero course, you have to do more than just wait for an opportunity. You already know when your chance is coming, so the most you can do is prepare and train, right?"

"Yeah…" Shinso said as he glanced up at Killua. "Why are you telling me all this anyway? It's not liked my problems have anything to do with you."

"…You know what, you're absolutely right." Killua agreed. "I guess I was just giving you my thoughts. You don't have to listen to a word I say, if you don't want to."

"Either way, you've given me a lot to think about." Shinso said, though he couldn't help but feel a little bitter. "I just wish I could be born lucky like you, having a powerful quirk and all."

"…Ok, now you're just sulking." Killua said with a condescending smile. "I had to work really hard to improve my powers. Countless hours of painful training and discipline got me to where I am…that and just a little bit of talent too. Can you say you've done the same?"

Shinso looked away with guilt in his eyes. "No, but my powers are different from yours. They don't simply get stronger the more I use them. And I can't even use them unless I want to get in trouble."

"More excuses huh? Villains make excuses…" Killua said seriously. "Heroes make results. If you try to enter the hero course with the mentality you have right now, you will fail."

Silence followed between them for the rest of the lunch period, though the gears in Shinso's mind were turning. What else could he do to prepare for the festival. If he didn't make it into the hero course during that time, he wouldn't get another chance for a while. And if that happened, the rest of the students in the Hero courses would be so far ahead of him that it would be impossible to catch up.

* * *

When All Might burst into the classroom with his usual exuberance, Killua knew this next class period was going to be fun. Especially when they were told to get dressed in their hero costumes and meet at one of the training grounds for a special exercise.

Killua knew about hero costumes since it was included in the documents given to all U.A. students, but he really didn't have much of an idea of what he wanted to do. He didn't want anything flashy that would force him to stand out. He was also tempted to not have a costume at all, but that would've probably landed him in hot water with the school. Part of being a hero was public perception after all.

So stupid.

So, after giving it a bit of thought, Killua came of with something subtle, but practical. While in the changing room, he pulled out his hero costume. All in all, it looked pretty good, but this was still unfamiliar waters playing dress up like this.

First, he slipped on the black, fingerless gloves. They looked like ordinary gloves, but they had a few designs Killua thought would work well with his HATSU. First of all was the material. All of his hero clothing was made of a special fiber alloy that was super conductive, similar to the material Aizawa used in his scarves. Without it, his cloths might catch fire from ramping up his electrical output.

Each glove had a hidden compartment on the back of his hand that contained a narrow spool of metal wire. On the end of the spool was a clipped in outlet jack he could use for easy charging.

"Let's see if this works as I described it…" Killua murmured as he held out his relaxed hand. He curled his fingers into a fist before flexing his thumb downward. Instantly, he felt the latch release and he pulled on the outlet jack with his other hand. The glove had relaxed the spring when he clenched his fist so the spool didn't resist while he drew out an arms-length of wire.

He then opened his hand back up and the spring re-engaged, tugging the wire back into the spool. As soon as the jack hit it's holding compartment, Killua flexed his thumb upward and the latch snapped it back in place.

"Very nice." Killua nodded as he looked over at the wall to see an outlet. "Time for a little test." He aimed his hand at the outlet and clenched his fist. If everything was made to his specifications, then this would be a really handy tool in the future.

First, he focused a bit of aura around the compartment that held the metal jack before transmuting it into positively-charged electricity. He then coated the outlet jack itself in aura before doing the same thing, giving it a separate, positive charge. Already, he could feel the two charges trying to repel each other, but the latch was still holding the jack in place. He increased the electrical intensity a little.

" _Ok…fire!"_ He flexed his thumb downward. The latch released the jack and it shot out of the compartment, flying through the air before sticking into the wall right above the outlet. A long strand of wire connected Killua's glove and the jack. _"Got to practice my aim a little more and adjust the repelling strength accordingly. That way, I won't need any kind of fuel to shoot out the jack."_

With those thoughts, he cut the flow of electricity and opened his hand. Instantly the spool started raveling up the wire, pulling the jack out of the wall and snapping it back in place. A single flex of the thumb later and the jack was secured.

"Convenience for both absorbing electricity from outward sources, and my own personal taser." Killua said, happy with how the gloves turned out. "They did a really good job with these. Now Let's see what else we've got."

Next part of his costume was his shirt. A regular white t-shirt with a long-sleeved high-collared undershirt. An insignia of an electrical eel wrapped around the torso while the head curled around his right shoulder. Again, it looked really good and Killua was impressed they managed to make an eel of all things look cool and badass.

Why an eel?

" _Killua, you're like an electric eel!"_

" _That's a horrible comparison!"_

Killua smiled at the memories. At first, he thought electric eel was such a dumb comparison, but it had grown on him over the years. Eels were ambush predators, much like assassins were, so it fit his personality pretty well.

Next were a pair of purple shorts with blue lightning stripes down the sides. Pretty casual and nothing to special about them aside from the black belt. The belt itself had a holster on each side that contained one of his favorite weapons.

The Yo-yos.

When he first came to this world, Killua only had one left because Palm had destroyed the other during the raid on the Chimera ants. An amused smile crossed his face when he remembered making a commission of the support studio before the school year started.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Support studio…Support studio…Ah, here it is." Killua murmured to himself as he walked down the hallway. Killua had received his U.A documents in the mail that told him to describe what he wanted in a hero costume. At first, he really didn't see the point, but it was mandatory for all students in the hero course. So, he began working on a simple, minimalist design. It wasn't his style to be all flashy and he didn't care for standing out, so there wouldn't be much to his hero costume at all.

But there was one aspect of his costume he personally wanted to lay out the details for. Which was why he was stopping by the support studio before the year even started. As it turned out, most of the specialized equipment was developed by a hero known as Power Loader. After asking around, he was told that the hero was usually located in the support studio. Yet another prominent hero who taught at this prestigious school.

Killua was standing in front of the door and reached out to grasp the handle, but before his fingers even toughed it, the damn thing blew off its hinges. A massive cloud of smoke gushed through the opening, enveloping him in a layer of soot.

"MEI! I told you not to touch anything! This was just supposed to be a tour of the support studio, and you already can't keep your hands to yourself!" A male voice shouted through the smoke.

Killua was standing there, his hand still stretched out to the now non-existent door. His entire body was covered in dust and the edges of his clothing was singed. His eye was rabidly twitching in irritation as the smoke finally settled. Inside, he saw a two people standing there, arguing with each other.

One of them was a girl around his age with pink air. The other was obviously the hero, Power Loader. They were both caked in soot and the entire place was thrashed. None of them noticed Killua standing there with an exasperated look on his face while they argued back and forth.

"You aren't even a student yet, so you can't touch the tools!"

"I was already accepted to the support course. It shouldn't be a problem to familiarize myself with them. It'll make it so much easier to get started working on my babies!" The girl exclaimed happily.

Killua shook his head, freeing dust from his hair and shaking off his cloths. This little action got the attention of the girl because her head whipped in his direction. Power Loader was in the middle of explaining something to her, but she completely ignored him and zoomed up to the new point of interest with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh! Someone's here!" She said. "Are you looking for a specific support item? Since I'm going to be a student for the support course, you've come to the right person!"

"No, he hasn't!" Power Loader said as he placed a restraining hand on the girl's shoulder. He looked over at Killua, noticing the dirty smudges on his face and clothing. "I apologize for that. Mei was tinkering with something while my back was turned. Can I help you?"

"Um…" Killua looked in the lab and started to realize this was probably a bad idea. "Nah, I think I'm good." He turned to walk away

"Nonsense!" Mei said loudly as she grasped his shoulders. He tensed up a little, but didn't react. It would've looked bad if he took off her hand by accident. "You obviously came here for a reason. I bet you need something for your hero costume, right? Well look no further, because I, Mei Hatsume, will make you a beautiful baby."

"Uhm…Is that so?" Killua said, blinking owlishly. This girl really needed to work on her phrasing.

"Mei, please watch your words." Power Loader sighed as he looked at Killua apologetically. "She's very excited about working in the lab."

"Yeah, I got that."

"So, what do you want? Did you need a support item upgrade? Usually people submit their hero costume designs and items, then I get them through the association."

"I needed something a little special." Killua said. He saw Mei's expression light up in excitement from the corner of his eye. She was crazy, but Power Loader seemed to have a stable head on his shoulders. He could probably do what was necessary to recreate the Yo-yo. But before the pro hero could say anything else, he was interrupted.

"Perfect!" Mei cut in, her eyes blazing up in enthusiasm. "Just let me know what you're looking for, and I'll whip something up right away."

"No, you're not even a student yet." Power Loader said firmly.

"So, what do you need?" Mei asked, completely ignoring the pro hero.

Power Loader paused for a few moments before giving a defeated sigh. "You know what, maybe this might be a good opportunity. Just don't go overboard, ok Mei?"

"Do you have any specs? Blueprints? Or is there anything you want specifically?" She asked, ignoring the hero again. Power Loader shrugged and turned his back to start cleaning up the mess.

Killua blinked a couple times as he was dragged into the lab by his wrist. Mei let go of him before turning to face him with a huge smile. Again, Killua didn't know if he wanted to trust this girl with his Yo-yo or not. He looked over at Power loader, who just waved him on, saying it was ok.

The hero might have been ok with it, but Killua sure wasn't. This girl was…kinda crazy…

Why was he always get mixed up with the crazy ones?

Just like Power Loader, Killua sighed in defeat and reached into his pocket to pull out a small, round object before extending it to her. "I need a duplicate of this. If you could match its design, weight, alloy, and other dynamics the best you can, that would be great."

"Huh…A Yo-yo?" Mei asked, her excitement deflating significantly. It looked like she was hoping to build something a bit more challenging than a simple toy. "Why? I'm going to be designing the best hero support items in the world! I'm not interested in making toys."

"It's not really a toy." Killua said. "My quirk works well with this since it helps with long range damage and defense."

"hmmm…" Mei said as she stared at the Yo-yo, her eyes showing quite a bit of intensity as she got a…closer look at it. She extended her hand to him.

"Um…It's a bit heavy."

"Just hand it over!"

"…Suit yourself." Killua said as he dropped the Yo-yo in her hand. Instantly, her arm nearly dislocated itself and her body fell forward, crashing to the ground.

"Ouch! What the!" Mei had dropped the Yo-yo before it crushed her hand, so it made a nice dent in the ground. Now she was hovering over it, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I told you…" Killua said with an amused smile on his face.

She reached down and use both hands, but was still having a really hard time lifting the damn thing. "How much does this weigh?" She cursed as she grit her teeth and strained her arms.

"50 Kilos (110 pounds)" Killua said casually. He didn't offer to help, because it was funny to watch her struggle. "Do you think you can make a duplicate of it?"

"This…" She said, her eyes shining now. A smile creeped along her face despite breathing hard in exertion. "This got a lot more interesting. To have so much weight compacted into such a small area. I must know how it works!"

"Just don't break it." Killua said. "It's the only one I have left."

He was ignored as Mei used all of her strength to lift the Yoyo onto a nearby counter. It thudded loudly, tools bouncing off the table. "If I can figure out how this works, I might be able to make even more babies using the same alloy mixture. Maybe even training weights for the pro heroes. Oh! So many possibilities!"

Killua sweat dropped as Power Loader walked up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother. Mei seems like the person who has a one-track mind, so you won't get her attention for a while."

"Are you really going to let her do this?" Killua asked.

"Yeah…this will be a good experience for her, you know. Get her use to using the equipment for the support studio." He said as he glanced over at Killua. "You're the boy from the entrance exam, right? The one who got first place?"

"Apparently." Killua said. He remembered Nezu mentioning that in his acceptance hologram. It was something he didn't mean to happen, but since the exam was so easy…

"I'm curious how you plan on using that Yo-yo…" Power Loader said with a chuckle. "I mean, if you seriously intend to use it the way a yo-yo is meant to be used, you'll rip off your fingers."

"Let me worry about that." Killua said with a smile. "I've practiced a lot with these yo-yos."

"And it's weight…how did you lift it so easy if it's 50 Kilos?" There was a suspicious look in the hero's eyes.

"That's a secret." Killua said simply as he glanced at the older man. "I mean, you shouldn't share all your cards at one time, right?"

* * *

Despite first impressions not being the best, Killua was extremely impressed with how well Mei duplicated his original Yo-yos design and weight. Currently, they were clipped into the metal holsters via his black belt.

Finishing off his hero costume was a pair of basic, purple shoes with a lightning bolt design on the sides. All in all, his hero costume was pretty basic since…well…he never really expected to be a hero in the first place. Kids in this world had this as their end goal their entire lives, and thus had been thinking about their costumes since childhood.

Killua did not.

Walking out of the changing room with all of his classmates, he did feel a bit underdressed for the occasion. Everyone else had an extremely extravagant costume while his was pretty plain. Most were damn cool, but there were others that were…questionable.

Seriously, why was Mineta wearing a diaper?

"You all look so cool!" All Might exclaimed as everyone entered the training ground. They all looked really awesome…

Then out came Izuku…wait…his mask…yeah, it looked like a rabbit…or…

Glancing between All Might and Izuku a couple times, Killua really saw where he got his influence. This kid was never going to change when it came to his adoration of the number one hero.

"Hey, Zoldyck!" Killua glanced over to see Kaminari standing there with a big grin on his face. He took one look at his basic costume and raised an eyebrow. "Is that…your hero costume?"

"Sure is, and just call me Killua."

"You got it…but um…Isn't you're costume a bit…boring?"

"It will be enough." Killua said with a shrug. "Most of the clothing is made from conductive material, so it won't affect the fibers when I go all out. What about you?"

"Oh, I didn't think that far ahead." Kaminari chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Unfortunately, my wattage limit wouldn't be crossed before it affected my cloths."

"Wattage limit?" Killua perked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Wait…you don't know what that is?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm guessing it's the amount of electricity you can generate?" Killua took a stab in the dark.

"Nah, I can generate as much electricity as I want." Kaminari said, rubbing the bottom of his nose. "But…my wattage limit is how much electricity I can actually use before my brain shorts out."

"Your brain shorts out?"

"Yeah! It sucks!" Kaminari lamented. "If I go over my limit, I turn into a braindead moron depending on how much I exceed my limit by."

"…That's inconvenient."

"I know, right? But it's pretty common for electricity users to have some kind of drawback like that." Kaminari said. "Isn't it the same for you?"

"Well, I can generate my own electricity, but it becomes even stronger if I charge it up." Killua said. "If I continue using it recklessly, I'll run out eventually."

That might have been the case when he first learned Nen. But after a few years of intense training, Killua managed to become more efficient in using Aura as fuel for electricity instead of an outward source. His electrical output was still significantly stronger if he charged up, but his base electricity was nothing to scoff at.

"Hmm, so you can actually absorb electricity too?" Kaminari asked.

"You can't?"

"Nah…well I've never needed to either." He admitted.

"Huh, so how do you use your electricity?" Killua asked. "Do you have some gadgets in your costume?"

"Not really, just a communicator in the earpiece." He pointed to his ear. A grin formed on his face. "And if I want to use my power, I have to get close in order to shock them. It can hurt quite a bit."

" _A lot like Lightning Palm, then."_ Killua thought. "And?"

Kaminari blinked a few times. "And what?"

"What else can you do?" Surly that wasn't it. This guy was born with this power. He must have practiced with it at one point, right?

"Well, if I try to shoot it out my electricity, it kinda goes everywhere." He said bashfully. "So, I can't really do much else with it."

"…"

There was an awkward pause.

"And you said you didn't put any gadgets in your costume to, I don't know, overcome that little problem?"

"I couldn't think of any." Kaminari deflected.

" _This guy is an idiot!"_ Killua really wanted to say that out loud, but he held his tongue for now. So much for bouncing ideas off a fellow electricity user. If he hadn't even figured out how to shoot lightning in a certain direction, then there was nothing he could offer.

"Hey, isn't it the same for you?" Kaminari asked. "I mean, most electrical heroes have to use a device of some kind to control their powers."

"I practice…a lot." Killua said. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"So, you can practice without having to worry much?" Kaminari asked, placing his hands on his hips. "It's a bit more difficult for me because if I push too hard, I'll be pretty much useless the rest of the day. You're so lucky you don't have that drawback."

"Yeah, it would be pretty inconvenient to be disabled in the middle of a fight." Killua agreed. "But you can produce even more electricity than I can. All you have to do is learn to control it."

"Heh, easier said than done." Kaminari argued. "I can't wait to see what you can do with your power though."

Killua grinned back, but didn't respond because All might had begun talking again. The number one hero explained that they were going to do a hero vs villain exercise, where they would be put into pairs to fight against each other. The Villains objective was to guard the nuclear weapon while the heroes had to retrieve the weapon without damaging it.

This sounded really fun. One by one, the students were paired off and Killua looked around to find his partner.

"Hey, Zoldyck! Over here!"

Killua looked to the one who addressed him and saw a huge guy in yellow spandex. This kid practically towered over everyone except arms-dude and was jacked as hell.

"Hey…um…you're Aikido Sato, Right? Haven't quite memorized all my classmates' names yet. Just call me Killua." How many times was he going to have to repeat that? He wasn't use to being called by his last name, so it was always weird when people did it.

"In that case, you can just call me Sato." The big guy said, pointing a thumb at himself with a large smile. "And it's no biggie. I'm still learning everyone's name too. Looks like where partners for this exercise."

"And we're the villains. Should be fun."

"Yeah, bummer about that. I would've preferred being the heroes, but I'll still do my best either way!" He said eagerly.

"That's the spirit." Killua said flatly.

"And now!" All might say, cutting off any further conversation for now. "I will draw your opponents." He thrust his hands into the box and pulled out a couple numbers. When his hand came back out, Killua had to wonder if this exercise was rigged or not. Why?

Because Izuku was going against Bakugou right off the bad. The two former friends, two people who probably had the shakiest relationship out of everyone in the class, had to fight against each other for the first skirmish. Killua could almost feel Bakugou's…rage…eagerness…he couldn't really tell...but Mr. Explosion was emitting a vicious aura against Izuku.

"Hey…" Sato elbowed Killua, discreetly whispering. "Is it me, or is there some serious tension between those two."

"It's definitely not you."

All Might proceeded to pair up each group and everyone was assigned their roles. Eventually, Killua and Sato were matched against group E. A pair that consisted of Bellybutton laser kid and the pink skinned girl…Mina Ashido…if he remembered correctly.

"Huh, this should be interesting." Sato said, glancing over at their opponents.

Group E caught them looking over and laser boy flashed them a sparkly smile while Mina gave a challenging grin and a wave. Killua and Sato returned the gesture with challenging smirks of their own.

"Yeah…this _will_ be interesting." Killua said with a grin. Nezu's instructions were on the forefront of his mind, meaning his opponents better prepare themselves for an exercise they would not be forgetting for a long time.

While the hero and villain teams prepared for the mock battle, the rest of class 1-A gathered inside the spectator's room with All Might. There were cameras all over the building where the exercise was taking place, covering almost every single angle. No matter where anyone was, the people in the spectator room had a perfect view of them.

Killua was standing by Sato, making idle chitchat before the match actually started. But when it did, all conversation between each other ceased. All of class 1-A were fixated on the exercise, especially when it turned personal for Izuku and Bakugou.

Predictable, Bakugou went straight for Izuku, leaving Iida to watch the bomb by himself. It was a purely personal move, which put a sever damper on the teamwork aspect of this exercise for the villains, but it didn't look like Bakugou cared.

The entire class watched the game of Cat and Mouse between the two former friends. Uraraka went off to find the weapon while her partner tried to shake Bakugou.

The whole time, Killua couldn't help but wonder why Bakugou was so pissed off at Izuku, screaming about how he lied their whole lives and how he was laughing behind his back. But as the explosion user continued ranting, Killua had a couple thoughts about this.

One: Why the hell did Bakugou care if Izuku hid his powers or not? During middle school, Bakugou would bully Izuku relentlessly. It's not like they had any kind of positive relationship that would warrant betrayal, so why did he act all butthurt when he realized Izuku had powers? If it was the case that Midoriya hid his quirk, it had nothing to do with Bakugou anymore. Maybe because Bakugou has it in his head that the world was supposed to revolve around him, that Izuku was supposed to spill all of his secrets without a second thought.

Two: Why was Bakugou loosing his shit completely? So far, the only thing Izuku had done so far was throw a damn ball. And Katsuki was going borderline insane, even going as far as trying try and severely injure Izuku with his gauntlets. Why was this affecting him so badly? Why was he taking it so personally? He has no right to demand the things he was demanding, not after he completely abandoned his friend after being outed as quirk less.

Three: Just how fucking entitled was Bakugou? What the hell happened to him that made him think he was so self-important? There was glimpses of it in middle school, but this was on a whole different level.

Did he think Izuku owed him any kind of explanation?

In the end, none of those questions would be answered. Instead, Killua watched as Izuku and Bakugou charged each other for a final attack. This was the perfect opportunity to observe. Because of how One for All was affecting Midoriya's body, there wouldn't be many chances to analyze how it was being used.

Killua watched in anticipation, studying how Izuku was utilizing his new powers.

Before the final exchange happened, Izuku changed his attack direction and shot a punch directly upward. The effect was instant and the wind pressure alone blew upward with devastating power. Even though he had seen it before, Killua gave a low whistle as the several floors, and the celling of the building were completely destroyed. Uraraka was suspended in the air due to the wind pressure and managed to distract Iida so she could secure the weapon.

Hero team wins.

Villain team loses…

After seeing the quirk again, Killua had to admit there was something oddly familiar about it. Every time Izuku was using One for All, it was similar to how a Nen user used KO to focus all of there power into a single place. Was it the same for Izuku? Was that the main reason his quirk was doing so much damage to his own body? In the end, it was just a theory, but was it possible for Nen and One for All to follow the same wavelength when it came to distributing power?

After all was said and done, Izuku had used his devastating quirk to win the exercise.

But did they really win?

After everyone had the chance to calm down and think, they all noticed the true results of this battle. Killua had to agree when they started talking about how the heroes were pretty much incapacitated while the villains were nearly unharmed. Izuku and Ochako managed to win, but at what cost? They were both debilitated and were in no condition to do anything. If this exercise were to actually happen in real life, the villains would kill them right then and there. It didn't matter if they touched the weapon. They were screwed.

Thankfully, All Might realized this as well. When the entire class came together afterward…minus Izuku, Momo dissected the results of the battle. She talked about how Izuku took advantage of the fact that this was an exercise, how Uraraka was reckless with her quirk, and how Bakugou simply ignored the entire purpose of the exercise and went on a personal mission to destroy Izuku. In the end, Iida was the only one who acted accordingly.

" _Smart girl."_ Killua thought as Momo finished her speech. All Might agree with everything she said and moved on to the next matches.

The battles were interesting to witness, but not many teams formed a plan to win the exercise. Just watching, Killua had to remind himself that every single one of these students were woefully unexperienced in combat. Nearly all of them saw this as simply an exercise and didn't take it seriously…

Expect for a few like Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu. Now that was fascinating to watch. Killua felt his own eyes widen when Todoroki froze the entire building within a matter of seconds, freezing the weapon and winning the exercise easily. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Todoroki _Melted_ the ice after the battle was done.

" _Ice and Fire? Are you kidding me?"_ Killua wondered to himself. That was a seriously powerful quirk. He was trying to think back on any indication that Shoto hinted at being able to use fire.

There was none.

Not a single time during the quick Apprehension exam did he use it. Not that there were many opportunities where it was useful, but it was still strange that this was first time it was even mentioned.

The other matches were pretty basic, but now it was finally Killua's and Sato's turn. Sato gave him a grin and a thumbs up as they entered the building and prepared to protect the weapon.

"So, I think we should share what our quirks are so we can make a strategy." Sato started, causing Killua to look over at him. "My quirk is called Sugar Rush. Basically, every 10 grams of sugar I eat, I get five times stronger."

Killua was perplexed. He had to remind himself again that quirks could literally be _anything_ in this world, but it was still super random that his quirk relied on sugar.

He was even a little jealous actually. It would be awesome if he could power his electricity with sugar. That would mean he could snack on sweets all the time and benefit from it.

Lifting his right hand, Killua let arcs of blue electricity bounce between his fingers. "Pretty self-explanatory." He said. "I can generate electricity on my own, but I can make it exponentially more powerful if I charge up using a taser, or an outlet."

Sato looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, a taser? Doesn't that hurt though?"

Killua shrugged. "Sure, but I've gotten use to the pain. I mean, I'm not immune to my own electricity either. If I'm not careful, I can give myself a really nasty shock."

He wasn't lying either. Over the years, he had gotten much better at controlling his own power, but there were a few recent experiments that were pretty painful if he didn't use Nen to protect himself. Pain was a byproduct of his HATSU if he didn't dampen the effects with aura.

Then again, pain like that was negligible to him.

"…Dude" Sato scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "…that's awful."

"Well, what about your quirk? Does it have any downsides I need to be aware of?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sato said. "If I eat too much sugar, I'll lose all cognitive function and start to fall asleep. It usually happens if I push myself to hard or a certain amount of time passes."

"…That pretty bad too." Killua said, causing Sato to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, but I've been getting better with practice. You should've seen me a couple years ago. I couldn't eat 20 grams without going brain dead. Recently, I've been baking some sugar-intensive cakes while working out and it's been strengthening my tolerance levels."

"…"

Killua's mind stopped for a second as he stared at Sato. A new appreciation for this giant kid had formed and a sense of excitement was brewing. "You can make Cake? What about other sweets?"

"Hmm…" Sato hummed. "I wouldn't say I'm that good, but eating straight up sugar is kinda boring after a while. So, I've been learning to make all kinds of things lately. Cakes, pies, chocolate balls…" He stopped when he felt Killua's hand on his shoulder. The shorter boy was smiling like a cat right now.

"I think we're going to be really great friends."

"Um…" Sato sweat dropped. "I'm guessing you have a sweet tooth?"

"You have no idea."

"Awesome! I'll make something for the whole class one day." He said before he pointed over his shoulder at the weapon. "But I think we should start making a plan for this exercise."

"Right!" Killua agreed. They both looked over the giant weapon.

"So, what do you want to do about this? Should we stay here and wait for them?"

"Well…" Killua paused. "Actually, I got a…request for this exercise."

Sato looked at him, a bit confused. "A request?"

"Yeah. Someone important wanted me to use one of my special talents to make this exercise a…bit more realistic."

"Huh." Sato hummed, "What were you asked to do?"

"Let's just say, since were supposed to be the villains…" Killua paused as a dark grin crossed his face. "I'll show them what it's like to face one."

* * *

In the spectator room, everyone was watching with interest, though the only one who could hear anything was All Might. Because of that, he could hear what Killua and Sato were talking about. It warmed his heart to see fellow students making friends with each other, but there was something Killua said earlier that really bothered him.

The young boy wasn't immune to electricity.

The number one hero felt a chill down his spine as he thought about the implications of that statement. Just listening to him casually talk about being accustomed to the pain caused by an electrical shock was…disturbing.

"…No, that can't be…" He mused out loud. If that were true, there was no way Killua would be able to smile like that as he talked with Sato. He would either be completely insane, or dead at this point. There must be an explanation. "There's no way he's not immune to his own electricity."

"Huh? Did you say something, Sir?" Kirishima asked.

All Might look over at his students and they were staring at him. He cursed himself for speaking louder than he should've. He didn't know if young Killua wanted others to know about his quirk drawback or not…but then again, he just told Sato without any hesitation. It wouldn't matter if the other students knew about it as well, right?

"Young Zoldyck and Young Sato are discussing their quirks." All Might said. "I was just surprised that Zoldyck mentioned he's not immune to his own electricity. Is that the same for you, Young Kaminari?"

"Did…Did you just say Killua's not immune to his own electricity?" Kaminari asked, his eyes widening a little. "No, my electricity doesn't hurt me at all."

"His own power hurts him? But that's crazy!" Mineta shouted. "I got tasered by a girl one time, and it hurt like Hell!"

Everyone in the room looked at the short pervert with an expression of disgust, but otherwise ignore his comment and what it insinuated.

All Might turned back to the monitors. If Killua was telling the truth, his entire life would've been complete hell. So why was he smiling as chatting with Sato like he was a regular kid?

"Could he be lying?" Momo asked. "He didn't even wince when he showed Sato his quirk."

"I don't think so…"

Everyone in the room glanced over to see Todoroki standing there with his arms folded. They were a bit surprised that he even chimed in since he acted so distant.

Seeing that the entire class was waiting for him to continue, he opened his mouth again. "When a quirk has a drawback like that, most people get use to it over time."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Jiro said.

"…" Todoroki didn't entertain a response. Instead, he looked back at the monitors and continued watching.

"Ribbit." Asui croaked, looking at the screens and placing a finger under her chin. "There are a lot of cases where people are not immune to the effects of their own quirks, especially if those quirks are dangerous. Most of them end up going insane, so it's hard to believe that he isn't immune in some degree or another. I mean, if he wasn't, then wouldn't that mean his quirk has been torturing him since he was four?"

Most of the students seemed to agree with her synopsis. They didn't even want to think about a scenario where a child was tortured because of something out of there control.

"Maybe we can ask him about that later. Right now, let's focus on the exercise." All Might said as he put the microphone to his mouth. "ALRIGHT, ARE BOTH TEAMS READY? START!"

Right away, they saw Killua talk with Sato about something. Sato looked a little confused, but Killua simply waved him off before walking out of the room, pausing for a brief moment, and then making a sharp right down a hallway.

A different camera caught Aoyama and Mina walking through the entrance of the building and down a hallway without a care in the world. They both looked so excited to start the challenge. Aoyama was strutting like he was on a catwalk and Mina was sliding along the floor using her acid.

It was just a couple minutes later that team E found themselves wondering aimlessly around the building, trying to find the weapon. They didn't have anyone with a quirk that would allow them to track where the other team was. Class 1-A watched as their teamwork devolved into light bickering about where to go next.

Interestingly, the class also watched a different monitor that displayed Killua carelessly stroll down the corridors. But he wasn't wondering aimlessly like Team E was. Instead, he was actually moving towards them, as if he knew exactly where they were. It probably didn't help that Mina and Aoyama were talking loudly between each other, so that might have given away their position.

All Might would have to dock points on the hero team for that.

But eventually, Killua stopped before turning a corner and leaned his back against the wall. Down that hallway was Mina and Aoyama, still bickering back and forth about what to do.

"…What is he doing?" Jiro asked.

"It's possible he's trying to gather information on his opponents by listening to their conversation." Momo concluded. "Maybe he's hoping to hear something about how their quirks work."

"That's smart!" Kirishima said with a nod of approval.

"They are talking rather loudly." Iida said with a disapproving tone in his voice. "Why are they not taking this seriously? If this were a real situation, they would be giving the villains plenty of time to prepare."

All Might had to agree. While Mina and Aoyama continued talking, Killua was just standing there, listening to everything they said. If they happened to say something important, it would be detrimental to their mission.

These kids had a lot to learn.

* * *

Mina was a bit frustrated. She didn't mind her companion's colorful nature, in fact, she was all for his eccentric attitude. But at this moment, it wasn't helpful. It was difficult trying to make a plan when all her teammate would talk about was how they would obtain victory with flamboyant iridescence…

Whatever that meant.

If this weren't an important exercise, she would be on board with his personality. But they were running out of time and they had yet to even figure out where the weapon was located.

"How about I melt a hole through the celling so we don't have to find the stairs?" Mina suggested.

"Oh, no~ What if more acid gets on my beautiful cape? We simply can't have that!"

"…Then what do you suggest?"

"Hmm~" Aoyama hummed as he took a dramatic thinking pose. "How about we blind them with my irresistible twinkling?"

"Yeah…we could do that…if we knew how to find them…" Mina said with a hopeless sigh.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." A voice said from the far end of the hallway.

Both teeth jumped slightly and whipped their heads in the direction of the unexpected comment. Sure enough, a familiar white-haired boy was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah! Killua!" Mina said happily. "Great! We don't have to waste time looking for you! Now Villain, lead us to the weapon and surrender!" She pointed her finger at him and winked.

"Yes~ Surrender to my unconquerable, dazzling beauty!" Aoyama chimed in.

"…Looks like you're having fun, heroes." Killua said with a casual smile.

"Of course, we are!" Aoyama said, flipping his cape theatrically and striking a pose. "Because there is simply no reason to worry. Now that we found you, we shall defeat you in a glorious manner and take the weapon before you can use it for your dastardly deeds."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Save your monologue, Villain!" Mina said. She was getting way to into this. "We already know your evil plan. Just lead us to the weapon and we won't have to fight."

"A monologue, huh?" Killua said, closing his eyes. "I guess I could play the part of the cliché villain." He opened his eyes to reveal an ice-cold stare. "Or…I could take the realistic approach."

The poor kids were not prepared.

Both Mina and Aoyama stopped cold in their tracks. Any good-natured banter between students died a horrible and painful death that very second. Instead, it was replaced with unquenchable terror.

Mina's eyes widened in horror as she looked down the hallway at the person…no…the monster standing there. Instead of her classmate, it was a thing of nightmares. Killua didn't look any different, but the chilling gaze in his eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul. The suffocating atmosphere was pressing down on her, forcing every nerve in her body to scream at her to run for her life.

Aoyama wasn't fairing any better. He was trembling, struggling to stand as the unexpected killing intent washed over him. Having never been exposed to something so incredible dark…not even his light could sparkle.

"Surrender, heroes." Killua said in an emotionless voice. "Because, if you plan on trying to stop me…" The terrifying atmosphere increased. "I'll kill you."

This was too much. Neither Mina or Aoyama had felt anything so horrifying in their lives. Every instinct was begging them to run away, to hide from this terrifying creature.

Killua knew this was unfair. He remembered a long time ago when he felt Wing's hostile aura for the first time. The memory of the fear he felt was still clear to this day. Sure, he wasn't using nearly as much hostile aura, but to a person who never felt it before, he could imagine just how frightening it was.

Already, he could see the fear in their eyes…no…the absolute horror as they gazed at him, slowly moving backwards down the hallway.

"What are you going to do, heroes?" Killua taunted. "Are you going to run away? Will you leave and let me use the weapon to end hundreds of lives?"

Both students' eyes widened when they realized what their bodies were involuntarily doing. They were on the verge of fleeing, meaning they were going to let the villains win.

"Will you do the same thing if this were a real situation?" Killua continued. "Would you run away if you face a person who's really trying to kill you? I'll tell you right now, if you run away because you're scared, leaving people to die, then you might as well stop trying to be heroes."

Mina clenched her teeth, as well as her eyes as she forced her body to stop moving backwards. As frightening as they were, Killua's words were correct. If she became a Hero, there would be countless villains that would not hesitate to end her life. She would have to deal with crazy people with powerful abilities who would use them for evil.

And she would need to stop them.

How could she do that if she couldn't step forward right now!

"Aoyama!" Mina said through clenched teeth.

The terrified boy slowly looked over at her. A cold sweat had broken out above his brow, but it looked like his thoughts were on the same page as her.

"Follow me! We have to get around him." Using all of her willpower, she secreted two handfuls of acid and threw them at the hallway wall. The concrete melted, creating a hole to the next room, and they immediately darted through, leaving Killua standing there with an impressed smile on his face.

"So, they actually managed to move. Not too bad at all." He said, letting the Killing intent die down. A smug smile crawled along his lips. "Being a villain is fun."

"Killua! What's going on down there?" Sato asked through the ear piece.

"Nothing to worry about." Killua said. "This will be over shortly."

* * *

"Sir…" Kirishima said, confusion clear in his voice. "What happened? They just froze."

All Might was staring at the cameras, watching Killua casually walk down the hallway in the same direction Mina and Aoyama were going. He felt a small shiver down his spine as he looked into the board expression on Killua's face. It wasn't but a second ago that those eyes were filled with Malice, just like in the entrance exam. How was it possible to switch between the two so easily?

"Sir, What did he do? That was a crazy scary look he gave them!"

All Might glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of his class looking confused and…uneasy. They didn't feel the killing intent, but they knew something was amiss. After all, why else would Team E suddenly lose their nerve and run away like that?

"We will discuss it later when the exercise is over." All Might said as he turned back to the camera. He saw Mina and Aoyama huddling in a vacant room, trying to recover from there own fear, but Killua was already walking in their direction. If there weren't more pressing things on his mind, the number one hero would be wondering how Killua was finding them so easily. But he was focused on something else. Specifically, a certain mouse who had a very interesting idea regarding the young boy.

" _We might be able to use this though."_

"Principal Nezu…you can be so evil sometimes." All Might whispered.

* * *

Mina was holding her chest, gasping for breath as she tried to calm her nerves. She had never been so scared in her life and it took nearly everything she had to retreat and come up with a plan. She glanced over at Aoyama, who had his knees pulled up to his chest and was shivering.

"You…ok?"

"…Such a dark aura…" he whispered in fright. "There was no light in his eyes…no twinkling…nothing but darkness…"

"Yeah…we both felt that…" Mina said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "But w-we can't let that stop us, because he was right."

"…"

"If we get scared and freeze up when we face a villain, they won't hesitate to kill us. We have to be ready for that…"

"…I know…" Aoyama said, biting his lower lip. "But, I-I'm still scared."

"I am too." Mina said, trying to calm her shaking hands. "Let's come up with a plan though. If this were a real scenario, they would detonate the bomb in a few minutes."

"…What do we do?" Aoyama asked.

"O-One of us needs to distract him, and the other can go get the weapon. I don't know what Sato's quirk is, but it looks like a strength type." Mina suggested. "Your laser can probably be affective at a distance…" She swallowed nervously. "s-so I'll distract Killua."

Aoyama glanced over at her through his fabulous glasses. "A-Are you sure?"

Mina nodded her head and licked her lips. She would rather do anything else than face him again, but this needed to be done.

"Eh, it's not a bad idea, but it's a little simplistic, don't you think?"

Mina and Aoyama jumped out of there skin as they slowly looked over their shoulders. Their eyes widened when they saw Killua crouching there, barely a foot away. They didn't hear a thing as he snuck through the doorway behind them.

Killua simply smiled. "Next time, be more aware of your surroundings."

"Aoyama, Go! I'll hold hi-" That's as far as she got before Killua jabbed her in the neck with and electric fused strike. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed on the ground.

Seeing his companion out for the count, Aoyama jumped to his feet to fire off a laser, but Killua was faster. A single jab later, and he was unconscious too. In a matter of seconds, they were both defeated.

"…Villain team WINS!"

* * *

Killua knew this would probably happen when he entered the observation room after the exercise was over. Mina and Aoyama were already awake, but both had pretty nasty headaches. The strike he gave them was pretty light and the electrical charge was just enough to make them black out for a couple minutes.

The other students were staring at him curiously. All in all, they didn't know what to think. He didn't do anything that flashy, but he was able to defeat them so quickly with just a couple of strikes. It wasn't like Todoroki, who froze the entire building.

"So…" All Might said awkwardly. "Can anyone give incites on this match?"

Once again, Momo raised her hand and All Might called on her.

"Mina and Aoyama lost quickly because they didn't take the exercise seriously from the beginning." She said sternly. Both members of team E lowered there heads a little as Momo continued. "While they did try to come up with a plan near the start, they didn't actually form one until it was too late. Had they tried earlier; this might've turned out differently."

" _It would have ended the same."_ Killua thought to himself. These students were inexperienced and they didn't have any idea how powerful his abilities could be. What they saw during this little exercise didn't even scratch the tip of the ice burg. They had no chance of victory.

All Might nodded in agreement as he looked over at team E. "Perhaps you would like to share what you learned?"

Aoyama stole a frightened glance at Killua, but Mina spoke up.

"We…She's right. We should've taken this more seriously in the beginning. We had plenty of time to come up with a plan before Killua found us, but we were too busy goofing off." She admitted, also glancing at Killua. "But…what was that?"

"Hm?" Killua turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What was what?"

"That…thing you did. You made us…so scared."

"Oh." Killua acted as if it were no big deal. "Killing intent."

"Killing intent…" Iida said, his eyes narrowing. "I've heard many stories of heroes who run into villains who use it for intimidation. How can you use it?"

"It doesn't matter." Killua said. "Principal Nezu saw me use it during the entrance exam and wanted me to use it against my fellow classmates during exercises."

"Why though!" Mina asked, still looking at Killua with fear. "I thought…I felt like…you were going to kill me."

"That's the point." Killua said, turning to the rest of the class. "Just like I told them during the exercise, if you freeze up against a villain who is really trying to kill you, do you really think they won't take advantage of that?"

The rest of the students looked uneasy.

"So Principal Nezu wanted me to help you strengthen your resolve. You need to learn to keep moving, even if you're scared for your life."

" _Nezu, you sadistic rat!"_ All Might cursed. He remembered Nezu mentioning that he wanted to harden the students against killing intent, but this was a bit much. Mina and Aoyama could hardly stand there without shaking after remembering what Killua did.

"If you're all this pathetic, you might as well leave the hero program right now!"

The students turned around to see Bakugou standing there, his fists clenched and his face courted in anger.

"Bakugou?" Killua said, his eyebrowed raised. This was unexpected…well…actually it wasn't. Bakugou might be an entitled jackass, but he did have a stronger resolve than most of the students in this class. After all, he was almost killed by the sludge villain. He knew what it was like to fear for your life.

"You extras, if you can't handle a little pressure, then why are you even here?" Bakugou growled. "You'll just get in my way. I'm here to become the number one hero, and if you weaklings hold me back because you get scared, I'll kill you myself!"

Bakugou was letting out a bit of killing intent himself, but both Mina and Aoyama noticed it was nothing compared to the absolute suffocation of what Killua put them through. As everyone else was a little intimidated, they didn't seem effected at all.

"Bakugou! Calm yourself and show respect for your fellow students." Iida said, waving his arms around.

"Fuck off four eyes!" Bakugou growled before he looked over at Killua. The indifferent look on his face was really starting to piss him off. He sneered angrily. "And you! If we ever face each other, don't expect me to freeze up like these two cowards. So, don't you look down on me! Or I'll blow your ass up!"

"…I'll look forward to it." Killua said, shaking his head.

* * *

The rest of the day was…pretty awkward. Everyone was thinking about what they learned during the exercise. A few glances were thrown at Killua, but he didn't pay it much attention. Principal Nezu already told him that they would probably be a little afraid of him after he used Killing intent against them, so he was prepared.

But at the end of the day, it didn't matter. If they chose to be afraid of him, that was there problem. But if they chose to push beyond their limits and strengthen their resolve, they would have a huge advantage on the field.

It was the end of the last class before Izuku returned. His arm was bandaged up and he looked exhausted. With his return, everyone turned their attention on him, impressed with his display during the exercise. The poor kid was bombarded with more attention than he knew what to do with. But as it was getting amusing to watch, Izuku did something that really annoyed Killua. After looking around a bit, he asked a stupid question.

"Where's Kacchan?"

"You just missed him."

Killua watched in disbelief as Izuku ended up leaving right away to run after his middle school bully.

Why?

That's when Killua had a horrible thought. Izuku wouldn't do that…would he?

* * *

" _He's doing it…isn't he…"_

"This power…I got it from someone else." Izuku said.

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_ Killua thought to himself. He had slipped away from the classroom and was standing near the entrance of the school while tuning in on the conversation between Izuku and Bakugou. Why Izuku was sharing such an important secret with Bakugou, Killua no idea.

None.

What the hell was he doing? Why the hell was he doing it?

After Izuku was done talking, it was Bakugou's turn.

"Borrowed power? How stupid do you think I am?" He snapped. "I lost, alright! And to make it all worst, it was to you!" the boy was starting to shake in anger. "All the plans I made are falling apart! I didn't even get first in the entrance exam because of Zoldyck! Then in the training exercise, I watched Todoroki and Zoldyck win without any effort, when I lost to someone like you! I still don't know enough about that white-haired freaks powers, but I know I can't beat Ice-Head in a straight up fight!"

Izuku didn't know what to think. He didn't know about how the exercise went after his own battle. But he was surprised to hear that Killua managed to get first place in the entrance exam. Why didn't he say anything about that? And did Bakugou say he won his exercise easily?

Just how strong was Killua?

In the months they had known each other, Killua didn't really talk about his strength or skills.

"Enjoy that win Deku, because you won't get another! I just getting started!" With that, Bakugou turned and walked away.

"Hmm…" Killua hummed, still out of sight. Maybe he misjudged Bakugou a little. There was resolve in his words and he wasn't afraid to admit when he was outclassed. It was still to early to tell, but he would go far one day if he could grow from his failures.

A gust of wind shot past Killua and Izuku before stopping right behind Bakugou.

All Might.

The number one hero tried to give a little pep talk, but it was mostly ignored and Bakugou went on his way.

That's when Killua exited the building and walked up behind Izuku, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Izuku…"

The current holder of One for All glanced over to see his friend standing there with his bag over his shoulder and the other hand in his pocket. A confused look crossed Midoriya's face when he saw how Killua was looking at him.

All Might had walked over to them, but sensed a little bit of tension between the two kids. There was something he wanted to talk to Izuku about, but couldn't when Killua was standing there too. "Young Midoriya, come by my office before you leave today."

"Ok…"

With that, All Might rush off with a blast of speed.

"Um…Killua, what's up?" Izuku asked lamely. The tense atmosphere was a bit confusing.

"Nothing…" Killua said flatly. "Just watching you kiss Bakugou's ass again."

Izuku blinked a couple times as his eyebrows scrunched. "W-What?"

Killua shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh. "Seriously Izuku, even now that you have an awesome quirk, you can't help but be his bitch, can you?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Izuku asked, feeling himself getting annoyed and offended.

"Can I ask you something?" Killua said, not even waiting for an answer. "If you accepted my quirk and not…whoever gave you yours, would you've still told Bakugou, even though I trusted you to keep it a secret."

Izuku's eyes widened a little as he began to understand what Killua was getting at. He averted his eyes away from his friend, not able to meet his disappointing gaze. "I…I didn't mean to say all that…but I didn't want him to think that I lied about not having a quirk all this time…"

"Who cares!" Killua growled angrily. "Why the hell should it matter what he thinks? He treated you like trash for years so he has NO right to feel betrayed. Didn't he abandoned you as a friend when he learned you were quirk less? Why should you feel like you owe him any explanation?"

Izuku clenched his eyes closed.

"Instead, you completely spit on the trust of the person who gave you this quirk, for what? Because you feel like you owe that jackass an explanation? Why?"

"B-Because…"

"You know what, forget it!" Killua said, his annoyance peaking. "Continue being his bitch and sucking up to him every chance you get. I don't care if you admire his strength, his resolve, or whatever you're infatuated with. If that means so much to you that you'd betray the person who gave you everything…"

Killua didn't need to say anything else as he walked past Izuku. The point was made and Midoriya got it. The young assassin wasn't necessarily mad that Izuku told someone about receiving a quirk. He was just pissed off that Izuku basically reverted to the way he was before he started training with All Might. How he was still acting like a submissive, quirk less, weakling when it came to Bakugou. What was the point of all that work if it did nothing for you mentally?

"K-Killua!"

"What?" Killua said, looking over his shoulder.

"You just…you just don't understand. Kacchan is so far ahead of me and I need to catch up. I…for some reason, I just couldn't stand the thought of him thinking I lied to him all these years, that I've had this quirk all my life. I wanted to let him know that I'm just getting started too, and that I'll surpass him one day, even though I started with nothing."

Killua was silent as he continued to listen.

"So, I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I don't regret telling Kacchan." Izuku said as he clenched his fists. "I want to make this quirk mine. I want to surpass everyone, especially Kacchan because…because I admire how strong he is. I admire his resolve that refuses to let him quit until he wins. But it's not just Kacchan anymore…" He looked up at Killua and raised his fist. "It's you too. He told me how you got first place in the entrance exam and how you won the exercise today as well. You must be really strong too…so…I want…I want to surpass you too."

There was silence for a little while and Killua's annoyance burned off. In a way, he kinda understood a little bit more. Not that he agreed with how Izuku was handling it, but that wasn't any of his business. He gave another sigh as he turned away from Izuku. "If you're going to do that, you need more control over your quirk."

"Yeah, I know…"

"And I might have an idea of where you can start." Killua said, causing Izuku to look up at him with wide eyes. "After you're done talking with All Might, meet me at the beach where you did your training with…Mr. Yagi. I have a few theories on how to improve your control, but what you do with this knowledge is up to you."

With that, Killua walked off, leaving Izuku deep in thought.

* * *

 **Authors Note: In order to make Class 1-A still only have 20 students, I had to have Killua replace one of them. If you didn't guess by the chapter, that student was Koji Koda, the animal talking guy. I think it was a safe choice because he had the least amount of character development out of everyone in the class, so he won't be appearing in the story. Or at least, not until I find a purpose for him, which I don't at the moment.**

 **Oh, if your curious about Toga's backstory and how it's different than cannon, it's because I published chapter 3 before her backstory was actually revealed in the manga. I included a little snippet in this chapter that course corrected, but it's a little OOC for Toga since she is an incredibly honest person…ironic because of how her quirk works.**

 **You've probably seen by now, but every time I have to rehash cannon stuff, I simply summarize it with a few paragraphs instead of doing a shot for shot scene. Everyone knows what happens during the show, so there's no point in having word for word reenactment in writing form. There's nothing I care less about in a crossover than canon rehash. It wastes time and simply increases word count for no reason. I try to keep it at a minimum if I absolutely need to.**

 **Killua's costume...I'll admit, i had NO idea what to do about that. I was completely stumped because there's literally NOTHING i could come up with. So his costume is pretty basic with a few gadgets i thought of. The gloves were a simple idea of using repelling magnetism and outlet prongs as a sort of taser-projectile. The rest of his costume is...nothing special, just modified clothing that resembles his most common outfit in the Anime. Sorry, i literally had no idea what to do about a costume.**

 **Lastly…this chapter is huge again. What is wrong with me? 20k words, really? There is so much I want to jam into each chapter that it ends up being ridiculously long. I usually want some progression in each chapter because nothing is more annoying than a chapter coming out where not much happens at all. Because of it's length, there will be some grammar and spelling errors here and there. If you could all kindly forgive that, I would most appreciate it.**

 **I debated splitting this chapter into two parts, but since you all waited so long, I decided to just publish the entire damn thing.**

 **Remember to leave a review if you want to see more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! It's been a few months since I updated, but here's the next chapter. I have a lengthy note below that addresses some concerns, but if you have no interest and just want to read the story, skip ahead to the beginning of the chapter.**

 **There's something about Hunter X Hunter that's both awesome and complicated. Nen is one of the coolest power systems I've seen. It allows viewers to theorize what abilities a person could have based on a number of factors. However, that's the same reason why Nen is difficult for writers. A lot of people have opinions on how it works, what certain abilities can do, and who can use it.**

 **Based on my reviews and PM's, there are a lot of people with suggestions, opinions, and theories they want to jam into my work. Because this story has gotten a bit of attention, a TON of people are now trying to control it via the reviews. Let me say this again. This is MY story and I'm the one who's putting it on paper in my FREE time. If you have suggestions, fine, but don't be disappointed or angry when I chose to ignore them, especially when the idea does not flow with the narrative I'm trying to create. Write your own story if you want to see your ideas on this site.**

 **An example of someone trying to control my story is when I get reviews where people threaten to find a different story to read because they thought I was forcing Killua to be friends with people and how that was OOC for him. Basically, the one in question wanted Killua to be an emo loner who ignores everyone and kills people if they so much as look at him wrong…because apparently, he's not someone who wants to make connections with others, or be friends with people…**

 **Um…yeah…didn't he save Ikalgo's life…even though they were enemies at the time, simply because he thought the octopus was cool? He even said they could've been friends if the situation was different.**

 **Then they became friends rather quickly, even putting their lives in each other hands during the chimera ant arc. How long did he know Ikalgo before they officially became friends? Less than a few days?**

 **Didn't he also become friends with palm? After all the drama between those two during the preparation training against shoot and knuckles, you'd expect they'd hate each other.**

 **But nope.**

 **I guess people don't evolve and grow as time goes on. Nope, they stay exactly the same and learn nothing as they grow older and experience new things. If you didn't notice, I'm being sarcastic. In my story, it's been a couple years since the end of the show. Are you saying nothing about Killua would change in that time? Are you saying he learned nothing from the relationships he formed in the show and after it ended?**

 **C'mon people. If you want an emo, loner, or murder-hobo version of Killua, write it yourself or find something else to read. Another reviewer already told me they were done with the fic because they thought Killua was too OOC, and that's fine. I do this for FREE and make NO profit from people reading it. So, if someone wants to complain or threaten to find a new story to read, it has no impact on my life whatsoever. This isn't Youtube, where I make money based on the amount of views I get, so I'm not going to cave to certain demands to appease people if they don't like where my story is going.**

 **On a completely different note, A lot of you want me to put 21 students in Class 1-A so I would include Koji in the story. Why? Most of you justified your reasoning by saying it could be a deviation from the original plot. Some even tried using my own words against me by claiming that I said I wanted to deviate and keeping 20 students was a forceful way of sticking to cannon. I disagree. What's forceful is having 21 students for no reason at all. Isn't it more of a deviation to exclude a certain student than keep them there? Also, why would Nezu suddenly have 21 students in a class for NO reason? There are already plot conveniences in this story, but that one is way too forceful. When things deviate, there has to be a solid reason. There was no justification to suddenly have 21 students in the class. And why do so many people like Koji? He's done next to nothing the entire time. I have nothing against him, but the story of MHA would not change whatsoever if he were gone.**

 **For those who are wondering why I'm sticking so close to cannon right now…why is that an issue? Don't you want to see USJ? Or the festival? Or the training camp? When I follow the plot, I pretty much summaries what happened because this story is about Killua. There will be deviations in the future, but the cannon is important right now. There will be differences, but if you want me to write a completely different story, then it wouldn't be an MHA fanfiction anymore.**

 **Lastly, a lot of you are worried about Killua accidently forcing someone's Nen to awaken. This goes back to my first point where people have their own opinions on how certain abilities work. A few of you thought Killua's lightning could do it. From what I researched, it can't. The reason we had a situation like Rammot was because of Gon, not Killua. There is nothing in the show or manga that suggests his lightning can open someone's pores. Hell, didn't he use lightning strikes in his hunter exam to knock everyone out? Some of you might try to argue that he only used it to move around…but that's a weak argument as there is no evidence either way. He's fast and strong enough to do all that without lightning. You have to flood a person with Nen to waken their nodes. Otherwise, anyone who was accidently bumped by someone shrouded with TEN might have their aura unlocked.**

 **If I turn out to be wrong, oh well! There wasn't enough evidence to suggest otherwise, so that's how it's going to be in my story. That's the power I have as a writer. HAHA!**

 **Hope that cleared some things up. I know some people are going to insist their opinion is correct, but it doesn't matter. I'm the one writing this story, not them. There are probably more concerns, but what can I do? It's impossible to please everyone, especially with a series as complex as Hunter X Hunter. Anyway, I've ranted enough. Please enjoy the chapter and remember to review. I'll do my best to clarify my ideas or justify my choices.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

My Hunter Academia

Chapter 6

"That's his story, Huh?"

Nezu calmly sipped his tea while All Might mused over the tale he just heard. His thin fingers intertwined in front of him, allowing a comfortable platform for his chin to rest on.

Placing the cup down, Nezu gave the number one hero an appraising glance. "What's your opinion?"

"Well, it would explain the strength of his killing intent…sort of…" All Might's eyes narrowed in thought. "But Killing Intent doesn't simply manifest because you accidently kill someone. It's honed, developed, and strengthened by experiencing multiple dangerous scenarios…"

"I agree." Nezu said as he hopped down from the desk, cup in hand, and strolled over to the couch parallel to where All Might sat.

"Then again, young Zoldyck did say something interesting during the exercise." All Might continued.

"Oh? Was it the part where he said he wasn't immune to his own Quirk?" Nezu asked.

"…So, you already viewed the footage?"

"I did." Nezu confirmed. "Such a terrible fate for someone so young. With a powerful quirk like that, you'd think he'd gone insane a long time ago."

"Yeah…" All Might took on a pensive gaze. "Rather than go insane, he could've been affected another way instead."

"My thoughts exactly." Nezu nodded his mouse-like head. "Can you imagine what it must've been like? To experience that kind of pain at the young age of four…until he learned to control his quirk a bit more. It's likely his developing brain found another way to cope with the agony instead of falling into insanity."

"…Apathy…" All Might gave a deep sigh. "So, we might be dealing with a sociopath then?"

"It's very likely. If his story is even remotely true, then accidently killing his older brother might have pushed him over the edge in developing a Killing Intent as powerful as what he demonstrated. After all, A major part of Killing Intent is the resolve to end a life without any kind of hesitation." Nezu said. "But that's only if his story is true."

"Do you think he was lying?"

"Oh, most definitely." Nezu said casually. "Though I have to admit, he's very talented in deception. Most people would be convinced by his story, but my quirk not only makes me smarter, but it allows me to recognize patterns down to the smallest detail." He took another sip of his tea. "Though he was very, VERY good at hiding it, he exhibited common patterns of deception."

"If that's the case, why is he still here?" All Might asked. "For all we know, he's extremely dangerous."

"We've only been making assumptions. The ability to use Killing Intent is not nearly enough evidence to expel him." Nezu pointed out. "Besides, if he were a true sociopath, then why apply to the hero course at all? Why not join the villain side and avoid the hassle of attending school in the hero course?"

"You might have a point, but are you really willing to risk the safety of the school?" All Might asked.

Before Nezu could answer, there was a knock on the door. The number one hero wanted to ignore it an continue the conversation, but the principal was happy for a diversion.

"We'll continue this later." Nezu said, ignoring the annoyed look on All Might's face. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Power Loader. He was slightly hunched and both of his hands were clasped together over a small object. With the way he waddled into the room, you'd think the small item weighed a ton.

"Higari? What can I do for you?" Nezu asked.

"Principal Nezu…" Power Loader groused as he trudged into the room. "I wanted to ask something about…one of the students in class 1-A."

"Yes? Which one?"

"The one with white hair. I believe his name was Killua Zoldyck."

All Might and Nezu glanced at each other pretty quickly. It seemed the student of interest was making an impression through the entire school.

"What would you like to ask? And what are you carrying? You're acting like it's heavy."

"It is Heavy!" Power Loader said as he placed a small object on the table with a loud thump. All Might and Nezu got a good look at it before they glanced at each other, confused.

"A Yo-Yo?" All Might asked.

Higari Maijima sighed in relief as he sat down next to Nezu. "Yeah. I had Mei figure out the alloy formula and duplicate the design for me. It weighs 50 kilos."

"50 kilos?" All Might looked at the Yo-Yo with interest. "How did you manage to get so much weight compressed into a small area like this?"

"It wasn't too complicated when we cracked it's composition. The density of the metal increases significantly with the right alloy mixture. Mei is working in the shop right now to make some training weights for future strength-based exercises for students and heroes."

"Ok… What made you want to make a Yo-Yo?" Nezu asked.

"Because this is an exact duplicate of the Yo-Yo made for Killua's hero costume."

"…" All Might scrunch his eyebrows as he tried to remember what Killua was wearing during the exercise. All he could recall was that his costume wasn't particularly striking in any way. A pair of shorts, a shirt with a logo of an eel, gloves, and a belt around his waist…

Hold on…

He remembered the belt and how it had two metal, cube-like compartments just big enough to contain an item the size of the Yo-Yo Power loader brought in. The number one hero didn't know what was in those holsters at the time, but looking down at this small item…was it possible?

"Did you say those Yo-Yos weighed 50 kilos?" All Might asked, causing Higari to nod.

"I viewed the footage of each match during the exercise," Nezu said, sounding a bit surprised as well. "And I remember Mr. Killua wearing two holsters on his hero costume. Was he really carrying around so much extra weight?"

"I don't know. He didn't use them during the exercise."

"Two of them?" Power Loader asked, scratching his chin. "That's 100 kilos of extra weight…then again, when he brought in the Yo-Yo we based the design off of, he carried it like it weighed nothing. That made me curious as to what his quirk was, so I looked up his profile. Now I'm even more confused because his records say his quirk is electricity."

A strange silence filled the room as no one knew what to say. Both All Might and Nezu had seen the exercise and it didn't look like Killua was struggling to move with an extra 100 kilos strapped to his waist.

"…We did see him move a large slab of concrete during the entrance exam…" All Might said. "Could he be…is he somehow using his electricity to strengthen his body?"

"Well, it's possible to stimulate muscle contraction using electricity…" Nezu said. "But that requires extremely fine tune control or you risk tearing your muscles apart. Even then, forcing your muscles to over-preform for extended periods of time will destroy them. The body is designed to withstand bursts of inhuman strength in dire circumstances, but it can only take so much before it starts breaking down…"

Another silence followed as Nezu continued. "Young Zoldyck strikes me as a very intelligent boy, meaning he wouldn't intentionally destroy his body for the sake of carrying around extra weight."

"That's true…" All Might scratched his chin. "Then…maybe he wasn't wearing the Yo-Yo's during the exercise. Maybe those holsters are simply placeholders for when he actually uses them?"

"That still doesn't answer the question of how he's supposed to use them." Power Loader said. "Flinging around 50 kilos of weight is not an easy thing to do, even for someone with a strength quirk…which, let me remind you, Zoldyck doesn't have."

Nezu and All Might nodded their heads in agreement with Power Loaders statement. They had seen Killua use his quirk during the Apprehension test and in the exercise. It was clearly electricity. And even if his control was good enough to manipulate positive and negative charges, that did not explain his strength.

"Then…a half electricity, half strength-based quirk? I mentioned it before, but you'd think he say something about it on his application. It would've only increased his chances of getting into U.A, so he had no reason to hide it." All Might suggested.

"Maybe that says something about him." Nezu said. "If he were serious about concealing the strength side of his quirk, he wouldn't have been so obvious when using it to help Mrs. Uraraka." He turned to Power Loader. "And he wouldn't have given you the Yo-Yo so easily as it would've looks suspicious."

"So, what are you getting at?" Power Loader asked. "Do you really think he has a half-half quirk? Do you realize how rare that is?"

"This is all speculation until it's confirmed by Mr. Zoldyck." Nezu said. "If part of his quirk is strength-based, or if it's another application of his own quirk, we simply don't know."

There was another pause in the room until All Might sighed. "I'm not sure I like this, Principal Nezu. He raises a lot of concerning questions and we're taking risks by letting him attend here."

"We are, but that's still not enough evidence to expel him or turn him over to the police." Nezu said. "Besides, there is something that's keeping me from kicking him out."

"Yeah? And what's that?" All Might asked, looking a little hopeful. Truthfully, he didn't want to kick young Zoldyck out of U.A. The young boy was friends with his successor, after all. But there was also the risk of letting someone potentially dangerous around so many young students. He didn't want to risk the safety of the future generation of heroes.

"There were holes in his story and some lies were told." Nezu started before he smiled confidently. "But the part where he claimed to not have any hostile intentions for anyone at this school, that was the complete and honest truth."

"…" All Might didn't look very convinced, but felt a little more at ease. "Still…it's not good to have so many unknowns surrounding him."

"Yes, but I think his web of deception will end up closing in on him sooner than he thinks." Nezu said. "When that time comes, I'll be sure to final get some straight answers. For now, let us see where this all pans out."

* * *

The water calmly rinsed the shoreline as Killua stood on the soft sand. He faced the ocean, his eyes closed while he focused on the silky feeling of aura coating his body. It'd been a good while since he mastered TEN to the point where he could use keep it active in his sleep. The protective Aura was a constant in his life now and he almost forgot what it felt like to not have the shroud present.

Memories of when he and Gon first learned TEN was still fresh in his mind. The way Wing flooded their systems with burning Nen, how Killua felt a rush of power as aura gushed out of his body like steam from a kettle. And finally, how he and Gon managed to contain their power just seconds after it was released.

Now the feeling of Nen surrounding his body was like a companion that would never betray him, something that he could always rely on. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to lose it…

Like how Gon did…

Those memories were not pleasant to visit. With his eyes closed, Killua could clearly visualize Gon's hulking frame standing in front of the bloodied and battered body of Pitou, tears streaming down his cheeks. The feeling of his friend's unfathomable aura as he dealt the final crushing blow was unforgettable…and terrifying. It amazed the young assassin that his mind could still remember it so clearly.

He also recalled the price Gon had to pay for that kind of power. Even after Alluka healed his body, a certain condition was still honored.

Gon was never able to use Nen again.

Just thinking about all that potential and talent going to waste left a bitter taste in Killua's mouth. Gon lost a lot after realizing he could no longer use his power. He lost abilities that had taken countless hours to build. He lost his goal because he ended up finding his father after all that time. And finally,

He lost that deep connection with Killua.

They were still friends after all was said and done, but it was never the same after Gon threw everything away for revenge. It weighted on the assassin's mind every now and again…the fact that their friendship had meant so little in the face of vengeance that Gon was willing to completely abandon it.

That didn't stop Killua and Alluka from surrendering when their family took Gon hostage. The entire reason for being stranded in this dimension started because of that situation. Was Gon at fault?

Hell no!

It was 100% the Zoldyck's fault. Killua was even surprised it took them that long before they decided to reign him and Alluka in so they could control her powers. Thinking about how he should've seen this coming pissed the assassin off to no end. If he ever did get home, he was going to kill his family after saving his little sister and Gon.

If he ever did get home…

What was he thinking!? He was Killua Zoldyck! There was no way he was going to fail! He was going to tear this world apart in order to find a way home. Nothing was going to stop him!

 _REN_

Aura exploded around the assassin as his resolve reached its breaking point, sending waves of sand cascading in all directions. The surge of power was always satisfying, like it was the physical manifestation of all his hard work through the years. Seeing his progress in physical form only served as motivation in his daily training.

Though he would have to be careful in case someone with acute senses approached. Even if it didn't look like there was anyone in this world who could use Nen, that didn't mean there wasn't anyone who couldn't use it.

The term genius was defined as someone who could use Aura without even realizing it. That also meant they could probably sense it if someone nearby was using it.

Killua didn't have to worry about that too much because he could usually sense when someone with stronger Aura was nearby. So far, he'd only seen a few people who could unconsciously use Nen. But it was extremely minimal, to the point where it wasn't even worth observing. It would be interesting to see what would happen if they had full access to their Aura, but he ultimately decided to do nothing. Utilizing Aura was not a part of this dimension, and it wouldn't be a good idea to accidently introduce it.

The Assassin let his aura die down to its regular TEN as he continued to wait on the beach. Both Izuku and Himiko would be showing up pretty soon and he needed to think about how much he wanted to share with them.

It was pretty funny that his two friends knew completely different bits and pieces about him, but both didn't have the full story.

Izuku knew that Killua could grant a quirk, which was one of the assassin's biggest secrets. Himiko knew more backstory that Izuku. Of course, this was intentional because of how strict this world was concerning death and murder. With a background like his, the authorities would not hesitate to throw Killua in jail for what he did in the past. This society would never accept a former assassin as a hero.

The reason he was so upfront about being an assassin with Gon was because of the culture of his own world. The Zoldyck's were known for assassination and they were so powerful that the government would not touch them with a ten-foot pole. Death, killing, murder, all forms of crime were treated much differently in his world than in this one. Not to mention the whole hero culture created through the power of quirks was a huge factor to consider.

He never told anyone besides Himiko about his past because no one would be able to accept it. Not from his class, not from his teachers, not even his own friends would accept it. This society was just to cushy for that.

"Killua!"

It was about time Izuku showed up.

Killua turned around to see his friend of nearly a year walking down the steps to the beach, an excited, but reserved look on his face. His shoes kicked up the soft sand as he walked over.

"Izuku." He nodded as he turned back to the ocean. "This place is a lot nicer to visit now that the view isn't marred with garbage."

"…Yeah." Izuku agreed. He looked around the beach with disappointment though. Already, more trash was starting to accumulate. "It's just disappointing that the currents force garbage to wash up around here."

"What are you talking about?" Killua said with a slight smile. He turned to face Izuku while reaching out and resting his hand on a nearby broken refrigerator. "This is an opportunity for an unlimited amount of training, right?"

"Huh?"

"If you come here every week, you could continue strengthening your body by cleaning up the accrued trash. Keeping the beach clean would be a plus too, right?"

"Oh…" Izuku perked up because it wasn't a bad idea. "I didn't think of that."

"Huh? Really?" Killua said with a condescending smirk. "Considering you pretty much worship hero culture, I just assumed you would've already thought of this. Guess I thought to highly of you." He gave a dramatic sigh, "Weren't heroes supposed to serve the public by doing community service? Where's your Heroic spirit, Izuku?"

Izuku blinked a few times because that's almost exactly what All Might said when he began training over 10 months ago. Original heroes didn't just fight crime, they gave their time to make the world a better place, no matter how mundane the task seemed to be.

That being said, why did Killua have to say it in the most obnoxious way possible? It was so obvious that he was just trying to spark a reaction.

Killua grinned at his friends annoyed expression. "Alright, I'm done messing with you. But still, it took you ten months to clean the entire beach to prepare for the entrance exam. Even though you passed, that doesn't mean training is over, right?"

Izuku shook his head. "I still need to strengthen my body. This quirk…" He raised his hand clenched his fist. "My body can barely contain this quirk, which is why I keep getting hurt every time I use it."

"…Are you sure that's the real problem?"

Izuku looked at him, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in a second. We're still waiting for someone."

"Waiting for who- "

"IZUUKUUU~~"

Instantly, Izuku's face turned ghostly white. He knew that voice from anywhere. Slowly, he turned his head and looked past Killua. To his complete and utter horror, a figure was sprinting across the beach, kicking up rooster tail of sand as she moved at a shockingly fast pace.

"H-H-H-Himiko!?" Izuku immediately started backing up, flailing his arms in an attempt to dissuade her frontal assault. Her previous greeting was fresh on his mind and he didn't want to deal with that embarrassment right now. "W-What are Y-you doing here?"

Himiko was not deterred in the slightest. In fact, seeing him so flustered just made her more enthusiastic about her eventual greeting. Her arms opened wide and her overly cheerful smile perfectly concealed her sadistic desires.

Looking between the speedily approaching Himiko and the terrified Izuku, Killua gave a sigh and thought it best to step in. If not, this poor boy might be traumatized by what Himiko had planned. So, just as the girl was about to rush past Killua to get to her target, the assassin stuck out his foot, catching her by the ankle.

Himiko gave a startled squeal as her forward momentum and loss of balance sent her sprawling forward. It looked like she was about to plant her face into the beach, however, her befuddlement lasted only a fraction of a second and a determined glint ignited in her eyes.

No! She would not let Killua have the last laugh. She would be successful in accomplishing her goal, no matter what! Right before she ate a mouthful of sand, she kicked off the ground with her other foot and propelled herself onward like a missile.

Even Killua was surprised when Himiko rocketed at Izuku. The top of her head collided with his stomach, blasting the air out of his lungs and sending them both crashing to the ground, a comedic explosion of sand kicking up around them.

"…oops…" Killua said, blinking owlishly. Himiko had gotten much better at aerial recovery during their sparring sessions than he expected. As the dust settled, he had to sweat drop at the position she and Izuku found themselves in because of how the girl angled herself.

The poor boy was laying on his back, looking up at the sky with swirling eyes, gasping for air. Himiko was also laying face-up on top of Izuku because she curled forward after crashing into him. Her legs were on either side of his head and her own cranium supported a large, swelling lump. It looked like she didn't expect her target to have such rock-hard abs.

After recovering from her dizzy spell, Himiko tilted her eyes upward, looking at Killua with an accomplished grin. A smirk that told him she was going to get what she wanted, even if he tried to stop her.

Damn…she was good. The assassin would have to be a bit more creative if he was going to stop her next time.

"Owie! Killua! Why did you do that!?" Himiko exclaimed in the fakest whine she could muster. She sat up and rubbed the top of her head before noticing Izuku's face between her legs. Perfect! This was a much better result than she originally planned, and it was all thanks to Killua. She was sitting on her target's chest, but he was too dazed to notice.

Well, she couldn't have that.

"Izuku~! Oh no! Are you ok!?" She asked, gently reaching down at patting his cheek.

"Huh…? What…What happened?" Izuku grumbled, clenching his eyes closed and shaking his head before he looked up into Himiko's eyes…That's when he noticed something odd…

She was looking down at him…

He could feel her weight pressing down on his chest…

Her legs were on either side of his face…

His heart dropped when he realized what position they were in and didn't dare take his eyes off hers because he knew they would wonder in a dangerous direction. His face turned bright red and his speech sounded like he was accidently struck by lightning.

"A-A-A, Um…H-He-Hemi-Himik-Himiko!"

"This is all Killua's fault!" Himiko said with faux anger, crossing her arms in a pout. "I don't know why he tripped me, but because of him, you got hurt!"

" _This…cleaver…bitch!"_ All the tick marks were appearing on Killua's head. How dare she blame him for this!

"I-I-It's f-f-f-f-fine!" Izuku squeaked. His eyes were looking as far away from the forbidden zone as possible. "J-Just…um…could you…um…p-p-please get up?"

Himiko's eyes narrowed a little because she noticed how hard he was trying to resist sneaking a peak. He was such a gentleman, not taking advantage of an easy opportunity like this. But that was the problem! How was she going to get his delicious blood if he didn't look! She was even wearing a skirt, making is super easy for him.

No, this wouldn't do at all. Himiko grinned when a new tactic entered her mind.

"Oh, silly me! You're absolutely right." Himiko said as she quickly stood up. But instead of moving backwards, she walked right over his head, much to quickly for Izuku to prepare for.

It was instantaneous.

Without meaning to, the young boy got an eyeful of her panties. He instantly shut his eyes, but the image was freshly burned into his brain. Being such an innocent teen, this was the first time he'd ever been something like this up close and personal.

And it was too much for him.

Blood gushed out of his nose before he clamped it shut. He sat up, face burning red while blood leaked through his fingers.

"Izuku!" Himiko exclaimed, a clean handkerchief appearing in her hand. She attended to him while looking up at Killua with a smirk that only he could see. "Look what you did Killua! Now Izuku is bleeding and it's all your fault!"

Killua's eyebrow twitched madly. _"That's it! I'm kicking her ass later."_ He thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yep, my bad." He said dismissively. "Sorry about that, Izuku. I didn't think I would make it worse."

"It's fine, It's fine." Izuku said, holding Himiko's hanky to his nose and soaking it with blood, much to her absolute delight. She hid it surprisingly well when he glanced over at her. "B-But what are you doing here, Himiko?"

"Huh? Killua asked me to come." She said innocently. "What, didn't he tell you I would be here?"

The young boy looked at Killua with his eyebrows raised. "No, he didn't."

"Slipped my mind." Killua said with a shrug. A total lie. Honestly, it was hilarious to see Izuku turn into a complete and total mess whenever Himiko was around. That, and Midoriya really needed to get over his awkwardness towards girls. What would he do if he faced a female villain who would flash him just to create an opening? He would be dead ten times over. "But it doesn't matter. I called you two here because I didn't want to explain this twice, about the true nature of my quirk."

Instantly, all former levity died away. Killua had both Izuku and Himiko's undivided attention. The looks they were giving him made the assassin realized just how curious they had gotten.

"…has it really been bugging you that bad?" He asked, a sweat drop sliding down his head.

"Of course, it has!" Himiko exclaimed. "I mean, I still don't understand how you didn't get scratched after my kni-"

"Our NIGHT of sparring!" Killua interrupted just as Himiko clamped her hand over her mouth. God, she was an airhead sometimes.

Izuku looked between the two, confused. "You guys spar?"

"Yep!" Himiko said with a cheery smile, glad to move the conversation into safer territory.

Killua gave a small sigh of relief and nodded. "Himiko is pretty skilled at fighting, so watch your back whenever she's around."

"Muu! You don't need to say that!" Himiko said, throwing the worried boy a cheerful smile. "Don't worry Izuku, I won't do anything to hurt you…"

Killua saw her mouth the word "much" when Midoriya wasn't looking.

"Really? Are you training to be a hero too, Himiko?"

The crazy girl erupted in laughter, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "No way! I'll leave that life to someone like you instead."

"Getting back on topic." Killua said, interrupting the two. "Both of you, come over here."

Izuku and Himiko did as instructed, looking very curious.

Killua raised his right hand and transmuted a bit of aura into electricity, showing them the currents bouncing between his fingers.

"WOW!" Himiko exclaimed, releasing Izuku and bouncing up closer to get a better look. "I thought it had something to do with lightning. That's why my butt hurt so much yesterday!"

"Your…butt?" Izuku was totally confused.

"It's nothing!" Killua dissipated the electricity, his eyebrow twitching once again. "And you're wrong, Himiko. Lightning…electricity is an application of my quirk."

"An application?" She asked curiously.

Killua nodded as he took a deep breath. "My actual quirk is a type of…invisible energy by body emits. I've come to call it Nen."

"Nen?" Izuku got a little closer so he wouldn't miss anything. His notebook was out and he jotted the name down.

"Oi, Oi! No taking notes!" Killua snapped. "If someone stumbles across your little notebook and figures out I lied on my application, I could be kicked from the hero course!"

"Oh, right…" Izuku reluctantly put his notebook away. Based on the distraught look on his face, it was as if Killua asked him to drop kick a puppy or something.

"You lied on your application?" Himiko asked with a grin. "Naughty, Naughty!"

"Oh, shut up!" Killua barked. "Like I was saying, Nen is my actual quirk. The electricity you just saw was a conversion technique I developed in order to better utilize this energy."

Himiko and Izuku glanced at each other, more confused than before. It didn't really look like either of them believed him.

"That's convenient…this energy being invisible." Himiko said, doubt in her voice. "That means you can't really prove it, right?"

"Wrong." Killua retorted. "It's just dangerous to use around people, which is why I train with it in private."

"What makes it dangerous?" Izuku asked.

"Well, why don't I show you really quick." Killua said with a small grin. "But prepare yourself because you might feel a little…strange."

Unfortunately, Killua didn't give them enough time to prepare. He cranked up his aura output a little more, just enough for both Himiko and Izuku to start feeling uncomfortable. At first, they were didn't think anything was happening, but their expressions suddenly took on a slightly frightened look.

Seeing their reaction was…nostalgic. Was this what Wing felt like when he allowed Killua and Gon to feel his Aura before unlocking their nodes? Or when Hisoka stopped him and Gon from entering the 200th floor when they didn't know what Nen was?

Izuku's eyes widened as he felt a strange pressure encompasses his entire body. He couldn't really describe what it was, only that it was there. It was as if Killua's very presence was starting to weigh on his soul. Himiko felt much the same way.

Eerie.

"Do you feel that?" Killua asked.

Slowly, Izuku and Himiko nodded. Both had of little sweat building up on their foreheads as the pressure dissipated. They were able to take a breath of relief when the assassin reigned in his aura.

"So, believe me now?" Killua asked.

"What…What was that?" Izuku asked.

"My Quirk. If I crank up the output, people around me start feeling the pressure. If I go all out, I could end up hurting someone."

"I've never heard of anything like this." Izuku said. His hands were itching to grab his notebook, but he respected Killua's wishes.

"So far, I haven't either." Killua said. "But after learning what I could do, I began to experiment with it. This power is actually quite versatile and through some intense training, I was able to discover what it could and couldn't do."

"Is that part of the reason I can't seem to hurt you when we…um…spar?" Himiko asked.

"Yep!" Killua said with a smile. "I've trained this energy to completely shroud my body at all times. It can protect me from…well…a lot of stuff."

"Wow…all the time? You mean, right now too?" Izuku asked. "But I don't feel anything anymore."

"Trust me, it's there." Killua said. "Right now, it's like I'm wearing an invisible set of weightless clothing. When I power it up, it becomes more like a hurricane."

"Oh, so like an invisible force field?" Himiko concluded.

"Exactly. I trained my energy to act as a shield. By constantly having it surround my body at all times, it's become second nature to keep it active, even in my sleep."

"Wow…" Izuku said. "Quirks do get stronger the more you use them, but you were able to train yours that much?"

"I did. I had to know what this power could do and how I could use it. Now it's like a constant shield that protects me."

"That's…not FAIR!" Himiko exploded. "Every time we…spar, I get hurt and I can't even hurt you back!"

"You've only managed to hit me once." Killua said flatly. "And you were lucky that time."

"It's still not fair!"

"So that's it? That's your quirk?" Izuku asked, feeling a little more confused. "That's not really hard to explain though, so why lie on your application."

"I already told you why, Izuku."

"The part where…but that…But it still doesn't make sense as to how you are able to give someone else a Qu-"

"OI!" Killua snapped.

Instantly, Izuku's eyes widened and he clamped his own mouth shut, much to the surprise of Himiko.

"That's sometime we can talk about later." Killua snapped, his eyebrow twitching furiously. Damn it! Why did he have to share so many secrets with these two blabber-mouths? They couldn't keep their damn pie-holes shut!

"Secrets! I sense some juicy secrets!" Himiko exclaimed with excitement. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Not going to happen, Himiko!" Killua growled, glaring over at Izuku.

"Awe! C'mon! PLEAAASSE!" She begged.

"Ugh!" Killua scoffed. He threw another annoyed looked at the loud-mouth mutterer. "Tell you what, if you manage to put a scratch me one day, I'll tell you."

"What, really?" Himiko said. "But didn't you say you have a forcefield."

"I didn't say it was invincible." Killua said, rolling his eyes. "With enough strength, you might be able to pierce it." Another lie, told just to get her off his back.

"If that's the case, then deal! I'll land a hit on you yet, Killua! Just you wait!" Himiko said with so much determination that Killua wondered how big of a mistake he just made.

"Good luck." Killua said before looking back at the sheepish Izuku. "So that's it. That's what my true quirk is. My body emits an energy I can control in different ways, depending on my own creativity."

Izuku remembered his friend mentioning that in the past, about how his quirk improved depending on how the person applied it. From seeing how Killua used his quirk, his main way was electricity.

"That's really cool!" Himiko said. "What else can it do?"

"A couple other things." Killua said, aiming his next statement at Izuku. "One of the reasons I asked you to come out here was to talk about a few theories I had concerning your quirk."

Izuku looked uncomfortable, throwing an uneasy glance at Himiko and wondering where Killua was going with this.

"Y-Yeah."

"How many times have you actually used it before?"

"Only a couple…because of what it does to my body." Izuku said slowly.

"I heard about that!" Himiko said. "Doesn't it like totally destroy your body, or something?"

Izuku nodded.

"Why though? Haven't you had your quirk your entire life? Why haven't you learned to control it yet?" The blood thirsty girl looked genuinely confused.

Izuku was stuttering incoherently, so Killua came to the rescue. "Izuku here is a late bloomer. His quirk didn't manifest until recently. So, his body hasn't adapted to dealing with its power yet."

"Hmm." Himiko hummed. "That must suck."

"It does, doesn't it? Izuku?" Killua asked with a smirk.

"Um, y-yeah. It takes a toll on me, so I need to learn to control it." He said, trying to get back on topic. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Actually," Killua cleared his throat. "The few times I've seen you use your quirk, it actually reminded me of another application of my quirk. It got me thinking that maybe the way I control this ability is similar to what you're doing, only less self-destructing."

"Really?"

"You might want to take notes on this, but don't mention me." Killua said. Before he could finish the last syllable, Izuku had his notebook and pen out, looking very interested.

Killua smiled in amusement, but continued his thought process. Izuku might get an idea from this demonstration. "Alright, so usually my energy is constantly surrounding my body, protecting me from pretty much anything."

He got a couple nods, meaning they understood.

"But I have a technique where I focus all of my power into a single point to deliver a strong attack."

The owlish looks from Himiko and Izuku clearly told him they didn't quite understand that part.

"Here, let me demonstrate instead." Killua said as he turned to the junked refrigerator that washed up on the beach. He raised his hand and curled his fingers, focusing all his aura into his fist.

TEN, ZETSU, REN, GYO. This technique was Gon's specialty, but it was also a basic application of Nen.

"KO…" Killua said, raising his fist. In his eyes, his hand was glowing with powerful aura. While invisible to Himiko and Izuku, they could both feel something radiating from there friend.

The two teens didn't know what they were looking at. Killua was standing next to the refrigerator with one hand clenched into a fist. They couldn't see a thing, but they could feel it. They could also see that something was starting to kick up the sand around them. No doubt about it now. There was some kind of unseen force at work here.

There confusion and wonder only increased when Killua slowly moved his fist over to the refrigerator. It was like watching a punch in slow motion. But right when his fist touched the metal surface, a loud crack echoing across the beach and the top of the refrigerator exploded into fragments of metal while the rest was sent flying through the air. A small shockwave shook the surrounding area, forcing Himiko and Izuku to shield their eyes from the sand.

When they lowered their arms, they saw Killua looking at them with a smug grin.

"Do you understand now?"

"K-Killua…" Izuku said in amazement. "W-What was that?"

"I told you. I focused all the power of my quirk into my fist when I threw that punch. As you can see, the result is pretty devastating, even if I wasn't swinging that fast."

Both Himiko and Izuku looked at their mutual friend with slack jaws, unable to form words. For Himiko in particular, she was beginning to wonder just how much Killua had been holding back during all their spars. It hurt like a bitch each time he hit her, but her entire body would be destroyed if he used this kind of power.

Izuku's thought process was on a similar wavelength, but it took a different direction when he realized the implications of this ability. His mind was processing at one thousand miles per hour, theorizing, categorizing, and coming up with different applications for how this power could be utilized. The fact that Killua figured out a way to convert the power of his quirk into electricity really opened the floodgates on different ideas about how this quirk functioned. How strong was Killua if this was simply one of his techniques?

Through all his pondering, there was one question that started forming on the forefront of his mind.

"Killua…" Izuku said. "If you can use your power this way…why aren't you? Why are you converting it to electricity?"

"Ha?" Killua grunted in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you of all people would understand why."

"I…don't."

"Seriously? Izuku, use that fat brain of yours." Killua mockingly poked his own temple. "Think of it this way. Would _you_ ever punch someone at full power using your quirk? What do you think would happen if I did? Didn't you just see what happened to the refrigerator?"

"Well…Yeah, but you said you compressed 100% of your energy into your fist. Does that mean you can regulate it? You know, instead of using 100%, you could probably use 50%? Or even 10%?"

Killua blinked a couple times before giving Izuku a flat look. "Do you realize how close you are to figuring out the problem with how you use your quirk?"

The person in question looked a bit lost on that one, so Killua gave a sigh. "Yeah, I could, but it's still too dangerous to purely use this energy against someone else."

"Why?"

"When I hit someone with unregulated Nen, the energy is released and it flows through my target. Meaning it damages internal organs, ruptures muscles, and basically destroys your body from the inside out."

Both Izuku and Himiko paled at the thought. What a powerful and dangerous quirk to be burdened with. Izuku thought back to what exactly happened to the refrigerator when Killua punched it. It didn't just get sent flying. It was obliterated into scrap metal.

"Even if I use less power in my attack, the results are still fatal since it exposes internal organs to an unprotected assault. When I simply use Nen to protect myself, I contain the power so it doesn't flow through my opponents. And I convert my power into electricity so it can be used offensively without causing…well…permanent damage." Killua grinned. "It still hurts like hell though."

Again, the assassin was speaking in half-truths the whole time. The other main reason he used electricity was because hitting someone with a Nen infused fist would blow open their aura nodes. He could get away with using TEN in a fight, but never KO, or even RYU. If he did use those techniques, he'd have to be sure his opponent died so he didn't accidently spread Nen throughout this world.

Which was why his electricity was so convenient. It was a way to use Nen offensively without the risk of awakening another person's aura.

"I…see." Izuku said. "I guess that makes sense...Sort of."

"Right?" Killua agreed. "But getting back on topic. This technique where I condense all my energy into my fist has a weakness to it, which is where I got an idea of a way for you to control your power better."

"Really?" Izuku looked hopeful.

Killua nodded as he continued. "Because I'm focusing all my power into a single point, it leaves the rest of my body vulnerable because my defense it gone." Himiko perked up a little, but he ignored her. "My defense is gone because its being used somewhere else. However, my defense returns when I redistribute that power evenly across my body."

"Ok…" Izuku said, still a bit unsure of where Killua was going with this.

"My theory is that you have the exact opposite problem. I'm guessing every time you use your quirk, you're doing the same thing as me when I use KO. You're forcing 100% of your quirk into a single point and your body can't withstand that kind of pressure. In turn, it makes it impossible to regulate since it's like squeezing the far end of a full toothpaste tube. Am I right?"

Izuku scrunched his eyebrows, nodding.

"If you want to access a bit of toothpaste, it's going to explode out the top when you remove the cap. But, if you were to somehow squeeze the middle of the tube, the toothpaste is forced in a couple directions so the pressure is regulated better." Killua continued.

Izuku scrunched his eyebrows, the gears in his mind staring to wind when he realized what Killua was getting at. Slowly, his eyes widened.

"So, theoretically speaking, if you were to use your quirk the same way I use my defense…" Killua trialed off, wondering if this hint was enough for Izuku to pick up on.

He was not disappointed.

As if the puzzle pieces in Izuku's mind snapped together, his large eyes widened even more and his mouth slowly opened. It was like the clouds had parted and inspiration poured from the heavens above. All because of a very simple theory.

"It looks like you came up with something." Killua said.

An excited smile crossed Izuku's mouth. "It's so simple…I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Himiko was looking between the two boys, completely lost in the conversation. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I've only had this quirk for a little while, but I've always thought it was a trump card. I've been using it as a final move by focusing all its power in a single point…kind of like what you demonstrated" He looked up at Killua. "But listening to you talk…just maybe…I've been thinking about this all wrong…Maybe…"

The green-haired boy closed his eyes and started focusing his power in a different manner. For a few moments, nothing happened. Killua and Himiko simply watched in complete silence, not making a sound in fear of breaking his intense concentration.

Then it happened.

Before their eyes, Izuku's entire body began to glow. Green arcs of electricity began to jump around his body…No…Not electrical power, more like arcs of energy his body couldn't contain just yet. A byproduct of this powerful quirk Izuku inherited from All Might.

"Just maybe, if I distribute this power throughout my entire body, like you do when you use your defense, maybe I might be able to regulate it better. Instead of toothpaste exploding out the top when I want to access this power, I need to squeeze in a different area…"

Killua grinned because Izuku was coming to his own conclusion. It was true that people needed to rely on themselves to truly become strong, but a nudge in the right direction didn't hurt anyone.

Soon, Izuku was lighting up that area of the beach with his energy. His face courted in pain for just a moment before he relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. "I guess I can only use about three percent of my quirk without it hurting me. I was hoping to get at least five percent…but I could feel my body wasn't quite ready yet."

It a flash of movement, the boy suddenly whipped out his notebook and began furiously writing, all the while muttering an endless stream of sentences. Both Himiko and Killua sweat dropped as his words filled then entire beach. His pen was scribbling across the pages with inhuman speed thanks to his new found control over his quirk, but it still didn't look like his hand could keep up with the amount of words coming from of his mouth. Bloodshot eyes followed, and it looked like he was about to have an aneurism with the amount of ideas coursing through his mind.

"Um…Himiko…" Killua said nudging the girl. "Can you um…snap him out of it before he hurts himself?"

"…I don't know if I can." She said honestly, watching in complete bewilderment. She'd never seen one of Izuku's muttering sessions before, so it was fascinating to watch. "Hmm…Actually, I have an idea."

Killua almost regretted asking her for help because she strolled right over to Izuku's side and leaned in close. He was still furiously writing away, completely oblivious to her sudden proximity, so he was completely unprepared when she blew a cool, sensual breath against his ear.

"AUGH!" Izuku shouted, jumping in surprise and accidently throwing his notebook through the air. It landed a few yards away and he leaped back from Himiko, cheeks burning red and a hand clasped over his ear. The green energy quickly evaporated and was replaced with burning embarrassment instead.

"Oh good, you're back." She said with a teasing grin. "We were afraid we lost you."

"H-H-Himiko!" He sputtered.

"Good job Himiko." Killua said in a deadpanned voice. "That was probably the best way to bring Izuku back down to earth. I'll be sure to ask you again in the near future."

"S-Stop teasing me!" Izuku exclaimed, his cheeks still burning red. He looked around for his notebook before spotting it on the sand. He quickly moved over and picked it up, shaking the granules from its pages.

"So, what happened Izuku?" Killua asked. "Did you come up with an idea."

The green-haired boy slowly turned to them, an excited smile on his face. He clenched his fists and focused his energy, distributing it evenly across his body and regulating it to a manageable level. The green power arced across his body again and both Killua and Himiko watched as a new, glowing Izuku stood there.

"I…" He said, looking at his fist, clenching it tighter as his soul filled with excitement. "I really want to test this…I want to lean what I'm capable of after all these months of training."

"Well, we have classes tomorrow." Killua said dismissively, enjoying the deflated look his friend was giving him.

"But we probably won't have another combat exercise for a little while…" he said. "I…you're strong, right Killua? I mean, I heard you won the combat exercise pretty quickly, so…"

Killua knew what Izuku was hinting at. He wanted to spar in order to see how much stronger he was with this new controlled power. But while Izuku had a tiny bit of control over his quirk, there was something he lack dearly.

"I'm…honestly not interested in fighting you right now." Killua said with a shrug, making the boy scrunch his eyebrows, pleading. "Listen Izuku, you have better control now, but do you have any fighting experience…like at all?"

Izuku's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I…fought in the combat-"

"You need something more than a controlled simulation." Killua admonished. "Did Mr. Yagi ever teach you anything about fighting?"

"…No…not really."

"That's something you need to learn. Without it, you'd just flail your arms around, hoping to land a punch eventually." Killua said. "I'm not interested in fighting someone like that."

"B-But…" Izuku's power was still active, casting a light glow across the sand. "How can I get fighting experience if you don't let me?"

"True, True." Killua folded his arms before he glanced at Himiko. A sudden grin spread across his lips. "Tell you what, if you can land a single hit on Himiko, I'll spar with you."

"What!" Himiko exclaimed. Her surprise quickly turned into one of hope. "You mean, I can…I can…!"

"Yes Himiko."

For reasons unknown, Izuku had a really bad feeling about all this. Himiko's unthreatening look suddenly changed to a psychotic smile in the blink of an eye. He was…taken aback by the sudden change in demeaner, especially since he'd never seen it before.

"No knives." Killua whispered to her.

"EHH!" Himiko looked devastated. "But…But!"

"No. Knives."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Izuku asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it." Killua waved facetiously.

"Oh, poo!" Himiko pouted a bit before turning to Izuku with a fanged grin. "Izuku~! Want to spar?"

"Huh?" He looked between an excited Himiko and an amused Killua. He pointed at the girl. "Spar with Himiko? But…I…Um…don't want to hurt her…"

Killua laughed. "Hurt her? Trust me Izuku, that's not what you should be worried about."

"What do you mean-" The boy couldn't even finish his question because he felt his entire world flip upside down. He had no idea when or how, but Himiko had gotten behind him, grasped his arm and shoulder, and effortlessly flipped him over, slamming him face-first into ground. Sand filled his mouth and he grunted when he felt his shoulder tweak painfully as Himiko twisted it behind his back.

"First rule of fighting, never underestimate your opponent." Killua said with a grin. "Didn't I tell you that Himiko and I spar on a regular basis? That means she has a lot more experience than you do."

"Awe! That's so sweet of you to say, Killua~" Himiko smiled widely, clasping her cheek with one hand while holding Izuku's wrist with the other. Izuku gave a gasp of discomfort when she accidently twisted a little more, causing her to look down at his agonized expression. Instantly, her smile turned a bit creepier because she really enjoyed the look of pain on the young boy's face.

"Owe!" Izuku hissed. "G-Get off!" The green energy surrounding his body wasn't just for show and Himiko was taken a bit by surprise in the sudden increase in strength. Izuku pushed off the ground, wrenching his wrist out of Himiko's grasp and bucking her off his back. He immediately jumped away so he could get his bearings together.

Himiko stood a few feet away, her hand itching to draw the knife, but a single look from Killua stopped her.

Oh well. She could still watch Izuku suffer if she inflicted agony. Maybe she could incorporate both his embarrassment and pain at the same time. That might be fun!

"You want to test this power?" Killua asked. "Remember not to go easy on Himiko, because if you do, you'll end up in a world of pain."

Just looking into Himiko's eyes, Izuku knew Killua wasn't lying. He always thought the girl was slightly air-headed and overly cheerful girl, but now he was seeing a completely new side of her.

And honestly, it kinda scared him.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Izuku found himself laying on the sand, face down. His body was sore, bruised, and battered while sweat poured from his face. He was filthy from being tossed around on the beach by his opponent. The entire spar consisted of him trying everything in his power to land a single hit on Himiko Toga.

But he wasn't able to.

He clenched his teeth in frustration as he understood the clear difference between him and this girl. It was humbling to realize that even with this newfound control over One for All, he was next to useless against someone with far more fighting experience. She was able to easily read his movements like a book, despite his sudden increase in speed and strength. It all boiled down to the fact that he never had much combat training whatsoever, so he had no idea how to fight.

"I think that's enough." Killua said as he stood from his spot on the beach. The entire time Izuku was getting his ass handed to him, the assassin was switching between observing and being on his phone, looking at some recent news articles.

"Ah! Already?" Himiko whined. She was a little winded and a bit of sweat was started to drip down her cheek, but she was in much better condition than her opponent. "I was just about to get serious too!"

Hearing this made Izuku more frustrated because it was insinuating Himiko had not taken him seriously this whole time. Either he was extremely weak, or Himiko was ridiculously strong. Was it because of her quirk?

"So, how's the sand taste, Izuku?" Killua asked with a patronizing grin.

Izuku's arms felt like lead, but he managed to push himself to a seated position. "I…have a long way to go."

"Glad you see that now." Killua said. "But don't get discouraged. Your quirk just developed recently, so your body is still trying to get accustomed to it."

Midoriya looked up at him, feeling a little better about himself now…that was until Killua had to open his mouth again.

"But don't use that as an excuse. Himiko was holding back a lot, and you still didn't manage to land a single hit on her."

Both Himiko and Killua could see the storm cloud forming over Izuku's head as his spirits came crashing down. It was the truth after all. Himiko was at her strongest when she was wielding a knife. So, fighting like this was a bit awkward for her, having to rely on holds, grapples, and throws. She still has vast amounts of experience compared to the young boy, so she was able to completely thrash him despite the different in raw strength and speed.

"W-Was she using her quirk?" Izuku asked. "Was that why I couldn't do anything against her?"

"Tee-Hee, I actually didn't even use my quirk." Himiko said cheerfully.

"W-WHAT!" Izuku felt his soul being crushed again. All his efforts were useless, and Himiko didn't even use her quirk during the fight!?

This was a truly humbling experience.

"Stop moping around, Dude." Killua said, rolling his eyes. He then turned to Himiko, who was watching Izuku's expression with glee.

Thankfully, his sulking only lasted for a few moments and he was able to suck it up. All Might did a good job of working that attitude out of him…mostly. If this were 10 months ago, before he started training, Izuku would've probably spent the rest of the night depressed.

"Himiko…Thanks for the spare, but…um…I need to talk to Killua in private about a couple things before the nights over." He trailed off.

"Muumuu~ You're going to talk about secrets again, aren't you!" She accused them. "I want to Know!"

"You haven't scratched me yet." Killua said flatly. "Now get out of here."

"Humph! You guys are so mean, hiding secrets from me!" She did an about face. "Fine though, I'll just have to cut you up nice and good so you'll spill all the good stuff."

The two boys sweat dropped as Himiko walked away, plotting a bloody plan.

"W-What did she mean…cut you up?" Izuku asked, staring at the retreating form of their mutual friend.

Killua gave a disgruntled sign as he scratched the back of his head. Himiko couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? "Sometimes, she fights with her nails. She thinks that might be the best way to scratch me…I guess."

"Um…Killua…" Izuku said once Himiko was out of ear shot. "Is there…something wrong with her?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it. Himiko knows her boundaries."

"I've…never seen her like that. And I never knew she was that strong."

"Like I said, we spar a lot so she can burn off some of her…endless energy." Killua said as he glanced over at him. "But that's not important right now. What did you want?"

Izuku shakily pushed himself to his feet before meeting his friends gaze. There was a little hesitation, but his resolve remained. "Thanks for telling me about your quick…" he started. "But…I still don't understand how it can be granted to another person. It doesn't make sense to me."

Killua pressed his lips together, his mouth forming a line before his eyes narrowed a little. A couple days ago, he would've probably told Izuku the truth about Nen…

But now…

"Izuku, do you really think I'm going to tell you how it works, just so you can rat me out to Bakugou?"

Midoriya Izuku felt like Killua just punched him in the stomach. There was a mixture of feelings running through him, from shame, to guilt, to even anger.

"I didn't mean to say all that! It just…I just…"

"You already told me your reasons and frankly, I don't care how you try to justify it." Killua said honestly.

"I-I promise, I won't tell anyone!" Izuku responded, feeling even more upset.

"And I'm sure you said the same thing to the person who gave you your quirk, am I wrong?"

Another punch in the gut. Even All Might's small chastisement didn't hurt as much as Killua's words.

The young assassin gave a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know who gave you your quirk…" A lie. "and won't ask because its none of my business. But whoever did probably ask you not to tell anyone. I'm an exception because I more or less caught you off guard and forced it out of you…I apologize for that." He said, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "But besides me, the first person you told this secret to was Bakugou of all people. Your lifelong bully, a person who abandoned you when he realized you were quirk less. If you're really willing to divulge a secret that important to someone like him, how can I trust you with my secret? A secret that might have a devastating impact on…well…everything."

Izuku's eyebrows were scrunched. The disappointing tone in in friends voice clearly told him that there was a point Killua was willing to trust him with this information. Losing the trust of his friend…

It hurt…

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"It's in the past now." Killua waved him off. "Show me that I can trust you to keep a secret like this and I'll tell you one day."

"…Yeah…" Izuku said, still sounding depressed. "Does Himiko know?"

"No way!" Killua said, shaking his head. "She's a friend, but you've probably realized she's got a few screws loose. You're the only person I've told about my ability to grant a quirk, and I intend to keep it that way."

"So, you don't plan on giving Himiko your quirk?"

"Hell no!" Killua looked at him like he was crazy. Just imagining the insane girl with Aura sounded like a nightmare. She was already a handful to deal with, but if he unlocked her Nen, it would be disastrous. The only reason he even considered Izuku was because he knew the boy would be responsible with it.

Himiko would not. It was a huge possibility that she'd accidently unlock someone else's aura, or even reveal its existence to the world. That would change everything, so he needed to be extra careful when telling anyone about how it worked…and if he would ever give it to someone.

Izuku looked surprised for a few moments, but chuckled a little at Killua's response. Though he still felt bad about how this conversation went, he was happy they could joke around and have a few laughs. He just wished there wasn't that lost trust between them.

The assassin seemed to sense his thought process.

"Don't feel too bad about this. To be honest, you're better off not knowing anything." Killua said, though it did little to brighten the mood.

"I'll…I'll regain your trust Killua." Izuku said, that signature determination returning igniting in his eyes. "Not just because I want to know more about your quirk, but because you're my friend."

Killua blinked a few times as a silhouette of Gon overshadowed Izuku for a second. It was just for a moment before it returned to normal. Izuku and Gon were two very different people, but they did share a lot of similarities. After the whole fiasco with Pitou, Gon was also very apologetic about the way he acted, and Killua forgave him…mostly.

Just then, the assassin felt like a huge hypocrite. How could he berate Izuku about trust when he had so much to hide? There were so many lies between them that it was almost comical that Killua could criticize anything his friend did.

"Heh," He looked away and stretched his arms in the sky. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you want another spar with Himiko, just let me know. You'll need a lot more experience before you take me on. But, if you're lucky, we might have an exercise at school where we need to fight…and if that happens, you'll see just how far you need to go."

"Are you really that strong?"

Killua simply smirked before turning and walking away.

* * *

" _Wow, I didn't expect another exercise so quickly. If we're going to spar, then Izuku might get the fight he was looking for."_ Killua thought to himself. It was literally the next day that he found himself standing out on the field with the rest of Class 1-A as instructed by Aizawa. All of them were dressed in their gym uniforms, meaning they probably had some kind of physical assessment. What would it be this time? Another apprehension exam? Quirk training? Sparing?

"I've reviewed the footage of yesterday's combat exercise." Aizawa said in his usual tired drawl. "And there are many areas where improvement is critical. I'm not expecting you to act perfectly since all of you are just students, but I am expecting you to better yourselves with every lesson. It doesn't matter if you won or lost, there is always something to be learned and areas in which can be improved."

The class nodded in agreement. Most of them had already broke down their own exercises, trying to find out what went well, and what they could've done better.

Aizawa gazed over his class before his eyes fell on a certain white-haired boy. The kid was simply standing there, looking attentive. He blended in so well with the rest of the class that it didn't seem like there was anything strange about him.

It was unnerving.

Eraser head had seen the footage of Killua's match and Nezu had given him the same backstory he told All Might. Of course, Aizawa had raised a few concerns that were similar to the Number One Heroes, but Nezu still waved him off, saying everything was speculation until it was proven.

Based on everything he learned about the young boy, it made him wonder how it possible that the kid could simply stand there like a regular high school student. How could someone who could use such powerful Killing Intent look so normal in this setting?

When he watched the exercise footage, he'd seen the way Ashido and Aoyama froze when confronted. He saw the terror in their eyes and how they fled the scene after only a few moments. Intimidation as powerful as that was not something to be taken lightly…but Nezu was planning on using it to strengthen the resolve of the students.

While Aizawa agreed to an extent, he felt it was too much of a risk to let someone so potentially dangerous around his students. But if he were going to do anything, he'd need evidence. Zoldyck had dominated the entrance exam and got the highest score, passed the quirk apprehension test, and displayed vast amounts of potential, so there was literally no justifiable reason to expel him.

So, for now, the eraser hero would play Nezu's game.

Speaking of which.

"Killua Zoldyck…" He said, getting the attention of the white-haired boy. "Come over here."

The assassin cocked an eyebrow, but obliged by walked over to Aizawa, much to the curiosity of the other students.

"Yes, Sensei?"

Aizawa really didn't like what he was about to do, but he could also see the benefits. Despite his approach during the exercise, Killua's words to Ashido and Aoyama were not wrong. Hesitation would get anyone killed when facing a potentially dangerous villain. With that in mind, he turned his attention back to the class.

"The purpose of today's exercise is to strengthen your resolve. There will be many times where you face a villain who will do everything in their power to kill you." He started, getting a few uncomfortable looks from the students. Most of them already knew this, but it seemed like something so far in the future that they didn't see a reason to worry about it yet. "I suspect most of you saw what happened during Zoldyck and Sato's match against Ashido and Aoyama?"

Killua looked over at his teacher, realizing what he was about to instruct him to do. Strengthen a person's resolve against someone with the intent to kill…it was pretty obvious.

"I swear, you and the principal are trying to make everyone hate me, aren't you?" Killua accused flatly.

"If you didn't want Principal Nezu to take advantage of your ability, you shouldn't have been so liberal about using it." Aizawa countered in a monotone voice.

"Tsk." He had a point, though Killua didn't think anyone would be so blatant about using him for his ability. However, he had to admit, it was a pretty clever idea.

"W-Wait, you mean…" Mina said, looking over at Killua with a bit of fear. It just dawned on her where this conversation was going.

"That darkness…where no light can shine…" Aoyama looked just as terrified about experiencing that again.

"What's going on? What's the exercise going to be, Sir?" Iida asked chopping is hand forward.

"Everyone, calm down." Aizawa said, annoyance building in his voice. He turned to Killua before giving a disapproving glance. "Zoldyck, I don't like this one bit, but you know what I'm asking of you, right?"

"…The Principal discussed it with me, but I didn't think we'd go ahead and do it so soon."

"Then I'll leave the rest to you. Be sure to be done within an hour as we have other things we need to accomplish today." He said simply, pulling a sleeping bag out of nowhere.

"Hold on, that's it? You're just turning the class over to me?" Killua asked in disbelief.

"Yep. This is the first time we're doing something like this, so I'll let you handle it."

"…That seems pretty irresponsible to leave the entire class in the hands of a student."

Aizawa looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "You can't handle it? Geeze, I guess Principal Nezu was wrong in thinking you could handle this task if all you're going to do is complain."

Killua's eye twitched in annoyance. "Says the guy taking a nap while leaving his student to do all the work." He gave a sigh. "But…I'll see what I can do."

"That's more like it." Aizawa said with a yawn. He started dragging his sleeping bag over to a shaded part of the building. "I'll also leave grading up to you as well. Wake me up when you're done."

"Osu." Killua rolled his eyes.

"Hang on Sensei!" Iida exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you delegating the immense responsibility of teaching the class to one of the students!?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the other students, but Aizawa ignored them as he flopped to the ground. Among all the students, Izuku in particular was looked between there teacher and his friend. What was going on here? Why did their Sensei leave the class to Killua?

Seeing that the class was not going to get an answer from their teacher, everyone turned back to their fellow student, questioning expressions on their faces.

"Don't look at me. I didn't think he'd simply dump his responsibility." Killua said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Iida looked like he was about to ask the same question he asked Aizawa, but Bakugou beat him to the punch.

"Hey! White-haired freak!" He suddenly shouted. It looked as if his anger was slowly building up when he realized what was going on. "What the hell are you doing, Huh? What makes you so special that they put you in charge of the class? You think you're better than me? Is that it?"

"…So, you think…They put me in charge of the class…because I think I'm better than you…" Killua parroted in disbelief. "What does that have to do with anything, Dumbass?" From his outburst, it just sounded like Bakugou wanted to scream because Killua was getting more of the spotlight than him. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy?

"What the hell did you say!?" Tiny explosions popped off his hands as a huge vein throbbed in his forehead.

"While I don't agree with the way Bakugou phrased the question, he does have a point." Yaoyorozu said. "Would you care to explain what's going on? Why would Aizawa-Sensei leave you to teach the period?"

"Trust me, this was not my idea." Killua said. "That being said, does anyone remember what I talked about after yesterday's exercise?"

"…I remember you mentioning something about intimidating Ashido and Aoyama with Killing Intent." Yaoyorozu said, crossing her arms.

"Then I have a question to the class. Besides those two…" he pointed at Ashido and Aoyama, who flinched a little. "Who here has experienced Killing Intent before?"

As expected, none of them raised their hands. They looked between each other, seeing if anyone else had, but no one was confident enough to confirm. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if this was the first time they ever heard of it.

"Um, Zoldyck…" Jiro started as she raised her hand.

"Ok, I'm tired of saying this over and over again. Everyone, just call me Killua." He addressed the entire class. "But, what is it?"

"…Killua." Jiro corrected herself. "Maybe it would help if you explained what Killing Intent is. Even if you ask us whether we've felt it before, it might be possible that we have, but not realized it."

"Good point." Killua nodded. "But it's easier to show you then explain what it is. Trust me, if you've felt true Killing Intent before, you'd know." He turned to Ashido and Aoyama. "Right?"

Slowly, the two kids nodded, still looking quite shook up by their experience.

"So, for this exercise, I'm going to show you what it feels like to experience Killing Intent." He said before he took a couple steps over to the side. He proceeded to drag his foot along the dirt to create a line. He then stood on one side of it while the rest of class 1-A stood on the other. "Your task is simple. Cross this line and you pass. Easy, right?" He gave an overly cheerful grin.

The Class blinked owlishly, wondering if this was really an exercise at all. None of them understood what was going on…

Except for Ashido and Aoyama. They knew firsthand what Killua's Killing Intent felt like. During the exercise, they weren't able to take a single step forward, rather they had to move to the side and burn a hole through the wall in order to escape.

"Are you fucking serious, you white haired freak?" Bakugou snapped. "This is a huge waste of time. Are you seriously saying your killing intent is strong enough to prevent me from moving forward? If so…" He glared hard at Killua, more explosions popping off his palms. "That means you're looking down on me. That pisses me off more than anything."

"…"

There was a small silence that followed, but it seemed a few students agreed with what Bakugou was saying. The line Killua drew was only about 15 feet away. Did he think they wouldn't be able to simply cross it? Did he think their resolve was that weak?

Killua snickered at their response. "If you think it'll be that easy, then do it. Show me how strong your resolve is. Show me…" The playful glint in his eye vanished completely and a sinister expression crossed his face. "How much being a hero means to you."

No one was prepared.

It felt like the force of a tsunami crashed into the class, waves of pure hostility slamming into their souls and awakening the most primal sense of terror. Every instinct within their genetic makeup screamed at them to run away, to hide, to get away from this horrifying creature. Eyes widened, hearts nearly stopped, and blood ran cold as it looked like almost no one had the resolve to take a single step into the abyss.

A moment later, one of the students couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

"M-M-MONSTER!" Mineta screamed as he fled to the other side of the field as fast as humanly possible. Seems like the tiny little kid had the weakest resolve out of everyone here.

"That's one down." Killua said in an icy tone. "Eighteen more to go. Makes me wonder if anyone here could actually stand against a real villain. I mean, how could you if you can't even stand against your classmate?"

Killua knew he was being unfair to these students, but Nezu had asked him to do this. While he wasn't using strong enough Nen to do any damage, having hostile intent behind his aura made the affect more terrifying. They would be ok if they managed to walk past him, but he wondered if anyone had the tenacity to do it.

The next one to break was Kaminari. It was a couple steps at first, but then he basically turned and ran off to where Mineta was sitting on the ground, curled up in a ball. With another person running off, it was like a domino effect. Most of the class only had enough steadfastness not to be the first or second to move away.

While they didn't run off like the other two, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Sero, Hagakure, and Sato all started taking a couple steps back, trying to abolish at least some of the fear that continued to build up the longer they stood there.

"W-What is this…?" Uraraka managed to choke out.

"This…This darkness…" Aoyama said, clenching his eyes closed. "It's…even worse…than before…." With that, he started taking a couple steps backwards. Apparently, his experience with Killua's Intent was the only thing that kept him from moving for that long.

No one had taken a single step forward, but that's what the assassin expected. They were all kids and most of them didn't have any experience in dealing with life and death situations. He didn't really expect any of them to cross the line…

But that's when someone surprised him.

BOOM!

Killua blinked a couple times before glancing down the line. His eyebrows raised slightly when he saw small explosions erupting from Bakugou's hands. With clenched teeth and fierce eyes, he moved his hands behind his body and let loose another small explosion…

Propelling him to take the first step forward.

"Huh…" Bakugou grunted through gritted teeth and a ferocious grin. "Is that…All…You got?" He said groused as he let loose another explosion. The force pushed him onward another few steps. It felt like he was walking through a powerful current, but he was pushing himself forward.

Much to Killua's surprise, his words and actions seemed to rally more students. No one else was paying much attention when Izuku suddenly started glowing green. His large eyes were fierce with determination as he also took a step forward.

"So…Manly…" Kirishima said when he noticed Bakugou moving forward. His own resolve seemed to increase as he activated his quirk and pushed himself to take a step.

"I need…to support…my family!" Ochako gasped, also stepping up.

"I…Will…Reject…Him…" Todoroki whispered, the ice building up on the right side of his body, forcing his foot forward.

"I wont run…again…Killua!" Mina snapped as she pushed her hardest to move her quivering legs.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, partner!?" A shadowy figure erupted from Tokoyami's stomach as it clawed at the ground, pulling the boy forward slowly.

"R-Revelry in the darkness…" Tokoyami hissed.

…What a surprising development. Honestly, Killua thought Bakugou was full of hot air, but it seemed like he had more resolve most people. Not only that, but he was actively inspiring quite a few of his classmates.

Unfortunately, the rest was frozen in place. Not moving forward, but not moving backwards either. Overall, it seemed the assassin did underestimate there resolve. Some of the students had tenacity and were a part of the hero course because something was driving them.

More explosions erupted from Bakugou's hands as he trudged forward, one step at a time. Izuku was following close behind, pushing his body to the limit of what his quirk allowed. The rest moved much slower. It took just a few moments later before Bakugou took one last step and passed the line, being the first to accomplish the exercise.

Wow…

Out of all the people in his Class, Killua didn't expect Bakugou to be the one with the most resolve. Maybe there was some merit behind his inflated confidence. But now, with someone completing the exercise, the assassin reigned in his aura, dispelling the hostile intent and allowing the rest of the class to sigh in relief as they felt the pressure lifted off them.

Most were beyond words, unable to describe what just happened. It literally felt like swimming up a waterfall. Some were panting, trying to calm their raging heartbeats…but one person in particular was very cocky about his achievement.

"Ha! What do you say now, white haired freak?" Bakugou said, triumph clear in his voice. "You underestimated me! Did you really think I wouldn't do this stupid exercise? Did you think my drive to become a hero was that weak? I'm not like the rest of these losers who get scared when someone glares at them."

Killua gave Bakugou a flat look before slowly clapping his hand a few times. "Good for you Bakugou. You took a couple steps forward. I'm so proud of you. You know what, I think you're ready to fight a true bad guy now. Like the sludge villain." A faux look of revelation crossed his feature as he stopped clapping. "Oh, that's right, you were completely and totally helpless against that villain. My bad. I guess you're not that impressive just because you withstood a bit of killing intent."

The patronizing tone was thick in his voice and Bakugou looked like he was about to rupture a blood vessel. His face was burning red and his eyes blood-shot with rage.

"But what does that say about everyone else?" Killua ignored the enraged kid as he turned to the rest of the class. "This was a test of resolve. Frankly, I'm wondering why anyone is here if you can't even muster the willpower to walk fifteen feet forward."

"…" Bakugou was still pissed beyond belief, but he was a little taken aback by the tone in Killua's voice. From the way it was said, he should've sounded disappointed in the results of this test, but Killua sounded bored. From his tone alone, it didn't look sound he cared if anyone performed well or not.

He was just saying words to patronize them, to make them feel bad about their performance.

And that was maddening.

But as infuriating as it was to listen to, everyone couldn't help but agree with his statement. Most were frozen stiff with fear, allowing any competent villain to take advantage of an opening.

"So…that was it? That's what killing intent feels like?" Jiro asked in an uneven voice.

"It varies." Killua said. "Some people are more intimidating than others."

"Bullshit!" Bakugou snapped angrily, causing everyone to look over at him. "There's no way that was just Killing Intent. I felt real intent when I was captured by the sludge villain. He fully planned to kill me, but that feeling was nothing compared to what you just showed us!"

"… _He's smarter than I gave him credit for. Maybe I was too blatant about calling my hostile Nen Killing Intent."_ Killua thought as he gave Bakugou a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Instead of answering him, the assassin addressed there teacher instead. "Sensei, do you think we've done enough for today?"

"Yes…" Aizawa said, eyeing Killua suspiciously. "Yes, we have. Based their performance, how would you grade them?"

Looking around at the fearful glances, Killua came to a consensus. "I'd say Bakugou was the only one who gets an A. I'll give an A- to Izuku since he came in close second. Anyone who took a single step forward or more gets a B. Those who didn't move at all get a C, and the rest straight up fail. You can't back down when you're scared, right Sensei?" He said with a cheerful smile. "Especially when your life is not the only one on the line."

"Yeah…I'll go with that then." Aizawa said, staring at Killua with a pensive gaze. It was so obvious this boy was only saying empty words. However true they might be, it didn't mean much if they were hollow.

"um…I was just winging it…" Killua said with a cocked eyebrow. "You're just too lazy to grade them yourself, aren't you?"

"Does anyone have any questions?" Aizawa ignored the accusation as he addressed the class.

Everyone looked between each other, but no one answered him. It looked like they were still freaked out by what they experienced, so they didn't know how to put it in words.

"Well, that's fine. I hope you all learned something about yourselves and how strong your resolve is to be a hero. Now, change back into your uniforms and get to class."

"…Class is still in session?" Killua asked.

"There are still a few things we need to discuss, such as picking a class representative." Aizawa said, looking around at his students. Some heads perked up in interest, but others were still too distracted. "While everyone is changing back into their uniforms, take a few moments to ponder what you learned about yourselves and your drive to be a hero. Also think about how you can improve yourselves to do better next time."

A chill went through the rest of the students as everyone looked horrified by the news.

"We-We're doing that again?" Hagakure asked, her voice sounding terrified.

"Until everyone in this class manages to cross the line, we will be doing this at least once a week." Aizawa said, glancing at Killua. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"So, once a week, I have to take over the class?" Killua asked. "Seriously? Does that mean you're paying me for my time?"

"In your dreams, kid." Aizawa said with a grin.

"Tsk, Lazy-ass teacher."

* * *

Aizawa watched his students walk off the field, his gaze locked firmly on the retreating form of Killua Zoldyck. There were more reasons as to why he held this little exercise and it wasn't just to test the resolve of his students. It was also to test Killua.

No one knew, but when the young boy used his Killing Intent, Aizawa activated his quirk. Needless to say, he was very surprised when the Killing Intent did not vanish. He was sure his student was blowing smoke when he claimed this ability was purely his powerful intent. It had to be something more. He theorized that maybe it was part of his quirk…maybe his quirk wasn't electricity at all, but something else…

But that wasn't the case.

The Killing Intent remained firm under the watchful gaze of Aizawa.

Did that mean this boy was telling the truth? Could he produce such a strong intent at a young age? If so, that was even more disturbing. If it was part of his quirk, that could explain the power of his intent…but now…

He'd need to keep a closer eye on the boy.

* * *

No one had anything to say as the boys and girls went their separate ways to the locker rooms. You could feel the tension in the air as all the boys decided to keep their distance from the source of their stress.

Killua didn't mind it though. Nezu already told him they would probably react this way after feeling Killing Intent for the first time. They would be a little wary of him at first, but they would get over it eventually. So, the assassin didn't let his ostracization bother him.

He was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt when he realized that maybe he spoke to soon. Someone actually had the balls to approach him…besides Bakugou.

Izuku.

The green haired boy walked over to Killua while tightening up his tie and throwing on his uniform jacket.

"Killua."

"Izuku." Killua acknowledged while slipping one arm through his jacket. "I'm pretty surprised you didn't manage to cross the line. Does that mean Bakugou has more heroic resolve than you?"

Izuku frowned slightly before his expression turned thoughtful. He lowered his voice to the point where even Killua could barely hear him. "That Killing Intent…was that…an application of your quirk too?"

The assassin raised an eyebrow, impressed that his friend was able to tell. "…How did you know?"

Izuku bit his lower lip in thought, trying to find a way to explain. "I don't know…it just felt…kind of similar to the pressure I felt yesterday. It was…familiar…and different…it's hard to explain."

"Very good, Izuku." Killua said truthfully. The kid was smart and the assassin was impressed. "Despite it being an application of my quirk, the lesson was still the same. If you let fear overpower your resolve, you wouldn't be able to move forward. So, tell me…" Killua paused. "Did you let fear stop you?"

"…" Izuku paused for a moment, his eyes dipping. "It was similar to when I fought against the robots in the entrance exam. I couldn't move because I was so scared…until" his eyes widened in realization "Until I saw Uraraka in trouble. My body moved before I had the chance to think, and I saved her."

"And that's part of your problem." Killua said. "You think too much. You spend so much time analyzing before acting. It's the main reason you couldn't land a single hit on Himiko. So, are you saying that because someone wasn't in trouble, you didn't have the resolve to move forward?"

Izuku looked down again before nodding his head. "I think that's the case."

There was a pause before Killua chuckled. "We're a bit alike in that department."

Big eyes glanced up at him, interested in what he had to say.

"I used to overthink everything, analyzing every possibility to see if the outcome of a certain action was unquestionably in my favor…" the assassin said vaguely. "The problem with that way of thinking is that I underestimated myself. If I thought there was so much as a hint of something beyond my ability, I wouldn't even try to accomplish it. I would give up before doing anything, thus squandering my potential."

"…How did you overcome that?"

" _By pulling a needle out of my head."_ "I had to move forward first, without worrying about failing. If the fear of failure prevents you from doing something, you already lost. You miss all the shots you don't take, right?"

"…I guess I worry too much sometimes." Izuku acknowledged. "I overanalyze, trying to find a solution to a problem before I act, which would be detrimental in a scenario where there's no time to plan."

"That's why Bakugou beat you today." Killua said. "When the unexpected happens, he was the first to act. No one expected to feel that kind of fear, but that didn't matter to him. I can't say I like him, but he had the most resolve out of everyone so far and chose to act despite not knowing the outcome."

"…"

There was another pause as Izuku thought about his friends' words. Nothing else was said between them as they finished getting changed before heading back to class.

Thankfully, A lot of the tension burned off by the time everyone had a moment to process and calm down. Though they were still a bit weary of their classmate, it was impressive how quickly they were starting to get over it.

Aizawa told them to vote for a class representative before zipping himself into his sleeping bag and falling flat on the floor. Or course, everyone in the class wanted to take the role because it was an opportunity to gain experience in leadership. So naturally, everyone was voicing their desire to lead…

Except for Killua.

He had no interest in the position.

Apparently, no one wanted him to be representative either because he got zero votes.

In the end, Izuku was nominated with four votes, one of them being from Killua himself simply because he didn't care who ended up in the position. The rest of the class period consisted of Izuku stuttering his way through being elected while Momo Yaoyorozu was elected as deputy representative. All in all, it was pretty boring.

* * *

"…You know, how are you going to bond with your classmates if you keep eating with me?"

"Because I know you'd be lonely if I didn't."

"…you know just what to say to piss me off."

Hitoshi Shinso and Killua Zoldyck were once again eating lunch at the same table. The cafeteria was fully loaded with students from all courses.

Shinso looked to where most of the students from class 1-A were sitting and noticed a few stealing glances at Killua behind his back. They weren't friendly glances though, rather an array of different expressions from fear, to curiosity, to confusion. It was pretty weird.

"So, I don't know if you noticed or not…"

"I noticed…" Killua said as he took another bite or rice.

"Do I want to know why your classmates are looking at you the same way my classmates look at me?"

"…It might have something to do with a certain lesson I gave last period."

"You gave a lesson?" Shinso asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, our teacher can be lazy sometimes." Killua said with a shrug. "But you remember when you took control of me during the entrance exam, and how piss off I got at you?"

"Yeah…it's hard to forget."

"Well, turns out the Principal was interested in having the rest of the students get some experience in dealing with Killing Intent." He said, taking another bite. "I used it against the entire class, and they're kinda scared of me right now."

"…I don't really blame them." Shinso said, munching on a pork cutlet. "You're a pretty scary dude."

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad, right?"

Shinso gave him a deadpanned stare, causing the assassin to roll his eyes. "Ok, I guess it's bad for someone who hasn't experienced it yet."

"Exactly."

"And those with low will power." He added with a smirk.

"…you can be a real asshole, you know that?"

Killua opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself when something caught his attention. While he wouldn't call himself the best at sensing bloodlust, his life as an assassin certainly helped in recognizing it. Especially when the source wasn't even trying to conceal itself.

Which was why the assassin paused when he felt a bloodlust somewhere. It was nothing compared to his own overwhelming intent, but it was noticeable…and subtle. So subtle that it would be impossible to feel unless you had some form of training to recognize it.

And someone else was producing the intent nearby.

Shinso raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Killua suddenly lower his spoon and close his eyes. There was an awkward silence between them, but the mind-controller simply shrugged and continued eating.

Killua on the other hand was trying to reach out his senses and find the hostile intent. He could tell that no one in the cafeteria was emitting it, so he concluded that it must be a bit further away. The perimeter of the school maybe? Was someone hostile hidden in the crowd of press? That would be the most logical conclusion as it would be easy to blend in.

Then again, it wouldn't matter if the person emitting the intent stayed beyond the U.A. wall. There was probably a lot of people, especially villains, who hated this school. Add a plethora of well-known heroes as teachers, and any villain would be cross if they came within 10 feet of this place.

Opening his eyes, Killua picked up his spoon and took another bite of his food. If there was someone hostile outside the perimeter, then it wasn't any concern of his. The walls would prevent them from entering and the teachers would probably handle it if they managed to break in.

At least, that's what Killua thought before he realized the intent had suddenly vanished for a split second before reappearing in a completely different place.

Inside the school.

" _What!"_ Killua thought to himself as he dropped the spoon again, reaching out his senses to make sure he wasn't imagining things. How the hell did that happen? He knew for a fact the hostile intent was outside the perimeter…but now it was clearly inside the building.

How?

"So…want to tell me what you're doing?" Shinso asked, unable to take the awkward silence anymore.

Killua didn't respond as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. He reached out his senses again and tried to associate a nearby aura signature with the intent. It took a few moments, but he managed to do it. That's when he realized there were two signatures in that specific area, although only one of them gave off a hostile intent.

How did they get into the building so quick? It was only a split second before it appeared in the building. A teleportation quirk, maybe? If so, this situation just got a whole lot more difficult.

There was another question building up in his mind concerning one of the signatures. It felt…familiar. Why? Who did it belong to? Did one of his opponents from a previous match figure out the Hunter's identity and came to the school to exact revenge? Did Himiko rat him out?

He didn't know, but needed to find out. All his past opponents could probably snap any of these students in half. Although he didn't really care for most of them, he didn't want their blood on his hands.

Shinso was a bit startled when Killua suddenly stood from his spot, a serious look in his eyes.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?"

Before the assassin could answer, an ear-shattering alarm sounded in the cafeteria. Everyone went from joyfully eating food, to a full-on panic because the alert signified a Level 3 security breach. It was complete and utter chaos as countless bodies began bottle-necking through the slim doorway leading to the exit.

This was bad.

Killua realized right away that this was some kind of diversion. The teachers would be preoccupied with controlling the crowd instead of finding the intruder. Whoever had staged this was smart enough to realize teleporting into the building wouldn't be a good idea with so many pro heroes around.

Instead of following the crowd, Killua stood there, debating what he wanted to do. Should he go after the intruder to see what was going on? Should he follow the crowd and act like nothing's wrong? Each option had its pros and cons. If he did confront the intruder, he'd have to explain why he didn't evacuate the building like everyone else to the teachers. But if he chose to ignore it, someone might get hurt. After all, this intruder had a familiar aura and killing intent, meaning it was someone his persona as the Hunter had run into before. If a person was here because they found out his identity, then Killua needed to do something about it.

"Earth to Killua!" Shinso said, already standing from his seat. "We have to get out of here! That's a Level 3 security breach alarm."

"…" After a couple seconds of thinking, the assassin came to a consensus. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

Shinso was stunned for a few moments, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Hold on! Where are you going? The exit is that way!" he shouted, pointing to the wall of students as they tried to push themselves through the narrow doorway. "Hey! Killua!"

Killua didn't respond as he made his way to the other side of the cafeteria and left through a different exit. He didn't have time to get stuck in a traffic jam because the signatures were moving quickly through the hallway, stopping at different places for a moment before moving on. It gave off the impression that it was looking for something specific.

He stopped moving and gave a frustrated sign because a certain brain-washing student was on his tail.

"Don't follow me." Killua said, looking over his shoulder.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shinso asked, his eyes narrowing. "You were acting weird right before the alarm went off…do you know something?"

Killua pursed his lips in frustration, berating himself for being so obvious. He was hoping that he could slip away unnoticed, but the alarm went off before he could and now, he looked suspicious in front of one of his classmates.

"I have no idea what's going on…" Killua said honestly. "But I can sense something is wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Shinso asked.

Killua was feeling anxious because the signatures had stopped moving a few moments ago. Whatever these guys were looking for, it seemed to have found it. He didn't have time to shake Shinso or come up with a believable excuse. If he just disappeared using his insane speed, that would look extremely suspicious, as if he were part of the reason there was a proximity breach.

But he needed to gain intel before the intruders teleported away. He needed to find a way to prevent that from happening…

…Wait a moment…

Killua stared at Shinso, an idea forming in his head. His fellow student might be extremely useful here. If they managed to get the intruder with the teleportation quirk under his control, they might learn some interesting things about why the intruder is here without them instantly getting away.

But it was risky. This was a dangerous situation he was pulling Shinso into. The mind-controller probably had no experience in dealing with villains, so this could go south quickly.

Then gain…

"I don't have time to answer your question, so either leave or come on. But if you follow me, you might get in trouble."

Shinso was even more confused, but he didn't get a chance to ask because Killua was already running the hallway again. He debated with himself for a few moments before gritting his teeth in frustration. Curiosity had won the battle and he started sprinting after his fellow student. Sure, he could _try_ to use his quirk to get Killua to evacuate with everyone else, but he also remembered how pissed off Killua was last time.

He didn't want to feel that again.

* * *

Shigaraki was working quickly to extract the data he needed from the terminal. The distraction had been a huge success, meaning he didn't have any staff stopping him as he freely roamed the school database, downloading information he needed for their future plans.

Behind him was the misty form of Kurogiri.

"We need to be quick." He said, watching Shigaraki download the information he needed onto a flash drive. It was slightly amusing to watch his leader precariously tap on the keyboard with extreme caution, making sure never to touch it with all five of his fingers at the same time. What an inconvenient quirk. Tomura also decided to do this mission without wearing hands all over his body as that would've probably looked suspicious in front of the press gathered outside the school.

"This worked out much better than expected." Shigaraki replied. "With all the teachers trying to control the chaos outside, it was so simple to find a terminal and get the information we needed. I can't believe they fell for such a simple diversion."

Kurogiri didn't respond because he was use to his partners antics. "If you're done, I suggest we leave. Be sure to use the scripts on the drive to erase any evidence you were here as the teachers might look up database activity history."

"I know!" Shigaraki snapped. "We can't have them figuring out what we stole, as that would give them an idea of what we're after."

Little did the two villains know, Killua and Shinso were standing there, backs pressed against the wall right beside the door, listening to every word being said. Killua had snuck a glance before pulling back out of view.

Shinso's eyes were wide with horror when he realized what was going on after a couple sentences. He simply couldn't believe what was happening. How in the world did two villains infiltrate U.A. without anyone knowing? How did they cause the Media to break in and cause the diversion? What were they after?

He stole a shaky glance at Killua, who was standing there, simply listening in on the conversation. The calm look in his eyes was more than a little unnerving, as if this kind of delicate circumstance didn't mean anything to him. Why was he so calm? Didn't he realize that there were intruders in that room, stealing sensitive information?

Killua glanced over at Shinso's frightened face, his own expression turning more serious. "We should use your quirk to capture them." He whispered quietly.

Shinso's eyes widened even further when his brain processed Killua's words.

"A-Are you insane?" He hissed. "We need to call the teachers."

"They'll be long gone by the time they get here." Killua said simply. "Your quirk should be enough to capture them, right?"

This situation was actually much better than the assassin thought. Right when he heard the voice, he easily recognized it as Shigaraki. Meaning that the other person was probably Kurogiri since the teleporter was a part of the league of Villains. This was good news because that meant these two were not here because of him and Killua's alternate identity as the Hunter was still intact.

But this also meant these intruders were here for another reason. What were they after?

Shinso pursed his lips, still scared about the current situation. "M-My quirk is difficult to use on multiple people. If I'm not careful, I might fall unconscious, so it's best to only control one person at a time. I…I haven't practiced much with it."

This was news to Killua. He assumed there would be a couple drawbacks to a quirk as powerful as Shinso's, but he hoped that wouldn't be one of them. "Alright, then make sure to control the misty guy. I'll take out the other one."

"We're students!" Shinso hissed a little too loudly. "We're not allowed to use our quirks to fight crime yet. We need to get a teacher, right now!"

"I heard something! Someone is there!"

Shinso felt his stomach drop as he realized how loud he accidently said that. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest like a caged bear trying to break free.

Killua remained calm, though he was a little annoyed at losing their element of surprise. He wished he'd came alone instead of bringing Shinso with him as the boy was proving to be more of a liability than anything. But instead of worrying about it, the assassin simply put on an innocent face and walked in front of the doorway.

"Huh? I think we got lost in all the chaos." Killua said loudly to Shinso. "The exit's in this direction, right? I swear, this campus is so big, you can't find anything." He looked into the room to see Shigaraki and Kurogiri, staring at him with wide eyes. Instead of acting surprised, a naive smile formed on Killua's lips. "Oh! Hey, here's someone we can ask."

Shinso's heart rammed against his ribcage as he realized what Killua was trying to do. He couldn't believe this! They only had one option now! How did he find himself in this situation?

"Excuse us…" Killua said with an overly cheerful smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where the exit is, do you? We're all supposed to be evacuating because of the security breach."

Shigaraki and Kurogiri glanced between each other before looking back at the young student. At first, Killua almost didn't recognize Shigaraki because he wasn't wearing the hands on his face. His aura signature didn't lie though.

"Shigaraki, what should we do?" Kurogiri asked. "Shall I deal with them?"

"We can't reveal our hand yet. If students end up missing because of this, they'll tighten security and we might ruin our chance."

Of course, they had this discussion loud enough for both Killua and Shinso to hear. However, Killua thought it would be best to play dumb.

"Hm? What are you guys talking about?" He asked, glancing over at Kurogiri. "Wow! What kind of quirk do you have? I've never seen one like that before." He glanced over to see Shinso standing there, completely freaked out. He grabbed the mind-controllers sleeve and pulled him into view. "What about you? Have you seen a quirk like this before?"

This was a perfect opportunity for Shinso to ask a question and gain control over one of them. However, the boy was too scared to even think about doing anything. He simply stared at them, obviously terrified out of his mind in the face of these two villains.

"You kids are lost?" Kurogiri asked, trying to gain control of the situation. "If you want to find the exit, you'll have to keep heading down this hallway." While he was talking, Shigaraki discreetly plucked the drive out of the computer terminal and stowed it away in his pocket.

"Oh? Really? Thanks!" Killua said. "But what about you guys? Aren't you heading towards the exit too?"

"We still have matters to attend to." Kurogiri said. "So please, make your way to the exit and remember to watch out for intruders."

"…"

Ok, it didn't look like Shinso was going to do anything, so this left Killua with less options. He could either walk away, risk free. Or he could confront the intruders right here and now, jeopardizing Shinso's safety in the process.

Shinso had a similar thought process when he realized what was going on. They could leave right now and inform a teacher, but they had minimal information at best. These villains would be long gone by the time the teachers got here, and if they erased their activity in the database, then there would be no way for the Heroes to figure out what happened.

Through the veil of fear, he grit his teeth in an attempt to calm his raging heartbeat. He was still completely terrified, but took a deep breath and gave a forced smile as he made his choice.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But do you need our help with something here? We could all go to the exit faster if we work together on whatever you're doing."

"…That's a very generous offer, young ma-"

Silence.

The instant the warp villain stopped in mid-sentence, Killua knew what happened. He grinned, impressed with Shinso's compliance to the plan before turning to the other person in the room.

" _Not bad, Shinso."_

Shigaraki looked confused for a split second and barely had time to leap back before an electric charged strike could land against his stomach. It surprised Killua a bit since he didn't realize this villain was so fast. Maybe Tomura Shigaraki wasn't as helpless in a fight as he first thought.

"What are you doing?" the villain hissed angrily.

"Huh? What does it look like, dumbass?" Killua said with a smirk, sparks of electricity dancing down his arm. "Did you really think you were fooling anyone? With a breach in security along with an invasion of press, the teachers would be preoccupied in containing the chaos, so you clearly aren't staff. You aren't wearing a uniform, so you aren't students either. There's only one logical conclusion, right?"

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki snapped, realizing they had been outed. "Get us out of here, NOW!"

The misty villain didn't react in the slightest. He simply stood there.

"W-What have you doing!" The villain shouted, reaching up and scratching his neck furiously. He turned his raging stare against the two boys. "What have you done to HIM!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Killua said. "The bigger question is what have YOU done? What are you doing here? Who are you?"

A pause followed for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the obnoxious scratching noise from the villain as he clawed at his neck.

"You…Damn…KIDS! Who the hell do you think you're dealing with!? You will not win this game! I'll disintegrate you!" Shigaraki looked like his sanity broke as he rushed at Killua, his fingers twitching in anticipation.

To his great surprise, Killua countered by grabbing the villain's wrist, pulling him forward and slamming his elbow into his stomach. Shigaraki screeched in pain as an agonizing jolt of electricity coursed through his body. He fell backwards onto the floor, a couple arcs of energy bouncing around his body, leaving him a twitching mess.

"Shinso! Now would be a good time to call a teacher!" Killua said, not taking his eyes off Shigaraki. "I'll keep this guy occupied."

If looks could kill, Shinso and Killua would be eviscerated. Shirgaraki's eyes were blood shot and his teeth shown as he snarled in outrage. He simply couldn't believe this was happening. It was only supposed to be a quick in and out, but it turned into a disaster. Kurogiri wasn't responding, and he was at the mercy of these children.

Rage flooded his veins as he lay on his back. The humiliation was almost more than he could bare. At that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to make these two kids crumble to dust. But just as he was about to lose his mind completely, a soothing calmness encompassed his thoughts. He remembered his real goal and how these kids were insignificant compared to it. There was no way he could afford to compromise his mission, just to exact revenge on a couple of brats.

There would be another chance later.

With that in mind, Shigaraki opened both his hands and placed all five fingers on the cold tiles.

Shinso was just about to dial the number when the entire ground beneath them disintegrated. A second later, all four of them were in free fall to the floor below. The sudden shock of this sensation was enough for Shinso to lose control over Kurogiri. The warp villain quickly realized what was going on before warping underneath Shigaraki, encompassing him in the mist and teleporting them away.

Killua growled in annoyance. He'd heard about Shigaraki's quirk, but didn't know the extent of his abilities. They were falling to the floor below. While he'd be fine, Shinso would break something if he landed wrong.

As quickly as possible, the assassin reached into his pocket and withdrew one of his Yo-Yo's, whipping it passed the boy and circling the wires around his right leg. With a quick yank, Shinso shouted in surprise as he was thrown near the edge of the wall before the wire of the Yo-Yo caught on a pultruding piece of rebar.

The assassin then released the loop of the Yo-Yo from his finger and continued to fall, landing graceful on the ground. Just in case Shigaraki and Kurogiri showed up again to finish the job, Killua was on full alert. He waited, watching for the black mist to appear somewhere and the fight to continue.

But it didn't.

There was a long, awkward pause before Killua finally relaxed and looked up at Shinso. The poor boy was swaying back and forth, still caught by his right leg as he hung upside down. If this were any other experience, it might have looked hilarious. But now was not the time to laugh.

"…What the hell just happened!" Shinso snapped from his position, feeling the blood rushing to his head.

"Tsk…They got away."

* * *

"So, would you mind explaining what happened?"

Currently, Killua and Shinso were standing in front of Nezu, All Might, and Aizawa. Aizawa looked pissed while Nezu and All Might had a calmer expression. There was no levity in the air, so both boys could tell this was a serious situation.

Killua 100% blamed Shinso for this confrontation. The assassin wanted to keep this entire experience on the down low, but Nooo! Shinso had to be a goodie two shoes and tell the teachers right away. Of course, they were summoned to the principal's office to explain what happened and why there was a massive hole in one of the school floors.

"Sorry Principal Nezu." Killua said cheerfully. "We got lost during the chaos and happened to stumble across those two intruders."

Shinso glanced at Killua briefly before looking back at the three faculty members. He knew Killua was lying through his teeth, especially since he knew exactly where to look for the villains. Why was he lying? How did Killua know in the first place? What was going on?

"Why did you engage the villains?" Aizawa said. "You know it's illegal to use your quirks before you have a license."

"They attacked us!" Killua said. "Doesn't the law say you can use your quirk for self-defense if necessary. I don't know about you, but getting attacked by intruders seems like a really good reason to me."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Shinso, who had been pretty quiet up till now. "Is that true?"

The boy in question paused for a few moments before opening his mouth. "Yes. One of the villains attack us, so I used my quirk to stop him. Killua tried to neutralize the other…but the floor was disintegrated and that broke my control over the first villain."

"…"

Killua was honestly surprised Shinso was sticking his neck out for him, though he didn't show it on his face. He thought for sure the Mind-controlling student would sell him out since he was so adamant about telling the teachers. But he didn't…why?

"Did you happen to hear what they were after?" Nezu asked, changing the subject.

"Not exactly. They said something about getting information from the database. They also talked about deleting any database activity before they noticed us." Shinso said.

"And…well…there is this." Killua said with a smirk, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small object. Both teachers and Shinso looked to see what he was holding.

A flash drive.

Shinso looked confused for a few moments before his eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that…"

"Yep." Killua said. "I managed to swipe it when I landed a hit on the villain. I mean, it looked important, so why not take it?"

"What is that?" Nezu asked.

"Don't know." Killua responded, tossing the drive to Aizawa, who snagged it out of the air. "But I saw one of them remove it from the terminal before they attacked us."

"A flash drive…" All Might said, "So they were trying to steal sensitive information from the school database…"

"Villains are getting bolder and bolder." Nezu said. "Which is surprising since we have All Might at the school."

Aizawa looked down at the flash drive before narrowing his eyes at the boys again. "Self-defense, huh? If you were using purely self-defense, why risk your safety to get this?"

"…"

" _Damn it! Aizawa is clever."_ Killua thought to himself. He simply shrugged through. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. Are you going to punish me for that?"

"I'm considering it."

"Wow…Ruthless."

"…This is troubling." All Might said in his deep, masculine voice. "A villain with a disintegration quirk…that would explain how the press managed to get through U.A.'s perimeter." He looked over at the drive. "We need to focus on what kind of information they were after. Maybe that will clue us in on one of their goals."

"I agree." Nezu said, before glancing over at the two boys. "Your actions were reckless. When you realized those two were intruders, you should've gone straight to a teacher."

"You mean all the teachers that were escorting students? Or trying to control the press?" Killua asked sarcastically.

"Your tone is not appreciated, Young man. Even if the teachers were busy, you should not have endangered yourselves. Next time, you are to run away and find help as soon as you realize what's going on, am I clear?" All Might said sternly. His voice was commanding and his presence was full of authority. But to Killua, it was just another person trying to order him around.

"Osu…" Killua said half-heartedly.

"Yeah…" Shinso responded as well. Thought it didn't feel good to be scolded by the number one hero, it was an honor to meet him. At least they got away without too much of a punishment.

* * *

"…"

There was silence between Shinso and Killua as they walked back to their respective classes, but Killua had a feeling that his fellow student had a few questions on his mind.

And he was right.

"So…do you want to tell me how you knew about the intruders, and why you decided to lie to the staff about what happened?" Shinso asked, glancing over at Killua.

"If I said no, would you use your quirk on me to get me to answer?"

"I think you're overestimating my quirk." Shinso said with a sigh. "I can't force people to preform higher brain functions. But that's beside the point…Listen." They stopped walking down the hallway. "We don't know each other that well, so I wouldn't call us friends, but I did stick my neck out for you there. Don't you think I deserve an answer to my question? At least so I can believe you aren't in league with them?"

The statement was a bit startling to Killua, but he gave the mind-controller a flat look. "First of all, if I was somehow involved, I would've left them alone instead of causing a scene." Killua pointed out before scratching the back of his head. "But to answer your question, it was because I could sense a hostile intent somewhere."

"…What does that mean?" Shinso asked.

"You remember the entrance exam, right?" Killua responded. "How you felt my Killing Intent?"

"Yeah…"

"That was me practically bludgeoning you with hostile intent because you really pissed me off." Killua said. "But there are different levels of intent people give off. I've learned to recognize even the faintest hostile intent, even if it's not necessary directed at me."

"…Are you saying you could figure out where he was based on his intent alone?" Shinso asked, clear disbelief in his voice. "That's impossible."

"And yet, you knew the Killing Intent you felt at the entrance exam was coming from me. Can you explain how?"

Shinso paused for a few moments, but he couldn't confirm. He just knew the hostile intent was coming from Killua before he even looked into his eyes.

"If trained in the right way, you can sense hostile intent from pretty far away, especially when it was as strong as the intruders. I don't know why, but it felt like the intruder had some kind of grudge…either against this place, or against some of the people here."

Shinso still didn't look that convinced. "And the part where you lied?"

Killua's had a coy look on his face. "I just didn't want to get in trouble for seeking out a villain. Thanks for sticking your neck out for me. You're a real pal."

"…" Shinso stared at Killua with a look of absolute disbelief. "You're unbelievable!"

"Hey, you decided to go along with it. You aren't even in the hero course, so do you think your sentence would've been lighter than mine?"

"Point taken, but next time, the first thing we are doing is calling a teacher." Shinso said firmly.

"Will there even be a next time? I'm pretty sure they're going to increase security after this." They started walking down the now bare hallways. "So, what did you think about facing your first villain?"

"…Terrifying." Shinso said after a moment of thought. "But…I felt useful."

"You were. That warp guy was no joke. If you didn't get him under your control, he could've warped us 100 feet in the air and left us falling to our deaths."

"…Like I said, terrifying." Shinso shivered.

"Still want to be a hero?"

"…Yeah."

"Then you need more experiences like that."

Shinso glanced over at Killua, his eyes widened slightly.

"You can learn thousands of lessons in a classroom, but it's nothing compared to facing a real threat. When your life is on the line, that is when you improve the fastest." Killua said, thinking back to when he was training with Biscuit and Gon. Memories of fighting the blacklist hunter, Binolt was fresh in his mind. One wrong move, and they could've lost their lives as the deranged killer was more experienced than either of them. With that threat hanging over their heads, both of them to improve at a remarkable speed.

"…Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Shinso stated. "Just who are you, Killua?"

"…" Killua didn't answer for a few moments. He simply gave Shinso an overly cheerful smile. "Just A hero in training."

* * *

"H-How could this have happened? It was right here!" Shigaraki snarled, looking through his pockets for the 100th time. "I knew I put it away!"

"It seems the young boy was shiftier than we thought. We severely underestimated the students of U.A." Kurogiri said, cleaning a mug from behind the bar.

"When did he take it?" Shigaraki started scratching his neck. "He only hit me once! There is no way he could've grabbed it without me knowing."

"And yet, we do not have the information we stole." Kurogiri said.

"It matters not."

Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri looked over at the television screen.

"Tomura, you managed to see the schedule, correct?"

"…I did."

"Was there anything on the drive that could tip them off about our plans?"

"…No. I downloaded everything I could get my hands on to that drive. Schedules, faculty profiles, student profiles, support items in development…" Shigaraki was becoming more and more agitated with each item he listed off. It would be so convenient to have that kind of information, but he lost it to a brat.

"The schedule was what we were after. Remember, our top priority is killing the symbol of peace. As long as you remember the schedule and destination for our attack, that was our main objective." The voice said. "You made me proud today. Make me even prouder by killing the symbol of peace."

"…Yes, master."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yeah, another huge chapter. It's even bigger than the last because you guys have waited so long for it. A lot happened here. Killua explained a bit more about his powers, but didn't reveal everything as he doesn't think he can trust Izuku with this knowledge. The class got to face Killua's Killing intent first hand. Shinso and Killua got to meet Shigaraki and Kurogiri. It was never really explained in detail how they got the schedule in the anime/manga, so I gave my own interpretation. Lastly, Shinso gains some experience with dealing with villains. How will this impact the story later on?**

 **So, one major criticism I've been getting consistently is the characterization of Killua. You know, there are so many different interpretations of him in my reviews that I begin to wonder if there is a happy medium. From quick-tempered murder, vengeful, loner, and everything in between. You know what, I'm just going to continue writing this story the way I want to. And I will interpret Killua the way I want to. Succumbing to how others interpret him will not do anything to improve the story. So, if you think he is OOC because he didn't Kill Shinso after what he did in the entrance exam, that is strictly your interpretation.**

 **I was playing around with my new wacom and decided to do a little drawing for my cover photo...i say drawing loosely because i pretty much traced reference pictures so i could get use to using my new drawing tablet. I think it turned out alright, but shading...i never realized how complex that is. I'm working on another cover photo, so enjoy this one while it lasts.**

 **A few people let me know that someone copy-pasted this story to Webnovel under the title "Killua in my hero academia." By EricaKate. To be honest, I was a bit shocked someone would blatantly plagiarize my story then claim credit for writing the it herself. To pour salt on the wound, she even asked for money for future chapters, claiming she finished writing like 10 chapters and people can get access to those chapters by giving money to her pay pal.**

 **Wow…Just wow. What kind of scumbag would do something like that?**

 **Unfortunately, that's the world we live in. There will always be some asshole who will piggyback off the hard work of others because they are too lazy to do it themselves. But I won't let this stop me from posting my stories. If I'm too scared to post because I'm worried about someone stealing my stories, then I can't call myself a writer.**

 **If you want to help me out, please report the story for plagiarism and leave a comment directing everyone to where the story actually is. Thank you!**

 **Anyway, thanks for your patience with me. I know chapters are taking a while to get out, but I have other obligations that take precedence over writing. And…well…I really need to make an outline for this story too. I'm kind of winging this whole thing, but I'm glad it's coming together.**


End file.
